


Осколки Этерны

by Shelby_M



Series: Круг Волн [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Rose Madder - Stephen King, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Horror, Incest, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Twincest, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 66,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Кэртиане подходит к концу Круг Ветра. Близится очередной Излом, но никто не знает об этом. Древние знания утеряны, древние силы забыты. История стала легендой, легенда превратилась в миф. Существует ли шанс пройти через Излом, не имея представления о нем?<br/>Юстиниан Придд сбегает в Олларию и попадает в приют Рокэ Алвы, где знакомится с самим Алвой, Ричардом и Савиньяками. Вместе они пытаются разобраться в происходящем. А в комнате Юстиниана висит необычная картина, на которой изображены двое...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

* * *

Сначала Юстиниан потерял отца, который погиб на месте, попав в автокатастрофу; потом мать, которая боролась за свою жизнь в больнице, но проиграла. И только потом выяснилось, что брата он потерял тоже. Либо Юстиниан сошел с ума, и все, что происходит – бред. Бред, галлюцинации, горячка, которая длится уже – сколько? – он не помнил. Несколько лет? Всю жизнь?

Нет, когда-то этого не было.

Когда все началось? Он не помнил. Может, гибель родителей оказала на брата такой эффект и сломала его личность и характер, превратив в… это? Как только Юстиниан пытался думать об этом, его начинало трясти то ли от ужаса, то ли от отвращения, и он не мог связно мыслить. К тому же, дни потеряли значение уже давно. Не было будней, не было выходных, не было праздников.

Были просто дни.

Дни, когда _его_ не было дома, и можно было просто полежать в темноте, не решаясь сделать лишний шаг, потому что _он_ бы узнал, и был бы недоволен, да и не было сил делать этот самый шаг. Дни, когда _он_ был дома. Эти были худшими.

До недавнего времени _он_ не заходил настолько далеко. Были побои, были синяки и оплеухи, была лестница и переломанные ребра, и долгое восстановление после этого – в ту пору _он_ даже не трогал Юстиниана некоторое время. Видимо, дал времени своей игрушке зализать раны, чтобы начать вдоволь забавляться вновь.

Потом, примерно три года назад, после истории с лестницей, _он_ перестал выпускать Юстиниана из дома. _Он_ даже не позволял ему ходить в больницу – предпочитал вызывать доктора, если это было необходимо. Поскольку доктор был старым знакомым шефа полиции, а шеф полиции души не чаял в _нем_ , это было идеальным вариантом – никто ничего не мог узнать и предпринять. Да и кому нужно было морочить себе голову из-за Юстиниана?

А потом стало хуже.

 _Он_ начал приковывать Юстиниана к кровати и делать незначительные по _его_ понимаю вещи – такие как держать прикованным весь день без еды, оставлять неглубокие царапины и укусы на коже, пока _он_ удовлетворял себя, глядя на беспомощное тело Юстиниана. Такие царапины быстро заживали, но оставались горечь, обида, унижение и ужас от осознания происходящего.

Однажды _он_ не остановился просто на этом. _Он_ пошел до конца. И с тех пор делал это снова и снова. Иногда это не было слишком больно, потому, что иногда _он_ так хотел. Но чаще всего _ему_ было плевать, и боль, словно ножом, врезалась в тело Юстиниана, отдаваясь в живот и в поясницу. Ему казалось, еще немного, и он сам потеряет рассудок.

Иногда Юстиниан хотел этого.

Самым ужасным было то, что это происходило не всегда. Были дни, когда _он_ вел себя почти как до перемены, и даже был любезен с ним. Но Юстиниан никогда не знал, что конкретно, какая мелочь или слово, может рассердить _его_ , поэтому подсознательный страх присутствовал постоянно. Тем не менее, интервалы «нормальной жизни» между перепадами _его_ настроения и личности существовали. Ведь если бы издевательства повторялись каждый день, Юстиниан давно был бы уже мертв.

Иногда Юстиниан мечтал о смерти, но не решался что-либо предпринять, потому что боялся, что _он_ найдет его, пока Юстиниан будет еще жив, и что будет тогда, он не хотел даже думать.

После очередного изнасилования, когда Юстиниан подумал, что больше выдерживать это он не в силах, судьба решила предоставить ему единственный в своем роде шанс на спасение.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

\- Д-да, я понимаю. Да, хорошо, эр Август.

Это старомодное обращение когда-то использовали, говоря с особами знатного рода. С течением времени оно осталось в употреблении лишь в некоторых государственных органах, по отношению к вышестоящим чинам. В полиции оно использовалось очень активно.

\- Да, я обязательно позвоню ему, как только смогу – я сам не очень здоров в данный момент, - Юстиниан поражался самому себе, что он способен держать ровный тон в подобной ситуации.

Он стоял у стола, чуть согнувшись, одной рукой сжимая телефонную трубку, другую прижимая к животу, который снова болел после вчерашнего – на сей раз его брат не был с ним ничуть любезен и осторожен. Однако сейчас ожидалась передышка.

Его брат получил пулю на задании, о чем как раз сообщил по телефону шеф полиции, Август Штанцлер. Ранение в бедро, причем довольно серьезное. Это значило, что некоторое время Валентин пробудет в больнице. А это, в свою очередь означало, что…

Юстиниан еле дослушал Штанцлера, держа ровный тон голоса, и заверяя, что никак не позднее завтрашнего дня позвонит брату. Сам Штанцлер обещал заехать к Юстиниану сегодня вечером – увы, служебные дела не позволяли ему сделать это раньше. Юстиниан убедил Штанцлера в том, что ничего страшного в этом нет, и к вечеру он как раз успеет что-нибудь приготовить, а то он не готовился к визиту столь важного друга брата, и вообще… Похоже, Штанцлер воспринял его лепет как нужную реакцию – он остался доволен разговором, и не заподозрил ничего лишнего.

«Неудивительно», - подумал Юстиниан с отвращением. – «Валентин ведь предупредил его, что я не в состоянии куда-либо идти – благо он позаботился об этом вчера», - он снова прижал руку к животу и прикрыл глаза.

\- Все всё знаете и все выгораживаете его, - прошептал Юстиниан, положив трубку на рычаг. – Как же я вас всех ненавижу.

Несколько минут он просто стоял на одном месте, глядя в одну точку перед собой, не решаясь поверить в то, что услышал. Если то, что сказал Штанцлер – правда, то у него есть небольшая фора. Немного времени, пока никто не спохватится… это даже больше, чем нужно!

Резкие движения причиняли боль, но Юстиниан не мог не торопиться. Насколько мог, он привел себя в приличный вид. Несмотря на боль в животе, повторного кровотечения пока не было – он счел это за милость Создателя, и решил действовать, пока у него еще были на это силы.

С головой надо было что-то делать – недавно Валентин остриг длинные волосы Юстиниана почти налысо, намеренно делая это криво и косо, оставляя куцые пучки волос. Он сделал это, потому что пришел в бешенство, найдя несколько волос Юстиниана на ковре. Юстиниан вздрогнул, вспоминая, как Валентин тогда ледяным тоном объяснял ему, что если с него сыплется шерсть как с паршивого пса, и он неспособен убрать за собой, то Валентин побреет его налысо, либо заставит жить на улице в будке.

Юстиниан бросил взгляд на себя в зеркало и поджал губы. Он подошел к своему шкафу и вынул тонкую серую шапочку.

\- Должно подойти, - пробормотал Юстиниан и вздрогнул от звука собственного голоса.

Создатель, он действительно собирается сделать это? Собирается сбежать из дома, от брата полицейского, который перероет все, чтобы его найти?

Да, собирается.

Потому что если останется здесь, то умрет – о чем говорит его теперешнее состояние. Юстиниан знал, где брат хранил заначку наличными. Сегодня он как никогда радовался этому. Первое правило бегущего человека – никаких кредиток.

 * * *

Юстиниан в последний раз оглядел себя в зеркало в прихожей. Обычный молодой человек в серой шапочке, серой куртке и кроссовках, ничем не примечателен, разве что чуть бледноват. Одежда успешно скрывала синяки и ссадины на теле, а лицо было нетронуто – повезло. Впрочем, Валентин редко трогал его лицо – вероятно, ему больше нравилось созерцать на нем выражение боли и страдания, нежели синяки.

Оставалась одна проблема: ключ. Юстиниан был заперт в доме, а единственный ключ Валентин всегда носил с собой, либо давал Штанцлеру, когда задерживался на службе и сам не мог приехать проверить, как поживает его игрушка. Окна первого и второго этажей были зарешечены – этот вариант также пришлось отбросить. Юстиниан медленно поднялся на третий этаж и задумчиво посмотрел на сосну, растущую у окна. Толстая ветка тянулась по направлению к окну, и росла достаточно близко, чтобы, при желании, воспользоваться ею. Шанс, что в его состоянии он прыгнет на ветку и слезет без травм, был ничтожен. Но альтернатива не привлекала – остаться и продолжать ждать того момента, когда либо не выдержит его рассудок, либо тело.

\- Создатель, прошу, помоги мне, - прошептал Юстиниан и решительно распахнул окно.

 * * *

Создатель смиловался – Юстиниану удалось успешно спуститься с сосны во двор. Правда, был момент, когда его нога соскользнула, и он мертвой хваткой вцепился в ствол, оцарапав ладони о шершавую кору. Его сердце гулко билось в груди, и несколько минут он не мог заставить себя двинуться дальше. Он знал, что, если упадет, пусть даже с небольшой высоты, в его состоянии он больше не сможет встать. Когда его ноги коснулись твердой земли, Юстиниан снова усомнился в реальности происходящего.

Вторым препятствием был забор – но по сравнению с сосной это оказалось совсем несложным. Юстиниан спрыгнул с другой стороны и покачнулся на миг, тихо застонав, когда движение отдалось волной боли в животе.

Несколько мгновений он стоял, привалившись к забору и обхватив живот руками, пытаясь прийти в себя. Отдышавшись, он стряхнул с одежды сосновые иголки и вышел за угол, на улицу.

Делая вид, что просто прогуливается или идет за продуктами, он потихоньку свернул в сторону автобусного вокзала.

Внутри, как всегда, было людно. Он заметил нескольких полицейских – охрану – у соседнего входа, и его сердце словно пропустило удар. Внешне он остался спокойным, как каменное изваяние, хотя внутри он был натянут, как струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть. Он прошел мимо них обычным шагом. Никто даже не посмотрел на него – обычный юноша, куда-то едет, один из толпы, кого это заботит?

 * * *

В мегаполисе опаснее, но в то же время там легче затеряться, и, может быть, легче найти помощь. Именно этой мыслью руководствовался Юстиниан, покупая билет в один конец в Олларию. Кассирша обаятельно улыбнулась ему, и Юстиниан подумал, улыбаясь в ответ (и удивляясь тому, что все еще способен улыбаться), что идея с шапкой была удачной – будто непослушные пряди немного выбились.

Автобус отправлялся через пятнадцать минут. За это время Юстиниан успел перенервничать, и чуть не повернул назад. Боль в животе вовремя напомнила о себе, Юстиниан резко выдохнул сквозь зубы, и ругнулся на себя за трусость. Надо было, во что бы то ни стало, воспользоваться шансом и бежать. Бежать далеко, как можно дальше.

Садясь в автобус, Юстиниан не оглядывался на город. Он провел здесь всю жизнь, но не горел желанием встретить здесь свою смерть от руки брата.

«Создатель, помоги мне», - снова подумал он и горько усмехнулся. – «Внезапно, я становлюсь религиозным. Как мило», - он прислонился к окну и прикрыл глаза.

Пользуясь возможностью, можно и подремать. До Олларии почти десять часов езды – достаточно времени, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Если бы еще не было этой ноющей и тянущей боли…


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

В Олларии было теплее, чем в его родном городе. Ощущая себя уставшим и разбитым после долгой тряски на автобусе, а также после всех переживаний и волнений, Юстиниан растерянно огляделся по сторонам. Он не представлял себе, куда ему теперь пойти. То есть, он имел смутное представление о том, что, возможно, где-нибудь существует приют для бездомных или заведение подобного рода – но где точно оно находилось, Юстиниан не знал.

Была еще одна вещь, которой Юстиниан опасался – а именно, своего внешнего вида и состояния. Он не мог никуда прийти и просто сказать: «Привет, меня зовут Юстиниан Придд. Я сбежал от брата, который насиловал и избивал меня, и мне нужна помощь. Ах да, никакой полиции, пожалуйста, потому что мой брат – заместитель начальника полицейского управления в моем родном городе». Скажи и сделай он что-либо подобное, его бы, наверняка, тут же упекли в психиатрическую клинику. Или, что было бы еще хуже, позвонили его брату, который выглядел куда приличнее, и был полицейским, а значит, имел реальный авторитет в обществе. Юстиниан поправил шапку и досадливо поморщился – дурацкая стрижка, делающая из него посмешище, похоже, еще много где помешает ему. А ведь совсем недавно у него были длинные, до лопаток, вьющиеся волосы. Ну да ничего, вырастут снова. Главное – дожить до этого момента.

Юстиниан глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и вышел с территории вокзала. Он шел осторожно, помня о своем состоянии, но старался держать обычный темп, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Несмотря на усталость, он с любопытством озирался по сторонам.

Он не был на свободе три года, и каждая мелочь, которую он видел вокруг, казалась ему чудом: луч солнца, пойманный струей воды в фонтане, женский смех из окна, запах свежего хлеба из пекарни на углу, и многое, многое другое.

Ранняя осень пришла в Олларию, и деревья начинали желтеть. На улицах было людно, машины ездили туда-сюда. Обрывки разговоров, смех, откуда-то из дворов доносился лай собаки – обычные звуки обычного города. Юстиниан с невольным восхищением засмотрелся на далекие небоскребы – вероятно, бизнес-центр столицы, и на привокзальную площадь. Он никогда еще не был в столь большом городе.

Последние четыреста лет Оллария расцветала и развивалась, как, впрочем, и весь Талиг. Давние войны за территорию между соседними странами прекратились, были подписаны пакты и договоры о перемирии и ненападении. Настало мирное время, и цивилизация совершила большой скачок вперед. Хотя, конечно, много чего осталось и от старины.

Талиг до сих пор оставался монархией – нынешний король, Карл Пятый из династии Олларов, вел прямую линию от Карла Четвертого, короля Талига, который правил в начале Круга Ветра. Также остались в употреблении старые титулы, передававшиеся по мужской линии. Юстиниан был наслышан о легендах про Дома Стихий, как их называли.

Он знал, что на юге все до сих пор подчинялись Повелителю Ветра. Кэналлоа и Марикьяра были почти независимыми субъектами в составе Талига, храня верность «соберано», как они его называли – правда, его имени он не знал; север принадлежал Скалам, юго-запад – Молниям (о фамилии Эпинэ, связанной с Молниями, он как-то раз слышал), а восток – Приддам. Юстиниан был осведомлен о том, что его семья принадлежала Дому Волн испокон веков.

Васспард, где до этого жил Юстиниан, был старым городом, и он знал, что раньше там стоял родовой замок первых Повелителей Волн. Впрочем, эти титулы и остальное теперь были лишь формальностью – называть кого-либо на улице «герцог такой-то» или «граф такой-то» никто бы не стал, разве что шутки ради. К тому же, многие знатные семьи с годами обеднели и пришли в упадок. У самих Приддов дела обстояли не лучшим образом, и титул герцога, который после смерти отца перешел по старшинству к Юстиниану, не значил ровным счетом ничего.

Собрав всю волю и храбрость в кулак, Юстиниан взглядом выбрал пожилого мужчину, сидящего на скамейке в одиночестве, и подошел к нему.

\- Доброе утро, - вежливо поздоровался он. – Вы не подскажете, как добраться до приютов для бездомных – и есть ли они в этом городе? Просто я ищу одного человека, - он заранее приготовил свою реплику, еще в автобусе поняв, что спрашивать о местонахождении приюта в любом случае придется. – И предполагаю, что он мог бы оказаться в подобном месте.

Получив подробные разъяснения об одном из приютов города, который мужчина очень рекомендовал, и о том, как туда попасть, Юстиниан также вежливо поблагодарил человека и отправился к указанной остановке трамвая. Он подавил желание согнуться и обхватить живот руками, когда волна боли снова накатила на него.

Нужно было продержаться до приюта.

Нужно было продержаться.

 * * *

Проводив взглядом молодого человека, Квентин Дорак – тот самый мужчина на скамейке – вынул мобильный телефон из кармана пальто и набрал несколько цифр.

\- Здравствуй, Рокэ. Да, я в своем уме, что звоню тебе. Почему так рано? – Дорак ухмыльнулся. – Надо же, а я и не заметил, сколько времени, - издевательским тоном сказал он и тут же стал серьезным. – Ты знаешь, что по пустякам я не позвоню. Ко мне сейчас подходил один молодой человек…

В кратких чертах Дорак описал Юстиниана и свой диалог с ним.

\- Ему повезло, что он заговорил именно со мной. Другие бы обратили на него излишнее внимание и, возможно, запомнили – я думаю, это ему ни к чему. У него нет багажа и каких-либо вещей с собой – похоже, он покинул дом несколько… неожиданно. Ему будет нужна помощь, - Дорак помрачнел. – Почему я говорю это все тебе? Потому что, в свое время, твой дед сделал то же самое для меня, а без этого я сейчас не был бы здесь, – Дорак выслушал ответ и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. – Так-то лучше. Ожидай сегодня особенного гостя.

Дорак убрал мобильник обратно в карман пальто и слегка нахмурился. Он не мог не заметить, что молодой человек явно плохо себя чувствовал. Оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что он доберется до Алвы вовремя, чтобы тот смог помочь ему.

 * * *

Когда трамвай подъехал к нужной остановке, Юстиниан еле держался на ногах. Он списал все на то, что очень сильно устал и давно не ел, но не мог не думать и о том, что ему стоило бы как можно скорее обратиться к врачу. Он плотнее закутался в куртку, отметив тот факт, что его начинало лихорадить, и поискал глазами описанное тем пожилым человеком здание.

\- Похоже, это здесь, - неуверенно шепнул он сам себе, переходя дорогу, и останавливаясь перед невысоким кирпичным домом.

Он удивленно моргнул, прочитав неброскую вывеску рядом с дверью:

_«Против ветра» - дом для потерявшихся_

Юстиниан слегка приподнял бровь.

\- Сколько пафоса, - эту деталь невозможно было оставить без внимания.

Он снова глубоко вдохнул, собираясь, и нажал на кнопку звонка.

 * * *

Ему открыл юноша лет девятнадцати с русыми волосами и серыми глазами, одетый в черные джинсы и бордовый свитер.

\- Вам кого? – хмуро осведомился он.

Юстиниан закусил губу и замялся.

\- Это ведь приют для бездомных, я прав? Или что-то в этом роде, мне один человек подсказал, как сюда добраться.

Юноша окинул его взглядом.

\- А, значит новенький, - буркнул он все также неприветливо. – Ладно, проходите. Пусть Алва сам разбирается.

Юстиниан сделал шаг вперед, и вдруг мир закружился перед его глазами, снова навалились боль в животе и усталость, но ему нужно было предупредить, попросить…

\- Пожалуйста, только не говорите _ему_ , что я здесь, - прошептал Юстиниан из последних сил и повалился вперед, теряя сознание.

Ричард Окделл, помощник заведующего приютом Рокэ Алвы, ошарашено смотрел на тело молодого человека, которого он успел подхватить на руки. Только через несколько минут Ричард сообразил, что надо бы позвать Алву, да и с этим человеком явно что-то было не так. Он подхватил Юстиниана удобнее, удивившись тому, что тот так мало весит, и помчался в больничное крыло.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

\- И каков твой вердикт? – Алва следил глазами за расхаживающим по кабинету из угла в угол Эмилем Савиньяком.

Приютский доктор сжал губы. Его лицо было мрачным, как, впрочем, и лицо самого Алвы.

\- Кто-то на протяжении очень долгого времени изрядно трудился над этим парнем, Рокэ, - сказал Эмиль. – И мне это совсем не нравится. О его свежих ранах я позаботился – и вовремя, потому что еще немного и началось бы заражение, или что похуже. У него уже начинался жар. Я не знаю, как он вообще добрался сюда, будучи в таком состоянии. Но помимо этого есть и другие отметины. У парня явно были сломаны ребра несколько лет назад. Также есть много следов побоев и ушибов, давних и не очень. Ты видел его запястья? Сколько раз его приковывали, я так понимаю, к кровати?

Голос Эмиля был сердитым, и Алва не мог его в этом винить. Молодой человек, пожаловавший к ним в таком состоянии, чем-то вызывал мгновенную симпатию и сочувствие, также как и ненависть к тому, кто сделал подобное с ним. Алва прикрыл глаза ладонями и вздохнул.

\- Как он сейчас?

\- В отключке. Я дал ему обезболивающее и антибиотики. Рокэ, кто бы это не сделал, - Эмиль решительно посмотрел на Алву. – Мы не должны позволить ему сделать это снова. Парня надо уберечь от ызарга любой ценой.

Алва, казалось, помрачнел еще больше, чем до этого.

\- Дорак предупреждал о том, что этому юноше понадобится помощь. Похоже, он сам не знал, насколько был прав.

 * * *

Юстиниан долго не хотел просыпаться и открывать глаза. Больше всего из-за того, что боялся реальности и боли, которую она могла принести с собой. А также потому, что было непривычно тихо и спокойно, и он хотел, чтобы это продлилось немного дольше.

\- Очнулись, наконец?

От спокойствия не осталось и следа. Юстиниан испуганно распахнул глаза, зная, что это о _н_ и его сообщники, они поймали его, и теперь… теперь…

\- Я, конечно, знаю, что неотразим, но не настолько, чтобы только что пришедшие в себя молодые люди при виде меня вновь теряли сознание, - черноволосый мужчина, сидящий на стуле возле кровати, иронично приподнял бровь и продолжил уже серьезнее. – Не дергайтесь и лежите спокойно. У вас есть внутренние повреждения и, хоть доктор вас и залатал, выздоровление не придет само по себе – вам необходимо соблюдать соответствующий режим. К тому же, не хотелось бы, чтобы у вас снова поднялась температура.

Юстиниан молчал, лихорадочно вспоминая, что произошло вчера – или уже не вчера? Сколько он провалялся без сознания? Его побег казался безумным сном, но факт оставался фактом – он в другом городе, в приюте для бездомных, и, похоже, ему действительно помогли. Он слегка пошевелился в кровати, устраиваясь удобнее и заодно оценивая собственное состояние. Живот больше не болел, ссадины и ушибы тоже вели себя тихо. Юстиниан подумал, что ему, скорее всего, вкололи обезболивающее, и вздохнул.

Черноволосый все это время с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за его действиями.

Юстиниан облизнул пересохшие губы, оглядываясь по сторонам. Чистая и уютная палата, еще девять незанятых кроватей. Все очень хорошо прибрано и видно, что тут уделяют внимание гигиене и стерильности. Но атмосфера здесь определенно лучше, чем в обычной больничной палате.

\- Спасибо, - Юстиниан неуверенно посмотрел на мужчину и вздрогнул – глаз такого насыщенного и пронзительного синего оттенка он никогда не видел.

Волосы мужчины были длинными и свободно падали ниже плеч. Он был красив, и его насмешливо-ироничное выражение лица только придавало ему шарма. Заметив внимание к своей персоне, мужчина слегка усмехнулся.

\- У вас имеется имя? – лениво поинтересовался он.

Юстиниан кивнул.

\- Меня зовут Джастин, - быстро нашелся он с именем, вариацией его собственного. – Джастин П…Гирке, - с фамилией было тяжелее.

Разумеется, черноволосый это заметил. Юстиниан подавил желание цокнуть языком от досады. Вместо этого он ощутил, как краснеет под изучающим взглядом, и отвернулся, неожиданно устыдившись своей прически и непрезентабельного вида. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что отвык от общения с кем-либо за годы взаперти, и ощущал себя неуютно, думая, что выглядит и ведет себя крайне глупо.

\- Я – Рокэ Алва, - мужчина решил оставить без комментариев поведение Юстиниана, за что тот ощутил благодарность. – Заведующий этим приютом. Я так понимаю, вы пришли сюда, чтобы найти убежище? Мой помощник, который встретил вас, сообщил мне, что вы просили его не говорить «ему», что вы здесь.

Алва сделал паузу, явно ожидая разъяснений, но Юстиниан молчал, уперев взгляд в стену. Алва прикрыл глаза ладонями на несколько секунд и вздохнул.

\- Ладно, будь по-вашему. Расскажете потом, если сочтете нужным. Пока что отдыхайте и поправляйтесь.

\- Постойте, - встрепенулся Юстиниан, заметив, что Алва собирается уходить. – А я… мне будет позволено остаться в приюте?

Алва хмыкнул.

\- Разумеется. Поправитесь как следует, и работа для вас тоже найдется.

\- Спасибо, - с неподдельным облегчением сказал Юстиниан и улыбнулся.

Алва удивленно моргнул – улыбка преображала молодого человека в настоящего красавца, несмотря на безобразие, творившееся у того на голове.

\- Благодарите не меня, а Эмиля, - сказал он, уже выходя из палаты. – Нашего доктора. Это он вам помог.

Юстиниан кивнул, выглядя куда живее и бодрее, чем когда его притащил сюда Окделл. Алва окинул его взглядом, удовлетворенно хмыкнул, и вышел из палаты.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Алва поставил две дымящиеся чашки на стол и жестом пригласил своего помощника присоединиться.

\- И, твое мнение о нашем новом постояльце?

Ричард пожал плечами, делая глоток глинтвейна. Напиток, как всегда, был превосходен – Алва умел готовить, и делал это хорошо.

Они сидели вдвоем в кабинете Алвы. Помещение было довольно-таки просторным, с двумя большими окнами, примыкающим к кабинету маленьким душем, и даже с диваном, на котором удобно расположился со своей чашкой Ричард. Алва сидел во вращающемся кресле за столом, лениво потягивая свой напиток. Ричард подумал, что Алве, с его внешностью, больше подошли бы другие декорации – камин в углу, каменные стены, отблески пламени в бутылках старинного вина, шпаги и изысканные украшения.

\- Дикон, ты заснул?

Ричард встрепенулся и отставил глинтвейн на столик у дивана. Нет, пить он все же так и не научился – пьянеет сразу. Ричард поморщился, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы ответить.

\- Один из многих, я так полагаю. Терпел издевательства Леворукий знает сколько, потому что не мог ничего сказать или сделать в ответ из-за «любви», или как там бывает по обычному сценарию.

Алва хмыкнул и покачал головой.

\- Когда это ты успел стать таким циничным, юноша? – Алва уже почти шесть лет знал Ричарда, и иногда любил его подколоть, называя так, как когда Ричард только-только начал работать.

Тогда Ричард на дух не переносил «заносчивого кэналлийского выскочку», как он описывал Алву. Теперь же Ричард лишь укоризненно посмотрел в ответ на шпильку Алвы, а тот продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало.

– Впрочем, не думаю, что согласен с тобой в данном случае. Те, кого ты описываешь – такие ведут себя по-другому. Ты заметил то, как держится этот молодой человек? У него превосходные манеры и отличное воспитание. Также, его глаза, - Алва задумался и пригубил напиток, чтобы потянуть время, подбирая подходящее определение. – В них не опустошенность и «мне-все-равно-что-со-мной-будет». В них светится ум, и немало. Ты видел его, когда он пришел. Он не догадался поставить линзы, впрочем, вряд ли у него на это было время и возможность. Да и люди далеко не всегда обращают внимание на цвет глаз, даже такой необычный. Но он надел шапку, обернув этим все так, словно у него не остриженная как попало голова, а просто чуть выбившиеся пряди – кстати, надо будет сводить беднягу к парикмахеру, когда он будет в состоянии куда-либо ходить, а то смотреть больно. И он приехал именно в Олларию, из всех возможных мест. Умный ход – затеряться в столице.

\- Тогда зачем он терпел издевательства так долго? – Ричард недовольно насупился. – Потому что, судя по его состоянию и по словам Эмиля, все продолжалось очень долго.

Алва прикрыл глаза ладонями, и провел пальцами по бровям к вискам.

\- Не знаю, Дикон. Но я поставил бы на то, что раз сам он умен, то его мучитель еще умнее. Вряд ли у него была возможность что-либо сделать раньше.

Ричард бросил взгляд в окно, глубоко задумавшись.

\- Тогда как ему удалось сбежать теперь?

\- Не знаю, - Алва вздохнул и допил свой глинтвейн. – Я не хочу тревожить его сейчас расспросами. Расскажет, когда сам захочет.

\- Откуда он вообще взялся?

Алва пожал плечами.

\- Дорак по утрам обычно читает газеты в парке у Западного автобусного вокзала. Значит этот юноша откуда-то из тех краев, скорее всего из Придды. Но, поскольку в одно время приходит несколько автобусов, не могу сказать точно – билета в его вещах я не нашел, наверное он выбросил его сразу после того как вышел из автобуса.

\- Что ты собираешься с ним делать?

Алва усмехнулся.

\- Признаюсь, он заинтриговал меня. Не в последнюю очередь тем, что я догадываюсь, кто его отец и какое его настоящее имя – и если я прав, то это само по себе очень странно. Такие важные персоны не должны бегать по приютам, а должны сидеть в столице и слушать умных людей. Впрочем, я могу ошибаться. Для начала нужна тщательная проверка. Пока что я хочу, чтобы Эмиль вылечил хотя бы его тело. О душе говорить не берусь. Что-то мне подсказывает, его психику придется чинить куда дольше.

 * * *

На следующий день Ричард пошел в палату к новому постояльцу, чтобы отнести тому еду. Эмиль строго наказал проследить за тем, чтобы молодой человек поел и принял лекарства. Алва лениво зевнул в ответ на слова доктора и послал своего помощника разбираться с этим, предварительно попросив не расспрашивать новичка ни о чем.

Ричард помялся у двери в палату, ощущая себя неловко, и не представляя, как себя вести с этим странным парнем. Он мысленно обругал Алву за то, что тот свалил на него эту миссию, и вошел внутрь.

Джастин – Рокэ сказал, что новичка звали так – не спал. Он полулежал на кровати, навалившись на подушки, и смотрел в окно отсутствующим взглядом. Ричард успел заметить, что, судя по выражению лица, ни о чем хорошем парень не думал, и хмыкнул. Юстиниан повернулся на звук, настороженно разглядывая его.

\- Я принес вам поесть, - Ричард водрузил поднос на тумбочку возле кровати. – Вы приняли лекарства? Эмиль просил проверить.

Юстиниан кивнул.

\- Да, я выпил все таблетки, которые доктор оставил мне здесь. Спасибо, - тихо сказал он.

Ричард подумал о том, что Джастин выглядит каким-то уж совсем грустным и одиноким, и ему стало его жалко.

\- Вы это, извините, что вчера так принял вас, - буркнул он, неожиданно для самого себя. – Меня перед этим просто Алва довел. Он любит подкалывать, а я всегда попадаюсь.

Юстиниан еле заметно покачал головой.

\- Вы не виноваты. Это я должен просить прощения за причиненные неудобства. Я очень благодарен вам за оказанную мне помощь.

А ведь Алва был прав, подумал Ричард – у Джастина действительно потрясающая манера держаться и воспитание. Он ощутил прилив неожиданной симпатии к нему.

\- А… а давай на «ты»? – предложил Ричард.

Юстиниан удивленно моргнул, и Ричард ощутил себя идиотом, но прежде, чем он успел обругать себя, Юстиниан улыбнулся. На миг Ричард потерял дар речи – улыбка настолько его преображала.

«Интересно, а когда он улыбался в последний раз, и был ли у него вообще хоть какой-нибудь повод для улыбок все это время?» - некстати пришла ему в голову мысль. – «Удивительно, что он не разучился так тепло улыбаться».

\- Сочту за честь, - тем временем ответил Юстиниан. – Я Джастин Гирке.

\- Ричард Окделл, помощник заведующего этим местом ызарга, ой, извини, Алвы.

Дикон протянул руку для пожатия, и Юстиниан легко пожал ее. Ричард утвердился во мнении, что его первое впечатление от него было ошибочным, и что Джастин, похоже, очень хороший человек.

 * * *

\- Ты поешь, что ли, - Ричард неловко поелозил на стуле, на котором он сидел у кровати Юстиниана. – Нужна помощь?

\- Да нет, я сам, спасибо, - покачал головой Юстиниан.

Он слегка подвинулся, садясь удобнее на кровати, и вдруг охнул, прижав руку к животу. Ричард, прежде чем успел подумать, что делает, кинулся к нему, осторожно поддерживая за плечи.

\- Тебе плохо? Позвать Эмиля?

Юстиниан снова покачал головой, подавляя стон. Прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы внутри все исцелилось, и Юстиниану было больно при резких движениях.

\- Извини, что напугал. Я просто слишком резко подвинулся, - он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась вымученной. – Если честно, я не предполагал, что мне будет настолько плохо. Похоже, ваш доктор спас мне жизнь.

\- Вот и берегите ее, юноша, - насмешливый голос Алвы заставил обоих подскочить. – Она вам еще пригодится – ваша жизнь.

Алва вошел в палату, откидывая волосы с лица небрежным жестом.

\- Дикон, ты все еще здесь? Разве сегодня ты не подрабатываешь у своего драгоценного господина Белоштанного?

Ричард раздраженно посмотрел на Алву, в то время как его щеки мгновенно залились краской.

\- Его зовут Альдо! Неужели так сложно запомнить? Или у тебя уже начался старческий маразм? – Ричард честно попытался быть ехидным, но его тон вышел слишком сердитым, чтобы быть принятым всерьез.

\- Знаменитое надорское красноречие, как я скучал по тебе! – воскликнул Рокэ, театрально прикладывая ладонь к груди.

\- Да как ты смеешь! И вообще, он – потомок великой династии истинных королей Талигойи, и хороший человек!

Юстиниан с интересом наблюдал всю эту комедию, медленно и аккуратно поедая куриный бульон.

\- А здесь я, между прочим, нахожусь по твоему поручению! Слежу за пациентом, - высокопарно произнес Ричард, жестом показывая на Юстиниана.

\- И как успехи? – Алва неожиданно повернулся к Юстиниану.

Тот чуть не подавился бульоном от внезапного внимания к себе.

\- Хорошо он за вами следит, юноша?

Неожиданно для всех, Юстиниан тихо рассмеялся.

\- Лучше не пожелаешь! – объявил он, подмигнув Ричарду.

Тот расплылся в довольной улыбке.

\- Вот видишь! А ты говоришь, - хмыкнул Ричард, подавив ребяческое желание показать Алве язык.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Через несколько дней Эмиль решил навестить Юстиниана и проверить его состояние. Алва говорил, что ему лучше, и Савиньяк решил убедиться в этом лично.

\- Выглядишь сегодня хорошо, - он улыбнулся Юстиниану, входя в палату.

Эмиль решил обращаться к Джастину сразу на «ты». Он не хотел, чтобы тот ощущал себя никому ненужным чужаком, тем более что Джастин сразу ему понравился. Юстиниан подтянулся на руках, удобнее садясь на подушках.

\- Спасибо.

\- Как себя чувствуешь? – Эмиль присел на стул рядом с кроватью.

Юстиниан кивнул.

\- Намного лучше, благодарю вас.

Эмиль отмахнулся, то ли от столь старомодной манеры изъясняться, то ли от самой благодарности.

\- Я – доктор, и делаю, что могу для людей. Извини, что не заходил раньше – были проблемы на другой работе. Как твой живот?

Юстиниан слегка поморщился.

\- Немного побаливает, но несравнимо с тем, как было раньше.

\- Представляю себе, - Эмиль сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не выдать чувств.

Ему хотелось найти того, кто сделал это, и расстрелять на месте.

\- Не забывай пить антибиотики, можешь обезболивающее, но в разумных пределах. Через несколько дней все должно окончательно пройти, но обязательно сообщай мне о любых изменениях в самочувствии и избегай резких движений и физических нагрузок. Можно я тебя осмотрю?

\- Да, конечно.

Эмиль вздохнул про себя. Парень немногословен, и видно, что нервничает и напрягается при каждом прикосновении, но кто может его за это винить? Савиньяк слегка нахмурился, снова увидев шрам на груди Юстиниана, который он заметил еще при первом осмотре, но решил повременить с расспросами до конца текущего осмотра.

\- Когда у тебя был перелом ребер? – спросил он, закончив, и дав Юстиниану знак одеваться.

Юстиниан вздрогнул и отвел взгляд, осторожно натягивая больничную рубашку. Эмиль против воли подумал, что он слишком худой. Надо будет проследить, чтобы он стал нормально питаться – еще и это, ко всему прочему.

\- По-моему года три тому назад, - еле слышно сказал Юстиниан.

\- По-твоему? – Эмиль удивленно приподнял брови.

Голос Юстиниана стал еще тише, но сам тон был ровным и спокойным – или старался таким казаться.

\- Мне было несколько сложно запоминать течение времени, дни и прочее, поскольку после перелома меня больше не выпускали из дома. Да и само это событие я плохо помню, - голос Юстиниана все же дрогнул, но он честно старался взять себя в руки. – Только то, что была лестница, потом больно, а в себя я пришел уже в больнице.

\- Не волнуйся так сильно, - Эмиль постарался, чтобы его собственный голос прозвучал мягко, хотя после слов Юстиниана о том, что его держали взаперти, Савиньяку хотелось кого-нибудь срочно убить. – Я не хочу мучить тебя расспросами, просто уточняю с медицинской точки зрения, - он задрал рубашку Юстиниана, и осторожно ощупал его ребра. – Похоже, кости срослись хорошо – в этом тебе повезло. Тебе не больно дышать, ничего не мешает?

Юстиниан отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Все хорошо, спасибо.

Эмиль удовлетворенно кивнул, и вдруг потянулся и легко взъерошил волосы Юстиниану. Тот мгновенно отшатнулся и напрягся от чужого прикосновения, а взгляд стал затравленным и полным страха. Эмиль мысленно дал себе пинка за допущенную фривольность.

\- Извини, я не думал…

Юстиниан замотал головой, опустив взгляд.

\- Это вы меня извините. Я знаю, что реагирую странно. Я отвык от общения с людьми, - признался он.

\- Нет, - это прозвучало резковато, но Эмилю было плевать. – Было бы странно, если после пережитого, ты бы так не реагировал. Но здесь есть Алва, есть я, есть, хоть и вечно бурчащий, но в душе хороший Дикон. Мы защитим тебя, так что все будет хорошо, - Эмиль почувствовал себя глупо после подобной тирады.

\- Спасибо, - вежливо поблагодарил Юстиниан, и Савиньяк понял, что тот не верит, что кто-либо сможет его защитить.

От этого он почувствовал себя еще глупее.

 * * *

\- Одевайтесь, юноша, - Алва бесцеремонно вошел в палату и кинул какой-то сверток Юстиниану.

Каким-то чудом тому удалось поймать сверток, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался пакетом с одеждой – джинсы, носки, белье, тонкий черный свитер и ботинки. Юстиниан удивленно посмотрел на Алву.

\- Я взял на себя смелость купить вам несколько предметов одежды, - пояснил тот. – На первое время будет, что надевать, а там сами разберетесь. Не волнуйтесь, у меня хороший вкус. Если б я послал выбирать одежду Ричарда, тогда да, это обернулось бы катастрофой.

Юстиниан моргнул.

\- Но у меня мало денег, я…

Алва закатил глаза и отмахнулся.

\- Юноша, не несите чушь. Начнете работать и рассчитаетесь, если вам это настолько принципиально. Хотя предупреждаю сразу – в средствах я не стеснен, поэтому требовать от вас подобного не стану.

Юстиниан снова удивленно моргнул. Алва всегда изъяснялся как-то странно, и Юстиниану было сложно говорить с ним. Вот с Ричардом дела обстояли куда лучше – они успели подружиться, и Ричард часто навещал Юстиниана, болтая с ним и жалуясь на своего работодателя. Юстиниан обычно выступал в роли слушателя, и это ничуть ему не мешало, даже наоборот – ему все равно не хотелось ничего о себе рассказывать.

\- Спасибо.

Накануне зайдя к нему, Эмиль сказал, что завтра Юстиниан может покинуть больничное крыло. Похоже, Алва как раз пришел в связи с этим.

Юстиниан принялся возиться с пакетом, аккуратно доставая одежду. Алва в это время устроился на соседней кровати, с интересом наблюдая. Юстиниан начал было снимать больничную рубашку, но, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, повернулся к Алве.

\- Вы собираетесь наблюдать, как я буду переодеваться? – вежливо осведомился он.

Алва приподнял бровь.

\- А вы, на самом деле, являетесь девицей и боитесь, что я это увижу?

В глазах Юстиниана промелькнуло раздражение.

«Ричард, похоже, был прав, когда предупреждал меня, что у Алвы дурной характер», - подумал он.

\- Нет, боюсь, что не сможете устоять перед моим обаянием, и наброситесь на меня, - ответил Юстиниан вслух, прежде чем успел осознать, что только что сказал.

Он подумал, в ужасе, что зашел слишком далеко, и что сейчас его точно выгонят, и вообще, зачем он так… но Алва поразил его, расхохотавшись в ответ на его реплику.

\- Ну-ну, вижу, что общение с Окделлом пошло вам на пользу, - подвел он итог. – Я подожду вас в коридоре, - Алва ловко соскочил с кровати и вышел, обернувшись уже в дверях. – Постараюсь не подглядывать в замочную скважину, чтобы не искушать себя, - он весело подмигнул Юстиниану и закрыл за собой дверь.

Юстиниан застонал и упал на кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Его щеки пылали.

\- Я идиот, - сказал он проникновенно сам себе. – Что на меня нашло?

Он и сам не знал.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Первым, что бросилось ему в глаза в комнате, была картина. Сама комната, которую выделил ему Алва, была маленькой, но очень уютной. Кровать, стол, стул, шкаф, и даже небольшой холодильник – здесь было все, что нужно для жизни.

Но больше всего Юстиниану понравилась картина.

Она висела на стене, над небольшим комодом рядом с кроватью. Юстиниан, словно зачарованный, разглядывал изображение. На картине были нарисованы двое мужчин. Один – с длинными черными волосами, которые развевались на ветру. Он стоял спиной, поэтому, кроме черных волос и длинного синего плаща, ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Второй был чуть ниже ростом, русоволосый, одетый в черный плащ, из-под которого выглядывал черно-золотой камзол. Он стоял в пол-оборота, словно собираясь заговорить с тем, вторым. Его лицо казалось встревоженным. Юстиниан подумал, что русоволосый очень напоминает ему Ричарда, только старше и с другой прической.

Мужчины стояли на зеленом холме, над ними простиралось затянутое грозовыми тучами небо. Черноволосый, похоже, смотрел вдаль – далеко-далеко, почти на самом горизонте Юстиниан разглядел силуэт какой-то башни, возвышающейся над руинами города. На мгновение Юстиниану показалось, что он услышал далекий раскат грома и ощутил запах озона.

Юстиниан склонился ближе к картине, пытаясь разобрать слова, еле заметные в нижнем углу полотна. Он думал, что это авторская подпись, но ошибся – это было название самой картины.

«Осколки Этерны» - гласила неразборчивая надпись на полотне. Авторская подпись отсутствовала.

 * * *

От созерцания картины его оторвал стук в дверь. Юстиниан робко улыбнулся Алве, пропуская его внутрь.

\- Ну, как вам ваши покои? – осведомился тот бодрым тоном.

\- Мне здесь очень нравится, - искренне сказал Юстиниан.

\- Ну и хорошо, - Алва окинул его оценивающим взглядом. – Идемте со мной, - деловито сказал он. – Надо привести в порядок безобразие на вашей голове, чтобы в ближайшее время вы смогли приступить к работе.

Юстиниан сделал шаг навстречу и вдруг остановился, закусив губу.

\- Что такое? – Алва нетерпеливо обернулся – он уже вышел в коридор.

Юстиниан отступил назад в комнату и слегка покачал головой.

\- Я сам как-нибудь подстригусь, - тихо, но твердо сказал он. – Не хочу, чтобы другие видели меня таким.

«Тем более не хочу, чтобы до меня дотрагивались чужие люди», - добавил он мысленно.

Алва, казалось, уловил то, что Юстиниан не смог произнести вслух. Его синие глаза потемнели. Некоторое время он разглядывал Юстиниана, а тот всеми силами старался не опустить взгляд, хотя его щеки покраснели. Юстиниан стыдился своего поведения, но он не мог заставить себя пойти к парикмахеру. Он и сам не знал, чего конкретно боится, но мысль о том, что кто-то помимо Эмиля, Ричарда или Алвы будет его касаться, приводила в ужас.

Похоже, Алва понял и это тоже. Он закрыл глаза ладонями, как Юстиниан понял, в своем любимом жесте, и пальцами провел по бровям к вискам.

\- Карьярра, - устало выдохнул он.

Он снова вошел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Юстиниан подумал, что сейчас последует воспитательная беседа, и отвернулся.

\- Только не надо меня жалеть, - сказал он решительно. – Я понимаю, что веду себя глупо и прошу извинить меня за это.

Алва иронично изогнул бровь.

\- Кто сказал, что я намерен вас жалеть, юноша? Я, если вы не заметили, или если Дикон вам еще не сообщил, самый бесчувственный ызарг этой страны, а также извращенец, мерзавец, подлец, - Алва загибал пальцы. – Что там еще было… не помню, впрочем, сами придумаете.

\- Почему вы всегда так странно говорите? – выпалил Юстиниан прежде, чем сумел остановить себя.

\- Странно говорю? – удивился Алва.

\- Вы, - Юстиниан попытался сформулировать мысль в слова. – Всегда пытаетесь показаться хуже, чем вы есть.

Алва хмыкнул и оставил комментарий Юстиниана без ответа.

\- Однако с этим что-то надо решать, - он разглядывал стрижку Юстиниана, от чего тот ощутил себя еще более неуютно. – Юноша, а как насчет того, чтобы о вашей прическе позаботился я? Это, полагаю, вас не убьет?

Юстиниан ошеломленно уставился на Алву.

\- Вы?

Алва усмехнулся.

\- Не верите, что я это могу?

Юстиниан, неожиданно для себя, усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Сейчас узнаем.

 * * *

\- Готово, - деловито сказал Алва, критически осматривая проделанную работу. – Не так уж и плохо.

Юстиниан открыл глаза и посмотрелся в зеркало. Его волосы были совсем короткие – обычный «ежик» - но, по крайней мере, ровные. Он рассеяно прошелся по ним рукой, с сожалением вспоминая свои длинные, слегка вьющиеся каштановые пряди.

\- Ничего, снова отрастут.

Поначалу он не осознал, что сказал это вслух, пока Алва не поинтересовался.

\- У вас были длинные волосы?

Юстиниан кивнул.

\- До лопаток, чуть длиннее.

Алва задумчиво смотрел на его отражение, стоя позади стула, на котором сидел Юстиниан. Во время стрижки он сидел, зажмурившись, стараясь не шевелиться. Алва физически ощущал напряжение, исходившее от него, и в свою очередь старался сделать все как можно быстрее и незаметнее.

«Что нужно пережить, чтобы настолько бояться прикосновений других людей, даже самых безобидных?» - промелькнула мысль у Алвы, но он отмахнулся от нее – спрашивать об этом сейчас означало лишь нарваться на то, что Джастин окончательно замкнется в себе, а он и так не сказать, что был общительным.

\- Рокэ, а когда вы вернулись в комнату, что вы сказали? – неожиданно спросил Юстиниан. – Какое-то смешное слово на «к»?

Алва рассмеялся.

\- Стремитесь выучить кэналлийские ругательства?

Юстиниан обернулся, удивленно глядя на него.

\- Вы из Кэналлоа?

Тот кивнул со странным выражением на красивом лице.

\- Я – герцог Кэналлоа и острова Марикьяра. Впрочем, кого это в нынешние времена волнует.

Юстиниан выдохнул.

\- Ничего себе! Так вы – Повелитель Ветра?

\- А вы, как я вижу, хорошо разбираетесь в кэртианской мифологии?

Юстиниан еле заметно улыбнулся.

\- Мне нравятся книги, в том числе мифы старых времен. А раньше магия Домов Стихий правда существовала?

Алва пожал плечами.

\- Может быть, когда-то. Сейчас это лишь старые сказки, которыми любят развлекать детей. Возвращаясь к вашему вопросу, - он усмехнулся. – То слово было одним из кэналлийских известных ругательств. Полагаю, у вас еще будет шанс услышать остальные, работая со мной. Кстати, о работе. Раз теперь вы выглядите вполне пристойно, то с завтрашнего дня приступите, в качестве моего помощника – пока что будете своеобразным заместителем Дикона. А то он достал меня тем, что постоянно жалуется, что у него слишком много работы и слишком мало времени на посещение своего драгоценного Белоштанного.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Ричард обрадовался, заполучив Юстиниана в свое распоряжение. Он быстро ввел его в курс дел приюта. Помимо Алвы и него, здесь большей частью работали кэналлийцы, которые боготворили Алву и были готовы исполнить любой его каприз. Хуан, Пако и Лопе следили за порядком и за приютом в целом, а в столовой работала Кончита с Пепе. Постояльцев было мало, и все они работали, обычно на стройках или по устройству города, так что в приюте было довольно тихо.

Ричард рассказал, что Алва обычно быстро устраивал всех вновь прибывших на работу – бездельников кэналлиец не любил и не брал. Постояльцы, таким образом, редко задерживались в приюте дольше нескольких месяцев – потом они без труда находили квартиру на съем.

\- Здесь чаще всего бывают именно что бездомные или такие как я? – уточнил Юстиниан.

Ричард задумчиво склонил голову на сторону. Он сидел на подоконнике в маленьком кабинете, который теперь стал их общим с Юстинианом, и беззаботно болтал ногами.

\- Бывали разные случаи, - сказал он. – Алва сам решает, кого взять и куда пристроить. Ты чем-то зацепил его, раз он изначально отнесся к тебе настолько хорошо, и решил оставить прямо здесь.

Юстиниан удивленно поднял брови.

\- Что, серьезно?

Ричард кивнул.

\- Но я же с ним даже не говорил поначалу. То есть, вообще ни о чем и никак не говорил, чтобы произвести хоть какое-то впечатление, - рассеяно пробормотал Юстиниан.

\- Значит, у него просто было хорошее настроение! – фыркнул Ричард.

\- Ты давно его знаешь?

Ричард утвердительно кивнул.

\- С тринадцати лет, а сейчас мне девятнадцать, - ответил он. – Он подобрал меня, - Ричард неожиданно покраснел и отвернулся. – На помойке. В буквальном смысле. Я, эээ, сбежал из дома, а поскольку был слишком маленьким, никто не хотел брать меня на работу, - промямлил он. – Ну, вот я и… в общем, Алва меня тогда утащил с собой за шкирку. Признаться, я его ненавидел.

Юстиниан хихикнул против воли.

\- Иногда он так себя ведет, что не ненавидеть его невозможно.

\- Хоть ты меня понимаешь! – с чувством сказал Ричард.

 * * *

По словам Ричарда оказалось, что сам он родом из северного Надора. Его семья всегда была бедна, а после смерти отца семь лет тому назад, стало совсем невыносимо. Мать Ричарда и раньше не отличалась хорошим характером, а после того, как умер Эгмонт, превратилась в полоумную каргу.

Помимо Ричарда, у Мирабеллы было еще три дочери, но доставалось всем одинаково. Хотя, конечно, самые острые конфликты возникали с Ричардом и самой старшей из сестер, Айрис.

\- Мы с Айри всегда были дружны, - объяснил он Юстиниану. – И никогда не горели желанием слушать мать. Поэтому нам доставалось больше.

Когда Ричарду исполнилось тринадцать лет, он хотел продолжить образование, но Мирабелла накричала на него и запретила даже думать об этом, потому что, кто тогда будет кормить семью? Пособия не хватало, и она настаивала на том, чтобы Ричард пошел работать на ближайший завод, все равно кем, лишь бы быстрее. Ричард не выдержал и убежал. Он продал фамильное кольцо, чтобы купить билет в Олларию.

\- Я подумал, что в большом городе мне будет легче устроиться на работу, - криво усмехнулся он. – Я был дураком.

Приехать-то он приехал, но кому нужен малолетний необразованный чужак? В Олларии хватало своих безработных. В результате Ричард перебивался случайными объедками и найденной на улице или в фонтанах мелочью. Фонтаны оказались настоящей находкой – люди кидали туда тонны мелочи «на счастье» и «чтобы вернуться». Правда, существовала проблема – другие нищие тоже знали об этом, и часто Ричарду приходилось удирать со всех ног, когда очередная шайка заставала его на месте их обычной кормежки.

\- Мне повезло, что тогда было лето, - признался Ричард. – Зимой я умер бы до того, как Рокэ нашел меня.

Ричард до сих пор не знал, что занесло Алву на городскую свалку тогда. Он и думать не мог, что у Алвы есть связи с «Висельниками» - главной шайкой воров и проныр всего города, чьим пристанищем как раз служила свалка.

Его мысли занимало одно – этот человек на темно-синей машине, похоже, богат. Значит, надо его ограбить. И к кошкам то, что Окделлы не грабят и честные – честность довела семью до того, что в их доме в Надоре моль и та дохла от голода.

Но Алва оказался не так-то прост. Ричард расхохотался, вспомнив, как тот поднял его за шкирку, словно щенка, посмотрел своим фирменным взглядом, иронично приподняв бровь, и вынес вердикт: «Какая прелесть».

\- Это я сейчас смеюсь, - сказал он Юстиниану доверительно. – А в тот момент я был готов его убить и ненавидел всей душой.

Алва тогда не стал церемониться – зашвырнул Ричарда на заднее сидение своей машины и куда-то повез.

\- Я думал, в полицию, - сказал Ричард.

Поглощенный своим рассказом, он не заметил, как Юстиниан вздрогнул при упоминании полиции.

 * * *

\- Рокэ притащил меня сюда и сказал, что если я хочу выучиться и стать достойным членом общества, то для этого шариться по помойкам необязательно, - Ричард улыбнулся. – Он дал мне работу и крышу над головой. И он сам выучил меня. А теперь я зарабатываю деньги на то, чтобы поступить в университет – с помощью Алвы я сдал все тесты и получил свидетельство об окончании средней школы, так что мне нужно только накопить денег, а вступительные экзамены я смогу сдать! – закончил Ричард с гордостью.

Юстиниан с интересом слушал историю Ричарда. Раньше он не задумывался о чужих судьбах – хватало проблем в собственной жизни. Но теперь его искренне интересовали истории людей, которые ему помогли, а Окделл был одним из них. Ричард улыбнулся Юстиниану, а потом вдруг снова стал серьезным.

\- Знаешь, несмотря ни на что, я иногда скучаю по своей семье. Особенно по Айрис. Я оставил ее там, на милость и немилость маме. Но я не мог там больше оставаться, понимаешь? Просто не мог, - он виновато посмотрел на Юстиниана. – Я хотел бы им помочь, но я не в силах спасти всех и каждого. Алва сказал, чтобы я заботился в первую очередь о себе. Но я не могу не ощущать вину перед Айрис.

Юстиниан нахмурился.

\- Я понимаю, Дикон. Я сам больше не мог оставаться там, где был, хотя и по другим причинам.

Несколько мгновений Ричард раздумывал, а потом все же решился спросить.

\- Почему ты не ушел раньше?

Юстиниан обхватил себя руками, словно ему стало холодно, и Ричард ощутил себя свиньей.

\- Прости, я не должен спрашивать.

\- Нет, все нормально, - тихо сказал Юстиниан. – Я не мог уйти раньше. За мной следили, и я был заперт. Были и другие причины, только я не хочу об этом говорить, - Юстиниан закрыл глаза.

Он подумал, что Ричарду не стоит знать о том, что после изнасилований он точно не был способен куда-либо бежать. Уж не говоря о том, что Валентин всегда был с ним начеку и замечал любые перемены в настроении и поведении брата. То, что в итоге Юстиниану удалось бежать, до сих пор воспринималось им самим как чудо. На мгновение Юстиниан вспомнил шершавость коры сосны под ладонями и ужас, когда он поскользнулся и думал, что упадет с дерева.

\- Ладно, - легко согласился Ричард. – А ты ходил в школу? – он решил перевести разговор на другую тему.

Юстиниан кивнул, слегка улыбаясь.

\- Да, я закончил младшую и среднюю школы в родном городе. Я тоже хотел поступить в университет, - он кивнул Ричарду. – Но не смог, по тем же причинам, что и ты – не было средств. Семья не хотела тратить на меня деньги, поскольку я отличался от них и не хотел идти по их стопам. Я думал, было, заработать сам, но не получилось, - он криво усмехнулся и потер глаза. – Ладно, достаточно об этом. Прости, мне не очень хочется говорить о себе.

Ричард замотал головой.

\- Ничего, я понимаю. Спасибо, что доверяешь мне.

Юстиниан улыбнулся Ричарду, и на этот раз его улыбка отражалась в сине-лиловых глазах.

\- Ты же мой друг.

Ричард подумал, что давно не был настолько растроган. Он, правда, был рад тому, что Джастин подружился с ним настолько, что говорит ему о себе, пусть даже совсем немного.

\- Ты тоже мой друг, - искренне сказал Ричард. – И Окделлы не забывают своих друзей и не отступаются от своих слов!

\- Спасибо тебе, Дикон.

 * * *

Юстиниан быстро привык к работе с Ричардом. Тот научил его, что нужно делать, и постепенно Юстиниан стал справляться с административной работой все лучше и лучше. Он уверенно вел дела приюта, и Ричард подумал, что у Джастина определенно есть способности к юридическим делам. Правда, когда он сказал ему об этом, тот быстро свернул тему. Иногда Алва брал Юстиниана с собой, когда ездил по делам в город. Юстиниан сопровождал его как личный помощник, хотя редко выходил из машины – по большей части он просто подготавливал нужные бумаги для Алвы, а потом ждал его в автомобиле.

Алве нравилось брать Юстиниана с собой – ему было интересно наблюдать, с каким восхищением тот разглядывает улицы, которые они проезжают, и как увлеченно комментирует все, что видит в Олларии. Алва рассказывал ему про части города, в которых они были, иногда намеренно делая крюк и заезжая в известные места, показывая их Юстиниану и рассказывая интересные факты о них. Юстиниан ощущал глубокую признательность Алве за все, что тот делает для него. Ему нравилось проводить время с ним и беседовать с ним – Алва знал столько всего.

Дни потянулись один за другим – обычные дни, наполненные рутинными делами, работой, а также вечерними посиделками с Ричардом и Алвой за бутылкой кэналлийского вина в кабинете Алвы. По большей части пил обычно Алва. Ричард, как понял Юстиниан, пить не умел – пьянел слишком быстро. Юстиниан пил, но по чуть-чуть, не больше одного бокала за вечер. Его волосы постепенно росли, и Ричард и Алва оба отметили, что Джастин стал выглядеть куда лучше, чем когда впервые появился в приюте – он окреп, стал больше улыбаться и перестал шарахаться от каждой тени.

Алва отметил про себя, что Юстиниан на самом деле очень открытый, добрый и отзывчивый – и эти черты характера постепенно проявлялись в нем все ярче. Юстиниан охотно разговаривал с Ричардом и Алвой, и даже шутил в ответ на язвительность последнего. Правда, о себе он так ничего и не рассказывал – ни откуда он приехал, ни кто был его мучителем – подобных тем Юстиниан сознательно избегал.

 * * *

День шел за днем, и Юстиниан почти не заметил, как прошло полгода с тех пор как он приехал в Олларию.

А потом, в один прекрасный день Весеннего Ветра, в приюте появилась Катарина Леони.


	9. Интермедия

* * *

\- Ты не отправишься искать его? Но почему? – Штанцлер явно нервничал в присутствии своего подчиненного.

Валентин Придд сидел в кресле у камина. Волосы аккуратно причесаны, прямая осанка, спокойный взгляд. Его ноги были закрыты пледом – рана на бедре все еще не зажила, хоть его и выписали из больницы.

Ему давно было известно о проколе Штанцлера – о том памятном звонке, который стал знаком для Юстиниана. Знаком о том, что у него есть время. Опустевший дом служил доказательством тому, что Юстиниан воспользовался единственным выпавшим на его долю шансом. Что ж, надо отдать ему должное – Юстиниан поступил умно. В отличие от Штанцлера, который, хоть и был по рангу выше Валентина, но в действительности боялся его – Придд был куда умнее и хитрее.

\- Это не твое дело, - без выражения сказал Валентин – ни дать ни взять спрут с фамильного герба.

Такой же холодный, скользкий, и равнодушный.

\- Но я, пожалуй, отвечу, - снисходительно продолжил Валентин. – Я хочу, чтобы он потерял бдительность и перестал ждать меня – ждать того, что я вот-вот выйду из-за угла и заберу его назад. Я хочу, чтобы он забыл каково это, забыл о страхе, чтобы в нужный момент вспомнить вновь. К тому же, я не уверен в том, где он сейчас. Я предполагаю, где он находится, потому что я ожидал подобного все эти годы. Близится Излом, и Юстиниан не может избежать призыва Одного, пусть и неосознанного. Поэтому я ставлю на то, что он в Олларии, но не могу быть в этом уверен. Я разошлю весточки с описанием внешности Юстиниана в отделения полиции ближайших городов. Не исключено, что он может находиться в каком-либо из них. Скажем, что он – мелкий воришка. В конце концов он и правда взял у меня часть денег, я так понимаю, на билет на автобус, - Валентин элегантно опустил чашку на столик – он пил настойку мелиссы.

\- В таком случае, когда ты планируешь заняться Олларией? – Штанцлер нахмурился.

\- В скором времени. Когда придут ответы из ближних городов, и когда я проанализирую информацию. Но займусь Олларией не я.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Валентин поправил плед и снова уставился в огонь своим тяжелым зимним взглядом.

\- Позови ко мне сестру Ги и Иорама Ариго. У нее ко мне должок, и пришло время отплатить. Ей предстоит длительная командировка.

\- Почему ты не пошлешь кого-нибудь из самих братьев?

Валентин подлил себе настойку из маленького заварного чайничка, и медленно отпил несколько глотков, прежде чем ответить.

\- Во-первых, потому что они – тупицы. Во-вторых, потому что Юстиниан знает их в лицо, - невозмутимо сказал он. – А Катарину он никогда не видел. Следовательно, если она хорошо сыграет свою роль, то сможет втереться к нему в доверие без проблем.

\- Разве она справится?

Валентин кивнул.

\- У Катарины незаурядный актерский талант. Если кто и справится с тем, чтобы провести человека, у которого, по моим предположениям, находится под крылышком Юстиниан – то это она. А провести этого человека нужно, потому что мне нужна информация о нем. Информация, которую могут знать только приближенные к нему, - Валентин неожиданно усмехнулся, заставив Штанцлера поежиться от этого зрелища.

Несмотря на то, что Валентин был намного младше Штанцлера, он был главным мозгом полиции их города, и Штанцлер и остальные безоговорочно подчинялись ему. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что боялись Придда.

\- Существует еще одно неоспоримое преимущество происходящего, - тем временем продолжил Валентин. – Я знаю, что происходит и почему. Они – нет. Древние знания стали предметом насмешки и сюжетом ничего не значащих легенд. То, что может спасти – забыто. То, что могло подсказать – умерло. То, что было способно помочь – утеряно. Они одни – до самого конца, о приближении которого они даже не подозревают.


	10. Сайд-стори 1

* * *

_From cradle to coffin shall my wickedness be your passion_ _._

_(Nightwish, „Devil & The Deep Dark Ocean“)_

* * *

За ужином Валентин холодно поинтересовался, не завел ли Юстиниан в его отсутствие пса. Юстиниан дожевал кусочек мяса и положил вилку на стол, чтобы скрыть дрожь в руках. Он мгновенно понял, что где-то снова прокололся: не сменил простыни, недостаточно проветрил дом, не так сложил любимый плед Валентина… Причин могла быть тысяча, исход – один. Юстиниан внутренне сжался, понимая, что остаток вечера ему придется несладко.

\- Н-нет, - тихо ответил Юстиниан, зная, что если проигнорирует вопрос, будет хуже.

Валентин изогнул бровь.

\- Ты уверен?

Создатель, похоже, он очень, очень сильно рассержен. Юстиниан побледнел и кивнул, еле выдавив.

\- Да.

До конца ужина Валентин больше не произнес ни слова. Потом он спокойно поднялся из-за стола и встал рядом с Юстинианом, которого била дрожь.

\- Пойдем, братишка. Покажу тебе кое-что.

«Пожалуйста, только пусть сегодня будет не настолько больно, пожалуйста, пусть он устанет или уйдет куда-нибудь, ну пожалуйста», - внешне Юстиниан не выдавал эти мысли, зная, что если покажет слабость, Валентин потянет удовольствие.

Юстиниан молча встал и на деревянных ногах последовал за Валентином. Тот привел его в гостиную и остановился у кресла рядом с камином. Он наклонился и поднял с пола… Юстиниан мысленно застонал.

«Я забыл».

С пальцев Валентина свешивалось несколько длинных волос Юстиниана, которые тот не заметил или забыл убрать за собой, после того как причесался утром.

\- Валентин, прости, я сейчас все уберу, - он открыл, было, рот, чтобы сказать это, но Валентин усмехнулся, и Юстиниан понял, что извиняться уже поздно.

Валентин грациозно присел на подлокотник кресла и уставился на Юстиниана тяжелым взглядом.

«Создатель, ну почему я забыл убраться, ведь он был в нормальном настроении, этого бы не было сейчас, ну почему», - Юстиниан еле сдерживался, чтобы не заплакать от злости и бессилия.

\- Если ты настолько неспособен убирать за собой шерсть, - холодно бросил Валентин. – То я могу предложить тебе два варианта. Либо я поставлю для тебя будку на заднем дворе, и ты будешь жить как пес – на цепи и в будке; либо я сам разберусь с этим беспорядком, - он жестом показал на Юстиниана.

Юстиниан лихорадочно думал, какой ответ правильный. Скорее всего, никакой. Но что-то сказать надо.

\- Я не хочу жить в будке, - еле слышно прошептал он. – Валентин, пожалуйста…

Тот склонил голову на сторону, словно размышляя.

\- Отлично. Тогда сейчас мы устраним эту проблему.

Внезапно, без предупреждения, Валентин вскочил с кресла, и в следующий миг Юстиниан закричал от боли, когда тот резко рванул его за волосы на затылке.

\- Что…? – непонимающе вскрикнул он.

\- Устраняю проблему, - сказал Валентин равнодушно и поволок Юстиниана за волосы в ванную.

Оцепенев от ужаса, Юстиниан еле нашел в себе силы поддерживать темп ходьбы брата, чтобы волосам было не так больно – Валентин не собирался отпускать его из хватки. Он грубо втолкнул Юстиниана в ванную комнату. Юстиниан поскользнулся и упал на четвереньки на кафельный пол, пытаясь отползти в сторону.

\- Валентин, не надо, - взмолился он, но тот проигнорировал его.

\- Если не хочешь, чтобы вместо волос я отрезал тебе части тела – случайно или намеренно – тебе лучше сидеть смирно.

Юстиниан послушался. Он сидел, не двигаясь, словно статуя, пока Валентин небрежно отрезал его волосы. Длинные каштановые пряди падали на пол, и Юстиниан с каждым щелчком ножниц ощущал себя все несчастнее.

«Ничего, отрастут», - попробовал он мысленно утешить себя, но другая мысль перебила первую. – «И что? Он просто снова их отрежет».

\- Вот, так намного лучше, - Валентин силой поднял голову Юстиниана, обхватив его пальцами за шею, заставив того смотреть на свое отражение. – Правда, братишка?

Юстиниан хотел закричать при виде бледного, как попало остриженного отражения. Он выглядел ужасно. Валентин слегка сдавил пальцы и Юстиниан понял, что нужно отвечать.

\- Д-да, - выдохнул он, сдерживая слезы.

\- Вот и хорошо, - Валентин резко отпустил его и отступил. – У меня сегодня дела, - сказал он сухим тоном. – Сейчас я уйду и вернусь поздно, когда ты уже будешь спать. Приберись здесь и не забудь о гостиной, - с этими словами Валентин вышел, оставив Юстиниана в ванной среди разбросанных по полу волос.

Когда за братом захлопнулась входная дверь, Юстиниан дал волю слезам. Ему не было больно – на этот раз и правда обошлось, и за это одно он уже был благодарен. Но его душила обида и боль от унижения. То, как он теперь выглядел…

\- В зеркало мне лучше не смотреться, - подумал он вслух и не сдержал всхлипа.

Юстиниан очень тщательно прибрал и ванную, и гостиную. Не забыл он и об остатках ужина – немытая посуда могла привести Валентина в бешенство, поэтому Юстиниан все чисто вымыл и убрал в буфет.

Он проковылял к себе в спальню и упал на кровать лицом вниз, сотрясаясь от рыданий.

\- Создатель, пожалуйста, дай мне шанс, - взмолился он. – Один шанс, один день, прошу тебя! Я хочу выбраться отсюда! Пожалуйста, дай мне выбраться отсюда.

Юстиниан лежал на кровати, свернувшись в клубок, закрыв покрывалом остриженную голову. Он не знал, существует ли Создатель, и сможет ли даже Он помочь ему. Но молитва приносила пусть минутное, но хоть какое-то утешение. Вскоре Юстиниан забылся тревожным сном.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Юстиниан, нахмурившись, стоял посреди своей комнаты и разглядывал картину. Он мог поклясться в том, что еще вчера лошадиной морды на ней не было. Юстиниан закрыл глаза на мгновение, отвернулся от картины, затем повернулся к ней вновь. Лошадь осталась. Она стояла слева от мужчины в синем плаще – вороной мориск грозного вида с горящими глазами.

Но еще вчера его там не было. Не было и все тут!

Юстиниан также заметил другие подробности, «проявившиеся» на картине: стали видны сапоги мужчин, изношенные и покрытые грязью, словно они очень долго шли на этот холм. Сама поверхность холма тоже стала больше, и было видно, что она усеяна клевером. Руины города стали четче и добавились новые детали – разбитые окна фасадов, разрушенные камни, поросшие мхом; лужи и ручьи, текущие между разбитыми плитами мостовой.

«Должно быть, этот конь щипал клевер, пока его не было видно», - подумал Юстиниан и тут же оборвал себя вслух.

\- Какой, к Леворукому, конь? Какой, к кошкам, клевер? Этого не было на картине!

Решено. Он сейчас же пойдет к Рокэ и спросит его, откуда вообще взялась эта странная картина и что на ней изображено. Кто эти двое? Откуда этот конь? Юстиниан решительно вышел в коридор и направился в кабинет Алвы. Он остановился у двери и замер.

Внутри были слышны сердитые голоса – Ричард о чем-то горячо спорил с Алвой, и, похоже, проигрывал. Предмет их спора вскоре вытеснил из головы Юстиниана мысли о картине и вороном коне.

 * * *

\- Я повторю еще раз, - голос Алвы звучал раздраженно до предела. – Я не желаю видеть здесь эту женщину.

\- Но почему, Рокэ? Она нуждается в защите! Посмотри на нее – как ты можешь отказать! Ее мучил и избивал муж, она наконец-то смогла убежать и вырваться из этого кошмара – и ты пошлешь ее на улицу? – Ричард препирался с Алвой.

\- Окделл, довольно!

Так Алва еще никогда не кричал, подумалось Юстиниану, который так и замер у двери, с поднятой, чтобы постучать, рукой.

\- Рокэ, я не отступлюсь! – Ричард не собирался сдаваться.

За дверью настала зловещая тишина. Потом скрипнуло кресло – Алва скорее всего сел за свой стол.

\- Хорошо, - его тон был ледяным.

Юстиниану на миг представилось, как он закрыл лицо ладонями своим фирменным жестом.

\- С одним условием. Я не хочу иметь с ней никаких дел. Она будет целиком под твоей – и только под твоей – ответственностью. И если она сделает что-нибудь неподобающее – отвечать придется тебе.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – буркнул Ричард.

\- Только то, что я сказал. Можешь идти.

Юстиниан спешно ретировался в их с Ричардом кабинет. Он подумал, что сегодня не самое лучшее время для расспросов Алвы о картине.

Только закрыв за собой дверь, он заметил, что не один в кабинете. На стуле у стола Ричарда сидела женщина почти неземной красоты. Длинная пепельная коса, тонкое, детское личико, испуганные глаза. Юстиниан оцепенел, не зная, как себя вести, что говорить и что делать с незнакомкой. Он все еще плохо реагировал на чужих людей, и не умел начинать общение первым.

\- И-извините, - выдавил он. – Я не знал, что здесь кто-то есть.

Женщина встрепенулась, ее рука метнулась к горлу, она нервно подергала воротник.

\- Нет-нет, что вы, - ее тихий голос дрожал. – Это же ваш кабинет…

Юстиниан не знал, что ответить. Ситуацию спас Ричард, который как раз вошел. Его лицо было красным и сердитым, но он взял себя в руки.

\- Эрэа, - он обратился к женщине по-старинному, что являлось высшей формой учтивости. – Я приношу вам свои извинения за вынужденную задержку.

Юстиниан моргнул. Ричард раньше никогда так странно не разговаривал. Что на него нашло?

\- Ричард, что здесь происходит? – решил обратить внимание на свое присутствие Юстиниан.

Ричард вздрогнул, словно пробуждаясь ото сна, и удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- Джастин! Прости, я не заметил, что ты здесь, - он явно нервничал. – Эрэа, - снова обратился он к женщине. – Это мой напарник, Джастин Гирке. Он очень хороший, вы не волнуйтесь!

Юстиниан механически кивнул. Он все еще был ошеломлен внезапным появлением незнакомки, также как и случайно подслушанной перепалкой Ричарда и Алвы. Женщина отвела взгляд, ее пальцы нервно перебирали подол длинного черного платья.

\- Меня зовут Катарина, - робко сказала она. – Простите, пожалуйста, если испугала вас своим присутствием здесь.

 * * *

По словам Катарины, она сбежала от своего мужа, который насиловал и избивал ее. Поскольку она жила в городке Фрамбуа, то знала о приюте Алвы в Олларии и решила обратиться сюда, в надежде, что ей предоставят убежище. В середине разговора Катарина разрыдалась, и Юстиниан оставил Ричарда утешать ее. Он решил, что постороннего общения с него на сегодня достаточно, а Ричард наоборот очень рьяно взялся прислуживать Катарине – Юстиниан подумал, что не стоит лишать его удовольствия.

Сам Юстиниан почему-то отнесся к рассказу Катарины скептически. Он винил в этом то, что подслушал разговор Алвы и Ричарда, и неосознанно принял сторону Алвы, но не мог объяснить себе яснее причину легкой неприязни, которую вызывала эта женщина.

Юстиниан вошел в свою комнату и аккуратно запер дверь. Он снова бросил взгляд на картину. Лошадь была. Клевер был. Сапоги были. Юстиниан устало махнул рукой и на мгновение закрыл глаза ладонями, машинально повторяя любимый жест Алвы.

Когда он отнял ладони от глаз, он заметил, что на тумбочке валяются лепестки клевера.

 * * *

Юстиниан, словно во сне, подошел к тумбочке и дотронулся до клевера, будто боялся, что тот обожжет ему руку.

\- Как? – выдохнул он неверяще.

Его голос предательски дрогнул.

\- Откуда…?

Он вскрикнул, услышав далекое лошадиное ржание. В следующее мгновение раскат грома прогремел на всю комнату, и Юстиниан закричал вновь, зажимая уши руками.

Он повернулся к окну и опустился на пол, в глубоком потрясении уставившись на пейзаж. Привычный свет фонарей сквозь листву деревьев исчез. Теперь в окне Юстиниана была копия пейзажа с картины. Зеленый холм, руины города и двое мужчин, стоящих к нему спиной.

\- Не может быть, - Юстиниан потрясенно смотрел в окно. – Не может быть, этого просто не может быть, - повторял он, словно ожидая, что от этого вид за окном вернется в обычное состояние.

Медленно, сопротивляясь самому себе, Юстиниан поднялся с пола и подошел к окну. Он распахнул створки, и его волосы тут же разметались в стороны от порыва холодного ветра, пахнущего дождем и грозой.

Юстиниан так и не понял, зачем он это делает.

Он просто забрался на подоконник, перешагнул через раму и спрыгнул за окно, в тот другой, картинный мир.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Ветер был ледяным, и Юстиниан пожалел о том, что не захватил куртку прежде, чем… прежде, чем что? Вылезти в окно с четвертого этажа и шагнуть в картину? Бред. Этого просто не может быть. Но это было, и тому были доказательства – грязь, в которой утонули кроссовки почти по щиколотку, ветер, перебирающий волосы ледяными пальцами, и первые крупные капли дождя на лице.

Мужчина, похожий на Ричарда, удивленно обернулся, когда Юстиниан приблизился к ним. Он вскрикнул, когда вороной мориск обратил свое внимание на Юстиниана, и хотел было отозвать его, но замер в изумлении. Мориск с горящими глазами обнюхал Юстиниана, и вдруг доверчиво уткнулся мордой ему в плечо.

Юстиниан, сам не понимая, что происходит, машинально положил руку на холку коня и потрепал тому гриву.

\- Какой ты хороший, - восхитился Юстиниан. – Хороший и очень красивый. Прости, у меня нет для тебя гостинца.

Конь словно понял его – он еще раз ткнулся мордой в плечо Юстиниана, фыркнул, и вернулся к ощипыванию клевера. Тем временем русоволосый ошарашено наблюдал за этим.

\- «Хороший»? Это Моро-то? Он же мог затоптать тебя! – воскликнул он.

Юстиниан моргнул.

\- Дикон?

Это, должно быть, сон. Он просто пришел к себе, упал на кровать и заснул. Да, так и есть – это сон. Иначе, откуда здесь Ричард? Русоволосый нахмурился и потряс головой.

\- Что ты тут делаешь, откуда ты?

\- Я не знаю, - Юстиниан растерянно оглядывался по сторонам.

\- Юстиниан.

Этот голос.

Юстиниан поднял взгляд на черноволосого мужчину, все еще стоявшего к нему спиной. Его плащ развевался на ветру, и теперь Юстиниан мог увидеть черный камзол под плащом, шпагу, и руки мужчины в черных перчатках с сапфировыми кольцами на пальцах. Волосы мужчины на миг сдуло в сторону, и Юстиниан увидел краешек белой кожи – мужчина был очень бледен.

\- Откуда вы знаете мое имя? – спросил Юстиниан.

\- Не смотри ему в лицо! – торопливо шепнул «Ричард». – Слышишь? Не смотри! Он не любит этого теперь.

\- Я и не смотрю, - также шепотом огрызнулся Юстиниан, внезапно ощутив раздражение.

\- Юстиниан, - снова позвал мужчина.

Его голос был сильным и властным. Юстиниан не удивился бы, если, прикажи мужчина «Ричарду» заколоть себя, тот бы повиновался – этого голоса невозможно было ослушаться. Юстиниан опасливо шагнул ему навстречу.

\- Кто вы? Почему я здесь?

\- Моро узнал вас, граф, - в голосе мужчины вдруг проскользнула печаль и давно забытая боль. – Я не предполагал, что из всех возможных людей, сюда придете именно вы. Впрочем, теперь ничего не поделаешь. Вам придется помочь нам. Юноша, вам не составит труда объяснить графу, что мне нужно?

Русоволосый с готовностью кинулся на зов мужчины.

\- Конечно, эр Росио.

Он подошел к Юстиниану и смерил его презрительным взглядом.

«Нет, Ричард бы так на меня не смотрел», - подумал Юстиниан.

\- Выглядишь, как типичный «спрут», - неодобрительно буркнул русоволосый. – Если бы я не знал, что это не так, то подумал бы, что ты В…

\- Довольно, юноша, - прервал его тот, кого русоволосый назвал Росио. – У нас мало времени.

\- Прошу прощения, монсеньор.

Росио устало махнул рукой, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. Русоволосый показал вниз на подножье холма.

\- Там внизу вход в Лабиринт. Нам туда нельзя. Эр Росио не может. А если туда вернусь я, «Альдо» заберет меня. Мы оставили там кое-что нужное. Тебе надо это вернуть.

\- И каким образом я это сделаю? – Юстиниана раздражала манера «Ричарда» говорить.

Настоящий Ричард никогда не вел себя настолько высокомерно с Юстинианом, а этот держит себя так, словно Юстиниан – какой-то противный слизняк, или грязь на подошве ботинка, а не человек.

Над ними снова прогрохотал раскат грома, а дождь усилился. Юстиниан через несколько мгновений промок до нитки и дрожал на ветру как осиновый лист. Он подумал, что если после этого приключения не заболеет, это будет еще одним чудом в его жизни.

Русоволосый не обращал внимания на погоду. Судя по его виду, дождь был последним, о чем он волновался.

\- Лабиринт может пройти лишь Повелитель, - тихо сказал «Ричард». – Поэтому тебе открыт путь туда. Ты должен опасаться Зверя, но тебе повезло, и пока еще он спит. Не буди его. Ты должен действовать быстро и тихо.

\- Какой еще, к Леворукому, Зверь?

«Ричард» посмотрел на Юстиниана с внезапным сожалением.

\- Вы совсем все забыли, да? – спросил он грустно. – Тогда вам не выжить в Излом. Что ж, это прискорбно.

\- Излом? О чем ты?

Русоволосый нетерпеливо отмахнулся.

\- Слушай меня внимательно, потому что повторять я не стану. Ступай к входу в Лабиринт. Путь лежит через храм Четверых. Не смотри на стены, ничего не трогай, ни в коем случае не следуй за фреской. Не верь ничему, что там услышишь или увидишь – Оставленная может завлекать тебя – не верь. Иди дальше. За храмом – сад мертвых деревьев, но одно дерево живое – гранатовое дерево сейчас в цвету. Возьми упавшие лепестки или цветы, в Лабиринте они послужат тебе ориентиром. Ни в коем случае не рви цветы с самого дерева! Возьми только те, которые уже опали на землю. За садом ручей с зеленой водой. Не задерживай на ней взгляд и не касайся ее, или Щербатая вылезет, и поминай как звали. Перейдешь ручей – за ним вход в сам Лабиринт. Принеси из него Меч Раканов – он остался где-то в тупике. Зверь спит в центре, можешь не опасаться его, если будешь тихим – ты чужак, он не учует тебя. Но опасайся Изначальных тварей, - глаза «Ричарда» потемнели. – Они могут принимать чужой облик, поэтому не верь никому и не уходи ни за кем. Найдешь Меч – вернешься к нам.

\- Как я узнаю, где Меч? – растерянно спросил Юстиниан.

Это был очень странный сон. «Ричард» неожиданно тепло улыбнулся.

\- Ты узнаешь. Эр Росио посылает тебя, значит, он верит в то, что ты сумеешь. Он не послал бы тебя иначе, понимаешь? Он не хочет потерять тебя еще раз.

\- Еще раз? О чем ты говоришь?

«Ричард» покачал головой и отступил от Юстиниана.

\- Иди. Пока еще есть время – иди. Мне нужно остаться со своим эром, - в глазах «Ричарда» застыло раскаяние. – Я не могу его оставить теперь, когда он… Я больше никогда его не оставлю! – глаза «Ричарда» решительно сверкнули. – Эту клятву я не нарушу!

Юстиниан откинул с лица мокрые пряди. Рубашка облегала его тело и стала почти прозрачной от потоков дождя. Кроссовки облепила глина, джинсы тоже были заляпаны грязью.

\- Наверное, я все-таки сошел с ума, - равнодушно заметил Юстиниан, отворачиваясь от русоволосого. – Понять бы только, с какого момента.

\- Нет, - голос «Ричарда» был грустным. – Ты просто не знаешь. Пожалуйста, поторопись. Эр Росио верит в тебя.

Юстиниан глубоко вдохнул и повернулся лицом к храму. Ему было страшно, но в то же время любопытно.

«В конце концов, если это сон, то почему бы и нет?» - с этой мыслью Юстиниан вошел в храм Четверых.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

«Не смотри на стены. Не верь ничему, что там услышишь или увидишь», - так сказал ему «Ричард», но разве можно не замечать то, что само бросается в глаза?

Юстиниан замер в холле храма, дрожа и хватая воздух в коротких, похожих на всхлипы вдохах. Прямо на него смотрела статуя Валентина.

\- Не надо, не трогай меня, я не хочу, - то ли проскулил, то ли всхлипнул Юстиниан, делая шаг назад.

Каменные глазницы словно следили за ним. Юстиниан оглянулся. «Ричард» стоял на холме рядом с темноволосым. Он заботливо поддерживал того под руку, убирая длинные пряди с лица мужчины неожиданно нежным и бережным жестом, но при этом загораживая его так, что Юстиниан не смог разглядеть черты лица.

\- Почему я не могу ослушаться вас? Кто вы? – прошептал Юстиниан черноволосому, зная, что тот его не услышит.

Юстиниан стиснул зубы и шагнул вперед, опустив взгляд в пол.

\- Ты – статуя. Поэтому иди к кошкам и не трогай меня, - зло сказал он.

Через несколько шагов он осмелился поднять голову, и с трудом сдержал удивленный возглас – статуи больше не было. На ее месте на полу лежало несколько разбитых черепков.

Юстиниан продолжил путь вперед, уперев взгляд в пол, не решаясь снова напороться на какой-нибудь подобный морок. Каждый шаг отдавался гулом в его голове.

\- Лит…

\- Анэм…

\- Унд…

\- Астрап…

\- Лит…

\- Анэм…

Шепот незнакомых имен исходил, казалось, от самих стен храма.

«Кто это? Кто все они? Почему я не знаю этого?» - Юстиниан упрямо шагал вперед, всеми силами сопротивляясь сковывающему его ужасу.

\- Древней кровью вечер ал…

Стены продолжали шептаться между собой.

\- Век богов ничтожно мал…

Юстиниан убыстрил шаг. Его трясло от ужаса и от угнетающей атмосферы этого места.

\- Сердце…

\- Четверым Один отдал…

Уже подходя к выходу в сад, он вдруг ощутил на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Юстиниан поднял голову и ахнул – прямо перед ним стояла красавица в бирюзовом струящемся до пола одеянии. Ее длинные темные волосы развевались, словно на ветру

(или словно мы – под водой, - подумал вдруг он),

хотя внутри здания ветра и дождя не было. Синие глаза были древними и глубокими. Терпкий запах лилий заполнил собой пространство вокруг Юстиниана. Он отшатнулся от женщины, взглядом ища, куда бежать.

\- Сын Унда, - ее низкий мелодичный голос был полон скрытой силы.

Юстиниан снова вспомнил слова «Ричарда».

\- Оставленная, - выдохнул он.

Синие глаза приковывали к себе. Женщина не подошла – подплыла – к нему. Она была выше Юстиниана, и склонилась над ним, вглядываясь в его лицо.

\- Да, сын Унда, - повторила она, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к Юстиниану. – Зачем ты здесь? Я не звала тебя, ты уже давно остыл.

«Если я отвечу, она заберет меня куда-то?» - Юстиниан не знал.

\- Я должен пройти, - Закатные твари, почему его голос звучит так жалко? – У меня есть дела в Лабиринте.

Оставленная потянулась к нему. Белая рука коснулась щеки Юстиниана, и запах лилий смешался с запахом болотной гнили. Юстиниан подавил дрожь, также как и желание отдернуться от прикосновения.

\- Лабиринт, говоришь, - ее голос стал ниже и более звериным. – Что ж, ты – не тот, кто мне нужен сегодня. Я позволю тебе пройти, сын Унда. Но благословлять твой путь не стану, потому что ты идешь в проклятое место. Даже мы сторонимся Его.

Юстиниан ощутил, что его ноги стали ватными, но нашел в себе силы поклониться и ответить.

\- Благодарю вас, эрэа, - припомнил он обращение Ричарда к Катарине.

Оставленная засмеялась, и волосы на затылке Юстиниана встали дыбом. Ее смех был мертвым.

\- Давно меня так не называли, - сказала она. – Ступай, юноша. Лилии не тронут тебя – даю слово.

Юстиниан снова глубоко поклонился и вышел в сад.

Как только храм остался позади, Юстиниан плюхнулся на колени в грязь, быстро и часто дыша. Его трясло от пережитого ужаса, а ведь еще столько всего впереди.

\- Я хочу проснуться, - шепнул он в небо.

Небо ответило лишь очередной вспышкой молнии, вслед за которой последовал раскат грома.

\- Да понял я уже, что не сплю, - ответил на это Юстиниан и мрачно усмехнулся. – У меня просто поехала крыша. Ну и кошки с ней. Пусть едет дальше.

 * * *

В точности следуя указаниям «Ричарда», Юстиниан набил карманы джинсов и рубашки опавшими цветами и лепестками гранатового дерева. Он подошел к ручью, гадая, как его перейти без того, чтобы дотронуться до воды. Он увидел череду крупных валунов – почти что мост через ручей. Правда, скользкий и ненадежный в такую погоду.

Увидеть еще кого-либо до Лабиринта, да и в нем тоже, он не хотел. Тем более какую-то там «Щербатую». Поэтому Юстиниан, собравшись, довольно-таки ловко перешел на другой берег по камням. Его кроссовки хлюпали, полные воды, но не сильно скользили, поэтому он сумел удержать равновесие.

Юстиниан отдышался и медленно, нехотя, поднял взгляд. Прямо перед ним зияла черная дыра входа в Лабиринт.

 * * *

В Лабиринте не было темно. От стен исходило слабое красноватое свечение. Юстиниан подумал, что он близок к тому, чтобы удариться в панику. Он прижался к ближайшей стене, озираясь по сторонам, ожидая, что из тьмы кто-нибудь… что-нибудь сейчас набросится на него.

Несколько минут Юстиниан просто стоял и ждал, сжавшись в комочек у стены. Он дико замерз и устал, и он очень, очень боялся. Юстиниан заставил себя силой воли отлепиться от стены и шагнуть вперед.

\- Дурак! – вдруг хлопнул он себя по лбу.

Он торопливо вынул из кармана горсть цветков и кинул один лепесток на землю. С облегчением Юстиниан отметил, что он хорошо виден в этом странном красном полумраке – значит, он найдет путь назад. Это приободрило Юстиниана, и он продолжил путь, углубляясь все дальше в Лабиринт.

 * * *

Ричард отвел Катарину в комнатку, рядом с приютской часовней – как она и просила. Он постарался сделать все, чтобы ей было комфортно. Заверив Катарину, что все будет хорошо, и чтобы она обращалась к нему по любому вопросу, Ричард откланялся и побежал к Юстиниану, желая поделиться с ним впечатлениями этого дня, а также пожаловаться на то, как Рокэ обошелся с ним.

Он легко постучал в дверь комнаты Юстиниана, но никто не ответил ему. Несколько мгновений Ричард сомневался, а потом все же подергал ручку. Комната была заперта.

\- Джастин, ты не здесь? – Ричард постучал еще раз.

На минуту ему показалось, что он услышал откуда-то издали раскат грома.

«Но на улице сегодня ясно», - промелькнула мысль у него в голове.

Ричард потряс волосами, сосредотачиваясь.

\- Чего это я, - пробормотал он. – Все равно Джастина здесь нет, или он спит. Ладно, тогда потом ему все расскажу.

Дикон зевнул и отправился в свою комнату, решив сегодня лечь спать пораньше.

Он не заметил, как из-под двери комнаты Юстиниана порыв ветра вынес несколько лепестков каких-то цветов.

Это были лепестки клевера.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Юстиниан не знал, сколько времени он плутал по Лабиринту. Когда он упирался в очередной тупик, свернув не туда на развилке, он аккуратно подбирал цветы, и возвращался назад. Время утратило значение для него – существовал только бесконечный красный полумрак и столь же бесконечное количество развилок. Чувство направления Юстиниана было развито хорошо, но в здешнем пространстве он не мог ориентироваться. Он запоздало подумал, что, если бы не «Ричард» и его указание насчет цветов, сам Юстиниан не додумался бы до этого и потерялся бы практически сразу.

Несколько раз Юстиниан слышал чьи-то вкрадчивые шаги за стеной или за поворотом – в такие моменты он замирал, стараясь не дышать, и кусая ладонь, чтобы унять рвущийся наружу крик.

«Пожалуйста, не надо меня замечать, меня здесь нет, я стена, я камень, я что угодно, только не замечай меня», - умолял он, сам не зная, кому он молится.

Он посыпал свой путь цветами, думая при этом, не оставляет ли он слишком явный след тем, кто охотится здесь, в темноте? Или они не заметят лепестков, или даже не увидят? Надо было спросить об этом «Ричарда», теперь уже поздно. Завернув за очередной поворот, Юстиниан уткнулся в тупик. Он еле разглядел небольшой продолговатый сверток на полу.

\- Меч, - выдохнул он, бросаясь к свертку.

Он отвернул уголок ткани, проверяя свою догадку. Он не ошибся – это действительно был Меч Раканов. Его рукоятка была украшена драгоценными камнями. Юстиниан зачарованно разглядывал реликвию.

Он пришел в себя только тогда, когда услышал шаги, приближающиеся к нему, медленно, но неотвратимо.

 * * *

Юстиниан побелел как полотно. Он торопливо завернул Меч в ткань, подхватил его, и вжался в угол, стараясь казаться как можно более незаметным.

«Создатель, если ты есть, умоляю, пусть оно пройдет мимо, что бы это ни было – пусть оно пройдет мимо».

Не прошло.

Глаза Юстиниана расширились от ужаса, когда он в оцепенении наблюдал за тем, как из-за поворота выходит человеческая фигура.

\- Юстиниа-ан, - насмешливо хихикнув, позвал брата Валентин, смахнув со щеки слезу.

 * * *

Юстиниан никогда в жизни не испытывал подобного леденящего ужаса. Даже когда Валентин насиловал его, прикованного к кровати; даже когда Валентин с ледяным выражением лица тащил его в ванну за волосы, чтобы подстричь; даже когда Валентин сдавливал ему горло руками, и иногда казалось, что он не собирается останавливаться, пока Юстиниан не задохнется.

«Помогите мне», - безнадежно подумал Юстиниан. – «Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, помогите мне, я не хочу умирать, не здесь, не так, я не хочу умирать, пожалуйста!»

Юстиниан понимал, что это – не настоящий Валентин, а та самая Изначальная тварь, о которой его предупреждал «Ричард». Он также понимал, что в подобном облике это чудовище становилось вдвойне опасным для его рассудка.

«Валентин» огляделся, шумно втянул ноздрями воздух и свернул направо, в тупик, напротив Юстиниана.

Юстиниан прикусил язык до крови, чтобы привести себя в чувство. Он дал бы себе пощечину, но боялся, что звук от нее привлечет «Валентина». Он поднялся на трясущихся и подгибающихся ногах, и как можно тише и быстрее прокрался к развилке, прислушиваясь к тому, чтобы шаги твари не последовали за ним.

 * * *

Юстиниан шел назад по своим цветочным следам, прижимая к груди сверток с Мечом. Его зубы стучали, и ему казалось, более громкого звука не существует во всем мире. По его расчетам, он был уже недалеко от выхода, когда сзади раздался догоняющий его топот.

Словно во сне, Юстиниан обернулся.

«Валентин» быстро приближался к нему, злобная усмешка перекосила знакомое лицо – такое похожее на его собственное.

Юстиниан не выдержал.

Его нервы лопнули, от остатков самообладания не осталось и следа. Юстиниан издал вопль ужаса, и кинулся по следу из цветов со всех ног, всхлипывая и крича на ходу.

\- Оставь меня в покое! Оставь меня, не трогай меня! Уходи прочь!

Он не знал, кому это кричит – твари или настоящему Валентину? Он не знал. Он просто бежал – бежал, чтобы выжить.

А сзади его настигал «Валентин» - в отличие от Юстиниана, он не уставал от бега. Чудовище улыбнулось, обнажив клыки.

\- Иди ко мне, братишка, - позвал он.

\- Рокэ, пожалуйста, помоги мне! – отчаянно выкрикнул Юстиниан.

Зачем Юстиниан вспомнил здесь кэналлийца? Он не знал.

 * * *

В приюте Алва проснулся и сел в кровати, вскрикнув и зажав виски ладонями. Вспышка резкой боли пронзила голову, и он выдохнул сквозь зубы. На мгновение ему почудилось, что Джастин звал его. Алва прислушался – в приюте было тихо, как в любую другую ночь. Он медленно встал и приоткрыл окно.

\- А я ему говорю, жабу его соловей…

\- Да, лааадно…

Обрывки ночных разговоров вползли в комнату. Все как обычно, ничего сверхъестественного не происходит. Тогда откуда это гнетущее ощущение тревоги? И какого Леворукого? Алва выругался, ощутив соленую влагу на губах. Он прошел в ванную и включил свет. Так и есть, из правой ноздри шла кровь.

\- Карьярра, - выдохнул он. – Почему сейчас?

Алва вздохнул и включил холодную воду, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Он уже забыл о том, что ему показалось, будто его звали.

 * * *

\- Он не выберется, - неуверенно сказал русоволосый, глядя в подножие холма. – Прошло слишком много времени.

Черноволосый промолчал.

\- Эр Росио…

\- Юноша, во-первых, сколько раз мне повторять, что никакой я вам не эр. Во-вторых, - черноволосый задрал голову, закрыв глаза и подставляя бледное лицо струям дождя. – Впрочем, неважно.

\- Вы все еще любите его, - в голосе русоволосого прозвучал упрек.

\- Я люблю воспоминание о нем, - поправил его мужчина. – Он – не мой, и я прекрасно это понимаю. Для своего я так и не смог ничего сделать.

\- Эр Росио…

Черноволосый неожиданно протянул руку и немного неуклюже, словно ткнув наугад, растрепал волосы «Ричарду».

\- Жалко, у нас не осталось кэналлийского, оруженосец. Я бы не отказался выпить с вами.

Русоволосый слегка сжал руку мужчины.

\- У нас еще будет шанс.

\- Вы так думаете, юноша? Что ж, похвально, что вы стали оптимистом.

В этот момент к ним, с диким взглядом и перекошенным лицом, по склону холма вскарабкался Юстиниан со свертком в руках.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Юстиниан выглядел ужасно. Весь заляпанный грязью, волосы дыбом, глаза почти безумные. Он окинул мужчин невидящим взглядом. «Ричард», нахмурившись, бросился к нему.

\- Эй, ты там как?

Юстиниан издал истеричный то ли всхлип, то ли смешок.

\- Замечательно, - хрипло выдохнул он, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. – Экскурсия была потрясающей. Интересные достопримечательности, а какие люди! Сплошь и рядом местные знаменитости и звезды. Я в восторге! – он нес полную чушь и осознавал это, но не мог остановиться. – Вот, принес вам сувенир! – он с отвращением протянул «Ричарду» сверток.

Тот принял его из рук Юстиниана с благоговением.

\- Эр Росио, - тихо позвал он.

Черноволосый подошел к ним, ступая медленно и осторожно, словно нащупывая путь по траве. Он молча взял Меч из рук «Ричарда». Юстиниан не поднимал головы, помня о просьбе не смотреть в лицо.

\- Вы справились, граф, - его мягкий голос раздался почти над самым ухом Юстиниана.

Глаза Юстиниана расширились в изумлении, когда черноволосый положил руки ему на плечи и тихо шепнул.

\- Я отплачу вам за то, что вы сделали для нас. А сейчас слушайте внимательно. К вам заползла змея. Будьте с ней предельно бдительны и осторожны. Вы сами знаете, кому доверять на той стороне, так что разберетесь.

Юстиниан вдруг подумал, что ощущает еле заметный запах крови, исходящий от мужчины. Он ранен? Что-то было неправильно.

\- Вы больны? – вдруг догадался Юстиниан. – Вы умираете?

Юстиниан неожиданно захотел увидеть и рассмотреть лицо этого человека. Вместо ответа, черноволосый чуть крепче стиснул пальцы на плечах Юстиниана.

\- Я отплачу вам, граф, - повторил он. – Тот, кто гонится за вами… он придет. Он не собирается отпускать вас.

Юстиниан напрягся.

Значит, он был прав, когда подумал, что Валентин так просто не отступится от него, и лишь выжидает подходящий момент.

\- Не бойтесь, - успокоил его черноволосый. – Я помогу вам. Главное, нужно заманить его сюда. На этот раз я смогу защитить вас.

Юстиниан ощутил прикосновение холодных губ к своему виску. Он закрыл глаза, неосознанно прижимаясь к мужчине.

\- Я верю вам, - он сам не понимал, зачем это говорит, но слова ощущались правильными.

 * * *

Юстиниан со стоном разлепил глаза. Организм категорически отказывался просыпаться. Юстиниан зевнул и потряс головой, пытаясь вернуться в реальность.

«Надо же было заснуть так крепко», - подумал он.

Юстиниан сел, и одеяло соскользнуло с него. Глаза Юстиниана удивленно распахнулись.

\- Какого…?

Он был голый, а простыни оказались заляпаны грязью и водяными разводами. Юстиниан резко выдохнул, вспомнив свой «сон», который не был сном. На полу валялась его перемазанная одежда и испорченные кроссовки. Юстиниан, путаясь в одеяле, выкарабкался из кровати и молнией подлетел к тумбочке, уставившись на картину. Все было как обычно, кроме одной новой детали: в правой руке черноволосый мужчина теперь сжимал хорошо знакомый Юстиниану меч.

Юстиниан отступил от картины на шаг, еще на один, еще… пока не уперся спиной в стену.

\- Создатель, - прошептал он. – Так это было реальностью? Это было?

На мгновение ему привиделась усмешка «Валентина» в Лабиринте, и Юстиниан всхлипнул, часто дыша.

\- Его здесь нет, его здесь нет, все хорошо, - попытался он успокоить себя. – Допустим, что это был не сон. Возможно, я даже не сошел с ума, и все это действительно случилось. Но теперь я вернулся, и его здесь нет, так что все хорошо. Леворукий, да что я делаю, разговаривая сам с собой? – Юстиниан закрыл лицо ладонями и застонал. – Что ж такое вообще происходит?

Картина не спешила с ответом. Мужчины не оборачивались, конь не обращал на Юстиниана внимания, а за окном занял свое законное место привычный пейзаж. Юстиниан вздохнул.

\- Ладно. К кошкам. Все. Это. Просто к кошкам.

Он собрал грязную одежду с пола, снял испачканные простыни с постели, и сложил все в пакет, чтобы отнести в прачечную. После этого Юстиниан проследовал в душ, отмываться от грязи и дождя из другого мира. Он с удивлением отметил тот факт, что, несмотря на приключения, все же не заболел и чувствовал себя довольно-таки неплохо.

«Еще одно чудо, действительно», - подумал он. – «Еще немного подобной жизни, и я вообще перестану удивляться чему-либо в этом и в другом мире».

 * * *

После душа настроение Юстиниана заметно улучшилось. Он отмылся и отогрелся, и ощущал себя, как ни странно, отдохнувшим, хотя его мышцы ныли – сказалось напряжение прошедшей ночи и сумасшедший бег в Лабиринте. Юстиниан набрал воды в маленький электрический чайник и присел на кровать, завернувшись в полотенце и ожидая, когда чайник закипит. Он подумал, что его комната никогда раньше не казалась настолько уютной и защищенной. Юстиниан как раз хотел сделать себе шадди, когда раздался стук в дверь. Он испуганно обернулся, но тут же расслабился, услышав за дверью знакомый голос:

\- Вы здесь, юноша?

Завернувшись поплотнее в полотенце, Юстиниан отпер замок и впустил Алву в комнату.

\- Чем вы занимались все это время, что у вас настолько ошарашенный вид? – поинтересовался тот, не представляя, что попал в точку, и бесцеремонно разглядывая фигуру Юстиниана в полотенце.

Юстиниан нервно хихикнул.

\- Я, э, спал. Наверное, - он снова хихикнул, потом не выдержал и расхохотался, снова сев на кровать.

Алва удивленно поднял брови.

\- М-да, - задумчиво изрек он. – Мне б так спать, чтобы потом настолько накрывало. Научите?

\- Простите, - выдавил Юстиниан, пытаясь унять смех.

Алва махнул рукой.

\- Да смейтесь, сколько хотите, жалко что ли.

Юстиниану, наконец, удалось взять себя в руки. Он бросил взгляд на Алву и заметил, что, судя по его виду, тот провел бессонную ночь. Юстиниан помешкал, а потом все же решился заговорить о теме, которая его мучила помимо картины.

\- Рокэ, вчера я случайно услышал ваш с Ричардом спор.

Алва устало провел по глазам ладонями.

\- Мы так громко кричали, что вам было слышно с другого этажа?

Юстиниан помотал головой.

\- Я проходил мимо вашего кабинета, искал Дикона, - объяснил он.

Юстиниан решил, что до поры до времени оставит историю с картинным миром при себе. Он не знал, почему так делает, но интуиция подсказывала, что нужно молчать. А может не столько интуиция, сколько воля того, другого, из картины. Юстиниан подавил желание украдкой взглянуть на черноволосого.

\- Так что насчет нашего спора? – вернул Юстиниана в реальность голос Алвы.

\- Просто, - Юстиниан замялся, подбирая слова. – Потом я пошел в наш кабинет и увидел эту женщину. После ее слов и после того, как я увидел, как Ричард отнесся к ней, мне стало интересно, - Юстиниан внимательно смотрел на Алву. - Рокэ, почему вы настолько предвзято относитесь к Катарине?

\- Почему вы сейчас заводите разговор об этом? – Алва явно был не в лучшем настроении.

\- Потому что мне больно смотреть на то, как вы обижаете Ричарда. Он не заслужил этого. Он просто делает то, что считает нужным и заступается за Катарину, потому что чуть ли не молится на нее – за короткое время, которое я видел его в обществе Катарины, я успел понять, что он с первого взгляда влюбился по уши.

\- Да, вечная страдалица – образ, в который издавна влюбляются все достойные юнцы Талига. Какая прелесть, - огрызнулся Алва и потер висок.

Юстиниан решил оставить этот жест без внимания. Он сидел, напряженно размышляя о словах того, другого, которые вспомнились ему.

«К вам заползла змея. Будьте с ней предельно бдительны и осторожны».

Он открыто посмотрел в глаза Алве.

\- Я склонен принять вашу сторону, Рокэ. Но при этом я хотел бы узнать причину, по которой вы уверены, что она лжет. Потому что я – не понимаю. Ее насиловал муж долгое время, и…

\- Джастин, - оборвал его Алва. - Вы помните себя, когда вы пришли сюда впервые?

Юстиниан еле заметно вздрогнул и облизал внезапно пересохшие губы.

\- Какое это имеет отношение к…

\- Прямое. Вы помните, как выглядели? Бледный как выходец, вас лихорадило. Уж не говоря о том, что у вас была куча синяков и ушибов. Эмиль осмотрел вас тогда, но если бы Ричард не упомянул, что перед тем, как потерять сознание, вы держались за живот, вряд ли он бы сразу понял, насколько все плохо. Мы как-то не ожидали, что жертвой насилия станет мужчина, хотя, конечно, такое случается – иногда, но редко. Но вы не рассказывали об этом и не упоминали, что вас насиловали. Я не говорю это, чтобы вы почувствовали себя плохо, - смягчился Алва, заметив выражение лица Юстиниана. – Просто хочу напомнить, чтобы вы могли сравнить.

\- Сравнить? – бесцветным голосом переспросил Юстиниан.

При воспоминании о том, что с ним было до прихода в приют, его начало мутить.

\- Катарина изначально драматизировала свою ситуацию, на каждом углу заламывая руки и упоминая об изнасиловании. Но при этом она, заметьте, наотрез отказалась от осмотра Эмилем. Почему?

Юстиниан сдвинул брови.

\- Ну, она могла стесняться? Эмиль мужчина, а женщины к этому относятся по-другому, ей могло быть неуютно и стыдно.

\- Вам тоже было стыдно, но вы же не стеснялись.

Юстиниан залился краской.

\- Потому что он – доктор, и потому что мне была нужна помощь. Ну и потому что я валялся без сознания, и с моим бренным телом можно было делать все, что угодно.

\- Вот именно. Эмилю пришлось долго возиться с вами. Он сделал УЗИ, чтобы понять, насколько сильны ваши повреждения. И, хотя большую часть времени вы были без сознания, на УЗИ вы кричали от боли. Я был там с ним, помогал ему держать вас. Вы пытались вырваться.

Юстиниан резко выдохнул. Он ощутил, как ему внезапно стало холодно, словно он снова попал под ливень в мире картины. Юстиниан закрыл рот рукой, пытаясь сдержать тошноту.

\- Я не помню этого, - еле слышно выдавил он.

\- Я знаю – вы были не в том состоянии, чтобы запоминать события. И это хорошо. Зато Эмиль помнит, - сказал Алва спокойно. – Мне потом весь вечер пришлось отпаивать его «Черной кровью».

\- Рокэ, достаточно, - Юстиниан закашлялся, и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоить взбунтовавшийся желудок.

Алва безжалостно продолжил.

\- Я уж не говорю о том, что выздоравливали вы очень долго. Физически, - уточнил он. – Про вашу психику говорить не берусь. А здесь мы имеем лишь то, что она говорит обо всем этом, но никаких явных следов насилия нет, и от помощи доктора отказывается, хотя осмотр после такого очень и очень желателен. Джастин, вспомните ваши руки. Ваши запястья были покрыты синяками, ногти – вы, должно быть, грызли их?

Юстиниан молча кивнул, все еще тяжело дыша, и бросил беглый взгляд на свои руки. Аккуратно подстриженные ровные полукружья ногтей не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, как они выглядели раньше. Гладкая белая кожа запястий также ничем не напоминала о частом связывании.

\- И это – нормально, потому что так обычно и бывает с жертвами подобного, - продолжал Алва. – Но ее ногти, ее руки – смыть лак она смыла, но маникюр остался. Скорее всего, она подумала, что мужчины все равно в этом не смыслят и ничего не заметят и не поймут. Джастин, ее никто никогда не насиловал. Просто поверьте мне.

\- Я верю вам, - тихо сказал Юстиниан. – Потому что я еще давно понял, что просто так вы ничего не говорите и не делаете, и ваши решения зачастую, хоть и являются странными, но в итоге оправдывают себя. Но скажите тогда, почему она пришла? И почему в итоге вы позволили ей остаться?

Алва пожал плечами.

\- Я не знаю, почему она пришла. Что до того, почему я позволил ей быть здесь – Дикон достал меня своими истериками, и я наплевал на все, предоставив ему свободу действий – это вы, должно быть, и услышали вчера. Но меня раздражает эта ситуация, как и то, что Дикон носится с Катариной. Это выглядит отвратительно и унижает его.

Юстиниан приподнял брови. Ему вдруг вспомнилось, как бережно «Ричард» с картины убирал мокрые пряди с лица второго мужчины.

\- Вы ревнуете?

Алва ошеломленно уставился на Юстиниана.

\- Что?

Юстиниан развел руками.

\- Простите, но оно само напрашивается, иначе с чего такая драма насчет Ричарда именно сейчас, когда его угораздило влюбиться?

Алве пришлось подавить желание начать биться головой о стену.

\- Воистину, мне пора подавать в отставку и переселяться в Гайифу, раз я создаю подобное впечатление о себе.

\- Что?

Алва отмахнулся.

\- Не обращайте внимания, - он посмотрел в окно. – Джастин, вы сейчас свободны, или у вас есть какие-то планы на вечер?

После слов Алвы до Юстиниана вдруг дошло, что он проспал почти весь день. Он удивленно моргнул, думая, как такое могло получиться.

«Выходит, здесь меня не было почти сутки. А там, в картине, я провел… сколько времени? Довольно-таки долго, но я потерял счет в Лабиринте».

\- Я свободен, - машинально ответил Юстиниан и встрепенулся. – А что такое?

Алва по-прежнему смотрел в окно. Выражение его лица было странным – словно что-то угнетало его. Но Юстиниан уже усвоил, что если Алва не хочет говорить о чем-то, спрашивать бесполезно.

\- Вы не составите мне компанию в одном приятном мероприятии? – спросил тот.

Юстиниан приподнял бровь.

\- Приглашаете меня на свидание? А как же Дикон? Ладно, ладно, шучу я, - поспешно сказал он, увидев скептический взгляд Алвы. – Дадите мне полчаса на сборы?

Тот кивнул, и дотронулся пальцами до мокрых волос Юстиниана.

\- Успеете высохнуть?

\- Одолжу у вас фен.

\- Откуда вы знаете, что он у меня есть?

Юстиниан усмехнулся, разглядывая длинные черные волосы Алвы.

\- Интуиция.

Алва хмыкнул и подозрительно сощурился.

\- Ну-ну. Собирайтесь, юноша. За феном зайдете в мой кабинет.

\- Да, монсеньор.

Алва удивленно покачал головой и вышел из комнаты Юстиниана. Он гадал, что могло произойти за одну ночь, что Джастин успел настолько измениться, став куда смелее в общении и острее на язык, но в голову ничего не приходило.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

\- А вы жестоки, - заметил Юстиниан, откинувшись на сидении машины и бездумно глядя в окно.

Алва покосился на него. Юстиниан выглядел очень стильно в черной рубашке и темно-фиолетовом костюме. Он собрал отросшие волосы в короткий хвостик на затылке, а более короткие пряди ерошил ночной ветерок – Юстиниан приоткрыл окно машины. Алва подумал, что Джастин очень красив – интересно, а сам он об этом знает? Что-то подсказывало ему, что нет.

\- С чего это вдруг?

Сам Алва сегодня предпочел быть в строгом темно-синем костюме и черной рубашке, с распущенными волосами.

Юстиниан повернулся к нему, сине-лиловые глаза на миг скрестились с непроницаемым взглядом Алвы, потом тот снова перевел взгляд на дорогу.

\- В сегодняшнем разговоре вы напомнили мне о вещах, не слишком для меня приятных, - пояснил Юстиниан равнодушным тоном. – Это было жестоко с вашей стороны.

Алва промолчал, перестраиваясь в более быстрый ряд на магистрали, и прибавляя скорости. Уличные фонари мелькали за окном, а воздух пах наступающим летом.

Юстиниан подумал, что больше всего ему в новой жизни нравятся вот такие поездки с Алвой на машине – все равно куда, по делам или просто так. Ему нравился образ Алвы за рулем и то, как уверенно он вел себя. Каждый раз сопровождая его с кипой бумаг, Юстиниан хотел, чтобы поездка продлилась дольше. Иногда Алва улавливал его желания, и специально заезжал в какую-нибудь забегаловку, где угощал его обедом, или просто в какое-нибудь интересное место, чтобы рассказать Юстиниану о нем.

Правда, такой поездки как сейчас у них еще не было – почти ночью, и не по делам, а явно в какое-то другое место.

\- Иногда я бываю излишне резким и чересчур правдивым, - сказал вдруг Алва. – Возможно, мне не стоило рассказывать всех деталей. Но я посчитал, что вам не помешает это знать.

На этот раз промолчал Юстиниан. Они свернули с магистрали на дорогу вдоль Данара, и Юстиниан засмотрелся на отражающиеся в воде огни города.

\- Что касается моей психики, - Юстиниан прикрыл окно – от скорости ветер стал слишком сильным. – То я, вообще-то, в порядке. В первую очередь, как ни странно, - он насмешливо кивнул в сторону Алвы. – Благодаря Ричарду. Он смог научить меня снова доверять людям и нормально общаться. Он помог мне влиться в коллектив приюта и в обычную жизнь в целом.

\- Вас послушать, так Окделл – герой всея Кэртианы, - огрызнулся Алва.

\- Он – мой лучший друг, хотя временами бывает слишком вспыльчив и эмоционален, - спокойно ответил Юстиниан. – Но в нем нет жестокости, которая в вас присутствует в избытке.

\- Вы, я вижу, обиделись, - Алва притормозил у светофора, а потом свернул на одну из самых элитных улиц города.

Вдоль дороги потянулись дорогие коттеджи, а потом, ближе к центру, коттеджи сменились ресторанами, отелями и клубами – они ехали по развлекательному центру столицы.

\- Я думаю, что имею на это право, - произнес Юстиниан.

\- Тогда почему вы согласились сопровождать меня сейчас? – Алва взглядом искал место для парковки у высокого современного небоскреба – похоже, какого-то очень крутого отеля и клуба.

\- Потому что вы пришли ко мне, явно нуждаясь в чьей-то компании. Думаете, я не заметил, что вы чем-то озабочены? Я лишь могу сделать вывод, что вы не хотели быть один по какой-то причине, и выбрали меня, потому что обычно я не задаю вопросов и не лезу не в свое дело.

\- Вот и продолжайте в том же духе, юноша.

Юстиниан вздохнул.

\- Рокэ, вы настолько усердно добиваетесь того, чтобы я окончательно и серьезно на вас обиделся? Зачем вам это?

Алва заглушил мотор и потер виски. Он посмотрел в глаза Юстиниану, и тот с удивлением заметил проблеск вины в его взгляде.

\- Прошу прощения, Джастин, - сказал он – Дело в том, что у меня болит голова, а когда это случается, я становлюсь невыносимым, - Алва вздохнул. – Пожалуйста, попытайтесь игнорировать меня, когда я захожу слишком далеко.

Юстиниан спокойно встретил взгляд Алвы и подумал, что почему-то после ночного приключения ему легче разговаривать с ним – словно он стал его лучше понимать, хотя с чего такое могло произойти?

\- Все в порядке, Рокэ, - мягко сказал Юстиниан. – Но я хотел бы попросить вас не напоминать мне о моем прошлом. Вам достаточно знать, что тогда мне было очень больно и очень плохо – и в физическом, и в моральном плане. Теперь же мне хорошо, и я хочу, чтобы это продлилось хотя бы некоторое время.

«Тот, кто гонится за вами… он придет. Он не собирается отпускать вас», - прозвучали в его сознании слова черноволосого, и Юстиниан прикрыл глаза.

«Когда он найдет меня», - подумал Юстиниан. – «Сдержите ли вы свое слово, Росио? Защитите ли вы меня? Потому что, на самом деле, я очень, очень боюсь».

Алва запрокинул голову и откинул волосы с лица.

\- Я понимаю. Прошу меня извинить еще раз, Джастин. Я мерзавец, и отдаю себе в этом отчет.

Юстиниан кивнул и легко улыбнулся, бросая любопытный взгляд на здание, к которому они подъехали.

\- Не расскажите, куда вы привезли меня, Рокэ? – он решил сохранить хрупкое перемирие между ними.

\- Как, вы никогда не слышали про «Звезду Олларии»? – усмешка Алвы не предвещала ничего хорошего, и Юстиниан насторожился. – В таком случае, прошу проследовать за мной.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Путь наверх Юстиниан запомнил плохо, ослепленный шиком и великолепием отделки вестибюля отеля. «Звезда Олларии» действительно являлась отелем, а также, как Алва успел сообщить ему, элитным клубом, расположенным на самом верху здания, в своеобразном пентхаусе.

\- Здесь оставляют целые состояния самые богатые люди не только Талига, но и других стран, - объяснял Алва, пока они ехали в лифте.

Юстиниан потрясенно молчал, пытаясь представить себе количество денег, необходимое для того, чтобы просто войти сюда. Получалось плохо, но одно он для себя уяснил – Алва был не просто богат, а баснословно богат. Юстиниан успел заметить, как швейцары и работники кивали и кланялись Алве – он явно был здесь частым, и, судя по их лицам, желанным гостем.

\- Рокэ, а там много людей? – почему-то шепнул Юстиниан, не решаясь говорить громче.

Он подумал, что большое сборище людей он не сможет выдержать и начнет паниковать, а если ему придется с кем-либо общаться… Алва улыбнулся и чуть стиснул пальцами плечо Юстиниана.

\- Расслабьтесь, Джастин, - тихо сказал он, когда двери лифта распахнулись. – Здесь вам никто не причинит вреда, поэтому можете просто наслаждаться жизнью. Если вам так будет легче, то просто держитесь меня, тогда никто не станет задавать лишних вопросов.

\- Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь вашим предложением, - нервно хихикнул Юстиниан.

 * * *

\- Рокэ! Коко, взгляни, меня не обманывают глаза? – полная брюнетка с огромными глазами радостно бросилась навстречу гостям.

\- Прелестная Марианна, - Алва элегантно поклонился, целуя протянутую руку дамы.

\- Я думала, вы забыли дорогу ко мне, - брюнетка рассмеялась.

Алва покачал головой.

\- Что вы, Марианна. Я просто был слегка занят, - он улыбнулся, но Юстиниан заметил, что его глаза остались серьезными.

Сам Юстиниан, слегка ошалев от такого приема, с удивлением разглядывал женщину – как и сам отель и все вокруг, Марианна была роскошна. Роскошная грудь, подчеркнутая глубоким декольте, роскошные, отливающие медовым в свете люстр локоны, украшенные чайными розами, роскошное платье.

В это время ним подошел, похоже, тот самый Коко – низкий мужчина в старомодном парике, с доброжелательным выражением лица.

\- Рокэ! – воскликнул он одушевленно, прямо как Марианна. – Какая радость!

Он с чувством пожал руку Алве. Марианна тем временем с любопытством разглядывала Юстиниана, который покраснел от столь пристального внимания.

\- Какой чудесный юноша! Рокэ, где ты прятал такого красавца? – всплеснула руками Марианна, обращаясь к Алве.

\- Позвольте представить, - Алва усмехнулся при виде пунцового лица Юстиниана. – Мой помощник и коллега, Джастин Гирке. Джастин, познакомься – это Констанс Капуль-Гизайль, и его очаровательная супруга, Марианна. Они – хозяева «Звезды Олларии», а также мои давние знакомые.

Юстиниан учтиво поклонился, робко бормоча приветствие.

\- Прошу вас, пройдемте! Ужин скоро подадут, - Констанс, сияя, сделал пригласительный жест рукой.

Юстиниан все также робко проследовал за Алвой, с удивлением озираясь – никогда в жизни он не был в таком шикарном месте.

\- Много новых впечатлений, юноша? – услышал он насмешливый голос Алвы над ухом.

Юстиниан кивнул, почти не соображая.

\- Наслаждайтесь, - Алва усмехнулся. – Вечер только начинается.

 * * *

Последующее Юстиниан запомнил урывками, ослепленный количеством событий и новых впечатлений. Сначала подали ужин под открытым небом, невероятно вкусное жаркое, вино и звезды над головой; потом Алва играл в карты с какими-то людьми, а Юстиниан наблюдал, сидя рядом с Марианной, которая развлекала его светской беседой.

Алва оказался, как всегда, прав – несмотря на то, что было довольно-таки людно, Юстиниан не чувствовал себя плохо или неуютно. Он не ощущал вражды ни от кого, и ему было приятно общество Коко и Марианны. В какой-то момент Юстиниан обнаружил у себя в руках бокал вина – взглядом отыскав Алву и получив его насмешливо-одобряющий кивок, Юстиниан разом осушил бокал. Марианна звонко рассмеялась и подлила ему еще, то ли случайно, то ли намеренно проведя рукавом платья по тыльной стороне ладони Юстиниана. Он слегка напрягся, но, увидев, как Алва небрежно кидает карты на стол, и, уловив момент, подмигивает ему, снова расслабился.

Алва отвлекся от карт и жестом подозвал Марианну к себе. Когда хозяйка подошла к нему, чтобы наполнить ему бокал, тот что-то шепнул в ее ухо, кивнув, как показалось Юстиниану, в его сторону. Глаза Марианны расширились, красивое лицо на мгновение стало грустным, а в следующий момент она уже снова радостно смеялась, развлекая гостей разговорами и легким флиртом.

 * * *

\- Ваши впечатления о сегодняшнем вечере, юноша? – Алва возник словно ниоткуда, с наполненным бокалом в руке.

Юстиниан стоял на огромной террасе, разглядывая величественный вид – с этой высоты вся Оллария была как на ладони, и огни ночного города призывно мерцали со всех сторон. Юстиниан обернулся, и Алва подумал, что Джастин смотрится очень изящно в своем костюме, на фоне звездного неба и города внизу.

\- Я никогда не был в подобных местах, - искренне сказал Юстиниан. – Рокэ, здесь просто потрясающе. Я не думал, что мне будет настолько уютно и хорошо, но мне тут очень нравится.

\- Уверен, Марианна будет счастлива, услышав столь лестный отзыв о своем заведении, - улыбнулся Алва. – Они с Коко давно содержат этот отель и клуб. Здесь собирается весьма изысканное общество, хотя отдельные экземпляры оставляют желать лучшего, - Алва кивнул на тучную фигуру какого-то краснолицего человека на диване. – Килеан-ур-Ломбах, например, которому мой неосторожный друг Марсель Валме сегодня чуть не проиграл состояние. Его счастье, что я был там и спас положение, - Алва тихо рассмеялся.

Он подошел к ограде и прислонился к ней, вертя бокал в руках. Позади них в комнате продолжались игры и веселье.

\- Джастин, вам когда-нибудь говорили, насколько вы красивы? – неожиданно спросил Алва, повернувшись к Юстиниану.

Глаза Юстиниана удивленно распахнулись.

\- Что?

\- Я не издеваюсь над вами, и не пытаюсь что-либо сделать, - Алва еле заметно усмехнулся. – И, отвечая на ваш незаданный вопрос, нет, я не настолько пьян – я в принципе не пьянею. Я просто констатирую факт – вы вообще знаете о том, что красивы? Судя по вашему выражению лица – нет, - он усмехнулся. – Тогда впредь имейте это в виду.

\- Зачем вы говорите мне такое? – Юстиниан подумал, что и он и Алва, должно быть, выпили сегодня больше, чем следовало, что бы Алва не говорил насчет того, что не пьянеет.

Алва пожал плечами и допил свое вино.

\- Просто захотелось.

После этого он развернулся и снова ушел в комнату, оставив Юстиниана недоуменно смотреть ему вслед.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Стук в дверь на следующее утро отозвался барабанным боем в голове Юстиниана. Он застонал и натянул одеяло на голову, но настойчивый стук не смолкал.

\- Да иду, иду я, - буркнул Юстиниан, ковыляя к двери и пытаясь не запутаться в собственных ногах – голова слегка кружилась.

За дверью оказался недовольный Ричард. Увидев растрепанного и взъерошенного Юстиниана в криво застегнутой сиреневой пижаме, он хмыкнул.

\- А, ну понятно, почему ты сегодня не явился на работу вовремя, - насупился Ричард. – У Алвы такой же вид. Кутили всю ночь?

\- Ой, - Юстиниан бросил взгляд на часы на тумбочке и покраснел. – Я забыл завести будильник.

\- Оно и видно, - Ричард приподнял бровь. – Так куда этот ызарг тебя водил?

\- В «Звезду Олларии», - Юстиниан зевнул и отступил вглубь комнаты, делая Ричарду знак, чтобы тот тоже вошел.

Ричард присвистнул.

\- Меня он тоже водил туда несколько раз.

\- И как тебе? – Юстиниан с любопытством взглянул на Ричарда.

\- До недавнего времени я бы сказал, что Марианна – лучшая. Но, знаешь, она не идет ни в какое сравнение с Катари, - тон Ричарда стал мечтательным и восхищенным. – Катари затмевает всех дам этого мира. Я никогда не встречал такой, как она.

«Парень совсем пропал», - подумал Юстиниан.

\- А Марианна тебе тоже нравилась? – спросил он вслух.

Ричард кивнул, слегка покраснев.

\- Она хороша, что есть, то есть. А тебе с ней понравилось?

Юстиниан вдруг понял, что что-то здесь не так.

\- В каком смысле – с ней? – недоуменно спросил он.

\- Подожди, но она же… то есть, ты не спал с ней? – спросил Ричард в лоб.

Юстиниан потрясенно уставился на Дикона.

\- Нет, конечно! У нее же муж, и вообще, зачем мне…

\- Но она – куртизанка, - непонимающе нахмурился Ричард. – Самая дорогая и самая знаменитая в Олларии. Я думал, ты знаешь. Просто меня Рокэ туда водил, чтобы, ну, ты понимаешь, - Ричард отчаянно покраснел. – Он сказал, это подарок на мой день рождения. Мне как раз исполнилось семнадцать.

Юстиниан вдруг вспомнил рукав платья Марианны на тыльной стороне ладони и ее темные глаза. И потом то, как Алва прошептал ей что-то на ухо. Юстиниан резко выдохнул, когда до него дошло.

\- Леворукий и все его кошки!

Ричард все также хмурился, явно не понимая, в чем дело.

\- Джастин?

Юстиниан поморщился и потер виски.

\- Прости, я не очень хорошо соображаю. Зачем я вчера столько пил, - он виновато посмотрел на Ричарда. – Слушай, Дикон, сможешь поработать один, пока я не приведу себя в порядок? Я скоро приду.

Ричард кивнул, и Юстиниан, извинившись еще раз, поспешно исчез в душе.

 * * *

Юстиниан стянул с себя пижаму и с удовольствием подставился под теплые струи воды. Его глаза все еще были полны удивления. Только сейчас, после слов Ричарда, он понял, что Алва сказал Марианне вчера. Она думала, что тот привел его, чтобы переспать с ней. И поэтому флиртовала с ним. Но Алва знал, что это может быть неприятно Юстиниану, и поэтому сказал Марианне о том, что привел его не за этим. Юстиниан ощутил глубокую благодарность к Алве. Если бы Марианна продолжила соблазнять его, Юстиниан подумал, что не смог бы долго выдержать подобного, учитывая то, что после Валентина любая физическая близость ужасала его, и он боялся физического контакта с людьми. Предупредив Марианну об этом, Алва спас их обоих от неудобной ситуации и конфуза.

\- Рокэ, почему вы всегда все знаете? – выдохнул Юстиниан, закрывая глаза и подставляя лицо под воду.

«Джастин, вам когда-нибудь говорили, насколько вы красивы?» - внезапно прозвучали в его сознании слова Алвы.

Юстиниан залился краской, ему стало жарко.

«Зачем Рокэ сказал мне такое?» - подумал он.

Юстиниан и правда боялся прикосновений других людей. Он невольно вспоминал Валентина, и ему становилось физически плохо: накатывала тошнота, его начинало трясти, он задыхался.

Он просто не мог позволить другим касаться себя, даже парикмахерам или продавцам в магазинах одежды, даже если они хотели всего лишь помочь ему застегнуть молнию или поправить костюм. Он всегда вежливо отказывался от их услуг, подсознательно боясь, вдруг они не послушают его.

Исключение, пожалуй, составляли Ричард, с которым дружеские похлопывания по спине и взаимные тычки локтями стали нормой; Эмиль – так как он был доктором, всегда помогал ему, да и чего он там не видел, учитывая самый первый прием; и Алва, хотя последний редко касался Юстиниана. Разве что случайно задевал его пальцы, передавая очередную кипу бумаг.

С нарастающим удивлением и, в некоторой степени, непониманием, Юстиниан подумал, что в случае с Алвой, иногда он наоборот хотел прикосновений. Ему вспомнилось, как перед вчерашней поездкой Алва коснулся его влажных волос, и Юстиниан подавил стон.

\- Леворукий, я сошел с ума, если думаю об этом, - сказал он сам себе и резко покрутил кран, надеясь, что ледяной душ выбьет из него подобные мысли. – Еще не хватало влюбиться в собственного работодателя.

«По-моему, уже поздно спохватываться об этом», - отозвалась мысль в глубине его сознания.

Юстиниан сжал губы и упрямо подставился под струи ледяной воды.

\- К кошкам все, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – Мне работать надо, а не думать о чем попало.


	19. Интермедия

* * *

Рапорты отделений полиции ближних городов подтверждали все как один, что мужчины с указанными приметами в их пределах замечено не было. Валентин откинулся на диване, изучая бумаги.

Все именно так, как он предполагал.

Хорошо.

Валентин лениво потянулся к телефону и набрал несколько цифр. Он зевнул и бросил взгляд на часы, ожидая ответа.

\- Ты опаздываешь с последним отчетом, - сказал Валентин холодно, когда на другом конце взяли трубку. – Да, я знаю, что это сложно под носом у кэналлийца. Ключ будет? Хорошо. Нет, пока еще нет. Я приеду ближе к осени. Разумеется, держи меня в курсе. Где оружие, ты узнала? Отлично. Когда я прибуду, тебе понадобится. В следующий раз не опаздывай со звонком.

Он положил трубку на рычаг и запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок.

\- Интересно, скучаешь ли ты по мне, братишка? – усмехнулся Валентин. – Ничего, скоро увидимся. Глупец, неужели ты думаешь, что он спасет тебя? Он и себя-то спасти не в состоянии.

Валентин встал с дивана и отправился на кухню заварить себе любимый настой из трав.

Да, в Олларию он поедет ближе к осени. Пускай его брат порезвится на свободе еще немного. В конце концов, никуда он не денется от кэналлийца, а кэналлиец никуда не денется из Олларии.

Валентин поднял голову и на миг уловил свое отражение в стеклянной дверце буфета. Хрусталики его глаз отсвечивали красным.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

\- Создатель, Рокэ издевается надо мной? – Эмиль застонал, увидев Юстиниана с горкой бумаг в больничном крыле.

\- Прости, - Юстиниан виновато улыбнулся.

\- Да ты-то тут причем, - Эмиль махнул рукой, принимая бумаги из рук Юстиниана. – Разрубленный Змей, и это все мне надо привести в порядок! Можно я пойду где-нибудь повешусь?

\- В твоем кабинете очень удобная для этого люстра, - вдруг донесся из кабинета Эмиля незнакомый Юстиниану голос.

\- Иди ты к кошкам! – огорченно крикнул Эмиль в сторону голоса.

В следующий миг из кабинета, широко ухмыляясь, показался подросток. Светлые вьющиеся волосы и черные глаза выдавали в нем Савиньяка.

\- Помочь тебе затянуть петлю, братишка?

Юстиниан вздрогнул и резко побледнел после этих слов. Эмиль, заметив его реакцию, непонимающе сдвинул брови.

\- Джастин?

\- Н-ничего, прости, я должен идти, - пробормотал Юстиниан, его глаза бегали от подростка к Эмилю и обратно.

\- Это Арно, - представил Эмиль, ошибочно поняв взгляд Юстиниана. – Мой младший брат. Он студент, но сейчас у этого лентяя каникулы.

\- Сам ты лентяй, - обиженно буркнул Арно и пихнул Эмиля кулаком в бок, причем тот чуть не выронил бумаги.

\- Я понял, - Юстиниан выдавил из себя улыбку. – Но я действительно должен идти.

Он пулей вылетел из кабинета.

\- Эмиль, что это было? – Арно непонимающе хлопал глазами. – Этот мужчина – он тот, о ком ты рассказывал дома? Подожди минутку, я же его знаю? Он мне знаком.

Эмиль резко помрачнел.

\- Я бы сказал, что это было куском недостающей информации, - произнес он, откладывая бумаги на ближайшую кровать. – Да, это Джастин. Но где ты мог его видеть? Он не жил в Олларии.

\- Я не знаю, но я уверен, что…

\- Постарайся вспомнить, - оборвал его Эмиль. – А мне срочно надо к Алве. Похоже, дело плохо. Отнеси эту макулатуру мне в кабинет и приходи тоже.

Арно кивнул, сменив обычно озорное выражение лица на серьезное. Он послушно отнес бумаги Эмилю на стол и медленно направился в сторону кабинета Алвы.

«Я знаю этого человека», - подумал снова Арно. – «Но откуда? Или, подожди секунду. Я знаю не его, а…»

\- Кляча твоя несусветная! – он хлопнул себя по лбу. – Как я сразу не догадался!

Дальше по коридору Арно уже побежал.

 * * *

«Помочь тебе затянуть петлю, братишка?»

Юстиниан подавил дрожь, привалившись к двери у себя в кабинете – Ричарда пока что там не было.

Такие же слова как-то раз сказал ему Валентин. Тогда Юстиниан, доведенный до отчаяния, хотел свести счеты с жизнью. Но Валентин вернулся с работы раньше, чем было нужно. Он холодно осведомился, не нужна ли Юстиниану помощь в затягивании петли. Юстиниан тогда оцепенел и не смог произнести ни слова. Они стояли наверху лестницы. Валентин грубо вырвал веревку из рук Юстиниана и отвесил ему пощечину. Юстиниан не смог удержаться на ногах. Он отшатнулся от брата, поскользнулся на ковре и упал с лестницы.

Юстиниан прижал руку к груди, машинально потирая ребра и ощущая даже сквозь ткань одежды, как бешено колотится его сердце.

Тогда-то и случился памятный перелом ребер. А потом Валентин стал запирать его дома, объяснив, что раз Юстиниан не хочет жить, то он будет существовать. После того случая Юстиниан больше не решался на попытки самоубийства, хотя, видит Создатель, он хотел умереть.

Юстиниан вздрогнул и отскочил от двери, когда в кабинет вошел Ричард с папкой в руках.

\- Джастин, ты чего? – Ричард удивленно рассматривал напряженное лицо друга.

Юстиниан прочистил горло и постарался взять себя в руки.

\- Все нормально, Дикон. Просто задумался, прости.

\- Сможешь отнести это Алве? – Ричард протянул ему папку. – А то мне нужно еще многое закончить здесь.

Юстиниан кивнул с облегчением. Работа должна была отвлечь его от непрошеных мыслей о Валентине. По крайней мере, он надеялся на это.

 * * *

\- Это его брат, - в кабинете Алвы Эмиль сбросил маску спокойствия и чуть ли не плевался ядом от охватившей его ярости. – Леворукий, это его брат, Рокэ! Эта его реакция, когда он увидел Арно рядом со мной! Закатные твари! – Савиньяк снова выругался. – Мерзавца повесить мало!

Алва поднял голову от бумаг на столе и непонимающе нахмурился.

\- Так, Эмиль, успокойся. Еще раз и, пожалуйста, по порядку. Что стряслось?

Эмиль рассказал о Джастине, о том, как тот среагировал на появление Арно и о своих выводах.

\- Рокэ, я уверен почти на все сто. Его держал взаперти брат. Джастин не стал бы иначе так шарахаться при виде малыша Арно.

Алва в изумлении уставился на Эмиля.

\- Разрубленный Змей, это еще хуже, чем я мог предположить. Но все же, надо уточнить…

\- Нечего тут уточнять. Это действительно его брат, - Арно с мрачным видом протиснулся в кабинет. – И я скажу вам даже больше. Эмиль, я знаю его имя. Я сразу подумал, что Джастин очень напоминает мне кого-то, и вспомнил. Я учился с его братом в Лаик. Его брат – Валентин Придд.

Оба мужчины, и Эмиль, и Алва, застыли, глядя на Арно с недоверием, граничащим с ужасом.

\- Ты уверен? – серьезно спросил Эмиль.

\- Да, - твердо кивнул Арно. – Они почти на одно лицо, только глаза разного цвета. Это не может быть случайностью, я уверен в этом.

\- Квальдэто цэра! – пришел в себя Алва. – Так вот почему Джастин показался мне знакомым. Я же знал его отца! Вальтер Придд был юристом, который помогал моему отцу с некоторыми вопросами в связи с приютом. Но, погоди-ка, - он нахмурился. – Разве не все Придды погибли? Я читал заметку о гибели Вальтера с женой в автокатастрофе, но, помимо этой, было что-то еще, только я не могу вспомнить.

В это время Эмиль уже лихорадочно кому-то звонил по телефону Алвы.

\- Лионель? Срочно нужна информация. Примерно три года тому назад. Пробей по базе некрологи… Рокэ, где они все жили?

\- Васспард, - мгновенно отреагировал Алва.

Эмиль кивнул и продолжил.

\- Городка Васспард. Разрубленный Змей! Я сказал срочно, мне плевать, что там у тебя, подождут. Нет, точной даты я не назову, - Эмиль на мгновение прикрыл глаза, представляя шрам на груди Юстиниана как можно четче. – Три или четыре года тому назад – это все, что я могу тебе сказать. Меня интересует, не мелькала ли где-нибудь фамилия Придд.

\- Да ладно, - неверяще выдохнул Арно. – Быть не может.

\- Похоже, что может, - сощурился Алва, поняв, куда клонит Эмиль. – Сейчас узнаем.

\- Да. Да, это я знаю, статья об автокатастрофе и гибели Вальтера и Ангелики была даже в столичных газетах. Другое имя было? Позже, да. Создатель… Спасибо, Лионель. Да, потом объясню. Что? Закатные твари, так вот почему… Спасибо, - Эмиль положил трубку, и медленно повернулся к остальным.

Его бледное лицо сказало то, что Алва и так подозревал.

\- Сколько лет он «мертв»?

Эмиль прочистил горло.

\- Примерно три с половиной года тому назад Джастин сломал ребра. Он не мог назвать время точнее, но, полагаю, это и стало той датой, когда в газетах Васспарда появилась краткая заметка о «печальном событии», после которого Валентин перестал выпускать Джастина на улицу, держа его в доме взаперти. Это была заметка о событии, в котором якобы погиб Юстиниан-Теофил-Георг Придд – старший брат Валентина-Отто Придда, который в настоящее время является заместителем шефа полиции Васспарда.

Алва и Арно дружно выругались. Эмиль не мог их упрекнуть – у него самого не находилось других слов к данной ситуации. Полиция – этого еще не хватало! Впрочем, это объясняло многое, в том числе и почему Юстиниану не удалось сбежать раньше, и почему он сам не обратился в полицию, а искал приют и скрывал свое имя и прошлое.

\- Выходит, этот ызарг подделал документы с помощью дружков из полиции и похоронил брата заживо?

\- Чтобы безнаказанно издеваться над ним?

\- Именно.

\- Простите, - их дискуссию прервал новый голос.

Все трое подскочили и обернулись к двери.

Вцепившись в косяк мертвой хваткой, словно ноги отказывались держать его, у входа в кабинет стоял Джастин, он же Юстиниан Придд. Его лицо было даже не бледным, а почти зеленым, как у выходца.

\- Так с какого года, вы говорите, я мертв? – еле слышно спросил он.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

\- Присаживайтесь, - Алва кивнул на диван, внимательно наблюдая за Юстинианом исподлобья.

Юстиниан, казалось, быстро пришел в себя после услышанного, и упрямо задрав подбородок, присел на краешек дивана рядом с Арно, держась так холодно, словно превратился в статую.

«Есть фамильная твердость и незыблемость глупости Окделлов», - подумал Алва. – «И есть фамильная глубинная холодность Приддов. Однако не ожидал, что Джастин так наглядно способен демонстрировать ее».

\- Когда вы собираетесь оповестить моего брата о моем местонахождении? – осведомился тем временем Юстиниан официальным тоном.

Юстиниан все еще был бледен, но на щеках проявлялся сердитый румянец. В ответ на его слова Эмиль крякнул, Арно удивленно моргнул, а Алва прикрыл лицо ладонями.

\- Квальдэто цэра, как же вы иногда напоминаете мне Окделла, - устало сказал он. – Такой же твердолобый, упрямый и неисправимый идиот. Объясните нам, пожалуйста, с какого перепугу нам так уж необходимо оповещать вашего брата о чем-либо, и тем более отдавать вас ему?

В глазах Юстиниана упрямство уступило место удивлению.

\- Но, - он запнулся. – Вы же теперь знаете, кто я на самом деле. Раз вы догадались, то мне нет смысла более скрывать это. Я действительно Юстиниан-Теофил-Георг Придд, старший наследник дома Приддов, обладающий, - он сделал легкий поклон в сторону Алвы. – Если смотреть с историческо-мифологической точки зрения, титулом герцога и Повелителя Волн, - он криво усмехнулся. – И погибший, судя по вашим словам, почти четыре года тому назад. А мой брат, он полицейский, и у него хорошая репутация в обществе, - Юстиниан вдруг замолк, осознав, как глупо, должно быть, звучит его бормотание.

Савиньяки переваривали информацию, а Алва в это время устроился удобнее в своем кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и запрокинув голову, созерцая белизну потолка.

\- И что с того, юноша? – наконец сказал он. – Мне все равно будь вы хоть внебрачным сыном самого Леворукого, согрешившего со Зверем Раканов. Вы работаете у меня, и работаете хорошо. И я пока не вижу причины, по которой вы должны были бы прекратить это делать.

Юстиниан удивленно распахнул глаза, его взгляд стал отрешенным, словно он что-то обдумывал. Он медленно встал, а потом склонил голову в неглубоком поклоне, перейдя на официальный тон.

\- Приношу всем свои извинения. Я отреагировал слишком резко и недостойно, в связи с тем, что оказался глубоко потрясен открытием того факта, что по документам меня не существует. Также я приношу свои извинения вам, - он кивнул Арно. – За свою реакцию на ваше появление. Это было в высшей степени некультурно и грубо с моей стороны.

Арно поспешно замахал руками.

\- Все нормально, не волнуйся. И ко мне – на «ты», а то я буду ощущать себя старым дедом.

Алва прикрыл глаза ладонями.

\- Джастин, - устало сказал он. – Кончайте изъясняться, как истинный Придд – это утомляет.

Арно фыркнул, прикрывая непрошеную улыбку ладонью. Поймав на себе взгляд Юстиниана, он вмиг стал серьезным и смутился.

\- Извини, просто я вспомнил, - начал было он, и осекся, когда до него дошло, что Юстиниану может быть неприятно продолжение того, что он хотел сказать.

\- Что еще ты там вспомнил? – буркнул Эмиль, нахмурившись.

Арно помрачнел, раздумывая. Надо было рассказать им эту историю, но… Он вздохнул и окинул взглядом всех присутствующих в комнате.

\- Я должен вам признаться кое в чем, - сказал он твердо. – Возможно, мне следовало сделать это раньше, но я не знал, что это могло оказаться настолько важным, - Арно повернулся к Юстиниану, теперь обращаясь только к нему. – Валентин учился вместе со мной в Лаик. И я могу сказать совершенно точно, что сначала он не был таким – он не был чудовищем, которое способно издеваться над другим человеком. Прошу извинить меня за излишнюю осведомленность, - Арно виновато поелозил на диване. – Просто Эмиль много рассказывал дома о тебе. Правда, сегодня в больничном крыле я не сразу понял, что ты и есть тот самый Джастин.

Юстиниан сидел, опустив взгляд на свои руки, которые он сцепил на коленях. Его реакцию на слова Арно невозможно было прочесть. Алва все также отрешенно разглядывал потолок – и только Эмиль, нахмурившись, смотрел на брата. Поэтому, только Эмиль заметил вину, проскочившую в глазах Арно. Тот, тем временем, продолжил.

\- Зараза, конечно, всегда был ужасным занудой – у него было такое прозвище, - объяснил он в ответ на удивленно приподнятые брови Эмиля. – Он всегда все знал на уроках, его невозможно было застать врасплох. Он был безупречен, чем бесил большинство других мальчишек. И его манера говорить убивала наповал многих учителей, и не только учителей. Но он был хорошим, - глаза Арно бегали от Алвы к Эмилю.

На Юстиниана он избегал смотреть.

\- Он действительно был хорошим, - словно оправдываясь, повторил Арно. – Но он изменился. И в этом косвенно есть и моя вина, - он открыто посмотрел в глаза Эмилю. – Я никогда не рассказывал об этом никому. Никто из нас не рассказывал, потому что мы, возможно, все неправильно поняли тогда, - Арно прочистил горло, глубоко вдохнул, и решился. – Валентин изменился после той ночи, которую мы на спор решили провести в Багерлее.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

Эмиль резко выдохнул и вскочил со стула, грозно нависнув над братом.

\- В Багерлее? Ты хочешь мне сказать, что ходил в руины Багерлее? – его глаза метали молнии.

Арно как-то сразу сник и сжался под взглядом Эмиля, но, тем не менее, кивнул.

\- Ходил. И не только я. Нас было пятеро – Катершванцы, Салина, Куньо и я.

\- Дебилы! – прогремел Эмиль, и Арно и Юстиниан вздрогнули, с удивлением глядя на Савиньяка. – Идиоты! За какими кошками вы туда поперлись?! Разрубленный Змей, если б я знал, я б с тебя шкуру спустил! Или ты не знаешь, насколько там опасно?

В Арно проступило фамильное упрямство Савиньяков – он выпятил губу и выпрямился, хмуро глядя на буйствующего брата.

\- Мы знали! Мы все знали! Именно поэтому мы решили туда пойти! Исследовать…

\- Исследовать что? – возмутился Эмиль. – Как вам вообще такое могло в голову прийти? Решили поохотиться на выходцев и призраков? Закатные твари!

\- Выходцы – в Доре, - тихий голос Алвы заставил всех разом замолчать и повернуться к нему.

Алва все также сидел, откинувшись в своем кресле. Закончив осмотр потолка, он перевел взгляд на мужчин. Его взгляд был таким тяжелым, что Эмиль невольно затих и опустился на свой стул.

\- А призраки – в Нохе, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Алва. – Уж это-то ты должен знать, Эмиль. Если не ошибаюсь, во всех школах на уроках истории есть пункт про неудавшееся мероприятие, обернувшееся ужасной трагедией в Доре четыреста лет тому назад; также как и любому школьнику известна страшилка про Вальтазара из Нохи и его любимые вазы.

\- Тогда что в Багерлее? – недовольно буркнул Эмиль.

Алва на мгновение снова прикрыл глаза ладонями.

\- Зло, - просто ответил он, и повернулся в сторону Арно. – Рассказывай.

 * * *

Арно продолжил рассказ.

Не сиди рядом с ним родной брат Валентина, на которого свалились все последствия того, что тогда случилось, Арно не было бы настолько тяжело говорить. Он ощущал себя виноватым перед Юстинианом – виноватым за все, что тот пережил – и не знал, как это исправить. Надо было сразу рассказать хотя бы братьям о той ночи. Но они же не знали. Они думали, что Валентин просто подставил их, и поэтому…

Арно продолжил рассказ.

 * * *

Их было пятеро: братья Норберт и Йоганн, Альберто Салина, Паоло Куньо и сам Арно. Они с первого класса Лаик были закадычным друзьями, и однажды поспорили между собой, кто самый храбрый, и кто отважится провести ночь в руинах Багерлее. Развалины старинной тюрьмы всегда привлекали мальчишек, хотя это место издавна находилось под запретом для посещений. Но когда запреты останавливали юных искателей приключений?

Валентин мог это услышать. Валентин мог даже попросить их этого не делать, обосновав некоторыми тревожными данными о руинах Багерлее, значившихся в любых анналах не иначе как «плохое место». Валентин мог быть очень вежливым и настойчивым, и он мог действительно беспокоиться за них.

Может быть, Валентин и правда попросил их.

Может быть, они посмеялись и вежливо попросили его отвалить.

Может быть, он ушел, даже не сказав никому из учителей об их планах – хотя мог, вполне мог, и тогда их бы исключили.

Может быть, уже тогда, после того, как он увидел что-то обреченное в глазах Придда, когда тот обернулся посмотреть на них, уходя – может, уже тогда в сердце Арно появился червячок сомнения, но врожденное упрямство и нежелание показать другим свои сомнения, заставили его промолчать и тоже посмеяться вслед уходящему Валентину.

Может быть, так все и было.

А потом была ночь и руины. Арно поежился, вспомнив, что из руин словно веяло холодом. Свет их фонариков будто пожирался темнотой, почти не освещая дорогу. Они пришли туда, но никто из них не был этому рад. Что-то явно было не так, с самого начала. Камни вокруг шептали – злобно и ядовито. Им было страшно, всем им. А самое страшное началось, когда они поняли, что заблудились в подземных коридорах.

 * * *

\- Мы зря пошли туда, - голос Арно был глухим, а его глаза были полны ужаса. – И тем более зря решили спуститься в коридоры. Мы не знали, что там настоящий лабиринт.

 * * *

Когда они поняли, что не знают, куда идти, ими овладела паника. К тому времени им уже было наплевать на «тест на храбрость» и прочие мальчишеские заморочки. Дело было не в звоне цепей, доносящемся из камер по бокам коридора – это мог быть ветер, гуляющий по пустым пространствам. И даже не в далеком шепоте, то и дело накатывающем то с одной, то с другой стороны – это тоже могло объясниться порывами подземного ветра. И даже не в сгустках тьмы, притаившихся в углах, и переливавшихся, словно они были живыми – в полутьме глазам нельзя доверять, мало ли, что может привидеться.

Дело было в том, что это место казалось живым. Оно ощущалось живым. Как будто они вошли во внутренность какого-то страшного зверя.

И этот зверь был голоден и готовился захлопнуть пасть.

Их сводило с ума ощущение того, как что-то идет к ним, постепенно приближаясь из невыразимой дали. Этому требовалось время, но время у этого было, пока они бездумно бегали по коридорам, наугад пытаясь найти верный путь на поверхность.

Они хотели просто выбраться оттуда и забыть это сумасшествие, как страшный сон. Надо отдать должное – несмотря на метания по коридорам, им хватило ума не разделяться, или последствия той ночи были бы куда более плачевными.

Когда надежда выбраться из коридоров начала покидать их, появился он.

Они чуть не заорали от ужаса, когда из-за очередного угла на них почти что налетел Валентин Придд. Его лицо утратило обычное равнодушие, волосы были растрепаны, он тяжело дышал, словно от долгого бега. Он окинул их диким взглядом

(он проверял, все ли они на месте, понял впоследствии Арно),

и прикрикнул на них, чтобы шли за ним, и поторапливались. Возражений не было ни у кого – к тому моменту все уже признали правоту Придда, хотя вслух бы никогда не сказали об этом. Валентин пропустил их вперед, светя фонариком и командуя, куда свернуть на какой развилке. Именно его тревожный голос и то, как он подгонял их, сам постоянно оглядываясь, уверило остальных, что все очень серьезно и далеко от детских шалостей. Они молча повиновались ему, следуя быстрым шагом, то и дело срываясь на бег, в направлении, куда указывал Придд.

И он вывел их.

Создатель, он действительно вывел их тогда – всех. Арно помнил, как радовался, когда ощутил на лице прохладу и свежесть ночного воздуха, и увидел впереди звездное небо. Он заорал вне себя от радости, указывая на это другим – они подхватили улюлюканье и понеслись вперед, стремясь быстрее выбраться наружу и забыть о неудачном приключении.

 * * *

Когда они поняли, что Валентина больше нет сзади? Арно не знал. Было ли это, когда они, окрыленные видом неба, побежали вперед, и он отстал? Или он куда-то пропал даже раньше? Арно потом пытался расспросить об этом других, но они не знали, или не хотели говорить о событиях той ночи.

Наутро Валентин все еще не появился в Лаик.

В обед Арно сказал, несмотря на нежелание других, что нужно рассказать обо всем хотя бы мэтру Шабли, их классному руководителю. После небольшой перепалки, они согласились. Арно попросил их подождать его – он хотел отнести школьные книги в свою комнату, прежде чем идти к Шабли.

В дверях он столкнулся с Валентином Приддом.

 * * *

\- Я не уверен, что что-то почувствовал тогда, - Арно сидел, сосредоточенно наморщив лоб, пытаясь воспроизвести как можно больше деталей и подробностей. – Он выглядел как всегда – таким же опрятным и «совершенным». Похоже, он успел не только вернуться в школу, но и принять душ и переодеться. Я действительно не заметил в нем поначалу никаких перемен. Я помню, мы все подбежали к нему и наперебой кинулись расспрашивать, куда он делся ночью. Он не ответил нам, брезгливо поджал губы и удалился в свою комнату. Теперь я понимаю, что этот его жест… Понимаете, Валентин никогда не выказывал брезгливости или презрения по отношению к нам. Он мог быть холоден, отстранен, он мало общался с людьми, но он никогда, никогда не ставил никого ниже себя и не смотрел на нас так. Может быть, это было первым признаком того, что с ним что-то случилось – я не знаю. Тогда же мы все не так поняли. Мы думали, он дуется на нас, из-за того, что предупреждал, а мы все равно пошли. Мы разозлились. Паоло предположил, что Валентин просто хотел, чтобы мы рассказали все директору, и Свин исключил нас. Поэтому он специально где-то шатался все это время, чтобы мы успели перенервничать и побежать с докладом к Арамоне. Мы согласились с тем, что это было возможно и поддержали мысль Паоло. Теперь я понимаю, что все было не совсем так. То есть, совсем не так. А через несколько дней Валентин уехал из школы, после известия о смерти родителей, - Арно вскинул голову, его темные глаза были полны раскаяния. – Пожалуйста, простите меня! Это я во всем виноват, мне нужно было сказать кому-нибудь раньше! Я просто… мы все боялись. Пожалуйста, простите меня!

 * * *

В течение всего рассказа Арно, Юстиниан сидел, не шевелясь, прямо, с руками, аккуратно сложенными на коленях, с опущенной головой. После того как Арно закончил, он некоторое время не двигался, напоминая скорее статую, нежели живого человека. Отросшая челка падала ему на глаза, и выражение лица невозможно было прочесть.

\- Арно, когда это случилось? – взгляд Алвы, казалось, был способен прожечь дыру в чем угодно.

\- Весной. Когда мы учились в первом классе.

Алва помрачнел еще больше. Он бездумно дотронулся до правого виска, в синих глазах мелькнуло удивление, смешанное с настороженностью.

\- Джастин, когда Валентин приехал из школы домой?

Юстиниан пошевелился, впервые за весь разговор. Он медленно поднял голову, и Арно понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не отшатнуться – взгляд у Юстиниана был абсолютно мертвым.

\- Валентин приехал, когда Арно сказал, - подтвердил Юстиниан безжизненным голосом. – Весной, после известия о смерти наших родителей в автокатастрофе. Поскольку на тот момент я уже был совершеннолетним, а Валентин – еще нет, я был назначен его опекуном, - Юстиниан сухо рассмеялся. – Каковым юридически являлся до своей «кончины».

\- Вы не расскажете нам о том, что происходило после того, как Валентин уехал из Лаик? – голос Алвы был мягким, но его взгляд оставался мрачным.

Механически, без выражения, Юстиниан кивнул и начал свой собственный рассказ.


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

\- Простите, но мне нужно выйти. Срочно, - Эмиль с серым лицом поднялся и вышел из кабинета.

Из коридора донесся звук, как будто кто-то ударил кулаком по стене, за этим последовала череда ругательств.

Впрочем, никто не обратил на это особого внимания – только Юстиниан вздрогнул, бросил испуганный взгляд на дверь, и снова опустил голову.

Арно сидел, широко раскрыв глаза и пытаясь удержать челюсть от падения на грудь. Он был в шоке от того, что только что рассказал им Юстиниан.

Юстиниан говорил долго, с отрешенным лицом и напускным равнодушием, не скрывая более подробностей пережитого. Он рассказал им про Штанцлера и полицию, про то, как Валентину предложили работу, и он пошел. Про то, как ему нравилось служить там; про то, как его всегда покрывали, когда нужно было, братья Ариго – верные коллеги Штанцлера. Про то, какой страшной и противной Юстиниану казалась городская больница, и каким мерзким был доктор, верный приятель Штанцлера. Им всем было плевать на то, как с Юстинианом обходился Валентин. Когда было необходимо, доктор обрабатывал его раны и ушибы. Не столько, чтобы помочь Юстиниану, сколько, чтобы покрыть Валентина. После того как Валентин перестал выпускать Юстиниана из дома, доктор приезжал на дом и штопал его, когда без этого было не обойтись, не проводя никаких документов и не задавая вопросов. Юстиниан рассказал про ледяное бешенство и издевательства, причин которых он не знал; про периоды столь же ледяной любезности Валентина; про свою беспомощность, унижение и страх. Когда Юстиниан добрался в своей истории до места, в котором начались изнасилования, его голос дрогнул, а рука машинально прижалась на мгновение к животу.

Арно тогда ощутил приступ тошноты – он не хотел даже представить себе, каково Юстиниану было переживать подобное снова и снова.

Юстиниан рассказал им, что он еще тогда понял, что Валентин порвал или растянул ему что-то внутри в последний раз, но ничего не мог с этим поделать – после известия о ранении Валентина, стало не до этого. Он описал им свой побег, последовавший за звонком Штанцлера, свою встречу с Дораком в Олларии, и то, как он потом добрался до приюта. Он признался, что не думал, что доедет, потому что под конец путешествия ему стало совсем плохо. Юстиниан также признался, что он до последнего боялся, что его прогонят с порога приюта, как какого-нибудь ненормального попрошайку.

\- Я был уверен, что из-за прически меня примут за сумасшедшего, - объяснил он, криво усмехаясь. – К тому же, я три года не имел возможности разговаривать с людьми и не знал, как себя вести.

Алва все это время сидел, вперившись взглядом в Юстиниана, сцепив пальцы под подбородком, внимательно слушая каждое слово.

Закончив рассказ, Юстиниан замолк и снова замер, опустив взгляд на руки, сложенные на коленях.

\- Арно, - тихо позвал Алва.

Тот встрепенулся и вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- Пожалуйста, сходи и проверь, как твой брат – по возможности, успокой его.

Арно понял, что его выставляют, но ничего против этого не имел.

\- Конечно, - сказал он, сдерживая вздох облегчения, и чуть ли не выбежал из кабинета.

Сегодня у него явно был переизбыток информации, которую знать в его возрасте не полагалось.

Кляча твоя несусветная, если уж на то пошло, никому не полагалось знать подобное ни в каком возрасте!

 * * *

Оставшись наедине, двое мужчин некоторое время сидели в тишине. Алва откинулся в кресле и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Теперь я понимаю, почему вы легко нашлись с именем. Джастин – северная вариация вашего настоящего имени, я прав?

Юстиниан рассеяно кивнул, не поднимая глаз.

\- Откуда взялась фамилия?

\- Муж моей старшей сестры. Мне мало о ней известно. Ирэна живет в Альт-Вельдере уже много лет и не поддерживает связь с семьей, - тихо ответил Юстиниан и неожиданно спросил. – Рокэ, Эмиль, он сердится на меня, да? И Арно тоже?

Алва подавил желание выругаться вслух.

\- Почему вы так думаете?

Юстиниан сжал губы и отвел взгляд.

\- Потому что я рассказал такое. Потому что я ничего не делал, чтобы остановить Валентина, и в их глазах, я, наверное, жалкий слабак.

\- Когда-нибудь вы с Окделлом доведете меня до того, что я воистину начну биться головой о стол, - устало сказал Алва.

Он встал с кресла и сел рядом с Юстинианом. Алва слегка приподнял голову Юстиниана за подбородок, заставляя того посмотреть на себя.

\- Смотрите мне в глаза. В глаза, я сказал! Юноша, сейчас же, сию секунду выкиньте эту глупость из головы – что вы в чем-либо виноваты, и тому подобное.

\- Тогда почему Эмиль…?

\- Потому что это – нормальная человеческая реакция. Он, как и Арно, представить себе не мог подобное. Хотя Эмиль на своем веку, как врач, повидал всякое. Его ранит то, что такие вещи происходят в этом мире, и он ничего не может с ними поделать. Как он однажды признался мне, он может лишь «склеивать разбитое и надеяться, что осколки не развалятся». Это тяготит его. Не вы сами, а то, что подобное происходит в принципе. Эмиль к вам изначально отнесся очень тепло, и я не вижу никаких причин, по которым его отношение могло поменяться. Сначала он сочувствовал вам как доктор, потом стал вашим другом, насколько я могу судить. Что касается Арно, я уверен, пообщайся он с вами чуть больше, он захотел бы, как и Окделл, подружиться с вами. Поэтому, не смейте думать, что их отношение к вам изменилось после вашего рассказа.

\- А вы? – тихо спросил Юстиниан, все также глядя в синие глаза Алвы, не пытаясь вырваться из чужой хватки.

\- Что – я? – тот непонимающе нахмурился.

Упрямый взгляд сине-лиловых глаз как будто связывал и притягивал к себе.

\- Как относитесь ко мне вы?


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Арно нагнал брата, когда тот уже заперся в своем кабинете в больничном крыле. Эмиль сидел за столом, закрыв лицо руками. Арно робко сделал шаг к нему навстречу.

\- Эмиль, - позвал он.

Тот медленно отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на Арно, который подавил желание отвести взгляд.

\- Эмиль, - тихо повторил он. – Можно тебя попросить кое о чем?

\- О чем?

Арно слегка покраснел, но упрямо не опускал взгляд.

\- Пожалуйста, не говори матушке и Ли о Багерлее. Ли придет в бешенство, а матушка меня тогда из дома больше не выпустит. Вообще. Никогда. Никуда.

Эмиль очень долго и очень пристально смотрел на своего младшего брата.

\- Хорошо, Арно, я не скажу им, - медленно произнес он. – Но только по одной причине: потому что тебе с этим придется жить всю жизнь. Ты видел последствия того, что произошло с Валентином – а в том, что что-то произошло, я не сомневаюсь. И ты видел, к чему это привело – ты видел Джастина, ты слышал его рассказ. Я ничего не скажу Лионелю и матушке. Но лишь потому, что ты сам все видел и слышал. И тебе с этим теперь нужно как-то жить дальше.

После слов Эмиля на Арно стало больно смотреть – он сник и как-то сжался, закусив губу и пытаясь сдержать слезы.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы Юстиниан прошел через такое, - выдавил он. – Никто не хотел.

\- Я понимаю, - ответил Эмиль. – Но получилось по-другому. Джастин, то есть, Юстиниан – никак не привыкну к его имени… я не знаю, оправится ли он когда-нибудь полностью от всего. Честно – скорее нет, чем да.

\- Но мы ведь будем за ним присматривать, правда? – Арно смотрел на Эмиля с молчаливой мольбой в глазах. – Мы же можем ему хоть как-то помочь?

Эмиль кивнул.

\- Мы попытаемся. Хотя то, что он пережил, оставило на нем слишком глубокий след. Разрубленный Змей, если бы я знал все это тогда, когда он пришел к нам впервые…

Эмиль вдруг встал, подошел к Арно, и порывисто обнял его.

\- Балбес, - прошептал он ему на ухо. – Чтобы никогда больше не смел даже подумать о том, чтобы лезть в подобные места! Ты слышишь меня? Ты хоть представил себе, каково будет нам с Лионелем, потеряй мы и тебя тоже! Ли хватило потери отца, и я сомневаюсь, что он обрадуется, если что-то случится с его младшим братом.

Арно прижался к Эмилю, пряча лицо у того в груди.

\- Прости, - это все, что он был способен сказать.

Эмиль погладил его по волосам, успокаивая.

\- Ладно, давай заканчивать семейные драмы и брать себя в руки. В конце концов, Савиньяки мы или кто? И все же, - Эмиль добавил задумчиво, помрачнев. – Мне хотелось бы узнать, что именно произошло с Валентином Приддом. Судя по твоему рассказу, он не был таким до Багерлее. Значит, что-то здесь явно не сходится.

Арно фыркнул и злобно пробурчал.

\- Да ладно. Если вдруг окажется, что Зараза был хорошим, я съем свою шапку.

 * * *

Алва смотрел в глаза Юстиниана, мягко придерживая его за подбородок. Он отметил тот факт, что Юстиниан не предпринимает попыток увернуться от прикосновения. Это не только удивило его, но и разбудило любопытство.

\- Зачем вам мое мнение?

Юстиниан не знал, что он собирается ответить, пока не услышал свой голос, словно со стороны.

\- Потому что вы важны для меня.

В глазах Алвы мелькнуло изумление. Он подался слегка вперед, вглядываясь в лицо Юстиниана. Несмотря на все пережитое, глаза Юстиниана сохранили искренность и чистоту – это притягивало Алву. Это, и удивительный сине-лиловый цвет – подобного оттенка не было ни у кого.

\- Насколько важен?

Юстиниан почувствовал, как быстро бьется его сердце. Он ощущал, что происходит что-то очень значительное и необратимое. Он волновался, но не мог не сказать Алве правду.

Тот факт, что он наконец-то поделился своей историей с другими, принес одновременно облегчение и подавленность. Облегчение – потому что, наконец-то, ему не надо было переживать это в одиночку, не надо было скрывать правду и лгать, или избегать разговоров о себе. Подавленность – потому что собственный рассказ заставил его вспомнить о вещах, о которых он предпочел бы забыть навсегда.

Тем не менее, Юстиниан хотел сказать ему правду – правду о том, насколько тот стал для него важен, и насколько он был благодарен ему. И о том, насколько он хотел быть важным для него тоже.

\- Очень, - признался Юстиниан.

\- Джастин, ты, - голос Алвы был хриплым.

С изумлением, он почувствовал, что возбуждается. Подобного влечения по отношению к мужчинам он не испытывал уже лет пятнадцать, а то и больше – с тех пор как однажды, любопытства ради, вкусил гайифской любви в университете. Женщин у него во все времена было много, стоило только захотеть. А вот чтобы ему нравились мужчины – это было в новинку. Но, глядя на Юстиниана, Алва почему-то не мог себя контролировать.

Юстиниан покраснел и опустил взгляд, но вдруг, увидев выпуклость на штанах Алвы, он даже не побледнел – посерел. Юстиниан мгновенно напрягся и отшатнулся от него.

\- Нет, не надо, пожалуйста, не надо, - прошептал он голосом, полным ужаса.

В этот момент открылась дверь, и в кабинет вошел Ричард Окделл.


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

Ричард увидел Юстиниана, вжавшегося в диван с затравленным видом, и Алву, недвусмысленно тянувшегося к нему. Глаза Дикона расширились в изумлении. Чудовищным трудом он поборол в себе желание прибить Алву на месте.

\- Рокэ, ты в своем уме? – процедил он сквозь зубы, стиснув кулаки. – Ты что вообще делаешь? Извращенец!

Ричард подбежал к ним и потянул Юстиниана за руку, увлекая за собой в коридор. Он наградил Алву взглядом, полным яда, напоследок, надеясь, что это скажет тому все, что Ричард о нем думает.

Захлопнув дверь, Ричард повел Юстиниана по коридору, пока они не дошли до двери в их собственный кабинет.

\- Джастин, что он сделал с тобой? – тихо и серьезно спросил Ричард, входя внутрь, и подталкивая в комнату Юстиниана.

Юстиниан не ответил. Он стоял, глядя прямо перед собой остекленевшим взглядом широко раскрытых глаз, и напоминая скорее восковую куклу, нежели человека.

\- Джастин? – снова попытался Ричард. – Я увидел документы, которые дал тебе – папка валялась на полу у двери кабинета Алвы. Я поэтому зашел. Что он хотел сделать с тобой? Он обидел тебя?

Юстиниан прикрыл глаза на мгновение.

\- Ричард, - тихо сказал он. – Все не так, как тебе показалось. Рокэ не приставал ко мне и не обижал меня. Я сам виноват. Послушай, - ему было трудно сосредоточиться и найти слова – его чувства пребывали в полном смятении. – Извини меня насчет документов, я… Мне нужно немного побыть одному. Извини.

Юстиниан поспешно выбежал из комнаты, оставив Ричарда недоуменно смотреть ему вслед.

 * * *

Алва бездумно смотрел на дверь, только что закрывшуюся за Ричардом и Юстинианом. Медленно, словно нехотя, он опустил глаза на то, что так испугало Юстиниана. Выпуклость на штанах и не думала становиться меньше. Он действительно был возбужден, и сильно. Но Юстиниан не должен был это видеть, а он заметил. И испугался. Алва закрыл лицо ладонями. Разрубленный Змей, какой же он дурак! Разве он мог ожидать от Юстиниана иной реакции на подобное? От Юстиниана, который только что рассказал им всю правду о том, что ему довелось пережить? Разве он мог ожидать ответной реакции от человека, для которого возбуждение другого мужчины значило лишь одно – что за этим последует унижение и боль?

Самое ужасное заключалось в том, что Алва действительно его хотел. Он понял это теперь, после того как вдоволь насмотрелся в глубину сине-лиловых глаз Юстиниана. Он хотел Юстиниана, как никогда раньше. Хотел провести ладонью по его щеке, хотел зарыться пальцами в мягкие отросшие волосы, хотел притянуть к себе и поцеловать. Он хотел его. Юстиниан изначально был интересен и симпатичен Алве, но только теперь до него, наконец, дошло, что он начинает испытывать отнюдь не только дружеские чувства.

Алва застонал против воли.

С возбуждением явно надо было что-то делать. Он вздохнул и поднялся, поморщившись, намереваясь сходить в душ, примыкающий к его кабинету.

\- Квальдэто цэра, - выдохнул Алва. – Пора паковать чемоданы и уезжать в Гайифу. У меня встал на парня.

 * * *

Юстиниан сел на кровать в своей комнате и обхватил колени руками, съежившись в комок у стены. Его все еще трясло, и он презирал себя за свою реакцию. Умом он прекрасно понимал, что Алва не желал ему зла, и что кому-кому, а ему он мог доверять целиком и полностью. Но он не мог довериться ему в этом. Как только Юстиниан заметил, что Алва возбуждается, глядя на него, он пришел в ужас – потому что от предыдущего разговора на него накатили воспоминания о Валентине.

Он вспомнил Валентина, вспомнил, как тот возбуждался от вида прикованного к кровати Юстиниана, и что следовало за этим, и не смог не поддаться слепой панике. Юстиниану стало тяжело дышать, его мысли перемешались, он испугался, что сейчас Алва заставит его подчиниться, и снова будет больно, снова будет, как раньше. Юстиниан закрыл лицо руками, дрожа, словно ему было холодно.

\- Ненавижу себя, - прошептал он. – Я все испортил. Еще и умудрился обидеть Ричарда. А Рокэ теперь вообще не захочет меня видеть.

Эта мысль оказалась неожиданно горькой.

 * * *

Спустя несколько часов, Юстиниан решил, что нужно взять себя в руки, и сходить к Алве и Ричарду извиниться перед ними. С Арно и Эмилем тоже стоило поговорить и извиниться, но это могло подождать.

Юстиниан не хотел, чтобы Алва стал избегать его или вести себя с ним по-другому, холоднее. Этого Юстиниан не смог бы пережить. Он действительно хотел стать важным для него, а не отдалиться из-за своего поведения. Это относилось и к Ричарду тоже – Юстиниан очень дорожил им, и не хотел терять его как союзника и лучшего друга.

Юстиниан вышел из своей комнаты и медленно пошел по направлению к кабинету Алвы. Подойдя ближе, он услышал встревоженные голоса. Юстиниан робко заглянул в дверь и замер. Алва стоял у окна, прижимая окровавленный платок к носу с выражением явной досады. Он раздраженно отмахивался от слов Ричарда и Эмиля, которые наперебой пытались ему что-то втолковать. Лицо Алвы помрачнело.

\- Достаточно! – рявкнул он, его глаза сверкнули. – Я уже сказал вам – со мной все в порядке!

Алва сделал пару шагов по направлению к столу и вдруг, покачнувшись, рухнул без сознания на ковер, на котором тут же начало расплываться алое пятно.


	26. Интермедия

* * *

Валентин с интересом огляделся, выйдя из автобуса. Давненько он не был в Олларии. Он порылся в воспоминаниях, отыскивая нужные сведения о том, как ходит транспорт и куда нужно ехать, чтобы добраться до отеля, который он забронировал еще некоторое время назад, предварительно позвонив из Васспарда.

Со времен Лаик город почти не изменился – все такая же шумная и современная столица. Где-то впереди, почти на окраине, находились руины Багерлее. Валентин усмехнулся, глядя в том направлении, его глаза, скрытые темными стеклами очков, голодно блеснули.

Валентин задержал взгляд на одной из скамеек у привокзальной площади. След Юстиниана явно ощущался, несмотря на то, что прошло много времени с тех пор, как тот приехал в Олларию. Но Валентин знал, куда смотреть и что искать – поэтому он сразу понял, где проходил его брат. Сила Повелителя Волн чувствовалась, хоть и слабо – ведь Юстиниан не знал, как ее осознанно использовать. Если уж на то пошло, он вообще не знал, что эта сила – реальна, и не подозревал, что действительно владеет ею. Валентин спокойно поправил лямку сумки с вещами на плече и двинулся к автобусной остановке, в другую сторону от трамвайной остановки, куда тянулся еле заметный след его брата.

Заселившись в отель, Валентин первым делом открыл свой ноутбук и отыскал адрес приюта Рокэ Алвы. Он задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по поверхности стола. Ехать туда было еще рано, слишком рано. Тем более, что кэналлиец может почувствовать его присутствие, хотя вряд ли поймет, что именно он ощущает.

Для начала надо будет понаблюдать за приютом издалека и поднапрячь Катарину, чтобы поторопилась с ключом. Это они обговорили заранее – она сделает вид, что потеряла свой ключ, и добудет один лишний, который отдаст Валентину при встрече. Обмануть кэналлийца вряд ли представится возможным, но Катарина сообщила в последнем звонке, что ей попался удивительно преданный и глупый юноша, который готов для нее на все – и она использует его, чтобы получить новый ключ. Копию ключа от комнаты Юстиниана тоже следовало достать, но это было тяжелее. Впрочем, Валентин был готов подождать.

Пока что он просто поживет в столице и тряхнет стариной. Почему бы и нет? Он не был здесь столько времени, а меньше, чем через пару лет Олларии не станет – так почему бы не нагуляться напоследок?

В том, что Кэртиана падет в Излом и еще одна «бусина» Ожерелья будет захвачена, Валентин не сомневался.

Четверо не знали, кем они являются. А Один – тем более этого даже не подозревал. При подобном раскладе, шансов у них не было.

Валентин опустил крышку ноутбука и выключил свет, решив пойти лечь спать пораньше – он устал с дороги, и подумал, что нужно использовать шанс и выспаться как следует, пока есть такая возможность.

\- Доброй ночи, братишка, - ухмыльнулся он в темноту. – Скоро увидимся.


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

Юстиниан стоял, в оцепенении глядя на бледное лицо Алвы, пока Ричард и Эмиль суетились вокруг него. Он почувствовал укол ревности, когда увидел, как Ричард заботливо поддерживает голову Алвы и зовет того по имени – от гнева Ричарда не осталось и следа. Юстиниан затряс головой, отгоняя наваждение. Причем тут ревность? К тому же к Ричарду? Какая к кошкам ревность, в такой момент? Юстиниан глубоко вдохнул, собрался с духом и шагнул в кабинет.

\- Могу я чем-нибудь помочь? – спросил он.

Эмиль оглянулся и кинул ему свой мобильник.

\- Вызови, пожалуйста, Лионеля, его номер у меня на единице. Это мой старший брат-близнец, работает со мной в больнице Святой Октавии. Пусть едет сюда, объясни ему ситуацию.

Юстиниан кивнул и занялся телефоном, в то время как Эмиль и Ричард аккуратно подняли Алву и переложили того на диван. Ричард сбегал намочить другой платок и бережно вытер кровь с его лица. Юстиниан снова ощутил себя странно – словно он завидовал Ричарду и ощущал себя лишним.

«Да что со мной такое? Тоже мне, нашел время!» - разозлился на себя Юстиниан.

\- Держи, - он протянул мобильник назад Эмилю. – Лионель сказал, что будет через пятнадцать минут.

Эмиль кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Ричард, идем со мной, поможешь найти лекарства. Джастин, тьфу ты, Юстиниан, тебя не затруднит посидеть с ним?

\- Я что-то должен делать?

Эмиль покачал головой.

\- Просто понаблюдай за тем, чтобы кровотечение не началось снова.

Юстиниан кивнул и сел на краешек дивана рядом с Алвой. Эмиль вышел было из кабинета, но вдруг вернулся – Юстиниан вздрогнул и удивленно обернулся, ощутив, как тот положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Сам ты как? – в глазах Эмиля застыло беспокойство. – А то я так по-дурацки среагировал сегодня, совсем о тебе не подумал.

Юстиниан затряс головой.

\- Сейчас это неважно. К тому же, я не обиделся. Я наоборот боялся, что ты и Арно рассердились на меня, но Рокэ вправил мне мозги, - он криво усмехнулся. – Весьма своеобразно.

Эмиль чуть сжал плечо Юстиниана.

\- Ты молодчина. И даже думать не смей, что я мог бы на тебя сердиться, а тем более Арно. Спасибо за помощь, - с этими словами он вылетел из кабинета вслед за Ричардом.

 * * *

\- Юноша, что мне сделать, чтобы ваше лицо перестало выглядеть таким несчастным?

Вопрос застал Юстиниана врасплох. Он подскочил и чуть не упал с дивана, услышав тихий голос Алвы. Оказалось, что тот очнулся и теперь лежал, внимательно глядя на Юстиниана. На фоне черных, как вороново крыло, волос, его лицо выглядело совсем белым.

\- Не умирать, - хрипло ответил Юстиниан, только потом поняв, что ляпнул – впрочем, его разговоры с Алвой всегда были такими.

Он словно терял контроль над мыслями и словами, когда тот обращался к нему, и всегда говорил правду, или что у него на уме, часто забавляя этим Алву.

Алва иронично приподнял бровь, еле заметно усмехаясь краем губ. Юстиниан подумал, что бледность в его случае только придает ему аристократичности.

\- Я пока еще не собирался объявлять о своей безвременной кончине.

\- Тогда что с тобой? – Юстиниан и сам не заметил, как перешел на «ты», а когда заметил, решил, что пусть так и будет.

\- Волнуешься за меня? – Алва, похоже, все понял и ответил тем же.

\- А ты как думаешь? – Юстиниан снова смотрел ему в глаза, как несколько часов тому назад. – Я уже сказал, насколько ты важен для меня.

Алва прикрыл глаза.

\- Не волнуйся, Юстиниан.

Он назвал его по настоящему имени, и Юстиниан невольно подумал, что ему нравится, как оно звучит, когда его произносит Алва. Тот вздохнул и продолжил:

\- Видишь ли, подобное уже…

\- …случалось. Именно, - раздался чей-то голос у двери. – И в прошлый раз мне это тоже совершенно не понравилось, - сказал Лионель Савиньяк, твердым шагом входя в кабинет.

 * * *

Юстиниан с любопытством разглядывал второго брата Эмиля. Он и правда был как две капли воды похож на приютского доктора. Но отличия все же имелись, хотя на первый взгляд Юстиниану было сложно уловить их.

Волосы Лионеля были собраны в хвост, в то время как Эмиль обычно носил их распущенными. Также глаза Лионеля казались другими – в них было больше глубины и загадки, чем у Эмиля.

Лионель подошел к ним с Алвой и улыбнулся Юстиниану, протягивая тому руку для рукопожатия. Юстиниан успел заметить тонкий шрам на правом запястье.

\- Лионель Савиньяк, - представился мужчина. – Эмиль рассказывал мне о вас.

\- О «тебе», - решительно произнес Юстиниан. – Ко мне сразу можно на «ты». Я Дж… - он запнулся, потом махнул рукой – зачем скрывать уже известное. – Юстиниан Придд, - он пожал руку Лионелю.

Тот присвистнул, бросив короткий взгляд на вошедшего Эмиля.

\- Так вот оно что, - задумчиво протянул он и вдруг улыбнулся Юстиниану, а в темных глазах промелькнули бесенята. – И когда ты воскрес? – деловито осведомился Лионель.

\- Ли! – Эмиль укоризненно взмахнул руками.

Юстиниан хмыкнул.

\- До недавнего времени я даже не был оповещен о том, что когда-то умирал, - ответил он в тон Лионелю.

Тот рассмеялся.

\- Хорош, - похвалил он Юстиниана и повернулся к Алве. – А ты – балбес.

Алва приподнял брови.

\- Какая замечательная характеристика, - он попытался было встать, но близнецы его удержали.

\- Лежать, - скомандовал Лионель. – Не двинешься, пока не расскажешь, когда это снова началось.

Юстиниан нахмурился.

\- «Снова»? – переспросил он.

Эмиль кивнул, повернувшись к нему.

\- Такое уже случалось, пять или шесть лет тому назад.

\- Выглядело как и сейчас – не слишком аппетитно, - подхватил Лионель.

\- И вел Рокэ себя как сейчас, - продолжил Эмиль.

\- Ага, как полнейший кретин, - согласился Лионель, одновременно измеряя пульс Алве и проверяя его зрачки, несмотря на протесты со стороны последнего.

Юстиниан вдруг подумал, что ему очень нравятся все Савиньяки, и что он рад тому, что познакомился с ними.

 * * *

Лионель осматривал Алву, параллельно задавая ему вопросы. Он резко помрачнел, когда Алва нехотя признался, что кровотечение уже было, пару месяцев назад. Юстиниан подавил удивленный возглас, когда услышал дату – она совпадала с тем днем, когда Леворукий дернул его отправиться в приключение в мир картины.

Юстиниан с трудом отогнал воспоминание о Лабиринте и постарался сосредоточиться на текущей реальности. Получалось не очень.

«Я так и не увидел его лица», - подумал он, вспомнив о черноволосом с картины. – «Но он тоже был болен».

В это время Эмиль вместе с вовремя подоспевшим Ричардом рылись в коробке с лекарствами, заодно тихо обсуждая прошлое. Насколько Юстиниан понял из их слов и обрывков фраз – этот обморок не был у Алвы первым. Прошлый приступ случился несколько лет тому назад, как близнецы и говорили, и был даже сильнее этого. Тогда Ричард находился здесь один и здорово перепугался. После того случая кровотечения и головные боли мучили Алву несколько дней, а потом резко прекратились.

«Головные боли… Тогда у него тоже болела голова», - вспомнил Юстиниан. – «Когда он отвез меня в «Звезду Олларии». Так вот, что его тогда мучило – вот почему он не хотел оставаться один! Если бы я знал раньше…»

\- Завтра поедешь со мной в больницу, - сказал Лионель Алве. – На анализы.

Тот поморщился.

\- Лионель, - начал было он, но Савиньяк резко отсек его взмахом руки.

\- Возражения не принимаются.

Алва уловил на себе взгляд Юстиниана и неожиданно смягчился, увидев выражение его лица.

\- Хорошо, - сдался он. – Делайте со мной, что хотите. Но не удивляйтесь, если найдете то же, что и в прошлый раз.

\- А что они нашли в прошлый раз? – тихо спросил Юстиниан, одновременно желая услышать ответ и боясь его.

Алва фыркнул и отвернулся к окну, без выражения глядя на уличные фонари.

\- Ничего они не нашли, - сказал он, звуча очень устало и почему-то немного грустно. – Вообще ни-че-го.


	28. Сайд-стори 2

* * *

_I'm in love with my lust, burning angel wings to dust_ _._

_(Nightwish, „Wish I Had An Angel“)_

* * *

\- Где Арно? – Лионель завел мотор своей серебристой машины, ожидая, когда Эмиль пристегнет ремень безопасности.

\- Уехал к Салине еще часа три тому назад, - второй близнец откинул волосы с лица и наконец справился с застежкой ремня. – Он сегодня ночует там, вроде бы.

\- Ясно, - Лионель оглянулся, давая задний ход, чтобы вырулить со стоянки. – Матушка звонила и просила передать, что задерживается в Сэ еще недели на две.

\- Хорошо.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, пока Лионель вел машину к пригородной магистрали.  
\- Ты чего такой поникший и неразговорчивый? – нарушил молчание Лионель, окинув брата беглым взглядом. – Из-за Алвы? Я его завтра за шкирку поволоку в больницу, пусть даже для этого мне придется запихнуть его в багажник.

\- Не только. Меня беспокоит его вернувшаяся болезнь, но помимо этого…

Эмиль устало потер глаза и рассказал Лионелю о том, что узнал сегодня от Арно и Юстиниана о Валентине, умолчав при этом о Багерлее, как и обещал младшему брату. Лионель покачал головой, бросая взгляд на лес вдоль магистрали за окном.

\- Знаешь, судя по тому, что я видел, Юстиниан очень хорошо держится. Он общается абсолютно нормально и вообще производит впечатление приятного и умного человека.

\- Внешне – возможно, - пожал плечами Эмиль. – А морально – мне страшно за него. Буду с тобой откровенен – я удивлен, что он до сих пор не покончил жизнь самоубийством. Учитывая обстоятельства, у него давным-давно должна была развиться депрессия и склонность к суициду.

\- А вот этого ты не знаешь, - холодно произнес Лионель. – Может быть, он пытался, просто не стал рассказывать вам всех деталей. Или его успели обнаружить, прежде чем получилось.  
\- У него нет шрамов на руках, - возразил Эмиль.

Лионель фыркнул.

\- Резать вены – не единственный способ умереть.

\- Да уж, ты же у нас эксперт, - Эмиль против воли покосился на тонкий шрам на правом запястье брата.

Лионель цокнул языком.

\- Не напоминай, - он вдруг смущенно улыбнулся. – Я был ужасен тогда, да?

Эмиль кивнул.

\- Ты вел себя как кретин. Нельзя было просто сказать? – он потянулся и аккуратно заправил за ухо Лионеля выбившуюся прядь светлых волос, при этом игриво сжав пальцами мочку уха и легко дернув на себя золотое колечко сережки.

\- Я, вообще-то, за рулем, - хрипло сказал Лионель.

\- Ага, - Эмиль озорно хихикнул. – Вот и веди быстрее. Дома никого нет – надо использовать шанс.

Лионель прибавил скорости.

 * * *

\- Насчет Юстиниана, - сказал Лионель, когда они почти подъехали к дому. – Не принимай все так близко к сердцу. Тебе не стоило становиться врачом – ты слишком переживаешь из-за пациентов.

\- Тут другое, - Эмиль покачал головой. – Я изначально вылечил и выходил Юстина, у меня к нему какой-то извращенный материнский инстинкт. Поэтому я настолько переживаю.

\- С ним Алва и Окделл, - спокойно сказал Лионель, заводя машину в гараж. – Так что все будет в порядке, - он улыбнулся, заглушив мотор, и повернулся к Эмилю. – Ну что, сначала поедим или…?

\- Или, - твердо сказал Эмиль. – Сначала хочу десерт.

Лионель расхохотался.

\- Десерт, говоришь? Ну, хорошо, будь по-твоему.

Они выбрались из машины и торопливо проследовали в дом. Сняв ботинки и пиджаки, близнецы прильнули друг к другу, жадно целуясь.

\- Дома точно никого? – выдохнул Эмиль в губы Лионеля.

\- Леворукий его знает, - Лионель тихо рассмеялся. – Боишься, что нас застанут?

\- Боюсь, но в данный момент мне плевать, - голос Эмиля был хриплым. – Лишь бы быть с тобой.

Глаза Лионеля засияли в ответ на эти слова, и Эмиль подумал, как же хорошо, что тогда, столько лет назад, он сумел вовремя прийти домой.

 * * *

Лионелю было двенадцать лет, когда он впервые осознал, что с ним что-то не так. В его возрасте мальчишки уже начинали заглядываться на девчонок и подумывать о том, что они красивые, и что надо бы в школе завести себе кого-нибудь.

Лионелю было наплевать на них.

Сначала он думал, что ему это просто неинтересно – он всегда предпочитал общество книг общению с людьми. Он читал тоннами и очень любил это занятие – поэтому ему было несложно учиться на доктора. У него была хорошая память и цепкий ум, к тому же, ему нравилась эта профессия с раннего детства, и он увлеченно изучал книги по анатомии и хирургии.

Но когда Эмиль в четырнадцать лет сообщил, что нашел себе девушку в школе, Лионель понял, что именно было с ним не так. Слова Эмиля будто ударили его. Тогда он смог улыбнуться брату и поздравить его с «находкой». Потом он ушел в лес, за их домом, куда часто ходил играть в детстве, и прорыдал весь вечер, корчась на земле от раздирающей сердце боли.

Тогда он понял, что любит – и всегда любил – только своего брата.

Эмиль один имел для него значение – и Лионель понял это тогда. Также как понял и то, что подобное не примет и не признает никто, никогда. Это было извращением высшей формы, это было неправильно и глупо. Лионелю тогда еле удалось взять себя в руки и вернуться домой. Эмиль налетел на него как вихрь с порога, выспрашивая, где того кошки носили, и почему он весь перемазан сосновыми иголками и землей.

Лионель смотрел в лицо брата, копию его собственного, и мог думать только о том, насколько ему больно. Больно, что он не может протянуть руку и коснуться лица Эмиля; больно, что не может притянуть его к себе и поцеловать; больно, что не может сделать ничего, ничего…

Лионель начал отдаляться от Эмиля, все больше замыкаясь в себе. Эмиль пытался понять, что происходит, пытался с ним поговорить, но Лионель все чаще стал избегать его. Он не мог найти в себе силы быть рядом с братом и не иметь возможности сказать, признаться, что он чувствует. Он хотел Эмиля, хотел его душой и телом, хотел быть с ним, только с ним, и чтобы Эмиль принадлежал только ему. Но это было невозможно. Лионелю с трудом удавалось сохранять лицо перед родителями на семейных ужинах и совместных мероприятиях. Он прилагал усилия, чтобы лишний раз не смотреть, как Эмиль откидывает волосы с лица, как улыбается и незаметно поправляет воротник рубашки.

Когда родился Арно, стало легче – совместная возня с малышом снова сблизила Лионеля и Эмиля, и было не до собственных эгоистичных желаний и порывов. А потом, через несколько лет заболел и умер их отец, и на Лионеля снова обрушилась вся горечь одиночества и боль невозможных желаний. Он понял, что не может больше выносить это все. Он устал, он так устал – он просто больше не мог жить дальше, презирая себя за свои чувства к Эмилю, и боясь, что если тот узнает, то оттолкнет его и возненавидит.

Лионель дождался, когда матушка, Арно и Эмиль уйдут гулять, сам сославшись на то, что ему нужно готовиться к экзаменам, и поднялся наверх в ванную. Он знал, что, для того, чтобы умереть, нужно резать вены вдоль, а не поперек, но решил подстраховаться и сделать это и так, и эдак. Он успел наполнить ванну водой. И даже успел сделать глубокий порез на правом запястье – ему почему-то всегда было легче управляться со всем левой рукой. В следующий момент, когда он занес лезвие над правым локтем, в ванную вломился Эмиль с перекошенным лицом.

Эмиль тогда сломал замок – он буквально вышиб дверь. Он влетел в ванную, выбил лезвие из руки ошарашенного Лионеля и наорал на него. Лионель где-то в середине монолога заметил, что Эмиль плачет. Его самого трясло – от отвращения к себе, от того, что затея провалилась, и теперь будет только хуже. Лионель оттолкнул от себя руки Эмиля, и закричал, что ему лучше умереть, чем мешать Эмилю жить, потому что он не может спокойно смотреть на то, как Эмиль проводит время со своей девушкой, и лучше пусть его не станет, чтобы не мешать Эмилю быть нормальным.

\- Ты идиот, - шепнул тогда Эмиль, слезы блестели на его щеках. – Ты гребаный идиот! – он притянул к себе ничего непонимающего Лионеля и прижался к нему всем телом. – Я люблю тебя, - сказал тогда Эмиль.

Лионель ощутил, как закружилась голова – он не знал, было ли это от потери крови, пока незначительной, из пореза на запястье, или от слов Эмиля.

\- Ты намокнешь, – выдавил он, дрожа как лист на ветру, и тоже плача. – Откуда ты узнал?  
Эмиль крепче прижал его к себе.

\- Дубина, - прошептал он. – Я почувствовал, что с тобой что-то неладно и сослался на то, что забыл тут кое-что. Матушка придет еще нескоро. Надо привести тебя в порядок.

\- Я не хочу жить без тебя, - Лионель всхлипнул, зарываясь лицом в рубашку Эмиля, теперь мокрую и испачканную его кровью. – Но ты же… ты же с девушкой, а я… Я неправильный, это ненормально, что я хочу тебя настолько, что это сводит меня с ума, – Лионель вдруг осекся и замолчал, поняв, что только что проговорился.

Он с ужасом поднял голову, ожидая полный презрения и отвращения взгляд. Вместо этого его глаза встретились со спокойным и понимающим взглядом Эмиля.

\- Создатель, какой же ты кретин, - прошептал Эмиль. – Ли, тебе сразу надо было сказать мне. Я, – Эмиль прочистил горло и продолжил решительно. – Я тоже люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой.

Лионель ахнул, неверяще глядя на близнеца.

\- Но как же Франческа?

\- Я брошу ее сегодня же, - твердо сказал Эмиль. – Если бы я знал о твоих чувствах, я изначально не стал бы встречаться с девушками. Ли, ты дебил. Ты должен был сказать мне. И, Леворукий, давай выбираться отсюда прежде, чем ты истечешь кровью!

Эмиль тогда сам обработал рану на запястье Лионеля. Поскольку он тоже учился на доктора, наложить несколько швов и бинты не составило ему труда. После того как Эмиль позаботился о Лионеле и уложил его в постель, предварительно заставив принять антибиотики – рана была довольно-таки глубокой, и Эмиль не хотел рисковать возможным воспалением или заражением – он убрал беспорядок в ванной. Эмиль переоделся и загрузил окровавленную одежду и полотенца в стиральную машинку.

\- С дверью беда, - сказал он виновато, входя в комнату, которую тогда еще делил с Лионелем. – Даже не знаю, как объяснить матушке, почему выбит замок.

\- Скажешь, что тебе, эээ, настолько приспичило, а я не пускал, - хихикнул Лионель сонно – от потери крови и от действия лекарств он еле держал глаза открытыми.

Эмиль подсел к нему на кровать и обхватил его бледное лицо ладонями.

\- Никогда больше не смей делать что-либо подобное, - сказал он. – Ты говоришь, что не хочешь жить без меня. Так вот, когда подобные мысли снова придут к тебе в голову, вспомни о том, что это – взаимно.

Лионель закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

\- Прости меня, Милле, - прошептал он. – Я думал, ты возненавидишь меня за мои чувства.

\- Дурак, - отрезал Эмиль и поцеловал его.

 * * *

После того случая прошло шестнадцать лет. И все эти годы они были вместе, счастливы друг с другом. Они скрывали свою связь ото всех, включая матушку и Арно. Арлетта Савиньяк уже много раз вздыхала о том, что хотела бы внуков, и намекала сыновьям на женитьбу, но оба лишь отмахивались, не разглашая при этом реальной причины. Эмиль ни за что не хотел снова пережить тот ужас, когда увидел истекающего кровью Лионеля в ванной, и ему было плевать на общество, мораль и нормы – он просто хотел, чтобы Ли был счастлив, а сам он был счастлив с ним.

Лионель любил Эмиля также сильно, как и в самом начале. Иногда ему до сих пор не верилось, что Эмиль ответил взаимностью. Но потом Эмиль ночью украдкой забирался к нему в постель, прижимаясь и покрывая лицо поцелуями, и Лионель забывал обо всем, кроме неистового пламени желания и наслаждения, которое мог подарить ему только Эмиль.

У них были разные комнаты теперь, иначе было бы слишком подозрительно – два взрослых мужчины не могут спать в одной комнате на двухуровневой кровати, это смотрится глупо, при их деньгах и возможностях. Приходилось быть осторожными вдвойне, пока они прокрадывались в комнаты друг к другу. Скрывать отношения было тяжело, но ни один из них не променял бы другого на обычную жизнь без сложностей. Они тайно копили деньги на собственное жилье, чтобы хотя бы дома быть полностью свободными и независимыми. Но главное – они любили друг друга, несмотря ни на что.

 * * *

\- Ли, ты заснул стоя? – хихиканье Эмиля выдернуло Лионеля из воспоминаний.

Эмиль нетерпеливо топтался на месте в коридоре.

\- Прости, - Лионель мягко улыбнулся. – Я вспомнил наше начало. Милле, ты не жалеешь о том, что со мной?

\- Если спросишь меня такое еще раз, я или стукну тебя очень больно, или обижусь, - сказал Эмиль. – Я не жалел о том, что с тобой, ни дня и ни минуты. Ли, я люблю тебя всем сердцем.  
Лионель крепко обнял его, зарывшись лицом в светлые волосы.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - искренне прошептал он.

 * * *

Они опустились на ковер у старинного камина в гостиной, пока что пустого, так как было лето, снимая друг с друга рубашки.

\- Решил вспомнить наш первый раз? – выдохнул Эмиль, выгибаясь, когда Лионель провел пальцами вниз по его позвоночнику, до пояса джинсов.

\- Ага, - Лионель ухмыльнулся. – Только тогда мы упали с дивана, поэтому сейчас лучше сразу на ковре.

Лионель легко толкнул Эмиля, и тот, поняв, что от него требуется, лег на спину. Эмиль тяжело дышал, волосы разметались по ковру, сережка в левом ухе запуталась в прядях.

У Лионеля было два прокола в правом ухе, где он носил два золотых колечка, а у Эмиля в левом – он носил золотой крестик на коротенькой цепочке. Они прокололи уши вместе, это было их своеобразным тайным знаком принадлежности друг к другу. На вопрос Лионеля, почему это он должен делать два прокола, Эмиль пояснил, что раз он мазохист, кивая при этом на скрытое матерчатым браслетом запястье Лионеля, то пусть терпит дважды. Лионель тогда закатил глаза на слова Эмиля, но два прокола все же сделал.

Лионель осторожно выпутал сережку из волос Эмиля и провел рукой по светлым прядям, зарываясь в них пальцами. Он потерся о пах Эмиля, ощущая его возбуждение, и застонал, когда его собственное желание отдалось волной жара внизу живота.

\- Милле, - шепнул он, наклоняясь и целуя Эмиля в шею, и в грудь. – Милле…

Эмиль притянул его к себе, и, нащупав резинку на волосах Лионеля, снял ее и отбросил в сторону. Длинные волосы рассыпались по плечам Лионеля, и Эмиль подумал, что он прекрасен в таком виде.

Они не хотели спешить. В эту ночь оба негласно решили, что время не имеет значения. Они неторопливо целовались, нежно лаская друг друга, разжигая огонь желания и дразня один другого, сдерживаясь, чтобы не пойти сразу до конца.

\- Ли, - Эмиль выгнулся под близнецом и прижался к нему, дрожа от желания. – Пожалуйста, - его голос срывался.

\- Да, - Лионель часто дышал, его глаза были затуманены.

Он помог Эмилю снять джинсы, и стянул свои брюки. Лионель навалился на Эмиля, прижимаясь к его паху своим, наслаждаясь близостью и теплом тела. Потом он перекатился на бок, Эмиль сделал то же самое – теперь они лежали лицом друг к другу.

\- Будем как обычно?

Лионель кивнул.

\- Если ты не хочешь по-другому.

Эмиль замотал головой.

\- Лень возиться.

\- Согласен.

Они рассмеялись и одновременно потянулись друг к другу, Эмиль – правой рукой, а Лионель – левой.

\- Ты прекрасен, - шепнул Эмиль ему на ухо.

\- Также как и ты, - ответил Лионель и застонал. – Я долго не выдержу.

\- Я тоже, - выдохнул Эмиль, продолжая ласкать его.

\- Люблю тебя, - Лионель накрыл губы Эмиля своими, целуя его глубоко, с наслаждением.

Они достигли пика одновременно и обмякли на ковер, пытаясь отдышаться. Эмиль устроился на груди Лионеля, слушая успокаивающее биение его сердца.

\- Ты засыпаешь, - услышал он мягкий голос Лионеля. – Надо пойти в душ и спать. А мы еще не ужинали.

\- К Леворукому, - пробормотал Эмиль, крепче обнимая его. – Еще пять минут.

Лионель бережно поглаживал Эмиля по спине, расслабляясь от ощущения родного тепла под боком.

\- Нет, так не пойдет, - вдруг встрепенулся он. – Сегодня я очень устал и имею все шансы заснуть прямо здесь. А если я засну, то, боюсь, меня вырубит на всю ночь. Тогда малыш Арно, вернувшись домой, застанет очень интересную картину.

Эмиль недовольно застонал и потряс головой, пытаясь проснуться.

\- Ох… Ладно, пойдем, что ли. Я тоже с ног валюсь. Но только с одним условием.

\- Ммм? – Лионель вопросительно изогнул бровь, приподнимаясь на локтях.

Эмиль невольно залюбовался на его позу и вид.

\- Сегодня я сплю с тобой, в твоей постели.

Лионель улыбнулся, наклонив голову на сторону.

\- Запрем дверь в мою комнату?

\- Обязательно.


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

\- Ты в своем уме? – было первое, что спросил Ричард, когда Алва изложил ему свой план.

Тот пожал плечами.

\- Был, когда проверял в последний раз. Ну, так что, не составишь мне компанию в ночной прогулке по местным достопримечательностям?

Ричард нахмурился.

\- Ночная экскурсия в Багерлее? Чудесная мысль, Рокэ. Сгораю от нетерпения.

\- Не «в», а пройдемся рядом. Лезть внутрь я не имею ни малейшего желания. А ты просто послушаешь и скажешь мне, если что-нибудь услышишь.

Ричард удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Даже так?

Алва кивнул.

\- Что скажешь, юноша?

Ричард зевнул и махнул рукой, сдаваясь.

\- Завтра дашь мне за это отгул. Я спать хочу.

 * * *

Алва ввел Ричарда в курс дела, касаемо рассказов Юстиниана и Арно про Валентина. Он не вдавался в подробности, но подумал, что Ричарду стоит знать ситуацию хотя бы в общих чертах – потому что ему была нужна его помощь.

Кэналлиец знал, что Ричард может слышать камни. Эта способность открылась у него случайно, еще в самом начале, когда Алва нашел Ричарда на свалке в Олларии. Он разозлил Ричарда насмешками по пути в приют, и рядом с ними в парке взорвался каменный памятник. Окделл тогда остолбенел, а Алва запомнил этот случай, также как и несколько других, после чего постепенно пришел к выводу, что в определенных ситуациях Ричард слышит и понимает камни и скалы, а кроме того, может в некоторой степени манипулировать ими.

Раньше Алва никак не комментировал эту способность своего помощника, выражая лишь легкую заинтересованность в подобном феномене. Теперь же он собирался напрямую использовать чужую силу.

 * * *

\- Ты сам-то не свалишься вдруг, когда подойдем ближе? – Ричард бросил взгляд на тонкий профиль Алвы, уверенно направляющего машину к Багерлее.

Волосы Алвы были собраны в хвост, и он выглядел очень элегантно и изящно в черном пиджаке и брюках. Только еле заметные круги под глазами и нездоровый румянец на скулах выдавали недавнее обострение болезни. Сам Ричард был, как обычно, в джинсах и простой майке с длинными рукавами, взъерошенный и слегка сонный – была поздняя ночь, и он задумчиво рассматривал огни ночного города в окно машины.

\- Не свалюсь, - спокойно ответил Алва, паркуя автомобиль в неприметной подворотне. – Ну что, юноша, готов?

\- Всегда готов служить монсеньору, - зевнул Ричард.

Алва покачал головой.

\- Так вот откуда Юстиниан взял это обращение, - ухмыльнулся он и вышел из машины.

Ричарду только и оставалось, что последовать за ним.

 * * *

Со дня странного приступа Алвы прошло почти две недели. Он, как и обещал, позволил Эмилю и Лионелю отвести себя в больницу и честно сдал все анализы, даже не особо брыкаясь и язвя. Эмиль предположил, что это из-за того, что Алва не хотел расстраивать Юстиниана, который сильно переживал за него. Лионель согласился с братом.

Тем не менее, после анализов оказалось, что Алва изначально был прав.

Близнецы не нашли ровным счетом ничего, что ввело их в глубокое недоумение, так как Алва явно был нездоров. В конце концов, Эмиль решил пока что просто присматривать за Алвой, и поручил это дело Ричарду и Юстиниану. Оба охотно взялись выполнять поручение, несмотря на язвительность и раздражительность Алвы.

\- Я хочу проверить одну вещь, - сказал Алва, неспешно сворачивая в аллею, которая выходила к руинам Багерлее. – В рассказе Арно есть нестыковка.

\- Какая? – Ричард сонно плелся следом за Алвой, мечтая о своей уютной, теплой и мягкой кровати.

\- В старину под Багерлее располагались пекарни, - объяснил тот. – Тюремщики использовали их, чтобы истязать узников жарой и духотой, помещая в камеры без окон, имеющие прямую связь с печами в пекарнях. Понимаешь, Дикон? Эти печи огромны и существуют до сих пор. И я четко знаю – нам в школе говорили, и я слышал потом – что эти печи до сих пор горят. Конечно, школьные истории щедро сдобрены вымыслом и страшилками вроде подземных призрачных огней… Но нам говорили, что некоторые печи действительно еще горят.

Ричард моргнул.

\- И что?

\- Арно сказал, что в Багерлее было дико холодно. Как думаешь, при горящих печах и на нижних уровнях, куда их кошки занесли – могло им быть холодно, да еще и поздней весной?

Глаза Ричарда расширились в удивлении и понимании.

\- Вижу, ты наконец-то проснулся, - удовлетворенно кивнул Алва. – Мы подошли достаточно близко. Прогуляемся вдоль стены, послушай, что сможешь, и поедем назад. Это место не значится в списке моих любимых, где я хотел бы скоротать ночь.

 * * *

Ричард поежился. Ему не нравилось здесь. Камни были… злыми. Ричард огляделся вокруг, ощущая себя потерянным.

\- Рокэ? – позвал он.

\- Я здесь, - тот возник позади Ричарда.

Ричард серьезно посмотрел на него.

\- Можно тебя попросить кое о чем? Только не говори никому об этом, даже Джастину. Пожалуйста.

Алва вопросительно поднял брови, покрутив рукой, чтобы Ричард продолжал.

\- Можно взять тебя за руку? – выпалил Ричард и залился краской. – Это место слишком затягивает.

Алва хмыкнул, но молча протянул Ричарду руку, в которую тот охотно вцепился.

Ричард глубоко вдохнул и прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шепот древних камней вокруг. Они не казались ни добрыми, ни спокойными, какими обычно были скалы. Эти камни были пронизаны ледяной злобой, вековым отчаянием и стонами прошлого, которые словно сочились из них. Их злобный шепот навевал картины и видения несчастных узников. Ричард вдруг застонал и дернулся, повалившись назад. Алва успел подхватить его.

\- Дикон? – он потряс его за плечи.

Ричард снова застонал и открыл глаза, но смотрел он сквозь Алву, не видя его.

\- Все тихо, лишь ветер гуляет в чертогах мертвых, - ровным голосом сказал Ричард. – Но сами древние не спят, они ждут, потому что время их почти пришло. Зверь существует, он дремлет, но его можно позвать. Цена зову – смерть. Скалы… Ярость молний, стойкость скал, Четверых Один призвал, - внезапно четко продекламировал Ричард.

Он снова дернулся, его глаза закатились, Ричард забился в руках Алвы.

\- Нет! – закричал он. – Нет, не надо! Они оживают, Стражи оживают! Айрис! Там опасно, нет! Н-н-н-н-н… - он снова закричал и вдруг безжизненно обмяк.

Алва проверил пульс Ричарда и выдохнул с облегчением. Он подхватил его на руки и почти бегом направился назад к машине, прочь от этого проклятого места. На сегодня он услышал и увидел более чем достаточно.

 * * *

Ричард очнулся и сначала не понял, где он, и почему его слегка трясет и покачивает. Когда до него дошло, что его куда-то на руках несет Алва, он возмущенно вскрикнул.

\- Что ты делаешь? Пусти меня немедленно!

Алва молча остановился и аккуратно опустил Ричарда на землю. Ричард покачнулся, но устоял, недоуменно оглядываясь. Оказалось, Алва почти донес его до машины.

\- Я что, потерял сознание? – спросил Ричард.

Алва кивнул, внимательно разглядывая его.

\- Ты в порядке?

Тот рассеяно кивнул.

\- Да. Я не помню, как упал, - признался он.

\- Залезай, - скомандовал Алва, отпирая машину.

Ричард повиновался.

\- Ты упал почти сразу. У тебя было нечто вроде припадка. Ты заставил меня изрядно поволноваться.

Ричард нахмурился, потирая лоб, словно пытался вспомнить.

\- Я что-то говорил?

Алва хмыкнул, заводя мотор.

\- По красноречию и лиричности ты превзошел своего любимого Дидериха, - Алва еле заметно поморщился и потер правый висок.

Это не укрылось от внимания Ричарда.

\- Снова голова? – тихо спросил он.

\- Я в порядке, - отрезал Алва.

\- Как скажешь, - Ричард вздохнул и отвернулся, глядя в окно. – Я не видел ничего, связанного с Багерлее, - сказал он вдруг. – Разве что пару видений об узниках, - его голос дрогнул. – Они выглядели ужасно. Но кроме этого камни ничего не показали мне.

\- Тогда чего ж ты так орал? – Алва провел рукой по волосам, наблюдая за пустынной в этот час дорогой.

\- А я сильно орал?

\- Есть немного.

\- Я видел что-то еще, - Ричард прикрыл глаза, стараясь вспомнить. – Там были каменные кабаны. Они рвали цепи и неслись куда-то целой стаей. Рокэ, не нравится мне это, - произнес он. – Все так странно. Скажи, ты понимаешь, что происходит?

Алва покосился на него, и глаза Ричарда расширились в удивлении, когда он заметил искреннюю грусть в его лице.

\- Нет, - ответил Алва. – Леворукий, я даже не знаю, что происходит со мной самим, - неожиданно признался он. – Куда уж там понимать все остальное.

От слов Алвы Ричарду стало грустно.


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

\- Зараза?!

Арно резко поднял голову от удивленного возгласа Салины, но тут же расслабился, увидев входящего в городскую библиотеку человека.

\- Нет, это не он, - тихо сказал Арно. – Но это тоже мой знакомый. Я сейчас.

Арно встал из-за стола, где они с Альберто Салиной занимались, и подошел к Юстиниану, который растеряно вертел головой. Арно помахал ему рукой.

\- Привет, Джастин! А ты здесь откуда?

Юстиниан улыбнулся при виде Арно. Он отметил, что тот назвал его Джастином, и подумал, что Арно очень умен и сообразителен. В узком кругу приюта его теперь называли по настоящему имени, но на людях Юстиниан предпочитал скрывать свое имя, опасаясь того, что Валентин мог оказаться поблизости. В конце концов, имя Юстиниана было довольно-таки редким, и вычислить его не казалось сложным. Ричард единственный продолжал звать его Джастином, потому что привычка оказалась слишком сильной, но Юстиниан не имел ничего против подобного расклада.

\- Добрый день, Арно, - вежливо поздоровался он. – Я… Да так, решил записаться в библиотеку, - уклончиво ответил Юстиниан.

\- А я тут занимаюсь, - Арно кивнул на заваленный книгами стол и Салину, который приветственно вскинул руку.

Юстиниан учтиво наклонил голову, кивнув ему, и снова повернулся к Арно.

\- У тебя разве не каникулы?

Арно досадливо поморщился.

\- Нам столько всего назадавали на лето, что скучать не приходится.

\- Ясно.

Что-то в лице Юстиниана заставило Арно все же задать следующий вопрос.

\- Ты хочешь поискать что-то в книгах?

После утвердительного кивка, Арно расхрабрился и продолжил.

\- А что конкретно ты ищешь?

Юстиниан закусил губу.

\- Мой ответ может показаться тебе странным, - произнес он. – Понимаешь… я не знаю.

 * * *

Юстиниан колебался, глядя на добродушно-озорное лицо Арно. С одной стороны, он хотел поделиться с ним, в ответ на то, что тот был искренен с ним, рассказывая о Валентине. С другой – он не был вправе рассказывать про картину кому-либо. Так он решил… точнее, так решил тот, другой, как думал о нем Юстиниан. Каждый раз, когда Юстиниан сомневался, сказать Алве о картине или нет, воля того, другого, словно останавливала – незримая, но ощутимая. Ослушаться было невозможно. Юстиниан решил остановиться на полуправде.

\- Скажи, пожалуйста, ты когда-нибудь слышал эти имена и слова? – он протянул Арно исписанный листок, выдранный из блокнота.

Тот взял листок из руки Юстиниана, и прочитал написанное:

_«Лит, Анэм, Унд, Астрап. Оставленная. Зверь. Излом. Меч Раканов._

_Древней кровью вечер ал,_

_Век богов ничтожно мал_

_Сердце Четверым Один отдал»_

Он изумленно приподнял брови.

\- Откуда у тебя это?

\- Я однажды где-то услышал и запомнил, - неопределенно ответил Юстиниан. – Меня заинтересовали эти имена и слова. То есть, я в курсе, что первые четыре имени – это Абвении, я читал «Мифы древней Кэртианы» в детстве. Но мне хотелось бы узнать больше о них – ведь кроме имен я ничего не знаю, а до недавнего времени не помнил даже их.

Арно вдруг стал серьезным.

\- Ты думаешь, что случившееся в Багерлее, может быть связано с мифами древности, которые могут оказаться не совсем мифами?

Юстиниан мрачно усмехнулся.

\- Угадал. Не только Багерлее. Болезнь Рокэ – вдруг нечто подобное где-то когда-то было?

\- Думаешь?

Юстиниан кивнул, невольно вспомнив черноволосого.

«Он тоже болен. Вдруг это – то же самое? Тогда есть шанс, что где-то существует хоть какая-то информация. Насколько я понял, меня занесло в прошлое, правда, не знаю, насколько давно происходили те события».

\- Излом, - Арно постучал пальцем по слову. – Я знаю – то есть, все знают – что это название завершения четырехсотлетнего Круга. Например, скоро завершится Круг Ветра и начнется Круг Волн. Но кроме этого об Изломе мне ничего неизвестно – просто слово для определения смены эпохи.

\- Похоже, Излом имеет несколько большее значение, - сказал Юстиниан, подумав о словах «Ричарда».

«Вы совсем все забыли, да? Тогда вам не выжить в Излом».

Арно внимательно смотрел на Юстиниана.

\- Ты думаешь, что все очень серьезно? – тихо спросил он.

Юстиниан молча кивнул.

\- Тогда я тоже покопаюсь в древности со своей стороны, - решил Арно. – Братья могут что-то знать, да и в домашней библиотеке может отыскаться что-нибудь полезное – у Ли есть куча старых книг и мифов, он любит читать все эти штуки. Я сообщу, если найду что-нибудь. У тебя есть мобильник?

\- Да, Рокэ подарил мне, - смущенно признался Юстиниан. – У меня еще есть электронная почта на рабочем компьютере, также как и чат.

\- Дашь свой номер и почту?

Юстиниан продиктовал все данные, которые Арно быстро занес в память своего мобильного телефона.

\- Если что – я позвоню, хорошо?

\- Да, конечно. Благодарю за помощь, - искренне сказал Юстиниан.

Арно отмахнулся.

\- Пустяки. Меня тоже интересует, что происходит, так что цель у нас общая.

«К тому же, я хочу узнать, что произошло с Валентином», - добавил он мысленно. – «Не мог же он действительно измениться просто так, ни с чего».

 * * *

\- Если не хочешь мучиться с регистрацией, можешь воспользоваться моей библиотечной карточкой, - предложил Арно, протягивая Юстиниану белый пластиковый прямоугольник. – Тем более, если не планируешь выносить книги из библиотеки. Можешь присоединиться к нам и изучать их за нашим столом – мы не помешаем, сами заняты, учим.

Юстиниан охотно принял идею Арно и углубился в книжные полки, а Арно тем временем вернулся к Салине, который все это время с интересом наблюдал за ними.

\- Кто это?

\- Джастин Гирке – друг семьи, - ответил Арно, решив, что Салине необязательно знать правду в этот раз.

\- Внешне – вылитый Зараза, только старше, чем я его помню, - покачал головой Салина. – Я подумал было…

\- Это не он, - резче, чем следовало, оборвал его Арно. – Так что забудь. Учи, давай, лучше, а то у меня пропадет стимул читать конспекты и буду тихо сидеть и поплевывать в потолок.

Салина хмыкнул, пожал плечами и углубился в книги.

Вскоре к ним присоединился Юстиниан, пристроившись на краешке стола рядом с Арно. Он попросил у Арно несколько листов бумаги и ручку, и потом пропал из этого мира – по крайней мере, так показалось Арно, который никогда не мог похвастаться тем, что умеет сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. А вот Юстиниан, казалось, правда выпал из реальности, с головой погрузившись в книжки, старательно выписывая что-то на листках бумаги.

«А ведь Берто отчасти прав», - грустно подумал Арно. – «Юстиниан очень напоминает Валентина… того, который был когда-то, до Багерлее».

Усилием воли Арно оборвал дальнейшие мысли. Валентин сделал немыслимые вещи, жестокие вещи. Валентин не мог быть хорошим, и Арно не мог позволить себе скучать по нему. Эти времена прошли и уже не вернутся.

Арно вздохнул и снова опустил взгляд на конспекты.

«Надо же было навалить столько работы на лето», - подумал он. – «Мне этого никогда не выучить, кляча твоя несусветная!»


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

\- Зараза, подожди!

Валентин остановился и обернулся, иронично глядя на Арно.

\- Мое имя – Валентин Придд, Савиньяк, - тон был равнодушным, рожа – каменной.

Арно подавил желание обозвать его как-нибудь еще, лишь бы изменилось выражение этой надменной физиономии. Все равно больше не у кого спросить, так что не стоит злить Придда. На истории, кроме него, все обычно спали, и лекции больше никто не записывал. А на следующей неделе тест.

\- Так что тебе угодно? – поторопил Арно Валентин с вежливо-вопросительными интонациями.

\- Мне угодно спросить, нет ли у тебя конспектов по истории?

\- Есть, - спокойно ответил Придд, поправляя рукав рубашки.

Арно закатил глаза.

«И вот как с ним нормально разговаривать?»

\- Ты не мог бы одолжить их мне на несколько дней?

Валентин моргнул.

\- К сожалению, у меня задание от мэтра Шабли, для которого мне потребуются мои конспекты в ближайшее время.

\- Вот же ж, - огорченно цокнул языком Арно.

\- Но, если хочешь, - предложил Валентин, осторожно выбирая слова. – Ты мог бы присоединиться ко мне в пустом классе и переписать нужные тебе лекции, пока я буду делать другие задания.

Арно удивленно поднял голову, встретившись глазами с неожиданно теплым серым взглядом.

\- Правда?

Валентин кивнул, изогнув губы в нечто, отдаленно напоминающее улыбку.

\- Спасибо, Зар… то есть, Придд! – просиял Арно.

\- Прошу следовать за мной, - Валентин слегка наклонил голову, словно учтиво кланялся, и продолжил путь дальше по коридору.

Арно побежал за ним. Он не знал, почему, но не мог согнать с лица широкую улыбку.

 * * *

Арно тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания о первом классе в Лаик. Было сложно вернуться в реальность – воспоминания не желали уходить. Почему-то со дня своего рассказа о Багерлее, Арно не мог перестать возвращаться мыслями к Валентину. Не то что бы они были близкими друзьями, но вполне могли ими со временем стать.

«Но не стали», - напомнил себе Арно, садясь в трамвай – ему предстояло долго добираться до дома от библиотеки. – «Не успели».

Он сел у окна, прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу, и снова утонул в непрошеных воспоминаниях.

 * * *

Арно невольно залюбовался на каллиграфический почерк Валентина. Ровные, аккуратные строчки, и столь же ровные красивые буквы – если это не было совершенством, то, по крайней мере, было очень к нему близко. Арно сидел рядом с Приддом, и начал было переписывать лекции с конспектов, но поймал себя на том, что все чаще отвлекается, бросая косые взгляды на самого Валентина, наблюдая, как сосредоточенно и аккуратно тот что-то пишет в тетради, как чуть хмурится, листая книгу, как размышляет над заданием.

\- Тебе что-то непонятно из написанного?

Арно вздрогнул и вскинул голову, покраснев под взглядом Валентина.

\- Нет, я все понимаю! У тебя очень красивый почерк, - решился сказать он.

\- Тогда, пожалуйста, продолжай писать, - ровно произнес Валентин. – Я скоро закончу свои задания, и мне нужно будет покинуть твое общество в компании моих конспектов.

Арно подавил раздосадованный возглас: «Вот же Зар-раза!»

\- Хорошо, - вместо этого буркнул он, снова склоняясь к бумагам.

Собственный почерк на фоне каллиграфического совершенства Придда казался ему кривыми каракулями. Арно уже почти закончил, когда дверь класса распахнулась, и внутрь ввалились его друзья. Они захихикали в предвкушении, заприметив Валентина.

\- Как мило, Зараза снова окопался в книгах, - ухмыльнулся Салина.

\- Арно, ты-то чего тут забыл? Не помер еще со скуки, в такой-то компании? – хмыкнул Паоло, презрительно глядя на Валентина. – Идем с нами, мы тут такое нашли!

Арно поднял голову от конспектов и наткнулся на взгляд Валентина. Его лицо было еще более каменным, чем обычно, но в светлых глазах застыло напряжение. Неожиданно для себя, Арно разозлился на друзей.

\- Я бы посоветовал вам пойти и умыться, - холодно процедил он сквозь зубы. – По-моему, вы плохо видите, раз не можете разглядеть, что мы с Валентином, вообще-то, заняты.

На мгновение в классе воцарилась потрясенная тишина.

\- Савиньяк, ты что, спятил? – брови Салины поднялись так высоко, что грозили затеряться на потолке.

\- Альберто, я занят, - с нажимом повторил Арно. – В отличие от вас, я не хочу объяснять дома матушке и братьям, почему у меня по истории двойка, - после этих слов он снова углубился в конспекты.

Когда через некоторое время он решился бросить взгляд на дверь, Салины и Куньо в классе уже не было.

\- Ты назвал меня по имени, - Арно вздрогнул и повернулся к Валентину, который пристально смотрел на него. – Забылся, или это было намеренно?

\- Не порти момент, Зараза, - вздернул подбородок Арно, всеми силами стараясь не краснеть. – Ты это… извини, - пробурчал он, поспешно отворачиваясь, чтобы Валентин не заметил все же залившего его щеки румянца. – Они иногда ведут себя как…

\- Идиоты, - спокойно закончил за него Валентин. – Я в курсе, - он снова склонился над учебниками, откинув с лица каштановые волосы.

\- Ага, - рассеяно согласился Арно, разглядывая Валентина, и поймав себя на мысли о том, что он, вообще-то, неплохой парень.

Уж не говоря о том, что он довольно-таки хорош собой…

«Леворукий, о чем я думаю?!» - мысленно взвыл Арно. – «Я что – и правда спятил?»

Он потряс головой и заставил себя склониться к конспектам.

 * * *

Почему Арно вспомнился именно этот день? Он не знал. Может быть, потому что это был первый раз, когда Арно понял для себя, что Валентин, вообще-то, тоже человек, как и все другие? Или он вспомнил этот день, потому, что заниматься уроками вместе с Валентином оказалось неожиданно уютно и интересно? Конечно, манера речи Валентина заставляла Арно закатывать глаза, а ответы приходилось выдирать чуть ли не клещами, но вопреки всему ему понравилось тогда общаться с Валентином – и очень.

«Это был хороший день», - подумал Арно, шагая через парк, чтобы сократить путь до дома. – «И Валентин тогда был совсем другим. Хорошим. Он бы никогда не стал… ни за что!»

 * * *

Арно перевернул страницу, и из конспекта выпала маленькая фотография. Он ойкнул и поспешно поднял ее, протягивая Валентину. Он успел разглядеть улыбающегося юношу с каштановыми волосами и мягким добрым взглядом.

\- Извини, у тебя тут из тетрадей выпало.

Валентин принял фотографию из рук Арно, задержав на ней взгляд, и… да лааадно! Зараза? Тепло улыбается? Да быть того не может!

\- Благодарю, - нет, улыбка точно привиделась – тон равнодушный, как обычно, рожа – тем более.

Арно решил попытать счастья. Все равно он уже все переписал, поэтому, даже если Валентин сейчас убежит – ничего особенного.

\- Кто это? Он похож на тебя.

\- Мой старший брат.

Леворукий, не показалось! Тон Валентина ощутимо менялся и теплел, стоило заговорить о его брате.

\- Он выглядит твоим ровесником.

\- Фотография была сделана, когда ему было четырнадцать.

\- Где он сейчас?

\- Остался в Васспарде, - глаза Валентина выдавали еле заметную грусть.

\- Скучаешь по нему? – Арно внимательно наблюдал за его реакцией.

Валентин кивнул.

\- Мне очень дорог мой брат, - признался он.

\- Он очень красивый, - серьезно сказал Арно, бросив короткий взгляд на фотографию. – И ты тоже, - он выпалил эти слова ровно на секунду раньше, чем понял, что не собирался говорить подобное вслух.

Выражение лица Валентина можно было охарактеризовать как «легкое удивление». В его случае это, наверное, стоило считать глубоким потрясением.

\- Я польщен, Савиньяк, - ровно сказал Валентин.

Арно ощутил себя идиотом.

\- Хочешь как-нибудь приехать в Васспард, погостить у меня на каникулах? Я был бы рад, – предложение оказалось неожиданным, но настолько лестным, что Арно мгновенно забыл о своей оговорке и расцвел в улыбке.

\- Хочу, кляча твоя несусветная!

Вот теперь точно не привиделось – Валентин искренне улыбнулся ему в ответ.

 * * *

На следующий день Арно с друзьями поспорили, кто из них отважится провести ночь в руинах Багерлее.

 * * *

Арно не узнал тогда, в приюте, человека со старой фотографии Валентина. Может быть, потому что прошло много лет с того дня.

А может быть потому, что Юстиниан давно уже не походил на того жизнерадостного, улыбающегося в камеру подростка.


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

Лионель принял душ, переоделся в домашнее и с наслаждением рухнул на кровать. День выдался не то что бы очень тяжелым, но он устал, поэтому решил послать приготовление ужина к кошкам и немного поваляться до того, как приедет с работы Эмиль. Лионель удивленно приподнял брови, когда в дверь его комнаты раздался робкий стук.

\- Да? – он повернулся на бок лицом к двери, не вставая с кровати.

На пороге топтался Арно.

\- Можно к тебе? – он всегда робел в присутствии старшего брата.

Лионель был довольно-таки строгим, и Арно побаивался его больше, чем Эмиля. Эмиль мог ругаться и ворчать, но не наказывал и обычно снисходительно относился к проделкам младшего брата. Лионель мог промолчать в ответ на выходку, но наказать так, что мало не покажется.

Как-то раз, будучи пятилетним сорванцом, Арно играл в комнате Лионеля машинками и, разумеется, шумел. На следующий день у Лионеля был важный экзамен. Он честно пытался терпеть и учить, сначала несколько раз попросив Арно быть потише. Увы, справиться с Арно в детстве мог разве что сам Создатель. Лионель не выдержал. Арно навсегда запомнил ледяное лицо брата, когда тот сграбастал его за шкирку и почти что вышвырнул за дверь. Арно шлепнулся на задницу и заревел – не столько от боли (он не ушибся, когда упал на пол), сколько от обиды. Лионель тогда наорал на всех в доме, сколько можно, и уберите его отсюда, и заперся у себя, хлопнув дверью. Арлетта, поджав губы, сгребла голосившего на весь дом младшего в охапку и унесла вниз в гостиную утешать, в то время как Эмиль с совершенно ошарашенным видом выглянул из своей комнаты посмотреть, что происходит. На следующий день после экзамена Лионель купил надутому и обиженному Арно пакет сладостей и за ужином потрепал по волосам и сказал, что не сердится. Арно быстро отходил, и в следующий момент уже смеялся, распаковывая леденцы.

Однако урок Арно запомнил на всю жизнь, и лезть во владения брата без его присутствия и разрешения больше не решался.

\- Входи.

Арно сделал пару шагов в комнату и замер.

\- Можно я немного покопаюсь в твоих книгах? – неуверенно спросил он. – Я не буду мешать тебе отдыхать, я тихо.

Лионель удивленно моргнул.

Это было что-то новенькое – раньше младший не особо интересовался литературной коллекцией брата, и тем более не рвался оставаться в его обществе дольше, чем это было необходимо.

\- Я не по медицине книжки хочу, - продолжил оправдываться Арно. – Мне бы в этих порыться, - он кивнул на стеллаж, который стоял ближе к двери.

В одном из стеллажей Лионель держал только медицинскую литературу – для работы, чтобы не искать долго, если ему что-то было нужно. Второй стеллаж был заполнен фэнтези и фантастикой, а также другой любимой беллетристикой Лионеля – он всегда обожал читать, и привычка собирать любимые книги осталась неизменна.

\- Ройся сколько тебе угодно, - пожал плечами Лионель, устраиваясь удобнее на кровати. – Только, пожалуйста, ставь потом все на место – у меня все сложено по алфавиту.

\- Спасибо, - с неподдельным облегчением произнес Арно и немедленно углубился в книжные полки.

«Вот уж воистину – чудеса», - покачал головой Лионель, удивленно глядя на то, как сосредоточено Арно разыскивает что-то. – «Уж от него не ожидал, что он внезапно заинтересуется литературой – он же всегда был раздолбаем».

Лионель прикрыл глаза, исподтишка наблюдая за Арно.

Удивление постепенно набирало силу – Лионель заметил, что Арно выбирал книги по истории Кэртианы, старые мифы и – невероятно! – умудрился отыскать какую-то книжку по генеалогии древних семей. Лионель и сам не помнил, что она стояла у него на полках. Окружив себя книгами, Арно опустился прямо на ковер и теперь листал страницы старых томов. При этом он выглядел необычайно серьезным и сосредоточенным, выписывая что-то в тетрадь, которую принес с собой.

Через некоторое время Арно поднял взгляд от книг и уставился в одну точку перед собой, положив голову на скрещенные под подбородком руки.

\- Да ладно, - пробурчал он вдруг, тряхнув волосами, и снова перелистывая страницы одной из книг. – С каких это пор…

\- Ты меня заинтриговал, - Лионель отметил, что от его голоса Арно дернулся и обернулся, словно забыл о присутствии старшего брата в комнате.

\- Прости, что?

\- Ты меня заинтриговал, - повторил Лионель, садясь на кровати и наклонив голову на сторону. – Что ты так сосредоточенно пытаешься отыскать?

Арно закусил губу и отвел взгляд – плохой знак, балбес что-то скрывает. Лионель нахмурился. Арно вздохнул и неуверенно промямлил.

\- Я пытаюсь найти информацию об Изломе. И об Абвениях. И обо всем, что с этим связано.

\- Зачем?

\- Пытаюсь понять, что происходит, - взгляд Арно стал неожиданно решительным и твердым.

Арно рассказал Лионелю о встрече с Юстинианом в библиотеке, и о том, что тот хотел отыскать. Лионель выслушал его, слегка хмурясь.

\- Странно, - произнес он в конце рассказа Арно. – Не понимаю, с чего вдруг Юстиниан заинтересовался подобной тематикой. Абвении и Излом – мифы древности, зачем ему?

\- Мы думаем, что Излом может нести большее значение, чем просто смена Круга. А здесь, - Арно кивнул на книги. – Я нашел этому подтверждение. Еще Юстиниан думает, что болезнь Алвы может быть связана скорее с чем-то мистическим, чем являться обычной болезнью. Но об этом мы пока что ничего не нашли. Зато Излом упоминается в куче легенд и преданий.

Лионель сполз на пол и устроился на ковре рядом с Арно.

\- Расскажи, что ты успел отыскать, - попросил он.

Арно моргнул.

\- Ты мне веришь? То есть, веришь, что все это настолько серьезно, чтобы уделять этому столько внимания?

Лионель просто посмотрел на него.

Он решил умолчать о том, что зашел в тупик со случаем Алвы, и готов был поверить уже всему – потому что медицинского или научного объяснения для происходящего он найти не мог.

\- Я бы не стал тебя спрашивать, если бы не воспринимал всерьез.

Арно стойко выдержал взгляд Лионеля.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он. – Тогда смотри и слушай.

 * * *

Вернувшись домой, Эмиль сначала подумал, что никого нет – дом стоял темный и тихий, на кухне не было ни крошки, а свет нигде не горел. Удивленно приподняв брови, Эмиль проследовал на второй этаж.

\- Странно, - пробормотал он, увидев полоску света под дверью комнаты Лионеля. – Мог бы и ужин приготовить, - обиженно буркнул он и постучал в дверь, возмущаясь. – Ли, ты куда подевался? Где еда? Где хоть кто-то?

\- Не ори и заходи, - услышал он спокойный голос близнеца с другой стороны.

Эмиль толкнул дверь и застыл на пороге с открытым ртом. Лионель и Арно рядом растянулись на ковре, обложившись кипами книг и выписок – обычно аккуратная комната Лионеля напоминала поле боя. При этом Лионель не прибил Арно за беспорядок и за то, что тот вторгся в его комнату, а наоборот сам активно участвовал в копании в книгах, выглядя немного старше, чем обычно, в очках, которые он надел для чтения.

\- Вы чего тут развели такой бардак? – обалдело спросил Эмиль.

Лионель захлопнул одну из книг и поднял взгляд на него.

\- Арно откопал интересную информацию сегодня, с подачи твоего любимчика Придда, - пояснил Лионель. – Кажется, что Излом – это не только смена эпох, но и время, несущее катаклизмы и разрушения. По крайней мере, существует куча фактов, подтверждающих это, - Лионель кивнул на книги, валяющиеся на полу. – Каждые четыреста лет в Талиге и во всей Кэртиане творилось Леворукий знает что. Исходя из книг, я также понял, что Излом невозможно «пройти» - хотя я не понимаю, что это означает – без Повелителей Стихий и без Ракана, который ведет сам процесс.

\- Ракана? Нашего Ракана? – Эмиль хлопал глазами.

Лионель пожал плечами.

\- Без понятия. Это может быть наш заведующий, но не обязательно. По крайней мере, доверять ему что-то глобальное, типа судьбы мира только из-за того, что у него фамилия Ракан, я бы не стал, - хмыкнул Лионель. – Он слишком беспечен для великого правителя.

\- Но тогда кто?

\- Не знаю.

\- А кто – Повелители?

\- Юстиниан упоминал, - вступил в разговор Арно. – Что он обладает титулом Повелителя Волн. Я нашел этому подтверждение, - он кивнул на книгу с генеалогиями древних семей. – Придды ведут свой род от Унда, Абвения, заправляющего стихией Волн. Так что, как старший в семье, Юстиниан действительно может быть Повелителем.

\- Ты не поверишь, но Скалы, похоже, принадлежат Окделлам, - ухмыльнулся Лионель. – Кто бы мог подумать, да?

Эмиль удивленно покачал головой.

\- Дикон – Повелитель? Это как так?

Арно кинул ему книжку.

\- Там есть родословные многих семей, посмотри. Окделлы тоже. Если Придды – потомки Унда, то Окделлы – потомки Лита.

\- А кто – Ветер и Молнии?

\- Ветер – Алва? – неопределенно махнул рукой Лионель. – Они вроде всегда были домом Ветра, после того как угас род Борраска. А Молнии – Эпинэ.

\- Наш Робер? – снова удивился Эмиль. – Мы что, жили, окруженные Повелителями со всех сторон, работали с ними, и не подозревали об этом?

\- Не то что бы жили, - покачал головой Лионель.

Он лег на спину на ковер и потянулся – Эмилю пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не пялиться на полоску голой кожи, показавшуюся между простой водолазкой и спортивными штанами близнеца.

\- Сам подумай, - продолжил тем временем Лионель, одернув водолазку и не заметив при этом голодного взгляда Эмиля. – Юстиниан совсем недавно приехал в Олларию. Дикон тоже живет здесь далеко не всю жизнь. Эпинэ здесь лет десять. Вот Алва – тот да, давно тут околачивается, хотя у него в Алвасете шикарные владения.

\- Постой, погоди, - Эмиль нахмурился. – Это странно.

\- Что именно? – Арно переводил взгляд с одного брата на другого.

\- Повелители «подтянулись» в столицу постепенно, - пояснил Эмиль. – Словно они чувствуют приближение Излома?

\- Это может оказаться правдой, - сказал Лионель. – Но есть одно «но», - он постучал костяшками пальцев по переплету одной из книг. – В книгах сказано, что Повелители и Ракан на Изломе должны остаться в семье одни. У Дикона большая семья в Надоре – и мать с сестрами, и дядя с кузеном. У Юстиниана как минимум есть брат, может, и другие родственники где-нибудь имеются. Алва один, это да. Насчет Робера я без понятия, мы не общались особенно близко, он лучший друг Альдо. У Альдо, к слову, жива бабушка, бывшая заведующая клиникой. Передав дела внуку, она уехала в Сакаци, где живет и здравствует по сей день, - Лионель развел руками. – Что-то здесь не сходится.

Эмиль медленно поднял взгляд на братьев.

\- Я ненавижу себя за эти мысли и слова, но… до Излома еще есть время – все может измениться.

Арно закусил губу. Лионель снял очки и потер глаза, садясь.

\- Я надеюсь, что ты ошибаешься, Эмиль. Потому что иначе это все будет слишком, - Лионель запнулся и встряхнул волосами.

\- Слишком – что?

\- Просто – слишком.


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

Юстиниан сидел на диване в кабинете Алвы, попивая сваренный им шадди, когда раздался телефонный звонок. Алва поднял трубку, и Юстиниан осторожно опустил чашку на столик, внутренне напрягшись, едва увидел, как резко мрачнеет лицо Алвы.

\- Когда? – спросил Алва в трубку.

Услышав ответ, он удивленно вскинул голову. Его глаза наполнились изумлением и почти сразу – пониманием.

\- Да, я сообщу ему. Благодарю за звонок, - Алва опустил трубку на рычаг и закрыл лицо руками. – Разрубленный Змей…

\- Рокэ, что произошло? – лицо Юстиниана было напряженным, выдавая тревогу.

Алва отнял руки от лица и усмехнулся, правда, усмешка вышла горькой. Юстиниан подумал, что он выглядит не очень хорошо сегодня – похоже, у него снова поднялась температура – но решил промолчать, зная, что тот огрызнется в ответ на любой вопрос подобного рода.

\- Если я расскажу тебе об одной своей безумной выходке пару недель тому назад, ты меня побьешь?

\- Смотря насколько выходка безумна, - Юстиниан приподнял бровь.

\- Я ходил в Багерлее.

Юстиниан подумал, что хорошо, что он отставил чашку на стол чуть раньше, иначе бы выронил ее сейчас.

\- За какими кошками ты туда полез, в твоем-то состоянии?! – воскликнул он, подавшись вперед.

Алва поморщился.

\- Не кричи. Во-первых, я не лез внутрь, а просто прошелся рядом с развалинами. Во-вторых, я был с Ричардом, так что, если бы я свалился, он присмотрел бы за мной. В-третьих, я счел необходимым проверить это место после рассказа Арно.

Юстиниан вздохнул.

\- И как мне за тобой приглядывать, если ты творишь подобное, даже не предупредив? Что мне сказать Эмилю, если он спросит, соблюдаешь ли ты прописанный им режим?

Алва отмахнулся от слов Юстиниана.

\- Я взрослый человек. Сам разберусь.

\- Рокэ, я ненавижу, когда ты ведешь себя так, - Юстиниан хмуро посмотрел на него. – Тебе все равно, что есть люди, которые беспокоятся о тебе? Ты смотрелся в зеркало в последнее время?

\- Смотрелся, - хмыкнул Алва. – Когда брился сегодня утром. Подумаешь.

Юстиниан отвернулся, сдаваясь.

\- Нет, с тобой невозможно иметь дело, когда ты такой, - сказал он раздраженно. – Мы ушли от темы. Какое отношение к звонку имела твоя выходка с Багерлее?

\- Прямое, - глаза Алвы потемнели.

Он рассказал Юстиниану о «припадке» Ричарда и его словах.

\- Ричард и сам не понял, что тогда видел. А сейчас, - Алва кивнул на трубку. – Мне звонили из Грауфа. Вчера вечером в Надоре произошло сильнейшее землетрясение, в ходе которого погибла семья Дикона и весь город в целом. Похоже, он рухнул в подземное озеро, или нечто в этом роде. Разрушения ужасны, и, говорят, горы до сих пор потряхивает. Вчерашние толчки ощутили даже в Бергмарк.

Юстиниан резко выдохнул.

\- Создатель…

\- Ричард наблюдал это в своем видении. Только он не понял тогда, что это было. А я не понимаю, о каких «стражах» он говорил, и куда они неслись. Придется расспросить его поподробнее, хотя не то что бы я хотел говорить о событиях той ночи, - Алва посмотрел на Юстиниана, и тот увидел искреннюю растерянность на его лице. – Я ума не приложу, как мне сообщить Дикону о его семье, - признался Алва. – Я в курсе, что он не особо любил их, но…

\- Хочешь, я побуду рядом, пока будешь говорить? – предложил Юстиниан. – Правда, толку от меня будет мало.

\- Толк будет, - отрезал Алва. – Ты его лучший друг. Может, сам и скажешь? – вдруг спросил он.

Юстиниан укоризненно посмотрел на него.

\- Сообщить должен ты. Также как и утешить и успокоить. Не потому, что я ызарг и не хочу сделать это сам, а потому, что для Дикона ты являешься высшим авторитетом и кумиром. И не надо так на меня смотреть, я знаю, о чем говорю. Ты знаком с Ричардом столько лет, ты подобрал его тогда и подарил ему новую жизнь. Он видит в тебе отца и друга, и для него ты – самый важный человек. Поэтому такие вести он должен услышать от тебя. Также как и поддержать его должен именно ты. Разумеется, я тоже постараюсь помочь, чем смогу.

\- Когда ты проявляешь свой «приддизм» и умничаешь, мне хочется тебя стукнуть, - признался Алва.

\- Даже когда я при этом прав? – приподнял брови Юстиниан, ничуть не обидевшись в ответ на шпильку – видит Создатель, он наслышался подобного с момента обострения болезни Алвы, и научился не реагировать на резкие слова.

\- Особенно, когда ты прав, - Алва на мгновенье прикрыл глаза ладонями и вздохнул. – Ладно, идем к Дикону.

 * * *

Ричард стойко перенес известие о гибели семьи. По крайней мере, так казалось внешне. Он сидел, словно в прострации глядя перед собой. Алва и Юстиниан стояли рядом, Юстиниан неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а Алва скрестив руки на груди.

\- Ты говоришь, это и есть то, что я видел? – спросил Ричард еле слышно.

\- Я предполагаю, но не могу точно знать.

Ричард кивнул.

\- Если не возражаете, я хотел бы побыть один, - попросил он.

\- Да, конечно, - Алва неожиданно потянулся и мягко растрепал волосы Ричарду. – Если что – зови.

\- Если что-нибудь понадобится, обязательно скажи нам, - согласился Юстиниан. – Мы поможем, чем сможем.

Ричард снова кивнул.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он равнодушно, все также глядя перед собой.

«Окделлы не плачут», - вспомнил Алва слова Ричарда, когда тот как-то раз очень больно упал, ободрав локти и коленку.

Тогда ему было четырнадцать лет, и он только начал приспосабливаться к жизни в приюте и привыкать к Алве, все еще огрызаясь на него.

«Если побудет один, то сможет выплакаться», - подумал Алва. – «Это может пойти ему на пользу».

\- Идем, Юстиниан, - позвал он, и они ушли, оставив Ричарда сидеть на кровати в комнате, все также глядя перед собой.

 * * *

\- Рокэ, могу я попросить тебя кое о чем? – на следующий день Ричард мялся у двери в кабинет Алвы.

Тот поднял взгляд от бумаг на столе, и Ричард не мог не отметить про себя, что, судя по его виду, болезнь Алвы прогрессирует. На щеках были лихорадочные пятна, глаза запали.

\- Чего тебе, Дикон? – голос Алвы звучал устало.

\- Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Ричард.

\- Можно мы забудем про это пока что? – резко пресек дальнейшие расспросы Алва, и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. – Так что ты хотел?

\- Я не считаю гибель Надора случайностью, - произнес Ричард.

Алва нахмурился, недоуменно глядя на него.

\- Почему?

\- Видение, - пояснил Ричард. – Это было не просто так, здесь явно какая-то причина. Эти кабаны… это не обычное землетрясение. Я хотел бы разобраться. Рокэ, мне кажется, что Надор, твоя болезнь, и Багерлее как-то связаны между собой, - Ричард потряс головой. – Не спрашивай меня большее, я не знаю, почему так думаю.

\- Хорошо, - пожал плечами Алва. – Но что я могу сделать в данной ситуации?

Ричард глубоко вдохнул, словно знал, что за его словами последует буря.

\- Ты можешь сходить со мной к Альдо и послушать, потому что он может знать, что происходит на самом деле.

Как Ричард и предвидел, реакция Алвы не заставила себя ждать. Он цокнул языком и брезгливо скривился.

\- Сейчас, побегу, теряя трусы и тапки.

\- Рокэ, я серьезно. На этот раз – действительно серьезно.

Алва выругался.

\- За какими кошками я там понадоблюсь? Хочешь послушать его гальтарские сказочки, так иди и слушай, я-то тут причем?

\- Это могут быть не сказки, Рокэ, - Ричард был настроен решительно и не собирался сдаваться. – Точнее, я уверен, что это – не сказки. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты тоже послушал. Мне кажется, ты сможешь связать картину последних событий воедино, если Альдо расскажет тебе, что знает. Он смыслит в древних штуках, он может знать больше, чем мы.

\- Великий Мудрец в Белых Штанах, - удрученно произнес Алва. – Поверить не могу, что соглашусь на подобный визит. Впрочем, - добавил он, сдаваясь при виде лица Ричарда. – Что только не сделаешь на благо своего любимого помощника. Пойду, соберусь. Выезжаем через двадцать минут, я скажу Юстиниану, что оставляю дела на него.

\- Буду ждать у машины, - кивнул Ричард.

\- Хорошо.

\- Спасибо, Рокэ.

Алва махнул рукой.

\- Благодарить меня будешь, если я не сорвусь во время визита к Белоштанному. Что маловероятно.


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

\- Обедаешь сегодня?

Лионель обернулся на голос и, увидев близнеца, слегка покачал головой.

\- У меня через полчаса операция, надо подготовиться. Поем попозже.

\- Понятно, - Эмиль стоял в коридоре, нахмурившись.

\- Милле, что случилось? – Лионель прислонился к стене и скрестил руки на груди, зная, что пока Эмиль не расскажет, что его мучает, не сможет нормально работать.

Эмиль закусил губу.

\- Я просто подумал… ты видел Алву в последнее время?

Лионель снова отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Ты же знаешь, я редко бываю в приюте.

\- Его состояние ухудшается, - мрачно сообщил Эмиль. – Он похудел и осунулся, он мало ест, мало спит… Я не знаю, что происходит, Ли. И эти его головные боли…

\- Я понимаю, куда ты клонишь, - кивнул Лионель и провел рукой по волосам, снимая резинку и переделывая сбившийся хвостик. – Я думал сначала то же, что и ты – глиома, либо иная разновидность опухоли. Но, понимаешь, - Лионель сдвинул брови. – Во-первых, симптомы не совсем совпадают. Да, есть боли, кровотечения, бывают обмороки, но, - он запнулся, подбирая слова. – Я даже объяснить толком не могу. Я просто не чувствую, что это – оно самое. Тем более что, если бы опухоль была, компьютерная томография показала бы хоть что-то. А Рокэ был и на КТ, и на магнитно-резонансной томографии головы, и даже не особо упрямился при этом.

\- Его Юстин уломал, - вставил Эмиль.

\- Других упрямец бы не послушал, - пожал плечами Лионель и продолжил. – Ты видел снимки после анализов – ничего. По анализам он здоров, если не считать легкой бессонницы.

\- И, тем не менее, здоровым он не выглядит.

Лионель развел руками.

\- Я в тупике, Милле. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни. Я не знаю, что сказать, и что мне делать. Единственное, что я могу сделать – и сделаю – это попросить Ракана не дергать меня внеплановыми операциями. Тогда я четко буду знать свой распорядок дня и смогу быть на связи более стабильно. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Эмиль кивнул.

\- Чтобы я, или Дикон, или Юстин, могли вызвать тебя, если что?

\- Именно, - Лионель задумчиво подергал рукав хирургического халата. – Что касается Алвы на данный момент – я не могу удалить то, чего нет. А у него ничего нет. Действовать наугад я не… - Лионель запнулся, его глаза расширились, он смотрел на что-то за спиной Эмиля.

Эмиль обернулся.

\- Разрубленный Змей! – выругался он с чувством.

Его брат дал тому, что увидел, более емкую характеристику.

\- Парад выходцев, - ошарашено пробормотал Лионель, глядя на входящих в поликлинику Алву и Ричарда.

 * * *

Впавшие щеки, лихорадочно блестящие глаза, белое как мел лицо в обрамлении черных волос… Алва выглядел ужасно. Дикон не отставал – таким подавленным и явно чем-то удрученным Эмиль его еще не видел.

Алва заметил близнецов и приветственно вскинул руку. Немного замедленно Эмиль ответил тем же, стараясь не выдать свои истинные чувства и мысли. Лионель не пошевелился, стоя у стены будто статуя. Алва подошел к ним, окинул ироничным взглядом и хмыкнул.

\- Будете комментировать – сделаю с обоими что-нибудь крайне нехорошее, - предупредил он.

\- А мы молчим, - машинально ответил Эмиль и ойкнул. – То есть, ты вообще в своем уме?

Алва закатил глаза. С его теперешним видом это выглядело не лучшим образом.

\- Достаточно. Ракан у себя? – спросил Алва.

\- Был минут двадцать назад, - ответил Лионель, не отрывая внимательного взгляда темных глаз от лица Алвы. – Если никуда не успел убежать, то значит там и есть.

\- Отлично, - тот брезгливо поморщился. – Не думал, что настанет день, когда я буду искать общества Белоштанного. Но чего не сделаешь ради своего помощника, - он кивнул в сторону Ричарда, который стоял позади них, опустив голову.

\- Что случилось? – Эмиль нахмурился, разглядывая его понурую фигуру.

\- Какие-то неприятности, Дикон? – в глазах Лионеля мелькнуло участие.

Ричард помотал головой, не поднимая взгляда от пола.

\- В Надоре было сильное землетрясение, - пояснил Алва, прикрыв глаза ладонями. – Вся семья Ричарда погибла.

Эмиль ахнул и закрыл рот рукой, в ужасе переводя взгляд с Алвы на Ричарда и обратно. Лионель поджал губы и снова скрестил руки на груди.

\- Мои соболезнования, - тихо сказал он.

\- Дикон, как же так, - Эмиль выглядел растерянным, его глаза были полны сочувствия. – Обращайся обязательно, если я могу тебе как-то помочь.

\- Благодарю вас, - голос Ричарда был еле слышен. – Но я в порядке.

\- Да я уж вижу, - огорченно пробормотал Эмиль.

Алва вздохнул и положил руку на плечо Ричарду.

\- Идем. Мои несчастные мозги жаждут быть запудренными дурацкими сказочками Ракана, которыми он щедро снабжает тебя.

Ричард механически кивнул, и позволил Алве увести себя дальше по коридору. Эмиль повернулся к Лионелю.

\- Как же это так? – рассеяно спросил он. – Что ж такое происходит? Сначала болезнь Рокэ, теперь Надор… бедный Дикон! Я даже не знаю, что ему говорить.

Лионель уставился перед собой, задумчиво теребя матерчатый браслет на правом запястье, который он надел сегодня.

\- А вот и то самое «слишком», о котором я говорил, - тихо сказал он. – Жаль, мы пропустили вечерние новости вчера – уверен, о Надоре говорили по телевизору. Поверить не могу, что мы оказались правы. Сказать по правде, это тот случай, когда я предпочел бы ошибиться. «Сказочки Ракана», - задумчиво повторил он слова Алвы. – Интересно, не имеет ли он в виду старые гальтарские мифы, которыми страстно увлечен наш заведующий. А если он думает именно на них, то какое это отношение имеет к Надору? И почему – весь город, а не только семья Дикона, если уж на то пошло?

Эмиль покачал головой.

\- Я не знаю, - растерянно ответил он. – Но, как видишь, не только мы решили покопаться в древности. А значит, мы идем в верном направлении. Впрочем, увидев Ричарда сейчас, я начинаю ненавидеть нашу правоту.

\- Аналогично.

\- Нам надо собраться.

Лионель вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Давай устроим пикник на следующей неделе? – предложил Эмиль. – Мы с Арно, Алва, Дикон и Юстин. Нам нужно собраться вместе и поговорить. Возможно, вместе мы сможем придумать, что нам следует делать, и как вообще жить дальше.

\- Хорошая идея. Я полностью поддерживаю. Сообщи Арно, и пусть он передаст дальше – они вроде каждый вечер общаются с Юстинианом в чате, - Лионель взглянул на часы в холле и нехотя отлепился от стены. – Мне нужно идти, - сказал он, словно оправдывался. – Операция…

\- Да, я помню, - Эмиль легко дотронулся до правой руки Лионеля, незаметно проведя пальцами по материи браслета. – Руку не напрягай.

\- Да, матушка.

\- Ли, - Эмиль укоризненно посмотрел на него.

Тот фыркнул и улыбнулся.

\- Все в порядке, Эмиль, - мягко сказал он и ушел.

\- Нет, - прошептал Эмиль вслед уходящему Лионелю. – Похоже, что как раз ничего не в порядке. И неизвестно, будет ли.


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

\- Ракан у себя?

Рыжеволосая худенькая девушка подняла взгляд от компьютера на голос Алвы.

\- Да, господин Альдо в кабинете. Добрый день, господин Окделл, - улыбнулась она Ричарду.

Тот хмуро кивнул в ответ.

\- Привет, Мэллит. Можешь позвать Альдо?

Девушка кивнула и набрала несколько цифр на телефоне.

\- К вам посетители, - сообщила она официальным тоном.

Алва закатил глаза на все это.

\- Тоже мне, «господин», - буркнул он.

Ричард вздохнул. Он не надеялся особо на хорошее поведение Алвы, тем более сейчас, когда ему было плохо, и он язвил и огрызался почти постоянно. Мэллит положила трубку и показала мужчинам на дверь в кабинет.

\- Входите, он ожидает вас.

Ричард благодарно кивнул ей и вошел внутрь.

 * * *

Светловолосый молодой человек в белом повернулся к ним от окна, в котором он сосредоточенно что-то разглядывал.

\- Дикон, какими судьбами? – воскликнул он, радостно улыбаясь Ричарду.

Улыбка Альдо поблекла, когда он увидел, кто следом за Ричардом вошел в кабинет.

\- Алва, - в его голосе послышалось удивление. – Внезапно.

\- Сам удивлен, - небрежно бросил Алва, без приглашения садясь на маленький диванчик и закидывая ногу на ногу.

Он сцепил руки на колене и уставился на Ричарда.

\- Ты хотел, чтобы я пришел послушать, - объяснил он в ответ на его взгляд. – Я слушаю.

Альдо нахмурился.

\- Дикон, что происходит?

Ричард присел на стул у стола Альдо. Он бросил взгляд на Алву, но тот явно не горел желанием помогать ему вести разговор – он сидел, покачивая ногой и глядя перед собой со скучающим выражением лица.

«Ну хоть не ругается и не шпыняет Альдо – уже хорошо», - подумал Ричард и поднял взгляд на Альдо.

\- Пожалуйста, расскажи нам про Четверых, про Излом, про Гальтару, и про силу Раканов.

Альдо удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Только не говори мне, что Алва внезапно решил уверовать в древние силы, - ухмыльнулся он, глядя на него.

Алва по-прежнему хранил молчание. Ричард вздохнул и решил, что если Алва сочтет, что Ричард говорит слишком много, то остановит его, и начал рассказ.

Он рассказал Альдо о Багерлее, о своем видении и о Надоре. Он заикнулся было о болезни Алвы, но резкий и острый как бритва синий взгляд заставил его замолчать. Про Юстиниана Альдо знал и так – Ричард упоминал своего друга в разговорах с ним и тот был в курсе приютских событий.

\- Вы полагаете, что все это связано с Изломом? – уточнил Альдо, сцепив руки под подбородком.

Ричард кивнул.

\- Что ж, спешу вас обрадовать, господа – вы правы.

 * * *

«- Сколько их было? - Четверо.

\- Куда они ушли? - Туда, откуда не возвращаются.

\- Почему они ушли? - Потому что клялись защищать.

\- Кто остался? - Мы.

\- Сколько нас? - Четверо. Всегда четверо. Навечно четверо.

\- Кто на нашей стороне? - Закат и Восход, Полдень и Полночь.

\- Кто против нас? - Те, кто займет чужое место.

\- В чем наш долг?- В том, что никто другой не исполнит».

Ричард опустил пожелтевший лист, благоговейно глядя на написанные тонким пером слова – разумеется, это была копия оригинала, но тоже довольно-таки старая и потрепанная. Альдо рассказал им многое – часть они уже знали, часть являлась для них открытием. В конце он выудил откуда-то потертую папку и достал несколько бумаг, протянув одну их них Ричарду.

\- Я нашел это в Агарисе, - Альдо восседал на краешке стола, беспечно болтая ногами. – В детстве мы с бабушкой жили в Агарисе, и я баловался тем, что копался в древних историях и архивах. Я хорошо ладил с гоганами, а они, в свою очередь, до сих пор владеют некими древними знаниями. Они поделились со мной своей историей – полагаю, из-за фамилии, - Альдо усмехнулся. – Гоганы очень заинтересованы так называемым первородством и силой Раканов. Мэллит – дочь одного из агариских гоганов и то, что она работает на меня – не является случайностью. Правда, не уверен, знают ли они, что я в курсе этого. У меня здесь в больнице есть небольшая коллекция копий любимых выписок из книг, чтобы всегда были под рукой. То, что ты сейчас прочитал, Дикон, является редчайшим и уникальнейшим экземпляром – это слова присяги Повелителя Скал. К сожалению, тексты присяг других Повелителей утеряны, да и эта – не полная версия. Но, согласитесь, звучит величественно.

\- О каком мифическом «долге» идет в данном документе речь? – впервые за весь разговор подал голос Алва.

\- Я не уверен, - пожал плечами Альдо. – Это может относиться к Излому, но, если честно, слова звучат так, словно подразумевают нечто даже большее, чем просто судьба этого мира.

\- И вы верите во всю эту чушь.

Слова Алвы не были вопросом, но Ричард ответил.

\- Да, - он храбро выдержал ироничный згляд. – Потому что, сам подумай – сейчас как раз близится смена Кругов. И посмотри, что творится вокруг – брат Джастина внезапно сходит с ума и держит его взаперти. А Джастин, ну, то есть, Юстиниан – Повелитель Волн. Мы узнаем, что Багерлее – вместилище какого-то вселенского зла; Надор погибает – а говорили, что в Излом природные катаклизмы учащаются. Уж не говоря о тебе.

\- Обо мне нечего говорить, - глаза Алвы полыхнули неистовым огнем.

\- Ты болен, - тихо возразил Ричард. – И болен серьезно. Я же вижу.

\- Отстань, Дикон.

Ричард обиженно надулся.

\- Есть одна вещь, которую вам стоит узнать про Излом, - Альдо обвел их глазами. – В книгах имеются неверные сведения, исказившиеся со временем – что, дескать, на Изломе Повелители должны остаться в роду совершенно одни. На самом деле это касается лишь мужчин – должен остаться один мужчина в семье, женщин это не касалось.

\- Тогда почему с Надором произошло подобное? – Ричард повернулся к Альдо. – Я же и так был один, после смерти отца.

Тот покачал головой.

\- Я не знаю, Дикон. Робер один, у него жива мать, но братья и отец погибли давным-давно. Алва, насколько я понимаю, тоже один, - Альдо церемонно наклонился в его сторону.

Тот медленно поднял взгляд.

\- У Юстиниана остался брат, - произнес он. – Что означает, что кто-то из них должен будет погибнуть до Излома?

Ричард вздрогнул, с ужасом глядя на Алву.

\- Нет, - выдохнул он.

\- Возможно, - кивнул Альдо. – Только Повелителя невозможно убить просто так. И вообще, знаете, что… У нас есть еще полтора года до Излома. Я попробую использовать это время и найти больше сведений обо всем древнем – мне кажется, нам может это пригодиться.

\- С чего тебе помогать нам? – Алва смотрел на Альдо с открытой неприязнью.

\- Рокэ, - начал было Ричард, но замолк под взглядом Алвы.

\- С того, что я – Ракан, но это не главное. А главное в том, что Дикон и Робер – мои друзья, - огрызнулся Альдо. – И по совместительству – Повелители Скал и Молний. И мне как-то не хочется искать новых друзей после Излома, поэтому я предпочел бы сохранить их жизни, также как и саму Кэртиану.

 * * *

\- Ты еще не забыл мои уроки, юноша? – Алва пристегивал ремень безопасности.

Ричард плюхнулся на соседнее сидение и закрыл дверцу машины.

\- Какие из?

\- По стрельбе, - Алва подождал, пока он пристегнет ремень и повел машину к приюту.

\- Не забыл, но я плохой стрелок – ты знаешь это.

\- Сойдешь.

\- Для чего?

\- Мне не понравилась идея гибели Юстиниана до Излома, - тон Алвы звучал резковато.

\- Ты думаешь, Валентин придет за ним? – Ричард встревожено смотрел на него.

\- Я думаю, он уже где-то рядом. Неожиданности бывают двух видов, Дикон: когда тебя еще не ждут, и когда тебя уже не ждут, - Алва рассеяно провел рукой по волосам. – Валентин мог действовать в соответствии со вторым видом неожиданности. Он, по-видимому, очень умен и осторожен.

Ричард закусил губу.

\- Нам надо быть настороже, - продолжил Алва. – Я не хочу напрягать Юстиниана раньше времени, но также не хочу подвергать его опасности. Если бы не Излом, я не переживал бы настолько, но в связи с поступившей от Ракана информацией, боюсь, что, если Валентин придет за Юстинианом, то не за тем, чтобы снова запереть его где-то. Он просто убьет его и заберет Повелительство.

Ричард побледнел и подавил дрожь.

\- Ты веришь Альдо? – спросил он.

\- Боюсь, что как бы я ни отпирался, Белоштанный на этот раз оказался прав.

Это окончательно убедило Ричарда.

\- Твой револьвер у меня в столе, - сказал он тихо. – Мне начать носить его с собой?

Алва медленно покачал головой.

\- Пока это необязательно. Но можешь на досуге попрактиковаться в стрельбе и обновить навыки.

\- Просто на всякий случай?

\- Просто на всякий случай.


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

Валентин первым увидел его – Юстиниан никак не мог разглядеть брата среди массы людей, вышедших из автобуса. А вот Валентин сразу его заприметил – Юстиниан топтался у края перрона в черной куртке с меховым воротником и в серой шапочке и перчатках. На улице в тот день было холодно, шел легкий снег. Васспард украшали разноцветные лампочки, гирлянды и венки из хвойных деревьев – город готовился к Зимнему Излому. Пару столетий назад Октавий Третий Оллар подписал указ, который сделал Зимний Излом веселым праздником – Октавий любил праздники, и ввел в Талиге несколько собственного изобретения. С тех пор повелась традиция украшать города к Зимнему Излому, а также наряжать елки в домах и дарить друг другу подарки.

Юстиниан охнул от неожиданности и рассмеялся, ловя повисшего на шее Валентина и крепко обнимая его в ответ. Валентин был одет в светлую куртку, а вместо шапки он предпочитал меховые наушники.

\- Вальхен!

\- Я так скучал, - Валентин и не думал разжимать объятий.

Юстиниан уткнулся в его макушку, улыбаясь и прикрывая глаза. Он знал, что Валентин обещал приехать на каникулы, когда уезжал в Лаик, хотя до последнего боялся, что у него не получится из-за сильной загруженности в школе. Но Валентин все же сумел выбраться и приехать в Васспард на две недели.

\- Я тоже, - шепнул Юстиниан. – Где твои вещи?

Валентин махнул рукой на сумку, которую бросил на асфальт, прежде чем повиснуть на Юстиниане.

\- Я сам понесу, - сказал он, окинув взглядом худую фигуру брата. – Ты вообще хоть чем-то питаешься, кроме воздуха?

Юстиниан виновато хихикнул.

\- Разумеется. Ты же знаешь, я сам по себе худой и слабенький задохлик, поэтому, сколько бы ни ел…

\- И при этом работаешь в библиотеке с тяжеленными книгами, - приподнял бровь Валентин.

\- Ну, я же их не ношу тоннами, - возразил Юстиниан. – Всего-то расставляю на полках и заношу в каталог.

Юстиниан подрабатывал в городской библиотеке Васспарда, с тех пор как закончил среднюю школу. Он копил деньги на художественный университет, в который хотел поступить, поскольку родители отказались финансировать что-либо, кроме Юридического университета имени мэтра Инголса.

Валентин поднял сумку и отряхнул ее от налипшего снега. Он окинул пасмурное небо задумчивым взглядом. Низкие облака отражались в светлых глазах Валентина, делая их еще более серыми.

\- Отец и мама не здесь?

Юстиниан помотал головой.

\- Они работают сегодня допоздна. Отец просил передать его извинения, что не смог приехать встретить тебя на машине, - Юстиниан еле заметно скривился.

Валентин тоже скривился, неосознанно повторяя гримасу Юстиниана.

\- Как «не повезло», - деланно огорчился он и улыбнулся. – Не думай о них пока я здесь, ладно? Тем более, они еще на работе.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся в ответ Юстиниан. – Идем домой? У нас как раз есть время расслабиться и отдохнуть до их возвращения. Еда дома есть, если ты голоден с дороги.

«А потом за ужином снова начнется разговор о том, какой я плохой сын, и что мне следовало бы брать пример с младшего брата, и так далее», - подумал Юстиниан, но заставил себя пресечь подобные мысли.

Глупо портить долгожданную встречу с Валентином и сразу думать о плохом. Он же так ждал его приезда.

\- Идем, - Валентин закинул сумку с вещами на плечо.

\- А ты стал разговорчивее, - заметил Юстиниан, шагая по улице к их дому.

Валентин пожал плечами и поправил лямку сумки.

\- В школе приходится говорить. Хотя бы с учителями. Хотя бы иногда, - добавил он, чем вызвал приступ хохота у Юстиниана.

Войдя в дом, Юстиниан дождался, пока Валентин поставит сумку на пол, и снова обнял его.

\- Я правда очень-очень скучал по тебе. Хочешь, поиграем в снежки во дворе? – неожиданно предложил Юстиниан.

\- Давай поиграем в кое-что другое… братишка, - прошипел ему на ухо Валентин, который вдруг неуловимо изменился, став старше и опаснее, а его глаза…

Валентин обхватил шею Юстиниана сильными пальцами и сжал их, не думая останавливаться…

 * * *

Юстиниан закричал и резко сел в постели, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, цепляясь за простыни. Он торопливо нашарил выключатель ночника и огляделся.

Оллария, не Васспард. Лето, не зима. Приют и его комнатка, не дом, ставший тюрьмой. И здесь не Валентин, а Алва, Ричард и Савиньяки. Валентина тут нет, никто его не душит и никто его не трогает. Юстиниан неуверенно коснулся шеи, его рука дрожала. Он откинулся на подушку, закрыв лицо ладонями. Давненько ему не снился подобный кошмар.

Юстиниан еще немного полежал, стараясь успокоиться, а потом выкарабкался из-под одеяла и торопливо проследовал в ванную. Приведя себя в относительный порядок и побрызгав в лицо холодной водой, Юстиниан подумал, что ему нужно пройтись. Заснуть все равно пока что не получится, а оставаться в комнате почему-то не хотелось.

Юстиниан знал, где хранятся все ключи от приюта, поэтому ему не составило труда достать нужный. Он робко потоптался перед дверью, а потом все же решительно вставил ключ в замочную скважину и вошел в кабинет Алвы.

Разумеется, в столь поздний час Алвы в помещении не было – скорее всего, он или спал в своих апартаментах над приютом, или кутил где-нибудь в «Звезде Олларии» или в другом клубе с Марселем. Несмотря на болезнь, отказывать себе в мирских удовольствиях и плотских утехах Алва не собирался. Юстиниан включил лампу на столе и выдвинул один из ящиков. В нижнем углу ящика лежал ключ от мини-бара. Юстиниан взял его и достал бутылку кэналлийского вина. Он запер мини-бар и вернул ключ на место. После этого Юстиниан достал бокал с полки и сел на диван, неумело откупоривая бутылку. Никогда раньше не напивался и не лазил по чужим барам? К кошкам. Все случается в первый раз.

 * * *

\- Юноша, напиваться в одиночку – как-то скучно и безнадежно. Мог бы пригласить составить тебе компанию.

Юстиниан встрепенулся и поднял голову, зажмурившись от яркого света залившего помещение. Алва хмыкнул, убирая руку с выключателя и закрывая за собой дверь. Юстиниан как сквозь туман заметил, что он был одет в черную пижаму – значит, не носился по клубам, а находился у себя.

\- Тоже не спится? – Алва опустился на диван рядом с Юстинианом, уже с невесть откуда взявшимся бокалом в руке и новой бутылкой вина.

Юстиниан молча кивнул.

\- Мне приснился кошмар, - объяснил он, подливая вино себе в бокал и отбрасывая пустую бутылку в мусорную корзину.

Алва приподнял бровь, переливая вино из своей бутылки в специальный кувшин. Он выглядел лучше, чем в последние дни – лихорадка ушла, и Алва явно чувствовал себя более отдохнувшим, чем до этого.

\- Ты так и не запомнил, что хорошему вину сначала надо дать подышать? – спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. – Тебе и раньше снились кошмары, но до моего кабинета, и тем более до бутылки, они тебя не доводили.

\- Не доводили, - согласился Юстиниан, бездумно глядя в одну точку перед собой.

Алва молча ждал. Он налил себе вина из кувшина и просмотрел его на свет, прежде чем отпить глоток. Юстиниан отвернулся к окну, слегка запрокинув голову, разглядывая ночное небо и не видя его.

\- Мне приснилось, как Валь…Валентин приехал на каникулы домой, - бесцветным голосом сказал он. – Тогда еще все было хорошо. Я встретил его на вокзале, и мы пошли домой. Родители работали, и мы оторвались по полной программе, - Юстиниан сухо рассмеялся. – Мы играли в снежки во дворе, лепили снеговика и валялись в снегу словно дети. И даже родители не испортили нам тот вечер – должно быть, праздничное чудо. Это были потрясающие две недели. Словно мы снова вернулись в детство. Мы гуляли и резвились вместе, и много разговаривали обо всем на свете. Это было потрясающе, - повторил Юстиниан. – Потом Валентин уехал назад в Лаик. А в следующий раз он вернулся уже весной, после смерти родителей. Уже… другим.

Юстиниан залпом допил вино и с внезапной злостью запустил бокалом в стену. Осколки разлетелись по полу, но Юстиниан словно не замечал того, что сделал.

\- Это был алатский хрусталь, - заметил Алва отсутствующим тоном, протягивая Юстиниану другой бокал, уже наполненный вином.

Алва вертел свой собственный бокал в руках с непринужденным видом, но его глаза оставались внимательными и трезвыми, он не отрывал взгляда от лица Юстиниана.

\- Поначалу все было не так уж и плохо, - тем временем продолжал Юстиниан, машинально принимая вино из рук Алвы.

Он словно не видел и не слышал его, с головой уйдя в воспоминания.

\- Валентин стал просто холоден и отстранен, но я подумал, что это из-за гибели родителей. Мы же, как-никак, оба любили их, а тут такое… Поэтому сначала я не придал перемене в нем особого значения. Когда он ударил меня в первый раз, это было неожиданно и обидно. Не больно – именно обидно. Я не мог поверить в то, что он сделал это. Просто я, - лицо Юстиниана скривилось как от боли, он залпом осушил бокал и отставил его на столик у дивана. – Я любил его всем сердцем. Мы так дружили, всегда, всю жизнь. У меня никогда не было никого ближе Валентина; никого, кому бы я доверял больше, чем ему. Я не мог поверить в то, что он тогда дал мне пощечину лишь из-за того, что я не убрал посуду после обеда. И потом не мог поверить, когда он ударил меня снова, уже по другой причине. И потом. И потом, - Юстиниан говорил все быстрее, глотая слова. – А потом стало поздно. После лестницы стало поздно. Больше он не выпускал меня из дома, я не смог продолжать работать, а Валентин постепенно стал делать со мной все более ужасные вещи. А я не сопротивлялся и ничего не делал. Я ни разу не поднял на него руку в ответ. Я не мог, я никогда не мог сделать ему ничего плохого. Потому что это, Леворукий подери, мой любимый младший брат.

На этом месте Юстиниан разрыдался.


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

«Будильник отключил я. Тебе сегодня даю лишний выходной. Таблетка от похмелья прилагается. Не умеете вы с Окделлом пить.

Р. А.»

Опустив записку, Юстиниан покосился на белый кружок таблетки и стакан воды на тумбочке. Он вздохнул и кинул таблетку в стакан, та зашипела, растворяясь. Юстиниан лег назад, массируя виски – голова раскалывалась, комната раскачивалась, будто он находился на палубе корабля, а в горле противно пересохло. Уж не говоря о том, что при резких движениях накатывала тошнота.

Как ни странно, Юстиниан помнил, что было ночью – сон-воспоминание, превратившееся в кошмар, отчаянное желание напиться, появление Алвы, внезапные откровения и слезы. Юстиниан закрыл глаза.

\- Примите мои поздравления, герцог Придд, - сказал он сам себе хрипло. – Вы снова выставили себя идиотом перед Рокэ. Как он сказал бы – «какая прелесть».

Юстиниан виновато закусил губу, вспомнив, что разбил один из дорогих бокалов Алвы. Это ж надо было настолько потерять над собой контроль. Стараясь двигаться помедленнее, чтобы голова не так кружилась, Юстиниан потянулся к стакану и выпил содержимое, поморщившись от привкуса таблетки. Он лег на живот, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, ожидая, когда таблетка подействует. Юстиниан нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, как добрался до комнаты – он проснулся в своей кровати, укрытый одеялом, но, насколько Юстиниан помнил, его вырубило еще на диване Алвы… При мысли о том, что его, пусть и ночью, через пол приюта нес на руках Алва, к лицу прилила кровь.

«И не только нес, а еще и укладывал спать и накрывал одеялом», - подумал он саркастично. – «Поздравляю еще раз, герцог Придд. Вы неподражаемый дурак».

Юстиниан натянул одеяло на голову и застонал.

 * * *

Кабинет был заперт – Алва у себя или уехал? Юстиниан дошел до конца коридора и выглянул в окно. Знакомая машина стояла на своем месте на приютской парковке. Значит, у себя. Юстиниан сам не знал, почему ему хочется увидеть Алву. С одной стороны, он ощущал неловкость за свое ночное поведение, с другой – хотел снова побыть с ним и поболтать о чем угодно, о любых пустяках, лишь бы поболтать. Извиниться за разбитый бокал тоже бы не помешало. После откровений Юстиниана Алва знал о нем теперь куда больше остальных, но Юстиниана это не пугало, наоборот, он чувствовал облегчение, что с ним теперь можно говорить об этом тоже – и Алва поймет и выслушает.

Юстиниан не заметил, как поднялся по лестнице и оказался у двери в апартаменты Алвы. Тот жил прямо над приютом, но в его квартире Юстиниан еще ни разу не бывал. Он тихо постучал в дверь – никто не ответил. Юстиниан думал было уйти, но мысль – «а вдруг ему снова стало плохо, и он лежит без сознания?» _-_ заставила его передумать. Юстиниан осторожно надавил на ручку – дверь оказалась открытой. Алва не запирался, или забыл? Юстиниан нахмурился и вошел в прихожую, тихо закрывая дверь за собой.

Квартира Алвы состояла из одной комнаты, объединяющей в себе гостиную и спальню, кухни и ванной. Комната была очень просторной, с большими окнами и балконом. Правда, видно было, что здесь живет холостяк – раскиданная по полу и стульям одежда, часть которой явно просилась в стирку; грязные тарелки и чашки в кухонной раковине, забытый мешок с мусором. Юстиниан приподнял бровь, разглядывая помещение.

Он обнаружил Алву на диване – тот спал, на груди валялась открытая книга – похоже, он читал и потом задремал. Юстиниан подошел к нему и невесомо коснулся лба – холодный. Юстиниан выдохнул с облегчением. Это хорошо. Алва не проснулся от прикосновения и Юстиниан, осмелев, окинул комнату критическим взглядом.

\- Нет, Рокэ, прости, но я не в силах на это спокойно смотреть, - покачал головой Юстиниан, закатал рукава, и прошел в ванную, с твердым намерением навести в квартире порядок.

 * * *

Юстиниан как раз закончил убираться в комнате и загрузил грязное белье в стиральную машинку, когда завибрировал его мобильник. Юстиниан мысленно вознес хвалу Создателю, что у него хватило ума поставить бесшумный режим, и побежал на кухню, чтобы не разбудить Алву разговором.

Это оказался Арно – он звонил, чтобы сообщить, что братья намереваются устроить пикник в конце недели, и что явка обязательна для Юстиниана, Алвы и Ричарда, и отговорки не принимаются. Арно замялся, а потом все же признался, что они хотят собраться, чтобы обсудить происходящее и Излом, а также многое другое.

\- Это хорошая идея, - согласился Юстиниан, одной рукой придерживая мобильник, а другой осторожно вынимая чистые тарелки и чашки из посудомоечной машины, и загружая вторую порцию грязных внутрь. – Я передам Рокэ и Дикону, не волнуйся. Спасибо, что позвонил, Арно.

Они еще немного поболтали, потом Юстиниан запихнул мобильник назад в карман домашних спортивных штанов, включил посудомоечную машину и зевнул.

\- Шадди, юноша?

Юстиниан вздрогнул и обернулся – Алва стоял в дверном проеме, с любопытством разглядывая помещение.

\- Признаться, я восхищен, - продолжил он, не дожидаясь ответа. – Из тебя получилась бы чудесная домохозяйка.

Юстиниан поморщился. Ох уж этот насмешливый тон.

\- Я просто подумал…

\- Что сам я не в состоянии как следует убраться в квартире? Возможно, - Алва пожал плечами, доставая турку из кухонного шкафа и пакет с молотым шадди.

\- Извини за беспокойство, больше не буду. Ни думать, ни делать, - Юстиниан развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Алва удержал его.

\- Юстин, я не насмехаюсь над тобой.

\- Тогда какого Леворукого ты так со мной разговариваешь? – вскинулся Юстиниан. – У тебя дверь была открыта, и я вошел. Я испугался, вдруг тебе снова стало плохо. Увидел беспорядок, подумал, что раз ты спишь, я могу и убраться, тем более, что делать мне было нечего. И зачем я вообще оправдываюсь перед тобой.

\- И зачем ты оправдываешься? - Алва склонил голову на сторону.

\- Не знаю, - Юстиниан ощущал себя глупо.

\- Спасибо, что прибрался, - одной рукой Алва наливал воду в турку, одновременно зажигая плиту другой рукой.

Юстиниан удивленно приподнял брови и, взглянув в лицо Алвы, натолкнулся на серьезный синий взгляд.

\- Единственное, что меня беспокоит – это то, что я не проснулся от твоего присутствия, - заметил Алва, насыпая сахар и шадди в разогревшуюся воду, и ожидая, пока все закипит. – Что касается того, что ты трогал мои вещи – да сколько угодно, я ничего не скрываю, если ты боялся, что я рассержусь из-за этого. Меня лишь задело то, что я сам не проснулся сразу, как только ты вошел. Обычно я сплю очень чутко.

Юстиниан нахмурился.

\- Я старался действовать тихо, чтобы не потревожить тебя.

Алва покачал головой.

\- Не имеет значения, обычно я все равно просыпался. Впрочем, может быть, это потому, что мне удалось выспаться впервые за много дней, - он усмехнулся, помешивая шадди. – Если то, что я так основательно вырубился – последствия нашей ночной попойки, то я благодарен тебе за нее. Корица, шоколадная крошка, ваниль? – Алва снял турку с плиты и разлил шадди по чашечкам.

Юстиниан моргнул.

\- Корица… наверное, - пробормотал он.

Алва достал стеклянные баночки с другой полки и насыпал немного корицы Юстиниану, щедро приправив свой шадди шоколадной крошкой. Он кивнул на стол.

\- Посидишь со мной или все еще дуешься?

\- Я на тебя перманентно дуюсь, - буркнул Юстиниан, садясь за стол. – Спасибо, - сказал он, принимая чашечку из рук Алвы.

\- Как я уже говорил в самом начале нашего знакомства, - Алва хмыкнул, устраиваясь за вторым стулом. – Общение с Окделлом пошло тебе на пользу.

Он зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и рассеяно пригладил волосы. Позади него мирно гудела посудомоечная машина, в ванной работала стиральная машинка, легкий ветерок трепал прозрачные занавески – окна были приоткрыты. Юстиниан неожиданно подумал, что ощущает себя так, словно уже давным-давно живет здесь с Алвой, настолько ему стало уютно. Он пригубил шадди и прикрыл глаза, с наслаждением вдыхая пряный аромат.

\- Как вкусно, - улыбнулся он.

Алва лениво потягивал собственный напиток, с ногами забравшись на стул. Простая черная футболка и штаны, босые ноги – Алва сбросил тапки под стол; распущенные, еще пока спутанные волосы… Юстиниан подумал вдруг, кому еще Алва позволял видеть себя в подобном, полностью домашнем и безобидном облике, и позволял ли вообще?

\- Мне Арно звонил, - сообщил Юстиниан. – Савиньяки собирают общее совещание, замаскированное под пикник, если можно так выразиться.

Алва моргнул.

\- Когда?

\- В конце недели.

Тот задумался, полностью уйдя в себя. Юстиниан молча пил шадди, украдкой разглядывая Алву.

«Если бы он всегда был таким домашним и добрым», - подумал он. – «А то, как начнет язвить, так хоть вешайся на ближайшем дереве».

\- Я скажу Дикону, - наконец прервал тишину Алва. – Будешь мне помогать с шашлыками?

\- С шашлыками? – непонимающе переспросил Юстиниан.

Алва иронично посмотрел на него.

\- Какой же это будет пикник, если мы не пожарим шашлыки под открытым небом? – резонно заметил он и вдруг рассмеялся.

Юстиниан поймал себя на том, что смеется вместе с ним.

\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь!

Алва потянулся и мягко растрепал волосы Юстиниану.

\- Ты сейчас не голоден?

\- Решил заранее пожарить шашлыки? – хихикнул Юстиниан.

\- Можно и шашлыки, но я готов предложить тебе нечто более экзотическое, из кэналлийских кулинарных шедевров, - Алва допил шадди и по-кошачьи потянулся. – Конечно, если тебе не наскучило мое общество.

Юстиниан замотал головой.

\- Не наскучило. Мне помочь с готовкой?

\- Буду весьма признателен.

Такого уютного дня у Юстиниана не было целую вечность. Они с Алвой вместе готовили, разговаривали, шутили и смеялись, и Юстиниан впервые за долгое время позволил себе просто расслабиться, наслаждаться моментом и ощущать себя счастливым.


	38. Интермедия

* * *

Валентин сидел за столиком одного из столичных кафе, потягивая освежающий фруктовый коктейль через трубочку и просматривая последние новости со своего ноутбука. Город жил обычной жизнью – люди спешили по своим делам, сидели за соседними столиками в кафе, смеялись, спорили, хвастались, удивлялись… Одним словом – жили. Валентин наблюдал за ними сквозь стекла темных очков, равнодушно и спокойно, замечая все, и не выделяя для себя ничего – просто смотрел.

Из подошедшего на остановку трамвая вышла группа людей, среди них – женщина с длинной пепельной косой в темном платье. Она огляделась, одернула наряд и быстро засеменила в сторону кафе.

\- Опаздываешь, - лениво бросил Валентин, закрывая крышку ноутбука и наблюдая, как женщина устраивается за его столиком.

\- Сложно оторваться от кэналлийцев, - холодно ответила Катарина. – Алва изначально мне не верит и заставляет своих прихвостней следить за каждым моим шагом.

\- Значит, сама виновата, раз не смогла втереться к нему в доверие, - Валентин отпил еще коктейля. – Весьма рекомендую, - кивнул он на свой бокал.

\- Благодарю, я не голодна, - высокомерно заявила Катарина, и сразу перешла к делу. – Я принесла тебе ключи от приюта.

\- Отлично.

\- Осмелюсь доложить, что завтра Алва, его помощник и твой брат уезжают на весь день куда-то на пикник.

\- А это ты знаешь от…?

Катарина передернула плечами.

\- От того же олуха, что сохнет по мне. Мальчишка был бы неплох, если бы не был настолько глуп.

\- Нам стоит благодарить Создателя, что он оказался именно настолько глуп, - возразил Валентин. – Иначе все было бы труднее.

\- Он не только дал мне ключ-замену моему «потерявшемуся», но и показал мне как-то раз, что хранит оружие у себя в столе, после того как я порадовала его очередной историей о своем «ужасном и жестоком муже, который может меня найти», - Катарина исказила голос, словно тот дрожал от эмоций и заломила руки.

Выглядело правдоподобно.

\- Второй револьвер, я так понимаю, в кабинете кэналлийца, - продолжила она, как ни в чем не бывало, одергивая рукав платья. – А туда мне ходу нет, но оружие мальчишки я смогу взять в любой момент.

Валентин удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Хорошо. В таком случае, на следующей неделе я нанесу визит своему любимому братишке.

\- Что я должна сделать?

\- Добыть ключ от его комнаты, но это даже не столь обязательно – он сам откроет мне, если понадобится. А ты следи за моим появлением.

\- И?

Валентин допил коктейль и аккуратно опустил бокал на столик.

\- Все просто, - сказал он, вертя соломинку в руках. – Я зайду навестить братишку. Если потом выйду – собирай вещи и езжай куда хочешь, можешь считать свои обязательства передо мной выполненными. Если же выйдет он, - Валентин поднял равнодушный взгляд на Катарину. – Ты знаешь, что делать. Оплата будет, это ты тоже знаешь.

\- Договорились, - все также холодно произнесла Катарина и встала из-за стола. – Пойду на рынок за новой шалью, заметать следы и оправдать цель моей вылазки в город.

\- Купи своему «мальчишке» шоколадный батончик, - презрительно ухмыльнулся Валентин. – Заслужил за «честь и преданность».

\- Пожалуй, я так и сделаю.

Катарина расправила юбку и двинулась в сторону центрального рынка. Валентин жестом подозвал официанта, расплатился за булочку и коктейль, и пошел в другую сторону, к своей гостинице.


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

Серебристая машина Лионеля ехала первой, нагруженная Савиньяками в полном составе, а также одеялами и продуктами для пикника. За ними лениво ехал Алва с Юстинианом и Ричардом на своем темно-синем красавце. Его багажник был забит принадлежностями для шашлыков и напитками. Ричард и Юстиниан были против вина, но доводы, что Алва за рулем, не помогли, поэтому в багажнике примостилась корзина с несколькими бутылками кэналлийского.

\- Я тогда лучше пешком домой пойду, - буркнул на это Дикон.

\- Вместе пойдем, - хмыкнул Юстиниан, поднимая руку в жесте «присоединяюсь».

\- У Капуль-Гизайлей тогда я тоже пил, - напомнил ему Алва. – И много. Но ты не отпирался, когда я вез тебя домой.

Юстиниан залился краской.

\- Я сам был пьян. Был бы я трезв, в жизни б не сел с тобой в машину.

«Вам когда-нибудь говорили, насколько вы красивы?» - Юстиниан вздрогнул и поспешно отогнал непрошеное воспоминание, поправляя воротник рубашки.

Алва рассмеялся.

\- Успокойтесь. Вы оба прекрасно знаете, что я не пьянею.

\- Посмотрим, - недовольно пробурчал Ричард. – Если что, мы с тобой поместимся в машине Савиньяков, - доверительно шепнул он Юстиниану. – Лионель пить точно не станет. В отличие от Рокэ, у него железная самодисциплина.

Алва пожал плечами на слова Ричарда и, как всегда, сделал по-своему.

            День выдался теплым и солнечным – отличный день для пикника. Редкие облака проплывали по небу, а из леса, у кромки которого они обосновались, раздавалось пение птиц. Они взяли напитки с собой, но Ричард и Арно обнаружили подземный ключ в небольшом овраге недалеко от луга, где они расстелили одеяла, и все с удовольствием напились чистой холодной воды.

            Алва, как и обещал, вместе с Юстинианом жарил шашлыки, Арно и Ричард носились по опушке, лазая по деревьям и болтая, Лионель лежал на одеяле, уткнувшись в очередную книжку, а Эмиль сидел рядом, подставив лицо солнцу и легкому ветерку.

\- Неохота говорить о делах, - признался он. – Слишком хорошо.

Лионель молча кивнул, перелистывая страницу. Эмиль бросил взгляд на смеющегося Юстиниана, которому Алва что-то рассказывал.

\- Тебе не кажется, что между ними что-то есть?

Лионель поднял голову, задумчиво глядя на них.

\- Если и есть, оба это тщательнейшим образом игнорируют.

Эмиль скорбно вздохнул.

\- Кретины.

\- Да ладно, здесь как раз нет ничего удивительного, - возразил Лионель. – Стоит вспомнить историю Юстиниана.

\- Он-то понятно, - махнул рукой Эмиль. – А вот куда Алва смотрит и чего ждет?

Лионель пожал плечами.

\- В любом случае, это не наше дело.

\- Не согласен, - покачал головой Эмиль. – Мне Юстиниан слишком дорог, чтобы я его отдавал абы кому, и вообще, если его кто обидит, то будет иметь дело со мной.

\- Мне начать ревновать? – Лионель приподнял бровь.

Эмиль хихикнул и растянулся на одеяле рядом с ним.

\- Не говори глупостей. Это как если бы ты ревновал меня к Арно. Юстин мне как младший брат, - пояснил Эмиль в ответ на приподнятую бровь Лионеля.

\- Легок на помине, - Лионель улыбнулся, глядя на спешащего к ним Арно. – Куда торопишься, мелкий? – окликнул он.

\- Смотрите, что я вам принес! – кепка Арно была безнадежно испорчена, испачкана, и полна лесных ягод. – Мы с Диконом откопали заросли ежевики и черники!

Арно плюхнулся на одеяло рядом с братьями и захихикал, извиваясь, когда Эмиль накинулся на него, щекоча. Лионель, недолго думая, присоединился, отбросив книгу в сторону и напав на Арно с другой стороны.

\- Эй, нечестно! – выдавил из себя Арно, безуспешно пытаясь отбиваться.

\- Дикон, хватит ползать по кустам и изображать ызарга, - Алва крикнул со стороны мангала. – А вы двое, - он погрозил Савиньякам шампуром словно шпагой. – Хватит мучить ребенка! Мясо почти готово, доставайте тарелки.

 * * *

Лица мужчин вытянулись в недоумении, когда Алва извлек из рюкзака револьвер. Он невозмутимо проверил оружие и, усмехаясь, подозвал Ричарда.

\- Покажем господам Савиньякам наше мастерство?

Ричард моргнул. Он понял, что Алва проверяет его, но зачем сейчас? Да и вообще – зачем? Спрашивать его об этом при Юстиниане не хотелось, поэтому Ричард тупо кивнул, внутренне зная, что на фоне Алвы сядет в лужу.

            Тот в свое время учил его стрелять, но у Ричарда выходило далеко не так хорошо, как ему самому хотелось бы. Он стрелял вполне сносно, но рядом с Алвой ощущал себя слепым и медлительным увальнем.

\- За какими кошками ты приволок с собой оружие? – спросил Алву Эмиль. – У тебя разрешение-то хоть имеется?

\- Разумеется, - невозмутимо ответил тот. – Ну что, Дикон, ты первый?

Ричард вздохнул, отшвырнул пустую тарелку на траву и встал, протянув руку к револьверу.

\- Прошу не хохотать слишком громко, когда я публично опозорюсь.

\- Так уж и опозоришься, юноша? – приподнял бровь Алва.

Ричард слегка улыбнулся в ответ на его взгляд.

\- Ты сам говорил, что я «тверд и незыблем в криворукости», и что это неисправимо.

 * * *

Лионель обернулся к Эмилю. В черных глазах застыла тревога.

\- Что? – одними губами спросил Эмиль, наблюдая, как Алва роется в корзине с фруктами, выбирая яблоко, персик и сливу.

\- Он принес с собой оружие, - еле слышно прошептал Лионель. – В высшей степени паршивый знак. Это означает, он ждет худшего, - Лионель незаметно показал глазами на Юстиниана, который с любопытством наблюдал за манипуляциями Алвы и Ричарда, устроившись на краешке соседнего одеяла.

\- Разрубленный Змей, - буркнул Эмиль.

\- Чего шепчетесь? – Арно широко и беззаботно улыбался.

\- Да так, - Лионель потер глаза. – Гадаем, кого первого из нас Алва решил пристрелить, и за что.

Арно фыркнул, и Савиньяки, не выдержав, дружно расхохотались.

Несмотря на показной смех, глаза Лионеля оставались серьезными. Алва перехватил его взгляд и помрачнел – его глаза тоже были необычайно серьезны, хоть и скрыты стеклами темных очков.

«Слишком много замечаешь», - Лионель словно уловил его мысль и пожал плечами в ответ.

«На то я и хирург, чтобы замечать любые мелочи», - также бессловесно ответил он.

Алва дернул уголком губ и снова повернулся к Ричарду.

 * * *

Юстиниан резко поднял голову, пытаясь проследить за траекторией полета фруктов, которые Алва подбросил вверх. Снизу раздалось три выстрела. Яблоко оказалось пробито точно посередине, персик сбоку, а вот слива была лишь слегка задета с краю. Юстиниан с восхищением уставился на Ричарда.

\- Я понятия не имел, что ты так хорошо стреляешь, - благоговейно выдохнул он.

Ричард покраснел и отмахнулся, передав револьвер Алве.

\- Все равно в сливу толком не попал, это не считается.

\- Да ладно, а что тогда считается?

\- Это, - Ричард молниеносно подбросил три сливы.

Раздались выстрелы, и все сливы разлетелись вдребезги – Алва попал точно в косточку каждой.

\- Леворукий и все его кошки, вот это выстрел! – Эмиль неверяще смотрел на него.

Юстиниан проследил за его взглядом и не поверил своим глазам – Алва как раз опускал револьвер, держа его в левой руке.

\- Надо же, я все еще не заржавел, - ухмыльнулся Алва и подмигнул Юстиниану. – Не хочешь попробовать?

Юстиниан поспешно замотал головой.

\- Я никогда не держал в руках оружие, - серьезно сказал он. – И не хочу.

\- Добрый ты слишком, - мягко заметил Эмиль.

Юстиниан виновато улыбнулся.

У Валентина был полицейский пистолет, но Юстиниан не подходил к нему даже близко. Стоит заметить, Валентин тоже никогда не угрожал ему огнестрельным оружием, предпочитая обходиться другими средствами. Юстиниан подавил дрожь и сосредоточился на реальности. К кошкам подобные воспоминания и размышления.

\- А вы не хотите пострелять? – Алва кивнул Савиньякам.

Лионель неожиданно оскалился, сверкнув зубами в улыбке настоящего маньяка.

\- Я предпочитаю холодное оружие, - произнес он вкрадчиво, поигрывая пальцами, словно вертел в них скальпель или кинжал.

\- Кошмар, - восхитился Эмиль. – Маньяк-хирург, что может быть хуже?

\- Готовый сюжет для фильма ужасов, - хихикнул Арно и хлопнул Лионеля по спине, заставив того усмехнуться.

\- С Селиной Арамоной в роли главной героини, которая пытается спастись от злодея, - ввернул Ричард.

\- Точно, идеально подходит!

Мужчины мечтательно вздохнули, вероятно, представляя себе соблазнительную блондинку с фарфоровым личиком и тонкой фигуркой – Селина была начинающей, и весьма многообещающей актрисой.

\- Шикарный был бы фильм.

Алва убрал револьвер назад в рюкзак, раздал всем напитки и обвел присутствующих взглядом, задержав внимание на Лионеле.

\- Все это, безусловно, прекрасно, но, полагаю, вы нас собрали не за тем, чтобы обсуждать фильмы ужасов?

Эмиль скривился. Ему все еще не хотелось начинать разговор, а хотелось лежать и смотреть в небо, потягивая вино. Арно сразу посерьезнел, устраиваясь удобнее на одеяле – настроился на долгий разговор. Ричард просто переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, хотя его собственное выдавало напряжение. Юстиниан помрачнел, глядя на Алву. Лионель же спокойно поправил рукав, закрывая шрам, и поднял голову, кивнув.

\- Не за тем, - тихо сказал он. – Нам надо очень серьезно поговорить – всем нам.


	40. Chapter 40

* * *

Ричард не удивился, услышав, что является Повелителем Скал. Юстиниан наблюдал за ним, но обычно эмоциональный Ричард не выказал никакого удивления.

\- Я всегда понимал камни, - признался он. – Правда, до знакомства с Рокэ я этого не осознавал. Но я слышу камни и могу их понимать. Как недавно в Багерлее.

Алва рассказал о своей ночной вылазке, Ричард рассказал о визите к Альдо, а Савиньяки, в свою очередь, поделились найденной в книгах информацией, и теперь все обсуждали услышанное и обговаривали новые детали. Лионель повернулся к Юстиниану.

\- Ты – Повелитель Волн, как и сам говоришь. Неужели у тебя никогда не было подобного с водой?

\- Я, - Юстиниан осекся, нахмурившись, потом медленно покачал головой. – Я не помню за собой такого, - произнес он. – Я вообще полагал этот титул не более чем легендой, старой и ничего не значащей. Просто один из мифов о семье – в любом древнем роду есть куча фамильных легенд, а Придды существуют очень давно.

Лионель прищурился, потом кивнул сам себе, поворачиваясь к другим собеседникам.

\- Рокэ, насчет тебя…

Юстиниан опустил взгляд, волосы упали на лицо. Он солгал, и солгал хорошим людям, и прекрасно осознавал это. Как только Лионель спросил, он вспомнил тот случай… Но говорить об этом значило говорить о Валентине и о временах, когда все еще было хорошо. Юстиниан не хотел говорить. Да и разве тот случай что-либо значит или может им чем-либо помочь теперь? Вряд ли. Это была обычная случайность, произошедшая вечность назад. Она запомнилась лишь потому, что такое случилось в первый и последний раз.

Юстиниану было двенадцать, когда он гулял с маленьким Валентином в Васспарде. Валентин тогда упал и повредил себе колени, оцарапав их и ладони о камни. Юстиниан промыл ему ранки водой из ручья и повел домой.

 * * *

Юстиниан помнил, как он приподнял брови, размотав полоски ткани, которой были перевязаны ладошки и коленки Валентина. Они пришли домой, и Юстиниан как раз занялся его ранками. Правое колено Валентин повредил сильнее, но даже на нем царапина была куда меньше, чем изначально, когда он только упал у ручья. Царапины на левом колене и ладонях Валентина поразили Юстиниана тем, что попросту отсутствовали. Едва заметные белые следы – все, что осталось от кровоточащих ссадин. Юстиниан поднял взгляд на Валентина.

\- Это как так? – тупо спросил он – в голове шумело, словно он застрял в каком-то странном глубоком полусне. – Где ранки?

На мгновение Юстиниан усомнился в реальности происходящего. Он был ребенком, он обожал древние мифы и рассказы о магии, но он никогда не сталкивался с чем-либо подобным наяву. Да и как он мог, если мифы – они и есть мифы? Валентин пожал плечами.

\- Ты же вылечил меня, - маленькое лицо сохраняло обычную невозмутимость и серьезность.

Юстиниан вздрогнул и облизал внезапно пересохшие губы.

\- Как я мог тебя вылечить?

\- Ты добрый, и ты помыл мне царапины водой, - как само собой разумеющееся объяснил Валентин.

\- Но я же не волшебник, это невозможно.

Валентин снова пожал плечами – похоже, он использовал дневной лимит слов, и теперь будет изъясняться исключительно жестами. Валентин никогда не говорил больше, чем было необходимо, даже с братом. Юстиниан вздохнул и поднял его на руки.

\- Ладно, к кошкам. Идем, умоемся и переоденемся, а то надо поесть до прихода родителей, и мне нужно делать уроки.

Он уже почти поднялся по лестнице на третий этаж, где располагались их с Валентином комнаты и ванная, когда услышал его упрямый голос.

\- Не волшебник, но все равно это ты меня вылечил. Водой.

 * * *

Лионель продолжал говорить с Алвой и остальными, сам при этом наблюдая за Юстинианом. Он солгал, и в этом не было сомнений. Что-то когда-то случилось – что-то необъяснимое, связанное с Повелительством. Это очевидно. Но почему он не хочет об этом говорить? То есть, понятно, почему – скорее всего из-за Валентина или чего-то связанного с ним. И все же…

\- Вчера в горах Гаунау произошло несколько мелких обвалов, - вернул Лионеля к реальности голос Эмиля. – А Надоры до сих пор потряхивает. Беженцев уйма, их направляют в Бергмарк, Ноймар и Придду.

Ричард нахмурился.

\- Если бы Надор был связан со мной, то не думаю, что после гибели моей семьи горы продолжали бы ходить ходуном.

Эмиль кивнул.

\- Поддерживаю.

\- Возможно ли, что Кэртиана, если можно так выразиться, убила одним выстрелом двух зайцев? – обычно озорное лицо Арно выглядело мрачным, даже слишком.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Эмиль нахмурился.

\- Мы с Ли читали, что на Изломе Кругов природные катаклизмы учащаются, - Арно поднял взгляд на Лионеля, и тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивком подтвердить его слова. – И еще вы знаете, что Повелители на Изломе должны остаться одни, - продолжил Арно. – Могло так получиться, что Надор – это и катаклизм, и заодно, - он покосился на Ричарда и неожиданно замялся. – Ну, вы понимаете.

\- Понимаем, - Алва подлил себе вина и поднял бокал, разглядывая жидкость в свете послеполуденного солнца, игнорируя недовольные взгляды Юстиниана и Ричарда.

\- Хватит пить, - буркнул Ричард, но Алва оставил его слова без внимания.

Лионель заметил, как во время речи Арно Юстиниан дернулся, услышав про Повелителей. Глаза Юстиниана расширились в ужасе и… понимании? Что он скрывает от них? Что он знает, а знает он явно больше, чем показывает? Что-то здесь явно было нечисто, и Лионелю не нравилось, что он не мог понять, что именно. Что-то вот-вот должно было произойти – но что? Закатные твари, что? Лионель всегда мог понять других людей, он словно становился ими, и, зачастую, предугадывал их дальнейшие действия. В детстве он частенько забавлялся этой способностью, «становясь» то матушкой, то учителями, то еще кем-то. В любой ситуации Эмиль обычно думал, что сделал бы он сам, а Лионель – что сделали бы другие. Эта привычка осталась с ним до сих пор. Но «проникнуть» в голову Юстиниана не представлялось возможным, сколько бы он ни пытался. Интересно, почему?

 * * *

«Повелители на Изломе должны остаться одни».

Одни. Должны остаться одни. На Изломе должны остаться одни.

Юстиниану пришлось собрать все свое самообладание в кулак, чтобы сохранить равнодушное лицо. Если бы он не был окружен сейчас другими, он забился бы в угол и затрясся от охватившего его ужаса, вероятно, при этом поскуливая, как трусливый пес.

Если это знали Савиньяки, Алва и Ричард, то – уверенность Юстиниана являлась неоспоримой – Валентин также был в курсе данных фактов. А значит, когда он найдет его, он найдет его, чтобы убить. И каковы шансы Юстиниана выстоять против него? Без обещанной помощи Росио – никаких. Юстиниан сомневался, что Алва или Савиньяки могли защитить его. Валентин не настолько глуп и вряд ли попадется им на глаза. Нет, он сделает все по-другому, но когда ждать удара? Скоро? Или еще нет? Юстиниан не знал, и от этого на душе было еще паршивее, а страх опутал словно липкой паутиной.

И как, скажите на милость, заманить Валентина в картину? Или Росио имел в виду, что может появиться хоть где? Если это так, то хорошо. Если же Юстиниану каким-то образом придется подвести Валентина вплотную к картине – то это безумие. Росио обещал, что поможет. Но как? Можно ли вообще довериться человеку из другого мира, доверить ему свою жизнь?

Юстиниан чуть не вскрикнул, когда Алва коснулся его руки. Тот удивленно приподнял брови в ответ на дикий взгляд Юстиниана, а потом, ухмыльнувшись, протянул ему цветок – алую розу.

\- Нашел куст поблизости, - объяснил он. – Дикие розы – редкость, но если повезет, можно найти чудесные экземпляры.

Юстиниан машинально принял розу из рук Алвы и неверяще посмотрел на него.

\- Рокэ, мне кажется, или ты пытаешься ухаживать за мной?

\- Что значит «пытаюсь»? – возмутился Алва и, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, резко встал и потянулся. – Господа, - провозгласил он. – Полагаю, наше совещание пора заканчивать и объявлять закрытым.

Лионель последовал его примеру.

\- Согласен. Мы обговорили все, что могли. Остальные детали, если такие появятся, обсудим в процессе.

 * * *

\- Вы сейчас домой, или…? – Алва закрыл багажник, глядя на Лионеля.

\- Пожалуй, «или», - ответил Савиньяк. – Заедем к тебе в приют, Эмиль упоминал, что хочет забрать что-то из кабинета, а Арно хотел еще поболтать с Ричардом.

Алва кивнул.

\- Хорошо, тогда едем к нам.

Юстиниан и Ричард уже сидели в машине. Несмотря на свои угрозы ехать с Савиньяками, они все же решили довериться Алве, который и правда не выглядел пьяным. Алва усмехнулся, глядя на Ричарда – тот сидел на переднем сидении, мрачно наблюдая за ним.

\- Что, будешь следить, чтобы я не превышал скорость и не нарушал правила?

Ричард хмыкнул.

\- По крайней мере, попытаюсь.

Алва бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Юстиниан смотрел в окно, полностью погрузившись в собственные мысли и бездумно вертя в руках цветок, который он подарил ему.


	41. Chapter 41

* * *

Юстиниан шагал к приюту вместе с Ричардом и Арно. Старшие Савиньяки и Алва задержались у машин, в то время как они пошли вперед.

Юстиниан хотел поставить розу в воду прежде, чем та засохнет. Он махнул рукой Ричарду и Арно, сворачивая в коридор, который вел к его комнате. Юстиниан разглядывал цветок, словно он был сосредоточием смысла всей вселенной, и вспоминал выражение лица Алвы, когда тот протянул ему розу.

Алва сказал ему, что он красив еще тогда, у Капуль-Гизайлей.

Алва подарил ему цветок, почти подтвердив словами, что ухаживает за ним – пусть даже в несколько несерьезной форме.

Алва тогда позволил ему хозяйничать у себя, пить с ним шадди и болтать, а также видеть его полностью «домашним».

Могло ли действительно оказаться, что он… не был безразличен Алве в несколько ином плане, нежели Ричард и остальные его друзья и коллеги? Мог ли Юстиниан рассчитывать на нечто большее, чем просто дружба и покровительство Алвы? Мог ли он вообще позволить себе надеяться на нечто большее? Ведь, как ни крути, он не отказался бы быть с ним. То, что он влюблен в Алву, Юстиниан понял давно, хотя и загнал свои чувства как можно глубже, не решаясь показывать их кому-либо, и предпочитая просто получать удовольствие от времяпровождения с ним, не претендуя на большее.

Алва всегда любил проводить вечера и ночи в веселых компаниях. Он часто уходил вместе со своим приятелем Марселем к Марианне и, Юстиниан в этом не сомневался, к другим тоже – благо девиц, готовых отдать чуть ли не душу за ночь с Алвой, всегда хватало. Именно поэтому то, что Алва выделил Юстиниана из других, казалось невероятным. Можно ли было поверить в то, что чувства Юстиниана взаимны? Нужно поговорить с ним, но, Создатель, как же сложно решиться на подобный разговор!

Юстиниан отпер дверь своей комнаты и вошел внутрь, первым делом привычно бросая взгляд на картину. Он сделал пару шагов вглубь комнаты, как вдруг дверь за ним резко захлопнулась сама собой. Юстиниан обернулся, и его губы скривились в беззвучном крике, когда он ощутил холод дула пистолета, приставленного к его виску.

\- Добрый день, братишка, - сказал Валентин, взводя курок – этот звук будет преследовать Юстиниана еще долгое время. – Назови хотя бы одну причину, по которой мне не следовало бы пристрелить тебя прямо сейчас.

 * * *

\- А у тебя тоже есть револьвер? – с любопытством поинтересовался Арно, шагая рядом с Ричардом по коридорам приюта.

\- Ага, - кивнул тот. – Алва дал, давно еще, на хранение. Хочешь, покажу?

\- Еще бы! – хихикнул Арно, прибавляя шагу. – Я и на пикнике пострелять хотел, да постеснялся при братьях. Засмеяли бы.

\- Я потом могу с тобой сходить куда-нибудь и научить.

\- Правда?

\- Ага.

\- Тогда договорились!

Ричард открыл ящик стола в их с Юстинианом кабинете и замер, словно окаменел, резко побледнев.

\- Дикон? – Арно нахмурился, подаваясь вперед, при виде лица Ричарда. – Что…?

\- Его нет, - выдавил Ричард. – Закатные твари, пропал! – он невидяще посмотрел на Арно. – Он утром был здесь, я проверял, я проверяю каждый день, как Рокэ наказал! А теперь его нет!

Ричард безуспешно боролся с паникой. Все бы ничего, но слова Алвы, мгновенно всплывшие в его сознании – «Мне не понравилась идея гибели Юстиниана до Излома», - вытесняли любые другие мысли. Ведь кто еще мог взять револьвер? Но откуда здесь Валентин, и вообще, что происходит? Не могли же кэналлийцы пропустить его внутрь просто так, они же следят за порядком! Что-то явно не так, но…

\- Надо вернуться к Рокэ, - Ричард вытащил из рюкзака Алвы, который нес с собой, его оружие, поспешно проверяя наличие пуль. – Что-то происходит.

\- Не холостые? – тихо спросил Арно, кивая на револьвер.

Ричард покачал головой.

\- У Алвы холостые не водятся.

 * * *

Это случилось неожиданно. Еще секунду назад все было хорошо, как вдруг дикая боль вспышкой пронзила виски Алвы, заставив его закричать. Он упал на колени у своей машины, зажимая виски ладонями. Подобной слепящей и всепоглощяющей боли он еще никогда не испытывал. Все предыдущие приступы не могли сравниться с этим. Голова словно решила расколоться надвое, при этом все его естество вопило об угрозе. Угрозе и опасности, которая находилась близко, слишком близко, прямо…

\- Это здесь, - выдохнул он, глядя на Савиньяков, подбежавших к нему, безумным взглядом. – Оно здесь, сейчас!

\- Рокэ, что…? – Эмиль растерянно вглядывался в его лицо, прикидывая, вызывать ли скорую, или они с Лионелем справятся.

Алва застонал, тонкие губы скривились в гримасе.

\- Оно здесь, - снова повторил он. – Это… Юстиниан!

 * * *

Юстиниан будто превратился в статую. Он оцепенел, не решаясь двинуться даже на миллиметр. Холодный металл давил на висок, а сердце бешено колотилось о ребра. Цветок выпал из руки Юстиниана, но он даже не заметил этого, с ужасом глядя в столь знакомое, родное лицо. Глаза Валентина были скрыты за стеклами темных очков, и что-то с ними было не так – не тот оттенок? Почему? Что с ним?

\- Я, признаться, думал навестить тебя на следующей неделе, - спокойно, словно не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего, заметил Валентин. – Но подумал, что слишком соскучился, чтобы так долго ждать. Катарина была добра и расторопна настолько, что успела сделать мне дубликат ключа раньше, чем требовалось. Вот я и решил преподнести тебе сюрприз, - Валентин ухмыльнулся. – Что же ты молчишь? Разве ты не рад мне? Мы так давно не виделись.

Юстиниан отчаянно хотел повернуться к картине, но боялся пошевелиться. Тем более, что картина безмолвствовала, а ведь если бы все было на самом деле, тогда Росио предупредил бы его заранее об опасности, разве нет?

\- Валентин, - выдавил Юстиниан, ощущая себя беззащитным и беспомощным, совсем как тогда, когда тот волок его за волосы в ванную, чтобы остричь. – Пожалуйста…

Валентин брезгливо поморщился.

\- Всегда одно и то же. Что ж, раз иных слов у тебя нет, перейдем к делу. Я знал, что рано или поздно ты сбежишь к нему. Ты – Повелитель Волн, и в этом нет ничего удивительного. Он всегда это знал, - Валентин коснулся пальцем свободной руки виска, и чувство нереальности происходящего накрыло Юстиниана с головой.

««Он»? Почему Валентин говорит о себе в третьем лице?»

\- А вот ты всегда отрицал очевидное, - тем временем продолжил Валентин. – И зря. Говорят, Повелителя нельзя убить до Излома. Давай проверим, правда ли это?

 * * *

За долю секунды до того, как Валентин коснулся пальцами курка, с намерением выстрелить, Юстиниан вдруг ощутил резкий и холодный порыв ветра и услышал знакомый звук распахивающегося окна и далекое ржание.

В следующий момент вихрь лепестков клевера ворвался в комнату, полностью закрывая обзор Валентину, а очередной порыв ветра, словно рукой, подтолкнул Юстиниана прочь от нацеленного на него пистолета, в сторону окна, в котором снова обосновался пейзаж из картины.

На этот раз Юстиниан даже не думал и не терял ни секунды. Сломя голову, с широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами, он буквально бросился в окно, на ходу зовя того, другого, то ли мысленно, то ли вслух – он сам не мог разобрать – умоляя о помощи.


	42. Chapter 42

* * *

Пошатываясь, словно пьяный, Юстиниан встал с колен, на которые упал при поспешном бегстве в картину. Дрожащей рукой он коснулся виска, как будто проверял, нет ли там дырки от пули. Юстиниан хрипло то ли всхлипнул, то ли рассмеялся от облегчения, пытаясь прийти в себя от сковавшего его ужаса при виде Валентина.

\- Эй, ты, сюда! – «Ричард» махал рукой Юстиниану. – Быстрее, тот, твой, скоро появится, надо успеть!

Юстиниан поднял голову на голос, вяло помахал «Ричарду» в ответ и двинулся к нему, хлюпая по грязи. Он ощущал себя как во сне, паника все еще застилала рассудок, но Юстиниан успешно отгонял ее, мысленно напомнив себе, что здесь он не один, и что нужно собраться, чтобы действовать, а не сидеть и не считать ворон, как бы страшно ему не было. Ноги все равно подгибались, но Юстиниан заставил себя шагать вперед.

На этот раз дождь не шел, но небо оставалось пасмурным. Легкий ветер был таким же холодным, как и в прошлый раз, но Юстиниану было не до физических неудобств. Он испуганно обернулся на какой-то звук, ожидая увидеть появившегося Валентина, но вместо этого зацепился взглядом за вороного мориска, стремительно приближающегося к ним, и черноволосого мужчину на нем. Юстиниан не успел отвести взгляд в сторону – он забыл, а в следующий момент стало поздно.

По мере приближения всадника понимание Юстиниана росло. Он подумал, что подсознательно ожидал подобного с самого первого визита в картину, поэтому действительно почти не удивился, разглядев лицо черноволосого – копию лица Алвы. Вот только Алва, несмотря на болезнь, пока что выглядел куда лучше. У Росио все, похоже, зашло намного дальше. Но больше всего Юстиниана поразило другое. Глаза Росио – несмотря на ярко-синий цвет, они словно были подернуты дымкой, а взгляд скользил по окружающему пейзажу, не видя его.

Росио был слеп.

 * * *

\- Вы вернулись, граф, - Росио остановил коня в паре шагов от него, будто мог видеть.

\- Эр Росио, - припомнил Юстиниан обращение «Ричарда» к черноволосому. – Вы правда сможете мне помочь?

Росио изогнул бровь на обращение, но никак его не прокомментировал.

\- Ваш преследователь скоро появится, - сказал он. – Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, но вам придется довериться мне.

\- Я понимаю.

Росио кивнул.

\- Дикон, - обратился он к русоволосому, которого, оказывается, и правда звали Ричард. – Спрячься за телегой, - Росио указал за спину Ричарда, где располагалась перевернутая телега с беспорядочно раскиданным вокруг нее сеном. – И не высовывайся, что бы ты не услышал и не увидел. Моро я пришлю к тебе – присмотришь за ним.

\- Эр Росио, я, - Ричард выступил вперед, нахмурившись, но Росио пресек возражения нетерпеливым взмахом руки.

\- Тебе с этим не справиться, - сказал он. – А мне не хочется потерять оруженосца. Вспомни, о чем мы говорили, и хоть раз в жизни выполни мой приказ. Твоя битва пока еще впереди.

\- Да, эр Росио, - Ричард сник и закусил губу, неуверенно отступая к телеге. – Но вы должны вернуться! – неожиданно крикнул он, обернувшись. – Слышите?

Росио усмехнулся.

\- Надо было случиться концу света, чтобы мой оруженосец признал меня. Роскошно, - он повернулся к Юстиниану и протянул ему руку. – Вы со мной, граф.

Юстиниан молча ухватился за протянутую руку и неловко вскарабкался на Моро. Вроде бы, так зовут мориска? Юстиниан уцепился за Росио, боясь свалиться – он никогда до этого не ездил на лошадях. Судя по тому, как Росио хмыкнул и неодобрительно покачал головой, он пришел к такому же выводу.

\- Как вы вообще там живете, - отстраненно заметил он, пуская Моро сразу в галоп. – Вы же ничего не умеете.

Юстиниан бы, может, и ответил, но вместо этого судорожно вцепился в плащ Росио – по мнению Юстиниана, галоп Моро делал честь любой машине.

\- Когда вы увидели меня, мне послышалось удивление в вашем голосе, - Росио невесело усмехнулся, хотя Юстиниан, сидя за ним, не видел этого. – Я похож на кого-то из ваших знакомых на другой стороне?

\- Думаю, вы и сами знаете, на кого, - тихо ответил Юстиниан.

\- Судя по интонации вашего голоса, могу ли я предположить, что этот человек вам небезразличен?

Юстиниан облизнул пересохшие губы. Ветер свистел вокруг них, пока они мчались куда-то вниз с холма и дальше, к западной части разрушенного города.

\- Вы правы, - хрипло сказал он.

Признаться в этом незнакомцу из другого мира оказалось куда легче, чем просто прийти в квартиру Алвы и сказать ему «я люблю тебя». Юстиниан закрыл глаза, ощущая себя слабаком и последним дураком, почему-то снова вспоминая розу, которую Алва дал ему, и которая теперь валялась на полу его комнаты, в другом мире. Юстиниану показалось, что пикник состоялся несколько лет, а не несколько часов тому назад.

\- Какая прелесть, - если бы не еле слышная горечь в голосе, Юстиниан принял бы это за сарказм. – Жаль, у нас нет времени развить данную тему, также как и тему взаимосвязи между мирами, которая, как опыт показал, оказалась весьма занимательна, - Росио остановил Моро на квадратной каменной площадке, окруженной обломками некогда величественных колонн. – Спешиваемся, - объявил он.

Росио ловко соскочил с коня и помог Юстиниану, который мысленно возблагодарил Создателя за то, что сумел устоять на ногах и не плюхнулся лицом в камни. Росио что-то тихо сказал Моро и легко шлепнул его, отсылая к Ричарду, как и обещал. Мориск недовольно всхрапнул, раздувая ноздри, и черной кометой понесся назад. Росио повернулся к Юстиниану. С неба начал накрапывать мелкий дождь, и волосы Росио облепили его бледное лицо, почти закрыв мокрыми прядями невидящие глаза.

\- Юстиниан, - позвал он. – Обернитесь.

Юстиниан послушно повернулся.

\- Нет! – он резко отступил на несколько шагов. – Я не хочу снова туда!

В конце каменной площадки находилась небольшая лестница вниз, которая заканчивалась дверью, ведущей в темноту.

\- Вам нельзя находиться здесь, пока я не разберусь с вашей проблемой, - мягко произнес Росио. – К сожалению, другого безопасного места не существует. В Лабиринте, разумеется, тоже небезопасно, но, поверьте – куда лучше, чем скоро станет здесь.

\- Но Ричард…

\- Ричард – другой. Он здешний, ему не повредит. Вы не отсюда. Если останетесь – погибнете.

Каждое слово Росио звучало, как смертный приговор. Снова спуститься в Лабиринт, к тем тварям и прочей нечисти? Из ступора Юстиниана вывели следующие слова Росио.

\- Поправьте меня, если я не прав, но разве вы не хотели узнать, что случилось с вашим братом? – Юстиниан кивнул, только потом спохватившись, что Росио не может этого видеть, но тот продолжил, словно увидел. – Рискну предположить, что именно там, внизу, вы найдете интересующие вас ответы.

Юстиниан вскинул голову, напряженно вглядываясь в лицо Росио.

\- Какие ответы на то, что произошло там столько лет назад, я могу найти здесь?

Росио медленно покачал головой.

\- Вам нужно спешить. Существо, которое вы принимали за брата, почти здесь.

Юстиниан дернулся как от пощечины, а его сердце будто пропустило удар. Этих слов он не ожидал.

\- «Принимал за брата»? Что вы имеете в виду? Валентин, он…

\- Нет времени, граф. Вы все узнаете сами. Бегите! И не возвращайтесь к этому выходу, найдите другой – всего их четыре.

Повинуясь мимолетному желанию, Юстиниан вдруг потянулся вперед и стиснул ладонь Росио в своей.

\- Спасибо, Росио, - тихо сказал он и побежал в Лабиринт, на ходу прогоняя увиденное выражение на лице Росио, когда Юстиниан дотронулся до него.

Выражение, в котором смешалось понимание, боль, и что-то еще, что Юстиниан так и не решился выразить словами.

 * * *

Снова тьма Лабиринта. Снова жуткое красноватое свечение стен. Вот только не было ни лепестков-ориентиров, ни уверенности, что на этот раз все тоже закончится хорошо.

Юстиниан, повинуясь Росио, не шел – бежал. Бежал путано, сворачивая куда попало, лишь бы максимально отдалиться от того входа, где Росио сошелся в схватке с тем, кто, по его словам, не являлся на самом деле братом Юстиниана. Но, кошки все раздери, тогда кто это был? Кто это мог вообще быть? И где, в таком случае, настоящий Валентин? Или Росио все же ошибся? В конце концов, откуда он мог знать, как все было на самом деле, и как с Юстинианом обращался после смерти родителей его брат? Может быть, он что-то путает? Выстоит ли Росио в схватке с Валентином, у которого пистолет, а не меч или шпага? Тем более, что Росио слеп и болен? И что сейчас делают остальные на другой стороне? Заметят ли они, что Юстиниан исчез, или там пройдет слишком мало времени? А если и заметят, то, придя в его комнату, что они увидят – бездыханные тела обоих братьев или вообще никого?

Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы, и ни одного ответа, хотя Росио говорил ему, что он найдет их здесь. Чушь. Откуда взяться ответам. Откуда вообще взяться чему-либо.

Юстиниан остановился, привалившись к стене и пытаясь отдышаться. Пот заливал лоб, и Юстиниан оттер его рукавом рубашки, оглядываясь. В Лабиринте было тихо. Юстиниан не слышал дыхания или шагов Изначальных тварей, как он слышал их в прошлый раз. Тем не менее, ощущение нависшей угрозы чувствовалось куда более ярко, чем раньше. Что-то с этим местом не так на этот раз, что-то случалось или должно вот-вот произойти. И Юстиниану нужно выбираться отсюда. Вот только выход должен быть другой, возвращаться к Росио нельзя. Но, в таком случае, куда же идти?

 * * *

Юстиниан снова потерял счет времени – сколько он уже бродил, утыкаясь то в тупики, то в знакомые места? На первый взгляд все выглядело одинаково, но Юстиниан замечал комочки грязи, отвалившиеся с его кроссовок, и поэтому узнал несколько мест, в которые случайно свернул вновь.

Паника постепенно снова овладевала им. Юстиниан боялся, что увидит тварей, и на этот раз ему некуда будет убежать. Он боялся неведомого Зверя – что, если он случайно наткнется на него? Тогда что прикажете делать? Он боялся того, что Росио проиграет Валентину, и тот отыщет его уже здесь, во тьме, и тогда выхода точно не будет.

Юстиниан не успел подумать о том, что мысли бывают материальны. Просто в следующий момент из-за поворота показался Валентин, и Юстиниан замер, как вкопанный, с одной единственной мыслью в голове: «Это конец». Увидев Юстиниана, Валентин сделал шаг вперед и поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен.

\- Нет, нет, Юстин, не бойся, это я, - обманчиво спокойный голос, обманчиво безобидные жесты.

Юстиниан вжался в стену, бездумно царапая камни ногтями, словно пытался пройти сквозь них. Его глаза, казалось, заняли половину его лица – два сине-лиловых колодца, наполненных ужасом. Лицо Юстиниана было даже не белым – серым, он был близок к тому, чтобы просто отключиться.

\- Юстин, не бойся, - мягко повторил Валентин. – Я – не он. Я не монстр, с которым ты жил все эти годы, и не Изначальная тварь. Я – твой настоящий брат.

\- Настоящий брат? – выдавил из себя Юстиниан, продолжая вжиматься в стену. – Что?

Глаза Валентина были грустными.

\- Я приехал к тебе на каникулы – помнишь? – тихо спросил он.

\- Тогда ты был нормальным, - Юстиниан вздрогнул от собственных слов и сжался, словно ожидая удара.

\- Да, - согласился Валентин, не пытаясь больше приблизиться, чтобы не напугать Юстиниана еще больше. – Потому что тогда я еще был собой.

Юстиниан дернулся, его взгляд обрел осмысленность.

\- Был собой? Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я приехал к тебе тогда, - повторил Валентин. – И мы провели вместе лучшие в моей жизни две недели. А потом я вернулся в Олларию, - Валентин горько усмехнулся. – Где и умер весной, той ночью в Багерлее.


	43. Сайд-стори 3

* * *

_So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me, I'm sorry._

_(Nightwish, „Dead Boy's Poem“)_

* * *

Юстиниан отвлекся буквально на минуту, чтобы собрать несколько ягод ежевики с куста. Он вздрогнул и выронил ягоды, услышав вскрик своего пятилетнего брата за спиной.

\- Разрубленный Змей! – простонал Юстиниан.

Он кинулся к Валентину, ловко перескакивая с камня на камень, на ходу дожевывая ягоды, которые успел запихнуть в рот. Валентин в это время уже сам поднимался на ноги – он поскользнулся и упал на булыжники рядом с ручьем, сильно оцарапав ладони и коленки об острые края камней. Юстиниан подлетел к нему и помог подняться, поддерживая под руку.

\- Сильно ушибся? – спросил Юстиниан, с тревогой глядя его лицо.

Валентин молча помотал головой.

\- Стоило отвернуться на секунду, - пробурчал Юстиниан, рассматривая царапины Валентина. – Говорил же, не скачи ты по этим камням!

\- Извини, - голос Валентина был тихим и серьезным, несмотря на его возраст.

Впрочем, Валентин с рождения был таким – он редко плакал, еще реже что-либо просил. Валентин являлся примером спокойного и послушного ребенка, в отличие от порывистого и импульсивного Юстиниана, который отличался от родственников настолько, насколько это было возможно.

Юстиниан никогда не скрывал эмоции, был остер на язык и твердо отстаивал свое мнение и позицию, что нередко приводило к семейным конфликтам и ссорам. Валентин же с малых лет отличался спокойствием и сдержанностью, он почти не выказывал чувств, и сложно было понять, что у него на уме. Валентин мало говорил – поначалу Ангелика даже испугалась, что с ее младшим ребенком что-то не так, но выяснилось, что Валентин просто такой сам по себе – замкнутый, отстраненный и серьезный не по годам.

Характеры двух братьев разнились как небо и земля, но это не мешало им дружить. Юстиниан частенько брал Валентина с собой на прогулки, исследуя с ним интересные места Васспарда. Где они только не бывали! Когда Валентину исполнилось три, они побывали в развалинах замка, где нашли очаровательную миниатюру первого герба Приддов – сердце на волне. Валентин тогда очень обрадовался находке и до сих пор хранил этот герб где-то у себя в комнате. Они исследовали леса и поляны, заброшенные здания и развалины древних строений и крепостей. Родители не были осведомлены об этих прогулках – они спустили бы с Юстиниана три шкуры, если бы узнали, куда он ходит с младшим братом. Но Валентин хранил их тайну, а Юстиниан доверял ему, поэтому продолжал брать его с собой, отправляясь на поиски очередного приключения.

В двенадцать лет мальчишкам море кажется по колено, а мир представляется огромным и непонятным, и даже родной город является неразгаданной тайной – Юстиниан не был исключением. У него не сказать, что было много друзей в школе, да и сам он предпочитал общество Валентина другим людям. Юстиниан любил его и дорожил общением с ним, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Валентин же видел в старшем брате кумира и боготворил его, позволяя себе мелкие шалости и проблески искренних эмоций только в компании Юстиниана.

Юстиниан подхватил Валентина на руки и поднес к ручью, опустившись на одно колено возле воды, и устроив его на другом. Он склонился к нему, изучая ссадины.

\- Надо промыть, - деловито сказал Юстиниан. – Потерпишь? Возможно, будет больно.

Валентин кивнул. Юстиниан вдруг нахмурился.

\- Ты можешь плакать, если тебе хочется, - тихо сказал он. – В этом нет ничего плохого, знаешь?

\- Отец говорит, что плач является слабостью, а слабость нельзя выказывать ни друзьям, ни врагам. Особенно друзьям, - тон Валентина был ровным, словно он повторял вслух заученный урок из учебника. – И что плакать – значит быть слабым, а это не поощряется.

Юстиниан скривился. Он знал про манеру воспитания отца и прекрасно осознавал, что тот им недоволен – мало того, что Юстиниан не горел желанием идти по стопам семьи и поступать после школы в Юридический университет имени мэтра Инголса, так еще и совершенно не умел держать равнодушную маску и вести себя как «истинный Придд». Юстиниан знал, что после начальной школы его вряд ли отправят в столицу. Он хотел в Лаик, он был наслышан о том, что это лучшая средняя школа Талига. Да и повидать Олларию и пожить в столице ему хотелось, и очень. Но Юстиниан прекрасно понимал, что отец не станет тратить на него деньги, раз после школы он не пойдет по его стопам. А становиться юристом Юстиниану не хотелось, он больше мечтал стать художником или заняться какой-нибудь творческой профессией.

Вот Валентину маска равнодушия, которую так любил Вальтер Придд, даже не требовалась – он сам по себе просто был таким, каким отцу хотелось. Наверное, поэтому младшего сына в семье любили гораздо больше. Впрочем, на отношении Юстиниана к Валентину это не сказывалось никак. Юстиниан отдавал себе отчет в том, что Валентин в этом не виноват, также как и в том, что Валентину как раз важен именно он, и лишать его подобных прогулок и совместных шалостей лишь из-за разного отношения родителей Юстиниан не хотел. Он любил Валентина, а остальное было ему безразлично. Хотя, конечно, временами от отношения родителей становилось обидно.

\- Отец может говорить, что хочет, - отрезал Юстиниан. – А я говорю, что плакать можно, если тебе больно. Потому что плач – не выказывание слабости, а выказывание эмоций, а эмоции – это нормально, это знак, что ты – живой человек. Например, если ты скучаешь по кому-то, если ты ударился, если тебе действительно больно – в слезах нет ничего зазорного. Ты же веришь мне?

Валентин снова закивал головой. Он больше общался жестами, чем словами – иной раз ответы приходилось выдирать клещами – но Юстиниан всегда понимал его.

\- Я просто не хочу плакать, - объяснил Валентин. – Мне не очень больно. Ты не сердишься, что я упал?

Юстиниан набрал воды в ладошку и осторожно начал промывать царапины на его руках и затем на коленках.

\- Я на тебя никогда не сержусь, - ответил он. – Ты сам это знаешь, мусоринка.

Юстиниан часто называл Валентина так, особенно когда тот вертелся под ногами, играя в его комнате и мешаясь, а Валентин хихикал в ответ на смешное прозвище. Из уст Юстиниана оно не звучало обидно, а наоборот почему-то на душе становилось спокойнее и теплее. С Юстинианом всегда было легко и тепло – это Валентин понял еще давно. Больше всего он любил находиться рядом с ним, потому что с Юстинианом всегда было хорошо и уютно, он никогда не ругался, а наоборот играл с ним и рассказывал интересные вещи.

Вот и теперь Валентин захихикал, услышав любимое прозвище, а Юстиниан пощекотал его, широко улыбаясь в ответ. Юстиниан опустил взгляд на коленки Валентина, его лицо резко стало серьезным.

\- Ой-ой. А вот это плохо, - тревожно сказал он. – Как же тебя так угораздило?

Ладошки и левая коленка Валентина были лишь слегка оцарапаны и кровь уже остановилась. А вот на правом колене царапина была глубокой и кровь не желала свертываться, продолжая стекать тонкой струйкой по ноге Валентина.

\- И ты говоришь, что тебе не больно, - возмутился Юстиниан. – Ты что, робот что ли?

\- Киборг я, из «Звездной Империи», - обиженно буркнул Валентин, вспомнив их любимый фильм.

\- Оно и видно, - хмыкнул Юстиниан.

Он подхватил его под руки и пересадил на небольшой валун. Юстиниан стянул футболку через голову, оставшись в бриджах и шлепанцах – благо денек выдался, что надо, несмотря на то, что было начало осени – и, недолго думая, разорвал бирюзовую ткань на несколько полосок. Валентин ахнул, с ужасом глядя на дело рук Юстиниана.

\- Это же твоя любимая футболка!

\- А это – мой любимый брат, - Юстиниан пожал плечами, кивнув в сторону Валентина. – Который уж всяко дороже футболки. Или чем прикажешь тебя перевязывать?

Вот теперь в уголках глаз Валентина показались слезы.

\- Извини, пожалуйста, что я упал.

\- Глупости какие, Вальхен, - отмахнулся Юстиниан. – Ты ни в чем не виноват. Правда, не пойму, за какими кошками ты скакал по камням, когда я говорил, что нельзя – этого добивался? Так, сиди-ка смирно.

Юстиниан намочил одну из полосок ткани и аккуратно смыл кровь с ноги Валентина, ловко перевязав коленку второй полоской. Еще три полоски пошли на другую коленку Валентина и его ладошки.

\- А это про запас, - Юстиниан запихнул оставшиеся кусочки бывшей футболки в карман бриджей, который сильно оттопырился, и ополоснул руки в ручье. – Наверное, стоит пойти домой, - неуверенно сказал он. – И так уже долго гуляем, да и надо получше обработать твою коленку, а то здесь особо ранку не промоешь. Ох и влетит же мне от мамы, - Юстиниан поморщился. – Так неохота снова выслушивать, какой я плохой и как роняю достоинство семьи.

\- Прости, - Валентин закусил губу и едва не плакал. – Я скажу, что сам виноват и не слушался тебя.

\- Не поверят, ты же знаешь, - Юстиниан безнадежно махнул рукой. – Всегда я во всем виноват, все равно. Ладно, ладно, не смотри на меня так, знаешь же, что я просто люблю поворчать. Выговорюсь и перестану. Вот за меня как раз плакать не стоит, в конце концов, первый раз, что ли, меня обругают.

\- Но это нечестно.

\- Взрослые – нечестные, - тихо сказал Юстиниан. – Вальхен, надо бы по дороге домой придумать, что им скажем насчет того, куда мы ходили и где ты мог так упасть. Потому что, если признаемся, что ходили сюда, нас больше никуда вместе не отпустят, сам знаешь.

Валентин кивнул.

\- Я подумаю над этим.

В свои пять лет Валентин умел выдумывать замечательные оправдания тому, где они пропадали целыми днями, покрывая свои прогулки с Юстинианом – поэтому придумывание достоверного объяснения причин их отсутствия Юстиниан доверял ему.

\- Ну что, идем? – Юстиниан встал и потянулся.

Он опустил взгляд на Валентина и приподнял бровь.

\- Да ладно, ты серьезно?

Валентин сидел на валуне, протянув руки к Юстиниану в классическом жесте – «возьми меня на руки». Юстиниан всегда таскал его на руках, когда тот был поменьше, но теперь? Он прочистил горло и рассеяно провел рукой по волосам, в ту пору еще коротким – он только-только начал отращивать их. Валентин и не думал сдаваться – он все также упрямо тянулся к Юстиниану, на маленьком личике застыло выражение «не сдвинусь с места, пока не получу свое».

\- Разбаловал я тебя, - укоризненно вздохнул Юстиниан. – А ты – манипулятор мелкий. Знаешь, что я не могу отказать твоему щенячьему взгляду. Эх, ладно, сдаюсь. Будь по-твоему. Только имей в виду: ты подрос, а я не очень силен физически, - предупредил Юстиниан. – Поэтому, если выроню – пеняй на себя.

Он наклонился и подхватил Валентина на руки. Тот сразу обвил руками шею Юстиниана, и склонил голову на его плечо, довольно улыбаясь и прикрыв глаза.

\- Вот же заразка мелкая! – восхищенно покачал головой Юстиниан и расхохотался против воли. – Смотри, весь путь я тебя не смогу нести – буду отдыхать.

Вместо ответа, Валентин крепче прижался к нему.

 * * *

Юстиниан зевнул, перехватив Валентина поудобнее. Их путь пролегал через старую часть города – деревянные частные дома, огороженные невысокими заборами, сквозь которые виднелись огороды и иногда раздавался лай собак. Юстиниан наслаждался теплом предзакатного осеннего солнца, шагая по грунтовой дороге и вертя головой по сторонам, стараясь запомнить каждый листик и ягоду на кустах, растущих вдоль дороги. Ему нравилась эта часть города – словно и не город вовсе, а тихая деревня, далеко от цивилизации, где можно представлять себе, что ты – благородный рыцарь или какой-нибудь лихой разбойник, или маршал великой армии, который отдыхает перед решающим боем.

Юстиниан утонул в мысленных сценах и фантазиях о сражениях и не сразу заметил, что Валентин задремал. Казалось, что он стал весить намного больше – Юстиниан устал, да и подъем из долины ручья был не сказать, что легким. Юстиниан покосился на макушку Валентина и мягко улыбнулся. Он остановился и подсадил его чуть выше – руки начинали ныть от тяжести. В этот момент Юстиниан почувствовал, что завибрировал правый карман его бридж.

\- Очень вовремя, - пробурчал он, думая, как не выронить Валентина и при этом умудриться достать мобильник.

К счастью, Валентин избавил его от мучительных размышлений и необходимости проявить чудеса физиологии – он проснулся и поднял голову, сонно и вопросительно глядя на Юстиниана. Тот осторожно поставил его на землю, торопливо доставая мобильник из кармана.

\- Мама звонит, - сообщил он удрученно. – Леворукий, как же не хочется брать. Может, ты? – он с надеждой посмотрел на Валентина.

Валентин пожал плечами и молча протянул руку – «давай». Он вздохнул и нажал кнопку на мобильнике.

\- Добрый день, мама, - вежливо поздоровался Валентин. – Мы с Юстином гуляем. Да, все в порядке. Нет, уже скоро будем дома. В холодильнике? Я передам ему. Да, конечно. Хорошо, мама. До свидания, - Валентин протянул мобильник Юстиниану и широко зевнул, прикрыв рот ладошкой. – Родители вернутся поздно, - сообщил он. – Мама говорит, в холодильнике есть суп и оладушки. Только я не хочу домой.

Юстиниан машинально запихал мобильник назад в карман, размышляя. То, что родителей не будет допоздна – хорошо. Это значит, можно будет незаметно позаботиться о порезах Валентина, выбросить испорченную футболку и постирать одежду, успешно избегнув при этом ненужных расспросов. В то же время, если они еще погуляют, то он не успеет сделать все заданное к завтрашнему дню, а двойка по литературе ему точно не нужна.

\- Юстин? Можно мы еще погуляем? – Валентин смотрел на него умными серыми глазами – слишком взрослый для своих пяти лет, слишком серьезный, и в то же время все-таки совсем еще ребенок.

\- Я бы и сам погулял с удовольствием, - медленно ответил Юстиниан. – Только у меня завтра реферат по литературе, я не успею сделать. Давай так – у меня есть с собой немного денег. Зайдем в магазин, купим сладостей, а потом – домой. Я буду писать реферат, а ты поиграешь – можно у меня в комнате, все равно же придешь, я тебя знаю.

Валентин действительно предпочитал комнату Юстиниана своей, и обычно играл именно там, в то время как Юстиниан делал домашние задания или читал, завалившись на кровать. В выходные Валентин завел обычай прокрадываться утром в его комнату и залезать к нему в постель, досыпая уже там. Сначала Юстиниан ворчал и ругался на него, что тот будит его в такую рань, а потом привык и даже перестал просыпаться, когда Валентин забирался к нему под одеяло, посапывая рядом. Присутствие Валентина не напрягало Юстиниана – обычно тот вел себя очень тихо и ненавязчиво, спокойно дожидаясь, пока Юстиниан завершит свои дела и поиграет с ним.

\- Сможешь сам поиграть или порисовать, пока я доделаю реферат? – спросил Юстиниан. – Я быстро справлюсь, потом смогу присоединиться к тебе. Хочешь?

Валентин радостно улыбнулся.

\- Хочу.

\- Не будешь мне мешать, пока я занят? – уточнил на всякий случай Юстиниан.

Валентин замотал головой.

\- Я тихо, - пообещал он. – Только не прогоняй меня.

\- Когда это я тебя прогонял? – Юстиниан потянулся и взъерошил его волосы. – Идем. Дойдешь самостоятельно? А то у меня руки устали, - виновато сказал он.

\- Дойду, - Валентин взял Юстиниана за руку, шагая рядом, слегка прихрамывая на правую ногу.

\- Бедняга, - Юстиниан заметил хромоту Валентина. – Ничего, пройдет. Болит?

\- Нет.

Юстиниан вздохнул. Валентин никогда не признавался, даже если ему действительно было больно.

\- Я тебе шоколадку куплю, - сказал Юстиниан. – За храбрость.

 * * *

\- Спишь? – тихий голос Валентина вырвал Юстиниана из полудремы.

\- Неа, - зевнул Юстиниан, тряся головой, чтобы проснуться.

Резинка куда-то соскользнула и длинные слегка волнистые волосы свободно рассыпались по его спине. Юстиниан нашарил выключатель, и мягкий свет ночника вспыхнул в комнате. Валентин проскользнул внутрь, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. Он подсел на кровать к Юстиниану и виновато улыбнулся.

\- Прости, что врываюсь к тебе так поздно.

\- Ничего, - Юстиниан махнул рукой, садясь в постели.

Он оглядел фигуру Валентина. Тот был одет в обычную пижаму, но на нем она сидела словно дорогой костюм – тринадцатилетний Валентин выглядел безупречно. Его волосы, чуть-чуть недостающие до плеч были ровно причесаны, в то время как у Юстиниана все запуталось, а футболка, в которой он спал, измялась, да и вообще не мешало бы ее постирать… а, к кошкам!

\- Не можешь заснуть?

Валентин слегка растерянно кивнул.

\- Нервничаю, - признался он. – Завтра такой день.

Юстиниан помрачнел.

\- Уезжаешь в Олларию, я знаю, - тихо сказал он.

\- Да.

\- Чего грустишь? В столице ж будет весело. Наверное, - Юстиниан хмыкнул. – Паршивый из меня утешитель, - признался он. – Ты уж извини.

Валентин невольно улыбнулся.

\- Мне другого утешителя не надо, - сказал он. – Я сам ощущаю себя очень странно. С одной стороны мне любопытно, потому что будет новый город и новое место, да и Лаик все же – Лаик, сам понимаешь. С другой стороны, - вместо продолжения Валентин неожиданно обнял Юстиниана, уткнувшись ему лицом в шею.

Юстиниан обнял его в ответ.

\- Понимаю, - мягко сказал он. – Мне тоже грустно, что ты уезжаешь. Но ты же будешь приезжать на каникулы, да и электронную почту еще никто не отменял.

\- Это – не совсем то, - возразил Валентин, отстраняясь. – Я предпочел бы гулять с тобой, как обычно. Но письма все же лучше, чем ничего, - добавил он, подумав.

\- Ты же меня разбудишь, чтобы я проводил тебя на вокзал?

Валентин замялся.

\- Я не автобусом еду.

Юстиниан моргнул.

\- А.

Валентин виновато закусил губу.

\- Извини, - сказал он.

\- Да ладно, ты-то тут причем, - отмахнулся Юстиниан, но в его голосе проскользнула горечь.

Когда он заканчивал начальную и среднюю школы, на церемонию не явился никто из родителей. А тут, выходит, отец сам повезет Валентина в Олларию на машине.

«Как был белой вороной, так я ею и остался», - подумал Юстиниан про себя. – «Самое обидное, что я до сих пор не могу перестать подсознательно обижаться на это, хотя вроде взрослый, и должен понимать, что ничего не поделаешь».

Юстиниан вздрогнул, когда Валентин положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Ты только не сердись на меня, - во взгляде Валентина снова промелькнула вина. – Ты же знаешь, что я очень тебя люблю.

Юстиниан еле заметно улыбнулся.

\- Знаю, мусоринка, - шепнул он и взъерошил волосы Валентина, когда тот хихикнул, услышав давнее прозвище. – Да и когда это я мог сердиться на тебя? – он поцеловал его в щеку. – Не волнуйся за меня, я в порядке. Попробуй поспать хотя бы чуть-чуть? А то завтра тебе будет плохо в машине – путь-то долгий.

Валентин серьезно посмотрел на Юстиниана.

\- Ты правда на меня не злишься?

Тот помотал головой.

\- Мне не за что на тебя злиться, - твердо сказал он. – Ты ни в чем не виноват. Поэтому в Олларии обязательно получай удовольствие от жизни, хорошо? Чтобы никакой вины и подобных глупостей. Наслаждайся жизнью и бери от нее все, что можешь. И обязательно рассказывай мне об этом в письмах. Мне все будет интересно, что ты сможешь рассказать.

Валентин улыбнулся.

\- Обещаю. Спокойной ночи, Юстин.

\- Спокойной ночи, Вальхен. Ты завтра меня все же разбуди, - попросил Юстиниан. – Не хочу, чтобы я проснулся, а ты уже уехал.

Валентин кивнул, стоя в дверях.

\- Разбужу. Спасибо тебе.

\- За что? – приподнял брови Юстиниан.

\- За то, что ты лучший брат в мире, - серьезно сказал Валентин и вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, и оставив Юстиниана сидеть на кровати, удивленно глядя ему вслед.


	44. Chapter 44

* * *

\- Умер? В Багерлее? – Юстиниан честно пытался понять, но не мог.

Паника застилала сознание и мешала думать, а здравый смысл давно уехал в бессрочный отпуск на Тюленьи Острова, а то и дальше.

Валентин оглянулся, вглядываясь в темноту Лабиринта, его лицо сделалось напряженным.

\- Юстин, мы должны идти, - сказал он. – Тебе не следует задерживаться здесь.

\- Я не знаю, куда идти, - признался Юстиниан.

Валентин кивнул.

\- Знаю. За тем я и пришел – чтобы вывести тебя. Я – твой Проводник.

\- Ты сказал, что умер, - Юстиниан разглядывал Валентина, пытаясь понять, что за игру он затеял на этот раз.

Почему он так странно себя ведет и говорит странные вещи? Что ему нужно, как он отыскал его здесь? Неужели Росио все же обманул его или того хуже – проиграл Валентину, и тот убил его?

Валентин устало прикрыл глаза руками, живо напомнив Юстиниану об Алве этим жестом. Что он сейчас делает, пока Юстиниан шляется по чужому миру, где, скорее всего, встретит, если уже не встретил, свою смерть?

\- Я – не он, - терпеливо повторил Валентин. – Знаю, тебе сложно поверить. Ты боишься меня и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Тем не менее, я прошу довериться мне. Юстин, я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб здесь.

Юстиниан частично пришел в себя после потрясения, вызванного появлением Валентина, и теперь мог ясно мыслить. Он внимательно оглядел Валентина и до него дошло.

\- Ты выглядишь, - он запнулся, пытаясь превратить мысль в слова. – Младше.

Валентин горько усмехнулся.

\- Мне было четырнадцать, когда я умер, - он развел руками. – И я остался таким. То, что заняло мое место, выглядело, как я, но мною не являлось. Юстин, нам нужно идти. Но сначала посмотри на меня внимательно и скажи – ты веришь мне?

 * * *

Юстиниан, сам не веря тому, что делает, шел за Валентином. Тот уверенно вел его по Лабиринту, и Юстиниан невольно вспомнил рассказ Арно.

\- Ты всегда легко ориентируешься в подобных местах? – слова вылетели сами.

Валентин оглянулся, вопросительно глядя на Юстиниана.

\- Багерлее, - пояснил Юстиниан. – Арно рассказал, как ты вывел их. Я не знал, что ты настолько хорошо держишь правильное направление во всяких запутанных ходах и лабиринтах.

\- Ты дружишь с Арно? – ему показалось, или Валентин слегка запнулся, прежде чем произнести имя младшего Савиньяка?

\- Да, мы постоянно общаемся, - подтвердил Юстиниан. – Он помогал мне найти информацию об Изломе и прочем.

Его голос был ровным, хотя внутри он был предельно напряжен и напуган, и отдавал себе отчет в том, что подсознательно ждет подвоха от Валентина. Юстиниан также отстраненно заметил, что он так и не научился знаменитой «маске Приддов», которую так ценил отец, и все его эмоции и сомнения легко читались на лице, несмотря на обманчивый тон голоса. Потому что иначе Валентин не остановился бы и не спросил.

\- Ты настолько боишься меня? – если бы Юстиниан мог разглядеть его глаза в этой тьме и прочитать его выражение, но слабого красноватого свечения для этого не хватало.

\- Последние годы я жил с тем, кто выглядел как ты, при этом тобой, насколько мне успели втолковать ты и Росио, не являясь, и который делал со мной не очень приятные вещи. К тому же, я до сих пор не уверен, что ты – не Изначальная тварь. В прошлый раз она тоже прикинулась тобой.

Юстиниан сам удивился собственной откровенности, но он слишком устал от всего, чтобы пытаться юлить и выдумывать. Очень осторожно и робко Валентин вдруг потянулся к нему и коснулся его щеки. Глаза Юстиниана расширились в изумлении, когда он почувствовал, насколько нежным оказался этот жест.

\- Валь…хен?

\- Мне жаль, что так вышло, - тихо сказал Валентин. – Я не предполагал, что та штука, которая находилась в Багерлее, примет мой облик. И тем более не предполагал, что оно станет издеваться над тобой.

\- Так это… это правда был не ты? – сердце Юстиниана бешено колотилось, а сам он не знал, как должен реагировать на подобное.

С одной стороны он ощущал радость, что _тот_ не был его братом – потому что тогда все становилось на свои места, в том числе и воспоминания о том, каким добрым и любящим всегда был его Валентин. С другой стороны, если то, что Валентин говорит – правда, тогда он… тогда в Багерлее, действительно погиб?

Юстиниан потянулся было к Валентину, чтобы спросить его подробнее, чтобы дотронуться, убедиться в реальности… Внезапно по Лабиринту прокатился низкий и глухой рокот, а стены завибрировали. Юстиниан и Валентин оба вскрикнули от неожиданности, непроизвольно отступая к стене и оглядываясь по сторонам. Жуткий, многоголосый шепот накатил разом отовсюду:

Его бег – это бег Смерти,

Его гнев – это гнев Скал,

Его безумие – это безумие Молний,

Сдержать его не дано.

Не дано…

Не дано…

 * * *

\- Во имя Четверых, что это? – Юстиниан почувствовал, как волосы на всем теле встали дыбом, а кожа покрылась мурашками.

Он потерянно оглянулся, по-прежнему вжимаясь в стену и шаря глазами по темноте, пытаясь разглядеть.

Глухой рокот и вибрация шли из-под земли, а казалось, вибрируют сами кости. Низкий, жуткий звук, въедающийся в сознание и сковывающий паникой. Вскоре к нему присоединился еще один звук – странный то ли вой, то ли хрипы, то нарастающие, то становящееся тише.

\- Вальхен, что это? – Юстиниан закрыл уши руками, его рот кривился, сдерживая крик.

Лицо Валентина, и так бледное, побелело еще больше.

\- Он сошел с ума, - выдохнул Валентин с благоговением в голосе, и повернулся к Юстиниану. – Тебе нужно убираться отсюда, скорее!

Он схватил Юстиниана за руку и побежал, увлекая за собой.

\- Это Зверь, - выдохнул Валентин, заворачивая в очередной коридор. – Его вызвали и разбудили.

\- Кто?

Валентин бросил косой взгляд на Юстиниана.

\- Ты знаешь, кто, - тихо сказал он, не переставая бежать вперед.

\- Росио, - Юстиниан подавил желание оглянуться назад.

«Цена зову – смерть», - он вспомнил, как Ричард сказал это тогда, на пикнике.

Юстиниан резко остановился, тяжело дыша и потрясенно глядя на Валентина.

\- Зачем? – простонал он. – Зачем он это сделал, почему? Он же умрет, он и так болен!

Валентин покачал головой.

\- Юстин, идем. Нет времени.

Рокот нарастал, казалось, теперь вибрирует все – стены, пол, потолок, если он тут имелся – Юстиниан не мог разглядеть в темноте. Жуткое ощущение заставляло задыхаться. Юстиниан коснулся волос и отдернул руку – они были наэлектризованы и теперь действительно стояли дыбом.

\- Разрубленный Змей, да идем же! – отчаянно прикрикнул Валентин. – Я не за тем тебя здесь ждал, чтобы ты погиб так же глупо, как я!

Слова Валентина отрезвили Юстиниана. Он закусил губу и возобновил безумный бег за ним к выходу из Лабиринта.

 * * *

Валентин остановился у основания лестницы – она вела наверх, далеко впереди маячил белый квадрат света. Выход.

\- Дальше сам, - Валентин откинул со лба взмокшие от бега пряди. – Выход наверху, а там увидишь, куда бежать. Возвращайся на другую сторону как можно скорее, тебе нельзя здесь оставаться во время атаки Зверя.

\- А как же ты? – Юстиниан шагнул было на первую ступень, но вернулся назад, вглядываясь в лицо Валентина. – Вальхен…

Тот медленно покачал головой, делая шаг назад.

\- Мне нельзя дальше, - мягко сказал он. – Я – всего лишь Проводник. Вне Лабиринта меня не существует. Я умер в Багерлее много лет назад, и к этой мысли тебе придется привыкнуть.

\- Нет!

\- Да, - Валентин снова покачал головой, его тон был решительным. – Юстин, ты должен поторопиться. Мне жаль, что нет времени объяснить тебе все, - Валентин твердо посмотрел в его глаза. – Мы еще встретимся, - кивнул он Юстиниану. – И я расскажу тебе, что тогда произошло. Но для начала ты должен выбраться отсюда.

\- Неужели я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы вернуть тебя? – отчаянно, и в то же время умоляюще, спросил Юстиниан.

Валентин улыбнулся. Он подошел к Юстиниану и бережно обнял его.

\- Ты всегда был таким добрым, - прошептал он и добавил искренне. – Я рад, что, несмотря ни на что, ты остался таким.

Юстиниан вцепился в рубашку Валентина, обнимая его в ответ, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся из груди всхлипы.

\- Прости меня, Вальхен, прости, - зашептал он торопливо. – Я такой дурак, что ничего не понял, я…

\- Перестань, - мягко, но настойчиво, Валентин отстранил Юстиниана от себя. – Ты не виноват вообще ни в чем. Никто не виноват. Никто не мог знать, чем это в итоге обернется. Иди, Юстин. И не волнуйся, мы еще встретимся, - пообещал Валентин, и, помявшись, добавил. – Ты можешь сделать для меня кое-что?

\- Что угодно.

\- Пожалуйста, если тебя не затруднит, поговори с Арно, - попросил Валентин. – И передай ему, что я не виню его. Я не хочу, чтобы он или кто-либо другой, винил себя за мою смерть. Мне будет гораздо приятнее, если с ними со всеми все будет хорошо.

Юстиниан серьезно посмотрел на Валентина.

\- Я передам, - тихо сказал он.

Валентин подался вперед и легко поцеловал его в лоб.

\- Иди, - сказал он, отступая вглубь Лабиринта.

Юстиниан в последний раз окинул взглядом фигуру Валентина, кивнул ему и побежал вверх по лестнице, хотя на самом деле больше всего хотел остаться рядом с ним.


	45. Chapter 45

* * *

Земля продолжала вибрировать, когда он, задыхаясь, выбрался наверх. Ноги дрожали от усталости, а в боку кололо. Юстиниан был мокрым от пота, поэтому на дождь не обратил никакого внимания.

\- Сюда!

Юстиниан провел ладонью по глазам, пытаясь привыкнуть к дневному свету и найти источник голоса. Это оказался Ричард, он стоял рядом с поваленной телегой. Невдалеке от него бил копытом землю явно встревоженный Моро.

\- Где Росио? – выдохнул Юстиниан, все еще пытаясь отдышаться.

Ричард помотал головой.

\- У меня мало времени, нужно спешить к нему. Выбирайся отсюда поскорее. И возьми это, эр Росио просил передать тебе. Он сказал, - Ричард наморщил лоб, старательно припоминая слова. – Что «тому, другому, он сейчас нужнее, он все равно принадлежит ему по праву крови». Ты понял, что это значит?

Юстиниан безрадостно усмехнулся при виде свертка с Мечом Раканов, который Ричард протягивал ему.

\- Будем считать, что понял.

Он принял сверток, казавшийся тяжелее, чем тогда, в первый раз – или он просто настолько устал и вымотался?

\- Уходи отсюда, - посоветовал Ричард.

Юстиниан отвернулся было от него, но остановился и, помедлив, решил все же спросить.

\- Ричард, скажи, в этом мире… мой брат, Валентин – он есть? Он жив?

Ричард удивленно захлопал глазами, а потом внезапно скривился, будто у него разом заболели все зубы.

\- Да чего этому Спруту сделается, - брезгливо хмыкнул он. – Жив он, - буркнул Ричард неохотно, увидев выражение лица Юстиниана. – Эр Росио и другие очень его ценят, - против воли добавил он. – Эй, ты чего?

Юстиниан рассмеялся от облегчения, а его слезы смешались с продолжающим накрапывать дождем.

\- Спасибо, - хрипло сказал он. – Это все, что мне требовалось знать.

\- А, - Ричард нерешительно переминался с ноги на ногу. – В твоем мире есть я, эр Росио, остальные?

Юстиниан улыбнулся сквозь слезы.

\- Ты и Росио есть, только там он – Рокэ. И другой Ричард – мой лучший друг, - признался Юстиниан. – Про остальных не знаю, я еще дружу с Савиньяками, а другой ты – с Альдо, у которого ты, то есть он, подрабатывает.

В глазах Ричарда промелькнула неожиданная боль.

\- Альдо там жив?! – вскрикнул он.

\- Да, - подтвердил Юстиниан. – И все неплохо ладят, - добавил он, подумав, что, похоже, это важно для Ричарда.

На этот раз хриплым голосом его благодарил уже Ричард.

\- Удачи, - сказал Юстиниан, протянув ему руку.

\- И тебе, - Ричард пожал руку Юстиниана, глядя ему в глаза. – Тот, плохой, тебя больше не потревожит, - серьезно сказал Ричард.

\- Передай мою благодарность Росио, - попросил Юстиниан. – И тебе тоже спасибо за помощь.

\- Обещаю, - кивнул Ричард. – А ты больше не бойся и живи.

Уходя, Юстиниан не обернулся, хотя часть него, похоже, навсегда осталась в этом мире, рядом с Валентином, в Лабиринте.

 * * *

Боль прекратилась также внезапно, как и началась. Просто в какой-то момент как отсекло – и ее не стало. Алва медленно опустил руки от висков, поднимая голову.

\- Рокэ? – Эмиль, похоже, не на шутку встревожен.

\- Дай руку, - Лионель тоже.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Лионель взял руку Алвы за запястье, меряя пульс.

\- Что с тобой было? – потребовал он. – Сейчас тебе лучше, я прав?

Они по-прежнему находились на парковке, у своих машин. Лионель сжимал в руке мобильник – собирался звонить в скорую?

\- Я в порядке, - Алва машинально провел по глазам ладонями. – Леворукий, это было отвратительно. Сколько длился приступ?

\- Минут пять-семь, - ответил Эмиль. – Признаться, ты напугал нас.

\- Где остальные?

\- Еще не вернулись.

\- Юстиниан?

\- Он с ними.

Алва осторожно встал, придерживаясь за капот своей машины.

\- Не уверен.

\- Упав, ты выкрикнул его имя, - Лионель настороженно разглядывал лицо Алвы. – Ты это помнишь?

\- Не очень.

В этот момент дверь приюта распахнулась, и на крыльце показался мокрый до нитки и перепачканный грязью Юстиниан, с каким-то потрепанным свертком в руках.

 * * *

Юстиниан заметил Алву и старших Савиньяков и пошел к ним. Больше всего на свете он хотел упасть на кровать и проспать несколько дней, но сначала нужно было отдать Меч Алве. Росио… Ричард сказал, что «плохой» его больше не потревожит. Валентин, который не был Валентином… Но выжил ли сам Росио в этой схватке? А если и выжил, то, вызвав Зверя, он…

\- Юстин, что случилось? Где ты умудрился так испачкаться?

Юстиниан двинулся навстречу Алве. Все еще погруженный в мысли о Росио и о Валентине, он медленно покачал головой, и только собрался было ответить, как откуда-то сзади грянул выстрел.

На несколько секунд время словно остановилось. Юстиниан и Алва смотрели друг на друга, а потом, медленно, словно не веря в то, что это происходит на самом деле, Юстиниан повалился вперед, оседая на тротуар. Сверток выпал из его рук. В сине-лиловых глазах застыло изумление.

 * * *

Юстиниан почувствовал, как кто-то подхватил его на руки, поддерживая. Алва? Наверное, больше некому. Он попытался открыть глаза, но почему-то было слишком тяжело. В груди было больно, как будто жидкий огонь разлился по его легким. Каждый вдох давался с трудом. Словно сквозь туман он услышал, как Алва что-то шепчет ему.

\- Юстин! Юстин, ты слышишь меня? Леворукий, нет, не смей умирать, не смей даже думать об этом! Эмиль! Лионель! Карьярра, ко мне, быстрее!

\- Твои ругательства… смешно звучат, - выдохнул Юстиниан и закашлялся, застонав от боли.

Он скривился, ощутив во рту привкус крови. Как же больно дышать. Левая сторона груди словно в огне. Это плохо, наверное… Впрочем, все равно.

\- Рокэ, - Юстиниан попытался сфокусировать взгляд на лице Алвы.

Перед глазами все плыло и двоилось. Он виновато улыбнулся. Алва затряс головой.

\- Не говори и не двигайся. И не смей даже думать, что я позволю тебе умереть после всего!

Это не могло быть отчаяние в его глазах, правда? Алва же не нуждается ни в ком и никогда не нуждался, тогда почему у него такие грустные и полные боли глаза? Непонятно. Но, не суть важно, надо передать то, что обещал тому, другому. Юстиниан с трудом повернул голову и указал взглядом на сверток на мостовой.

\- Меня просили, - выдохнул он. – Передать его тебе. Не забудь взять его, потому что он твой – мне так сказали. Рокэ, я…

В этот момент раздался второй выстрел, после чего наступила темнота.


	46. Chapter 46

* * *

Ричард опустил пистолет Алвы, каким-то чудом не забыв поставить его на предохранитель. Его руки дрожали.

\- Я убил ее? – хрипло выдохнул он.

Этот вопрос не предназначался никому, но подоспевший на шум Арно ответил.

\- Да, - его голос был необычно тих и серьезен.

Он смотрел на мужчин, суетившихся вокруг Юстиниана. Лионель вызывал скорую, в то время как Алва и Эмиль склонились над Юстинианом, полностью загораживая его от Арно и Ричарда. Арно хотелось пойти к ним, но он знал, что Юстиниану ничем не поможет, а Ричард, похоже, может совершить какую-нибудь глупость, если оставить его одного, да еще и с оружием. Арно вздохнул и повернулся к Ричарду, который все также ошарашено смотрел на труп Катарины Леони, лежащий за углом дома, откуда она целилась, чтобы выстрелить в Юстиниана.

\- Она нравилась мне, - сообщил Ричард Арно обманчиво-равнодушным тоном. – Может быть, я даже любил ее. Я не знал, что она – такая. А теперь я ее убил. Я никогда раньше не убивал человека.

Арно выругался про себя. Нашел время! Он бросил взгляд в сторону Юстиниана – скорая как раз подъезжала к группе мужчин. Похоже, Лионелю повезло, и машина оказалась поблизости. Ладно, к ним он поедет позже.

\- Дикон, ты застрелил не человека, а гадюку, - сказал Арно как можно терпеливее. – Она собиралась стрелять снова. И что-то мне подсказывает, вторая пуля предназначалась Алве. Так что туда этой змее и дорога.

Ричард дернулся и повернулся к Арно. Его взгляд снова обрел осмысленность.

\- Она собиралась застрелить Рокэ?

Слава Создателю, пришел в себя!

\- Вполне возможно.

Ричард, наконец, обратил внимание на скорую и на то, что происходило на тротуаре.

\- Ох… Джастин, он…

\- Успокойся, Дикон. Мы поедем в больницу, но позже. Мы будем только путаться под ногами и мешать. Надо, – Арно поморщился и потер лоб, собираясь с мыслями. – Сначала надо убрать труп с улицы. Занесем ее в пустую комнату на втором этаже. Потом оставим Хуана или Антонио разбираться и поедем к Юстиниану и остальным. Хорошо?

Ричард механически кивнул.

\- Я правда никогда раньше не убивал, - тихо сказал он.

Арно положил руку ему на плечо и чуть сжал пальцы.

\- Знаю.

 * * *

Уладив кое-как ситуацию с телом Катарины, Ричард и Арно помчались в больницу. Они обнаружили Алву одного в холле. Его одежда была заляпана кровью – кровью Юстиниана. Выражение его лица было таким мрачным, что ни Арно ни Ричард не решились подойти. Оба переступали с ноги на ногу и мялись в начале коридора, пока их не окликнул словно из-под земли возникший Альдо. Ричард тут же подбежал к нему.

\- Джастин – как он?

Альдо покачал головой.

\- Пока не могу сказать. Лионель и Эмиль борются за его жизнь в этот самый момент, Эрвин и Лауренсия тоже там, на подхвате. Все они – лучшие. Рискну сказать, что лучше Лионеля только сам Создатель. Но исход я не могу предсказать – рана паршивая. У парня пробито легкое и, на самом деле, все очень плохо. Ричард, что случилось? Алва не говорит – он вообще не говорит с тех пор как они приехали. Сидит как истукан с таким видом, что первый, кто подойдет к нему, будет убит на месте.

Ричард отвернулся и опустил голову.

\- Катарина выстрелила в Джастина. Я убил ее.

Альдо, разинув рот, уставился на Ричарда.

 * * *

В это время Арно собрал храбрость в кулак, подошел к Алве и протянул ему сверток.

\- Подобрал на тротуаре, - объяснил он. – Я успел заметить, что Юстиниан нес его.

Алва медленно поднял взгляд на Арно. Тот подавил желание сбежать на другой конец Талига, только чтобы не видеть этого взгляда. По-прежнему не говоря ни слова, Алва принял сверток из рук Арно.

«Меня просили передать его тебе», - услышал он голос Юстиниана. – «Не забудь взять его, потому что он твой».

Алва развернул сверток и непонимающе нахмурился, приподнимая над тканью старинный меч, чья рукоять была инкрустирована драгоценными камнями.

В этот момент с улицы раздался удивленный крик, к которому присоединились, казалось, сотни других.

 * * *

Арно, Алва, Ричард и Альдо одновременно оказались у ближайшего окна, глядя наружу и пытаясь понять, что еще могло случиться в этот богатый дурными сюрпризами день.

\- Не может быть! – глаза Альдо были полны неподдельного изумления.

С людьми и с улицей все было в порядке. Многие как шли, так и шли по своим делам. Но большинство стояло на месте, сбившись в небольшие группы и показывая на небо.

А небо, вернее, солнце, сошло с ума.

Низкое, предзакатное, оно оказалось внутри двух радужных кругов, сверху и снизу к которым примыкали блестящие полукружия. Ровно посредине солнечный диск прорезала странная белая полоса. Там, где она пересекала круги, сияли еще четыре солнца, их бока, обращенные к главному светилу, были красны, как раскаленное железо, над большим кругом виднелись туманные очертания короны, а внизу проступало что-то, напоминавшее сверкающий щит.

 * * *

\- Альдо, что, - начал было Ричард, и осекся, увидев, что взгляд Альдо прикован к Алве, точнее, к какой-то железяке, которую тот держал в руках.

Альдо решительно подошел к Алве.

\- Не позволишь мне взглянуть? – не дожидаясь ответа, он требовательно протянул руку вперед.

Неожиданно для всех, включая самого себя, Алва протянул ему меч.

\- Делай, что хочешь, только потом верни. Сейчас мне точно не до этого.

Альдо твердо посмотрел в ему глаза.

\- Обещаю.

Ричард заметил, что ровно в тот момент, когда Алва завернул меч в ткань и отдал сверток Альдо, солнце снова стало нормальным. Он непонимающе переводил взгляд со свертка на Алву. Что-то вертелось на границе его сознания, какое-то воспоминание

(Четверых Один призвал),

связанное с этим, но он никак не мог поймать его. И тут, на его глазах, произошла еще более немыслимая вещь.

Альдо поклонился Алве. Еле заметно, но все же, он склонил голову, серьезно глядя на Алву.

\- Благодарю.

Он отвернулся от Алвы, который, снова утратив интерес к происходящему, вернулся на стул и продолжил ждать вестей из операционной.

\- Альдо, - снова начал Ричард, но тот остановил его взмахом руки.

\- Не сейчас, Дикон, - его голос был необычно напряженным. – Есть одно срочное дело. Не волнуйся, - слегка смягчился он, увидев выражение лица Ричарда. – Я расскажу тебе все, когда буду уверен в происходящем. Если я не ошибаюсь, к тебе это тоже имеет прямое отношение.

С этими словами он торопливо исчез в глубине коридора.

 * * *

\- Дикон, что это было? – Арно недоуменно смотрел то на него, то на Алву, то на небо, словно ожидал, что снова начнется сумасшедшая пляска небесных светил.

По телевизору в холле уже шел экстренный выпуск новостей про удивительный феномен, которому только что стали свидетелями тысячи людей.

\- Не знаю, - тихо ответил Ричард. – Но все это очень, очень странно. Альдо обычно не ведет себя так.

Арно промолчал, снова бросив взгляд на небо.

\- В старину считалось, что смотреть в закат – дурная примета, - почему-то вспомнил он. – Интересно, случалось ли когда-то что-либо подобное?

\- Понятия не имею, - Ричард снова попытался поймать ускользавшую мысль-воспоминание, но тщетно. – Как думаешь, Джастин… он выживет? – он решил перевести тему.

Темные глаза Арно стали совсем черными.

\- Я не знаю, - сказал он.


	47. Chapter 47

* * *

\- Во вторую операционную, живо! Лауренсия, ты с нами, срочно подготовься!

\- Слушаюсь.

\- Эрвин, со мной. Эмиль, ты тоже.

\- Но я…

\- Поможешь, чем сможешь, ты мне нужен.

\- Хорошо.

\- Всем живее, каждая секунда на счету!

 * * *

Юстиниан видел пятерых мальчишек, бежавших по коридорам. Сзади, подгоняя их вперед, мчался шестой. Валентин светил фонариком и кричал, куда сворачивать. Его лицо было напряженным, в светлых глазах застыла тревога, но он не терялся и уверенно вел остальных.

\- Выход! Это выход! – заорал вдруг кто-то из них.

Арно? Возможно. Он, кажется, упоминал, что первым увидел небо и звезды. Мальчишки, забыв про Валентина и радостно завопив, помчались вперед. Для них пережитые ужасы уже были забыты.

            Валентин остановился и проводил их лучом своего фонарика. Уверившись в том, что все пятеро выбрались наружу и побежали дальше, прочь от руин, он выдохнул с облегчением. Его взгляд зацепился за краешек ночного неба – звезды блестели и светили ярко в эту ночь. Валентин сделал было шаг вперед, вытянув руку, словно умоляя небо о чем-то, но остановился. Медленно, будто сопротивляясь самому себе, Валентин опустил руку и развернулся назад, лицом к темноте.

            Он погасил и опустил фонарик. С нарастающим пониманием и ужасом, Юстиниан смотрел, как тьма, словно живая, сгустками поползла по направлению к нему.

\- Отпусти их, - попросил Валентин.

Закатные твари, даже в этой ситуации его голос был ровным и сдержанным!

\- Пусть они уйдут. Отпусти их.

Тьма зашевелилась. Юстиниан почувствовал, что задыхается от злобы, источаемой ею. Отвечая на чей-то незаданный вопрос, Валентин покачал головой. Его лицо нельзя было разглядеть во мраке, но в глубине голоса слышалась обреченность и смирение.

\- Я понимаю. Я, - он вдохнул, собираясь с духом. – Я останусь. Ты можешь взять меня. Но их – не трогай.

«Нет!» - отчаянно выкрикнул Юстиниан, но, разумеется, никто его не услышал. – «Вальхен, нет, не надо!»

С ужасом он наблюдал, как фонарик выпал из руки Валентина и покатился по каменному полу. Сгустки тьмы обступили его со всех сторон.

\- Прости меня, Юстин, - услышал Юстиниан последние слова Валентина. – Я люблю тебя.

После этого тьма накинулась на Валентина, поглощая его целиком и полностью.

 * * *

\- Закатные твари, мы теряем его!

\- Давление падает!

\- Зажим, быстро.

\- Не помогает.

\- Кровь, нужно больше крови! Лауренсия, бегом, опустоши все, что есть, если надо, выкачай из живых людей, только принеси!

\- Слушаюсь!

\- Бегом!

\- Ли, давление!

\- Разрубленный Змей, Юстиниан, не смей нам тут умирать!

\- Пульса нет.

\- Дефибриллятор! Кошки вас раздери, поторопитесь!

 * * *

Юстиниан открыл глаза и сначала не узнал место, в котором оказался. Это был двор, окруженный деревьями и невысокими домами. Он сидел на качелях, и ветер теребил его волосы – они почему-то снова были длинными, как раньше. Как раньше? Точно – это же тот самый двор, куда он ходил гулять с маленьким Валентином до того, как началось все это безумие. Они часто бывали здесь, на этих самых качелях, болтая и играя, смеясь радостно и беззаботно.

Судя по зеленой листве, здесь был разгар лета. Светило солнце и, должно быть, было тепло – но тогда почему он мерзнет? Холод и отдаленная боль в груди мешали Юстиниану сосредоточиться и попытаться понять, где он и что с ним.

\- Я не рассчитывал на столь скорую встречу с тобой.

Юстиниан обернулся на голос и удивленно вскрикнул. На соседних качелях сидел Валентин. Он выглядел таким, каким был в свои четырнадцать лет. Таким, каким он умер тогда, в Багерлее. Его серые глаза были спокойными.

\- Я показал тебе сцену своей смерти, - объяснил он Юстиниану. – Потому что хочу, чтобы ты знал правду. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял.

\- Понял что? Вальхен, я умер, да? Это Рассвет или Закат?

Валентин покачал головой.

\- Ни то, ни другое. Это – перекресток. И ты еще не умер. Я хочу, чтобы ты выслушал меня.

Юстиниан кивнул, жадно впитывая каждую деталь внешности Валентина. Он уже забыл, насколько добрым на самом деле тот выглядел. Чудовище выглядело иначе – теперь Юстиниан не мог понять, почему до него сразу не дошло, что это – не являлось его братом.

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты понял, - снова начал Валентин. – Что тогда я сделал то, что считал нужным, не зная всех факторов и последствий моего поступка. Если бы я знал, что эта тварь не убьет меня, а лишь захватит мое тело, я перерезал бы себе горло на месте. Не знаю, насколько это помогло бы другим, но тогда я, хотя бы, смог защитить от этого тебя. Юстиниан, я, - Валентин сошел с качелей и опустился перед Юстинианом на колени, взяв его руки в свои. – Мне не описать словами, насколько я сожалею о том, что все так получилось. Юстин, я никогда не хотел причинить тебе вреда. Я любил тебя и всегда буду любить.

Лишь дотронувшись до своей щеки и ощутив на ней влагу, Юстиниан понял, что плачет.

 * * *

\- Лионель, это бесполезно.

\- Замолчи и продолжай.

\- Но…

\- Продолжай, Эмиль, или тебя сменят.

\- Хорошо.

\- Я не собираюсь сдаваться и этот молодой человек тоже.

 * * *

Юстиниан опустился на землю рядом с Валентином, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с ним. Он молча обнял его, уткнувшись ему в шею.

\- Ты поступил очень благородно и храбро, - искренне сказал он. – Валентин, я хочу, чтобы ты тоже кое-что знал: я горжусь тобой.

Валентин посмотрел на Юстиниана, удивление застыло в его глазах.

\- Но я же… Из-за меня ты…

\- Нет, Вальхен. Было бы куда хуже, если бы ты позволил этим сорванцам погибнуть. Ты совершил невероятно храбрый поступок. Как глава семьи и как брат, я горжусь тобой.

Глаза Валентина наполнились решимостью.

\- Тогда ты должен пообещать мне кое-что.

\- Что?

\- Ты должен жить, - Валентин серьезно посмотрел в глаза Юстиниану. – Я буду ждать тебя здесь – мне некуда торопиться. Но ты должен жить. Потому что, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, я хочу, чтобы ты был глубоким стариком с улыбкой на лице, и чтобы ты рассказал мне все-все-все о том, что ты видел в своей жизни. Где ты побывал, с кем встречался, что делал. Я хочу услышать все это от тебя. Но не раньше. Поэтому сейчас ты должен вернуться и жить, Юстин. Обещай мне, что ты будешь жить.

Голос Юстиниана был хриплым, когда он, снова крепко обняв Валентина, прошептал ему на ухо.

\- Я обещаю.

 * * *

Бип.

Бип. Бип.

\- Есть пульс.

\- Слава Создателю!

\- Создателя будешь благодарить потом. Сейчас дай мне еще физраствора и следи за давлением.

\- У нас получилось?

\- Будем на это надеяться. Живее, Эмиль. Мы не хотим потерять его снова.

Мужчины в хирургических халатах и масках суетились вокруг Юстиниана, стараясь стабилизировать его состояние.

Никто не заметил, как из-под закрытых век Юстиниана по щеке скатилась одинокая слеза.

«Я обещаю».


	48. Chapter 48

* * *

Все как один поднялись и встали чуть ли не по стойке «смирно», когда спустя несколько часов в глубине коридора показался Лионель. Он подошел поближе, и Арно не смог сдержать удивленный возглас – никогда еще Лионель не выглядел настолько измотанным. Обычно аккуратный хвостик Лионеля растрепался, лицо было бледным и осунувшимся, а под глазами залегли тени. Лионель оглядел столпившихся вокруг него мужчин.

\- Юстиниан жив. И будет жить.

Ричард рухнул обратно на сидение, закрыв лицо руками и бормоча что-то – похоже, благодарил Создателя. Арно выдохнул с облегчением и улыбнулся против воли – не смог сдержаться. Альдо, который еще час назад вернулся к приютской компании, молча кивнул Лионелю – другого от лучшего хирурга он и не ожидал. Алва просто закрыл глаза, но от него перестало исходить то ужасное напряжение, в каком он пребывал весь вечер. Лионель удовлетворенно кивнул всем и продолжил.

\- Шанс был один на миллион, что пуля пройдет, не задев ребра – если бы осколки попали в сердце, спасать было бы нечего, - при этих словах Алва вздрогнул, но Лионель сделал вид, что не заметил. – Пройди пуля чуть левее, она попала бы в сердце, и исход тоже был бы плачевным. Но Юстиниану повезло. Ребра лишь слегка оцарапаны – неприятно, но заживет – а сердце не было задето. Остальное я заштопал. Сейчас Юстиниан находится в палате интенсивной терапии. Ближайшие сутки или больше – в зависимости от его состояния – он пробудет там. Потом – посмотрим, но я думаю, он выкарабкается, - Лионель потер глаза, и Арно заметил, что его правая рука подрагивает. – Остальное, если я что-то недосказал, дополнит Эмиль. Прошу прощения, но больше я просто не могу – еле держусь на ногах. Пойду, отыщу где-нибудь свободную койку, и отрублюсь на несколько часов. Простите.

Лионель развернулся и ушел, слегка покачиваясь. Арно закусил губу.

\- Ли никогда настолько не уставал, - тихо сказал он.

\- Я дам им обоим отпуск – и Лионелю, и Эмилю – после того как ваш Придд выздоровеет, - пообещал Альдо. – Раньше они все равно не уйдут, будут сидеть у него день и ночь, зная их.

В этот момент к ним подошел Эмиль, выглядя немногим лучше Лионеля.

\- Прекрасный вечер, господа, - он потер глаза, неосознанно копируя жест близнеца. – Настолько чудесный, что хочу, чтобы похожего никогда не было в моей жизни. Куда Ли подевался?

\- Ушел спать, - ответил Арно. – Он настолько устал, что у него аж руки тряслись.

В ответ на слова Арно Эмиль дернулся, словно от удара, но его лицо осталось спокойным.

\- Ясно, - сказал он вслух. – Если не возражаете, я присоединюсь к нему. Потому что еще немного и упаду прямо здесь, - Эмиль махнул всем рукой и устало поплелся в сторону, куда чуть раньше ушел Лионель.

 * * *

\- Рокэ, тебе надо переодеться, - тихо заметил Ричард после ухода старших Савиньяков. – Может, поедем…

\- Я никуда не поеду, - отрезал Алва и повернулся к Альдо. – Я знаю, что это против правил, но…

\- Да, да, - беспечно отмахнулся тот. – Я ожидал этой просьбы. Иди к Лауренсии, скажи, что я дал добро, пусть приготовит тебе койку где-нибудь поблизости. Нет, в саму палату нельзя, - отрезал Альдо, пресекая возражения Алвы. – Уж извини, но первое время нельзя – мало ли, занесешь чего, Лионель с тебя шкуру сдерет. Поэтому можешь остаться, но в соседней палате. Только душ прими и одень что-нибудь чистое, Дикон прав. Негоже тут шляться в виде окровавленного призрака, пациентов и врачей распугивать.

\- Одолжу у кого-нибудь униформу, хоть у тех же Савиньяков, - кивнул Алва. – Благо у вас тут должно быть много рабочей одежды.

Ричард отстраненно подумал, что то, что Алва не язвил в ответ на реплики Альдо, само по себе являлось чудом.

\- Я поеду в приют, - тихо сказал Ричард. – И привезу тебе одежду завтра. То есть, уже позже сегодня, - исправил он, взглянув на часы в холле.

\- Я с тобой, - кивнул ему Арно, и Ричард ощутил прилив благодарности, что тот не оставляет его одного в такой ситуации.

\- Спасибо, - искренне сказал он.

Альдо удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Идите. А я займусь делом, - он бросил быстрый взгляд на Алву. – Однако, - сказал он скорее себе, чем кому-либо другому, и ушел в свой кабинет.

 * * *

Эмиль тихо вошел в свободную палату и невольно улыбнулся при виде спящего Лионеля. Тот действительно вымотался настолько, что, упав на койку, тут же глубоко уснул. Эмиль осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, снял резинку с его волос. Он провел пальцами по светлым прядям, на губах застыла грустная улыбка.

\- Дурак, - шепнул он, когда его взгляд задержался на шраме на правом запястье Лионеля.

Во взгляде Эмиля читалась одновременно грусть и нежность. Он наклонился и легко коснулся шрама Лионеля губами. Лионель пошевелился, повернувшись на бок, но не проснулся.

\- Отдыхай, - шепнул Эмиль, невесомо поцеловав его в щеку. – Ты заслужил.

Эмиль вздохнул и бережно укрыл Лионеля легким одеялом. Потом он пододвинул соседнюю койку немного ближе к койке Лионеля и сам упал на нее, лицом вниз.

\- Плевать, - прошептал он. – Сегодня можно побыть поближе. После такого дня – точно можно, никто не подумает ничего лишнего, правда, Ли? – после этих слов сам он тоже провалился в сон.

 * * *

Проснувшись где-то в середине следующего дня, Эмиль обнаружил себя бережно укрытым одеялом. Соседняя койка была убрана и отодвинута к стене, а Лионеля в палате уже не было.


	49. Chapter 49

* * *

\- Тебе нужно поговорить с Ричардом.

Алва остановился на пути к палате Юстиниана и недовольно обернулся на голос Эмиля. Тот, не обращая внимания на выражение лица Алвы, продолжил.

\- К Юстиниану тебя все равно пока не пустят. А Ричард сидит у меня в кабинете.

\- Зачем я ему понадобился?

\- А ты сам не понимаешь? – хмыкнул Эмиль. – Юстин упоминал как-то раз о Катарине и подслушанном разговоре. Ричард считает случившееся своей виной – целиком и полностью.

Алва негромко выругался.

\- Для полного счастья мне только становиться психологом Окделла не хватало, - эти слова он произнес, покорно разворачиваясь и следуя за Эмилем в его кабинет.

\- Я оставлю вас, - сообщил Эмиль. – Сам пойду узнаю о состоянии Юстина и разыщу Ли.

\- Хорошо, - Алва кивнул Эмилю и вошел к нему в кабинет.

Ричард поднялся к нему навстречу со стула, протягивая белый прямоугольник бумаги, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.

\- Можешь подписать прямо здесь, - запинаясь, произнес он.

Алва неторопливо и обстоятельно изучил заявление на увольнение, написанное Ричардом. Затем, столь же неторопливо и обстоятельно сложил из него самолетик и запустил в окно. Ричард, остолбенев, смотрел на то, как самолетик кружится за стеклом, планируя на землю.

\- Ты, - он хватал ртом воздух, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. – Да как ты смеешь! Это же было…

\- Я мог либо сделать самолетик, либо использовать сей документ по назначению в туалете, - пожал плечами Алва. – И предпочел первый вариант, - он сел за стол на место Эмиля и сложил руки перед собой, глядя на Ричарда. – Дикон, за какими кошками ты написал эту чушь?

\- Но я же, - потерянно пробормотал Ричард. – Катарина – моя вина. Ты сам говорил, что она находится под моей ответственностью! А я ей верил, я не следил за ней и не знал, что она способна на такое. Это я виноват – я недоглядел, и из-за меня Джастин теперь, - Ричард запнулся, его голос дрогнул.

\- Ну-ну, - Алва на мгновение прикрыл глаза ладонями. – Какие еще грехи мира сего ты решил взвалить на свои хрупкие плечи?

\- Рокэ, я не шучу! – выкрикнул Ричард, непроизвольно сжимая кулаки. – Я осознаю свою вину и готов понести наказание. Любое.

Алва изогнул бровь.

\- В таком случае, будешь наказан тем, что я поручаю тебе управление приютом, - Ричард воззрился на Алву, словно видел его впервые.

Алва невозмутимо кивнул своим мыслям и продолжил.

\- Я, сам понимаешь, намерен проводить здесь большую часть времени. Приют мне оставить не на кого. Что скажешь?

Ричард отвернулся, скрывая лицо.

\- Я согласен, - его голос звучал хрипло, но Алва сделал вид, что не заметил этого.

\- К слову говоря, хороший выстрел, - отметил Алва настолько равнодушно и спокойно, будто они обсуждали прогноз погоды, а не убийство женщины.

Ричард дернулся в ответ на его слова и промолчал.

\- Я действительно благодарен за то, что ты выстрелил, - сказал Алва – Если бы она попала в Юстиниана во второй раз, даже Лионель не смог бы ничего сделать.

\- Это не повод гордиться убийством человека, - тихо произнес Ричард.

Алва не нашел, что возразить в ответ.

 * * *

Состояние Юстиниана оставалось стабильным, поэтому через несколько дней Лионель перевел его в обычную палату. Оба старших Савиньяка выходили на работу теперь каждый день, вне зависимости от их расписания. Как Альдо и предсказывал, они проводили все свое время в больнице. Алва не отставал от них. За все последующие дни он ездил домой лишь пару раз, чтобы привезти чистую одежду и проверить, как обстоят дела в приюте.

С того дня, когда состоялся их пикник, а потом Юстиниан был ранен, болезнь Алвы отступила. Лионель и Эмиль заметили улучшение в его внешнем виде. Оба находили это странным, но им не хватало информации, чтобы сложить все кусочки мозаики воедино – для этого требовался Юстиниан, но он пока еще не приходил в себя.

\- Когда Юстиниан вышел из приюта в тот день, - Лионель отпил глоток шадди и откусил большой кусок сэндвича с тунцом – они с Эмилем сидели в больничной столовой за угловым столиком. – Ты ведь тоже заметил?

\- Заметил что? – Эмиль без особого энтузиазма ковырялся в пюре. – Если ты имеешь в виду то, что Юстин внезапно оказался перепачканным, будто валялся в грязевой ванне, хотя пять минут назад он был чистым и опрятным – это сложно было не заметить.

\- И это тоже, - кивнул Лионель. – Но я скорее о том, каким измотанным и запыхавшимся он выглядел. За пять-десять минут он что – успел пробежать марафон от Олларии до Торки? Как-то не верится.

Эмиль медленно покачал головой.

\- Я не знаю, что с ним случилось. Все это в целом крайне странно.

\- Еще и этот таинственный сверток. Арно упомянул, что в нем находился какой-то старинный меч, и как только Алва взял его в руки, небо сошло с ума. Почему?

\- Чтоб я знал, - невесело усмехнулся Эмиль. – Если честно, в последнее время я подустал от всех этих загадок. Тем более что разгадка здесь одна – Излом, и мир сходит с ума.

\- Не могу не согласиться с тобой в этом, - задумчиво кивнул Лионель. – Но, в любом случае, я хотел бы побеседовать с Юстинианом. Разумеется, когда он придет в себя и сможет разговаривать. При подобном ранении в первое время разговоры вряд ли будут возможны.

 * * *

Ричард робко вошел в палату и присел на краешек стула. Он недоуменно разглядывал Юстиниана, словно не веря своим глазам. Он помнил тот день, когда Юстиниан впервые появился в приюте. Тогда он шарахался от каждой тени, но с Ричардом они сдружились почти сразу. Потом Юстиниан постепенно оттаивал, и Ричард узнал, насколько жизнерадостным и веселым тот на самом деле был, и как тепло было рядом с ним. С Юстинианом было интересно разговаривать, делиться секретами и ходить по делам вместе. За короткий срок он стал лучшим другом Ричарда.

Теперь Юстиниан лежал, белый как полотно, окутанный трубками и другими аппаратами, поддерживающими в нем жизнь. Прошло уже почти три недели с тех пор как в него стреляли, но Юстиниан так и не приходил в себя. Его отросшие каштановые волосы разметались по подушке, под глазами залегли темные круги. Приборы, измеряющие пульс и другие показания, размеренно пикали. Ричард потряс головой, смаргивая непрошеные слезы, и коснулся руки Юстиниана. Она была еле теплой, из вены торчала игла капельницы, на указательном пальце был какой-то зажим – Ричард смутно помнил, что он вроде как раз измеряет пульс. Очень осторожно, стараясь не задеть провода и прочее, Ричард взял Юстиниана за руку.

\- Джастин, - голос был хриплым от переполнявших его эмоций. – Прости, что не заходил раньше. Этот ызарг свалил все на меня, а сам день и ночь торчал здесь, поэтому я не мог прийти, - он закусил губу, собираясь с мыслями.

Может быть, со стороны это выглядело глупо, но он хотел поговорить с Юстинианом, пусть тот и не слышит его.

\- Я скучаю по тебе, - признался Ричард. – Поправляйся скорее. Все тебя ждут, и все волнуются за тебя – Арно, Эмиль и Лионель, даже этот кэналлийский ызарг. Знаешь, он никогда раньше ни за кого так не переживал. Я знаю его уже столько лет, и за все это время он ни разу так не срывался. А сейчас он ходит сам не свой, почти не ест и не спит, - Ричард вдруг помрачнел и продолжил тише. – Еще и эта его странная болезнь. Он не говорит ничего и не показывает, но я знаю, ты тоже заметил, что он изменился за последние месяцы. Джастин, - он слегка сжал пальцы Юстиниана. – Пожалуйста, поправляйся скорее. Ты нужен Рокэ. И всем нам тоже. Арно просил передавать тебе привет, он зайдет, как только сможет. И я тоже снова зайду, обязательно!

 * * *

Алва прикрыл дверь палаты со странным выражением лица. Леворукий, он понятия не имел, что Ричард, оказывается, так наблюдателен. Уж если он все понял и заметил, то остальные тем более.

\- Карьярра, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

Заходить внутрь и прерывать проникновенную беседу Ричарда с Юстинианом он не хотел. Тот и так очень долго ждал своей очереди повидаться с другом.

\- Только тебя мне не хватало для полного счастья, - вырвалось у Алвы, когда он увидел приближающегося к нему Альдо.

\- И тебе добрый вечер, - хмыкнул тот в ответ.

\- Дикон внутри.

\- Я не за ним пришел.

\- Тогда за какими кошками?

Альдо устало вздохнул и поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

\- Слушай. Я знаю, ты не питаешь ко мне теплых чувств, и это взаимно. Но, если помнишь, ты недавно отдал мне свой меч, чтобы я кое-что проверил. Так вот, мне надо показать тебе, что мне удалось выяснить. Нет, это не терпит отлагательства. Да, это важно. Ты не представляешь, насколько это важно.

\- Это имеет отношение к тому, что случилось с Юстинианом?

Серо-голубые глаза Альдо были необычно серьезными, когда он ответил.

\- Да. Это имеет прямое отношение к тому, что случилось с Юстинианом Приддом и его братом на самом деле.


	50. Chapter 50

* * *

\- Надень это, - Альдо бросил Алве докторский халат и маску.

\- Зачем?

\- Не хочу, чтобы тебя стошнило на мои ботинки.

Алва приподнял брови, но последовал указаниям Альдо. Тот провел его в просторное помещение, подозрительно напоминающее…

\- Морг? Серьезно? Каким боком это связано с мечом?

\- Обоими, а также передом и задом, - огрызнулся Альдо. – До меча я доберусь. Давай по порядку.

\- Давай, - пожал плечами Алва, чуть хмурясь в ответ на мрачное выражение лица Альдо. – Хотя не пойму, какое морг имеет отношение к чему-либо.

\- Имеет. Уж поверь мне, - Альдо подошел к одной из ячеек и выдвинул полку с мешком, застегнутым на молнию. – Взгляни-ка, - его голос звучал приглушенно из-за маски.

Он расстегнул молнию и жестом подозвал Алву ближе.

\- Полюбуйся на красавицу.

Алва заглянул в мешок и скривился от отвращения.

\- Какого ызарга она делает у тебя, а не в полиции или, на худой конец, на городском кладбище? – спросил он, разглядывая труп Катарины.

Альдо усмехнулся.

\- Это неважно. Главное – смотри.

\- Чудесное зрелище до обеда, согласен. И после обеда тоже.

\- Надоел ты мне, - Альдо фыркнул. – Не хочешь ничего знать – не надо.

\- Перестань, - одернул его Алва. – Просто не понимаю, что я должен увидеть.

\- Ничего, - беспечно откликнулся Альдо. – Просто труп. Которому несколько недель – и он так и выглядит, согласен?

\- Вполне, - Алва прищурился, не понимая, куда клонит Альдо. – Дикон застрелил ее несколько недель тому назад. Кстати, он знает, что она у тебя?

\- Нет, и пусть так и останется. А теперь внимание, логическая бомба.

Альдо застегнул мешок с Катариной и задвинул ящик. После этого он подошел к другому ящику и выдвинул его.

\- Предупреждаю сразу, - произнес он. – Зрелище отвратительное. Пока я возился с ним и брал пробы, я блевал дальше, чем видел, прости за некуртуазность выражения, - с этими словами Альдо расстегнул мешок и приглашающее махнул Алве рукой. – Наслаждайся.

Тот взглянул на содержимое мешка и отшатнулся, зажимая рот рукой – маска все же пропускала запах, хотя без нее было бы гораздо хуже.

\- Леворукий!

\- Нет, не он, - Альдо созерцал открытый мешок. – Не Леворукий, - тихо повторил он, задумавшись.

\- Тогда кто?

Альдо поднял взгляд на Алву.

\- Валентин Придд. Ну, то есть то, что от него осталось.

Алва уставился на Альдо в немом изумлении. Тот мрачно кивнул.

\- После того как твои кэналлийцы уладили дело с Катариной, они заглянули в комнату Юстиниана, - пояснил Альдо. – И нашли это, - он брезгливо указал на мешок. – Отвечая на твой невысказанный вопрос, это я попросил их молчать о находке. Хотел сначала проверить.

\- Проверить что? – Алва покачал головой. – Это… его видели живым в день, когда Юстин был ранен. То есть, я совершенно уверен, что до того дня он и был живым. Так какого…?

\- Молодец, соображаешь, - похвалил Альдо. – Теперь понял, почему я показал тебе труп Катарины? Они должны выглядеть примерно одинаково. Вместо этого – ты сам видишь. Стадия разложения в случае с Приддом никак не может быть естественной для всего лишь нескольких недель.

\- Я не врач, - сказал Алва. – Так что не тяни. Сколько?

\- Примерно лет пять, может чуть меньше, или чуть больше, - спокойно ответил Альдо. – Придд, если судить с медицинской точки зрения, мертв несколько лет. Так какого Леворукого он до недавнего времени был жив? Это приводит нас к следующей части моих открытий, - Альдо, к облегчению Алвы, закрыл мешок и задвинул ящик на место. – Я показал тебе, так сказать, научную часть. Теперь пойдем ко мне в кабинет и перейдем к части фантастической.

 * * *

\- Юстиниан не должен знать о том, что у тебя тело Валентина, - первым делом сказал Алва, устраиваясь на диване в кабинете Альдо и отпивая шадди, который принесла им Мэллит.

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Альдо. – Ему не следует видеть подобное. Но сам ты согласен со мной, что по всем логическим заключениям и с научной точки зрения Придд должен быть мертв как минимум года четыре?

Альдо пристально смотрел на Алву, пока тот не ответил.

\- Да.

\- Славненько. Теперь переходим к моей любимой части, - Альдо выудил из ящика стола аккуратно скрепленную папку и протянул Алве. – Это – уникальнейшая вещь. Прости, что не оригинал, но оригинал я держу в тайне и в надежном месте. Это слишком ценная информация и слишком невероятная, чтобы обращаться с ней неосторожно.

Алва пробежал глазами первые несколько строк, дернулся и вернулся к началу, читая уже внимательнее. Альдо терпеливо ждал, пока он не изучил всю папку. Алва поднял изумленный взгляд на Альдо.

\- Это…

\- Подлинные записи Ринальди Ракана, - в тоне Альдо слышалась некоторая торжественность.

\- Но они написаны…

\- После его «смерти» в Гальтарском Лабиринте. Именно, - Альдо удовлетворенно кивнул. – Вот только, как видишь, он не совсем умер. И, похоже, он любил этот мир настолько, что счел нужным оставить эти записи, хотя знал, что никто не поверит.

Алва снова пролистал страницы и прочитал некоторые фразы.

\- Это все – все, что он пишет, - его тон звучал необычно серьезно. – Это – правда? Рубеж, Этерна, Пламя, Ожерелье и прочее – это реально?

Серо-голубые глаза Альдо потемнели.

\- Да.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что автор – Ринальди? Это мог написать кто угодно.

Альдо покачал головой.

\- Почерк идентичен почерку самого Ринальди. Я поднял все возможные архивы и сравнивал очень много всего. Да, автор не упоминает свою жизнь до того, как стал Одиноким, но это – Ринальди. Похоже, он действительно любил Кэртиану.

\- В таком случае, позволь поинтересоваться, какова связь записок Ринальди с Валентином и Юстинианом, а также с моим мечом?

\- А ты еще не догадался? – Альдо хмыкнул. – Впрочем, оно и понятно – слишком много информации для одного дня и для человека, который раньше никогда с подобным не сталкивался, - Альдо вздохнул и устало потер щеку. – Видишь ли, Валентин Придд мертв уже несколько лет, - снова сказал он. – Если моя догадка верна – то с момента ночи в Багерлее. А вот то, что заняло его место, - Альдо постучал по одной из страниц пальцем. – Это существо Ринальди упоминает несколько раз, и честно, неудивительно, что Юстиниан и остальные ничего об этом не знали и не могли догадаться. Место Валентина Придда занял раттон.


	51. Chapter 51

* * *

\- А вот с этого места поподробнее, пожалуйста, - попросил Алва непривычно тихо, хмурясь на ровные строчки на листках бумаги в папке. – Кто такие раттоны?

Альдо задумчиво наклонил голову на сторону.

\- Даже не знаю, как точно объяснить. Понимаешь, записки Ринальди – это все, что есть о них. Информации крайне мало и недостаточно. Если бы не записки, никто бы не знал об их существовании. Да чего там, люди и так не знают, а прочитав – не поверили бы. И в прежние времена б не поверили, а теперь и подавно. Нам выпало несчастье быть напрямую связанными с Изломом и прочей мифической дрянью, поэтому волей-неволей приходится верить. Другие же слепы. Раттоны, насколько я понял, инородные существа, плохие существа. Они появляются в мире, принимают чей-то облик и сеют несчастья вокруг себя, - Альдо наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить подробности. – Ринальди упоминает, что раттоны «убивают чужую радость, может быть, потому, что сами на нее не способны», и что любят зависть, злобу и страх – негативные эмоции.

Алва резко поднял голову, глядя в глаза Альдо.

\- Можно ли предположить, что Валентин-раттон издевался над Юстином именно по этой причине?

\- Да, соображалка у тебя хорошо работает, - отметил Альдо. – Твой Придд долгое время служил отличной кормушкой для раттона – страх, боль, беспомощность, унижение. То, что надо. Удивительно, что он раньше не свихнулся и не покончил с собой.

\- Юстиниан силен, - возразил Алва. – Характер и сила воли у него те еще. Меня скорее интересует, что случилось с самим раттоном. Почему он мертв? Не сам же Юстиниан покончил с ним.

\- Почему бы и нет? – хмыкнул Альдо.

Алва медленно покачал головой.

\- Он неспособен на убийство. Вообще на какое-либо. А здесь мы говорим о его брате – то есть о том, кого он считал своим братом.

«Я ни разу не поднял на него руку в ответ. Я не мог, я никогда не мог сделать ему ничего плохого. Потому что это, Леворукий подери, мой любимый младший брат», - вспомнил он слова Юстиниана.

\- Нет, - твердо повторил Алва. – Кто бы это ни был, это не Юстиниан.

\- Тебе виднее, - Альдо нахмурился. – Кстати, я нашел причину твоей болезни. Неудивительно, что даже Лионель не мог ничего понять – это не связано с физической и научной стороной.

\- А с чем?

\- Если я не ошибаюсь, тебе стало лучше с тех пор как раттон мертв.

Алва удивленно поднял брови.

\- Вот-вот, - кивнул Альдо, усмехаясь в ответ на его выражение лица. – Судя по всему, ты реагировал на раттона. Пока тот существовал, тебе было плохо. Я могу только догадываться, но предполагаю, что сильный приступ у тебя случился как раз, когда он приехал в Олларию.

\- Тогда, несколько лет назад, - пробормотал Алва скорее даже самому себе, чем Альдо. – Весной… тогда был первый приступ, и он совпал с историей Арно о Багерлее. Я думал, просто совпадение, но, похоже…

\- Значит, я прав, - Альдо довольно улыбнулся. – Обожаю угадывать подобные вещи.

Алва глубоко задумался, а потом поднял взгляд на Альдо.

\- А как насчет других?

\- Что – насчет других? – непонимающе моргнул Альдо.

\- Те, кто окружали Валентина-раттона в Васспарде и помогали ему – они люди, или…?

\- Думаешь, кто-то из них является раттоном?

Алва пожал плечами.

\- Судя по рассказу Юстиниана, Ариго слишком глупы для этого, скорее они просто тупые исполнители. А вот Штанцлер мог оказаться одним из раттонов.

Альдо задумчиво откинулся в кресле.

\- Тогда его следует устранить.

\- Пожалуй, здесь я соглашусь с тобой.

\- Хорошо, - взгляд серо-голубых глаз стал холодным. – Я займусь этим.

\- Ты? – изогнул бровь Алва.

\- У меня хорошие связи с гоганами, - объяснил Альдо. – В конце концов, Мэллит – мой секретарь. Хорошая все же штука – прогресс, - заметил он. – Еще пару сотен лет назад никто б никогда не дал гоганни работать на не-гогана, и вообще быть вне их общины.

\- Так, значит, Штанцлера они смогут устранить? – не дал увести себя от темы Алва.

Альдо кивнул.

\- Гоганы смыслят в древних силах и магии лучше нас с тобой. С Мэллит я поговорю сегодня же.

Алва задумчиво глядел в окно.

\- Ты говоришь, что моя болезнь связана с появлением раттонов, - лениво сказал он. – Но почему только я реагирую на них? Ни Дикон, ни Юстиниан, ни, насколько я знаю, Робер – никто из них не…

\- Потому что они – Повелители, - прервал его Альдо. – Но ты, - он поднял руку, пресекая возможные возражения. – Другой. Я покопался в документах и родословных. Ознакомься, тебе понравится, - он кинул Алве еще одну папку через стол.

Алва все также лениво потянулся и взял документы. Изучив их, он медленно опустил папку на стол. Его глаза потемнели.

\- Альдо, ты уверен, что это – правда?

\- Ба, да ты назвал меня по имени! – воскликнул тот, в миг снова становясь серьезным. – Да. Они – подлинные. Я хорошо подготовился к нашему разговору, - он открыто смотрел на Алву. – Поэтому анализ твоего меча и занял у меня столько времени. Я проверял и перепроверял факты, поднимал старые архивы и документы, и что только не делал, чтобы быть уверенным наверняка.

\- Но фамилия Ракан – твоя.

Альдо хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди, беспечно вертясь в кресле.

\- Мало ли, что мое. Фамилия еще не значит кровь. Ты видел документы. По родословной я веду род от Эктора Придда. Хотя, признаюсь, предпочел бы быть Раканом. Увы, мне не суждено стать потомком великих королей, - он покосился на Алву. – В отличие от тебя.

\- Интересно, как на это отреагирует Ричард? – насмешливо спросил Алва.

\- Может, не будем разочаровывать его? Хотя все равно придется. Вести Повелителей через Излом в любом случае придется тебе.

\- Квальдэто цэра, - Алва закрыл лицо ладонями.

\- Кстати, о мече, - Альдо выглядел все также беспечно. – Это – подлинный меч Раканов. Реликвия древности, очень мощная реликвия. Она признала тебя – поэтому небеса сошли с ума, когда ты взял ее. Сила Ракана в тебе, и меч признал это.

\- И что мне с этим делать? – мрачно спросил Алва. – Повесить на стену или рубить всем головы?

\- А вот этого я уже не могу сказать, - развел руками Альдо. – Увы, дальше сам, я и так рассказал тебе все, что знаю. Будет нужна помощь – обращайся.

Алва вопросительно приподнял бровь.

\- Я осведомлен о том, что пока что тебе не до Излома, - продолжил Альдо. – Я знаю, ты волнуешься за своего Придда. До Излома еще больше года, поэтому время есть.

\- А ты действительно Придд, - негромко заметил Алва. – Весьма умен и проницателен – ну или у тебя просто выдался хороший день, - фыркнул он.

Альдо подозрительно сощурился.

\- Ты не заболел часом? Что-то ты сам не свой – сначала называешь меня по имени, потом награждаешь столь лестным отзывом – еще подумаю, что на самом деле я тебе нравлюсь.

\- Еще одно слово, Ракан, и я вышвырну тебя в окно.

\- О, вот это уже привычнее, - довольным тоном заключил Альдо.

 * * *

\- Что касается того, рассказывать ли все, что я сказал тебе, остальным – решай сам, - сказал Альдо, провожая Алву из кабинета. – Савиньяки, конечно, не Повелители, но они много сделали для вас с Приддом. Мэллит, - обратился он к секретарю. – Зайдешь ко мне через пять минут, ладно?

\- Да, господин Альдо, - улыбнулась она.

\- Знаю, - кивнул Алва, отвечая Альдо. – Если ты не против, я поговорю с ними и поделюсь информацией.

\- Хорошо. С Диконом могу поговорить я сам, и показать ему заодно некоторые вещи, касающиеся Повелителя Скал. Если ты не против.

Алва приподнял бровь.

\- С каких пор ты спрашиваешь моего разрешения на общение с Окделлом?

\- С таких, - огрызнулся Альдо. – Не хочу, чтобы меня размазало по стенке силой Ракана.

\- О, так я могу это сделать?

\- Слушай…

\- Ладно, ладно, - Алва усмехнулся и снова стал серьезным. – В любом случае, благодарю за помощь.

Альдо зевнул и махнул рукой.

\- Лучше скажи еще раз, что выкинешь меня в окно, - посоветовал он. – А то я сегодня такой хороший – самому противно.


	52. Chapter 52

* * *

Когда Алва вошел в палату к Юстиниану, там уже находился Эмиль, возясь с капельницей и проверяя приборы.

\- Я думал, это делают медсестры, - заметил Алва с порога.

Эмиль обернулся и приветственно махнул рукой.

\- Обычно и делают, - согласился он. – Я просто решил сам проверить, на всякий случай.

\- Спасибо, что вы с Лионелем заботитесь о нем, - Алва кивнул на Юстиниана.

Эмиль отмахнулся.

\- Юстиниан нам всем уже как родной – в этом со мной согласны и Ли, и малыш Арно. Кстати, у меня хорошие новости, - Эмиль улыбнулся. – Юстин приходил в себя несколько часов тому назад – правда, ненадолго, и снова задремал, но все же!

\- Это обнадеживает. Он что-то говорил?

Эмиль покачал головой.

\- Ничего, почти сразу заснул и все. Он от лекарств очень сонный, - словно оправдываясь, добавил Эмиль. – Но без них нельзя, рана слишком серьезная, мы с Ли не хотели, чтобы попала инфекция.

Алва присел на стул возле кровати, скидывая верхнюю одежду на соседнюю пустую койку.

\- Что говорит Лионель?

\- Ли сказал позвать его, если Юстин снова очнется, - Эмиль зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. – Он сейчас у себя, вроде на сегодня у него операций не запланировано, так что дергать его можно. Я побежал, у меня, как-никак, смена. Если Юстин придет в себя, сообщи Ли, хорошо?

Алва машинально кивнул, разглядывая бледное лицо Юстиниана. Эмиль внимательно посмотрел на него, но Алва не заметил, будучи погруженным в свои мысли. Эмиль снова зевнул – сегодня он явно не выспался – и ушел из палаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

 * * *

Алва резко выпрямился на стуле, увидев, что Юстиниан открыл глаза.

\- Юстин, - позвал он, придвигаясь ближе к кровати.

Юстиниан моргнул несколько раз, привыкая к свету и фокусируя взгляд. Он казался слегка дезориентированным, и Алва невольно вспомнил слова Эмиля о лекарствах.

\- Рокэ? – голос Юстиниана звучал слабо и хрипло. – Где я?

\- В тебя стреляла Катарина. Ты в больнице, - ответил Алва. – Лионель и Эмиль смогли спасти тебя. Как ты себя чувствуешь? – его лицо выдавало напряжение.

\- Устал… сонный, - выдохнул Юстиниан. – Трудно говорить, - он слегка скривился. – Больно дышать, - объяснил он.

\- Тогда не говори и не двигайся. Я сейчас позову Лионеля.

\- Рокэ, - Алва вздрогнул, когда Юстиниан схватил его за руку, не давая уйти.

Сине-лиловые глаза смотрели твердо и решительно.

\- Юстин, тебе не стоит разговаривать.

\- Знаю. Но ты должен услышать, - Юстиниан прикрыл глаза на мгновение, не отпуская руку Алвы. – Валентин, - он снова открыл глаза, и Алва заметил, что его взгляд полон боли. – Он не был плохим. На самом деле. Он…

\- Я знаю.

Юстиниан удивленно распахнул глаза. Алва кивнул, снова опускаясь на стул.

\- Я знаю, что твой брат умер еще в Багерлее. Если это можно так назвать.

\- Как? – изумленно выдохнул Юстиниан. – Откуда? – он охнул и скривился от боли.

Приборы тревожно запикали. Алва сжал руку Юстиниана, успокаивающе поглаживая его пальцы.

\- Я расскажу тебе все, что успел узнать, - пообещал он. – И ты тоже расскажешь мне все. Но только когда тебе станет лучше. Если будешь сейчас слишком волноваться и напрягаться, и если это приведет к нежелательным последствиям, семейство Савиньяков объявит награду за мою голову.

Юстиниан еле заметно кивнул.

\- Отдыхай, - Алва кивнул ему в ответ. – Я позову Лионеля и скажу, что ты пришел в себя. Не волнуйся, я скоро вернусь, - добавил он, заметив выражение лица Юстиниана.

Вместо ответа Юстиниан устало закрыл глаза.

 * * *

Алва и Савиньяки в полном составе собрались за облюбованным Лионелем и Эмилем угловым столиком в больничной столовой. Савиньяки дружно переваривали информацию, которую Алва любезно свалил на них.

\- Могу ли я взглянуть на останки? – Лионель казался скорее заинтересованным, чем потрясенным новостями.

\- С этим – к Ракану, - хмыкнул Алва. – Оба тела у него.

\- Зайду к нему позже, - кивнул сам себе Лионель. – Мне любопытно, хотя бы с научной точки зрения.

\- Чего там любопытного, - буркнул Эмиль. – Все это просто ужасно.

\- Это так, - согласился Лионель. – Но и интересно тоже.

\- Ызарг, - восхищенно покачал головой Эмиль. – Как есть бесчувственный ызарг, правда, Арно?

\- Наверное, - рассеяно пробормотал Арно и поднялся из-за стола. – Прошу меня извинить, - он поспешно скрылся в дверях.

Лионель нахмурился.

\- Что с ним?

Эмиль переглянулся с Алвой.

\- Ты не рассказывал? – Алва отпил глоток остывшего шадди и скривился – вкус был не из лучших.

Эмиль отвел глаза, теребя подол больничного халата.

\- Я обещал малышу Арно не говорить тебе, - сказал он, старательно избегая взгляда Лионеля. – Но, похоже, мне придется нарушить это обещание. Видишь ли, - Эмиль говорил осторожно, подбирая слова. – Арно считает себя виновным в смерти Валентина Придда и во всем, что случилось с Юстинианом.

Лионель поднял руку, останавливая Эмиля.

\- Расскажешь поподробнее. Но прежде – один вопрос. Рокэ, ты упомянул, что Юстиниан говорил про Валентина, когда очнулся?

Алва кивнул.

\- Это странно, - признался он. – Откуда ему знать правду? И, тем не менее, первое, что он сказал – что Валентин на самом деле хороший.

На этот раз взглядами обменялись Лионель и Эмиль.

\- С Юстинианом явно что-то случилось за то короткое время, что он находился в приюте после того, как мы вернулись с пикника, - медленно сказал Лионель. – Судя по всему, он встретился с Валентином-раттоном, но совершенно непонятно, что случилось потом. Взять хотя бы этот твой меч – откуда он взялся у Юстиниана?

«Его попросили передать меч мне», - подумал Алва, думая о словах Юстиниана. – «Но кто?»

\- Ты думаешь расспросить его об этом? – Алва откинул волосы с лица, вопросительно глядя на Лионеля.

\- Было бы неплохо, - ответил тот. – Вот только у меня имеются большие сомнения, что Юстиниан ответит.

\- Почему? – непонимающе нахмурился Эмиль.

Лионель покачал головой.

\- Можешь называть это предчувствием.

 * * *

Лионель нашел Арно в своем кабинете, как и предполагал – Арно всегда больше нравилась что комната Лионеля, что кабинет – почему-то из старших братьев он отдавал предпочтение обществу Лионеля, хотя и боялся его гораздо больше, чем Эмиля.

Арно сидел на диванчике, уткнувшись в подлокотник и скрыв лицо. Лионель аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь и пристроился рядом.

\- Эмиль рассказал мне про Багерлее, - спокойно сказал он.

Арно еле заметно вздрогнул, но не поднял голову.

\- Ругать тебя я не стану, - продолжил Лионель все также спокойно, отстраненно разглядывая содержимое шкафчиков в кабинете. – Но и утешать тоже не буду, потому что сам дурак. Надо было думать головой, а не другим местом, когда лез, куда не следовало. Хорошо, что хотя бы остался жив. Скажу тебе лишь одно и, надеюсь, ты поверишь в это. Ни я, ни Эмиль, ни Алва, ни, я уверен, Юстиниан – никто не винит тебя в том, что случилось с Валентином Приддом.

Арно медленно поднял голову – его глаза покраснели, а на щеках блестели слезы.

\- Я сам себя виню, - тихо сказал он. – Этого достаточно. Да, я не был там один, но отчасти по моей вине погиб хороший человек. А Юстиниану из-за этого пришлось пройти через Закат. Мне нечем гордиться в этой ситуации.

\- Это так, - кивнул Лионель. – Гордиться и не нужно. Нужно жить дальше, потому что ты выжил, и ты здесь. Будет глупо, если продолжишь сидеть, жалеть себя, и вообще ничего не делать. Валентин спас тебя – так прими этот подарок и живи так, чтобы показать, что его жертва не напрасна, и что ты этого достоин.

Арно удивленно моргнул.

\- Не слышал от тебя раньше подобных красноречивых проповедей, - заметил он.

Лионель пожал плечами.

\- Раньше справлялись без этого, - он потянулся и растрепал волосы Арно. – Хватит разводить мокроту, мелкий. Когда Юстиниану станет лучше, поговоришь с ним. Вот увидишь – он подтвердит мои слова.

\- Спасибо, Ли. Я думал, ты будешь в бешенстве.

Лионель ухмыльнулся.

\- Надо же иногда и мне быть хорошим. Считай, что сегодня тебе повезло.

 * * *

Эмиль проводил Алву с Арно – тот взялся подвести его домой – и зашел к Лионелю. Лионель повернулся к нему от окна, вопросительно приподняв брови.

\- Чем могу служить?

\- У меня есть вопрос лично к тебе, - Эмиль открыто посмотрел ему в глаза. – Я все не решался спросить, но хотелось бы знать, чтобы внести дополнительную ясность в происходящее. Когда Юстина ранили, зачем я понадобился тебе в операционной? Я умею ассистировать, да, но там же была куча других, более подходящих по квалификации и опыту врачей.

Лионель криво улыбнулся и снова отвернулся к окну, скрыв лицо.

\- Ты так и не понял, Милле? – тихо спросил он и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа. – Ты был мне нужен, потому что я боялся.

Эмиль дернулся и изумленно уставился на Лионеля. Тот развел руками и хмыкнул.

\- Удивлен? Право, не стоит.

\- Но ты же…

\- Лучший хирург Золотых земель? Возможно. Но я также и человек. И, как человек, я боялся, что на этот раз не справлюсь. Ты знаешь, что у меня бывали случаи, когда я не мог спасти людей – они бывают у всех нас, хирургов, и в этом нет ничего удивительного, хотя это грустно. Но Юстиниан не просто пациент – он наш близкий друг и дорог нам. Ты был нужен мне рядом, потому что я был в ужасе тогда – в ужасе от того, что, возможно, не смог бы спасти его, - Лионель грустно усмехнулся. – Я разочаровал тебя?

\- Балбес, - Эмиль подошел к нему и обнял, прижимая к себе. – Я горжусь тобой, - прошептал он Лионелю на ухо. – Ты не сдался тогда – и правильно сделал. Если кому и надо ощущать себя дураком, то мне, потому что был готов отступить. Ты продолжил бороться и победил. Ты… Леворукий все подери, я просто люблю тебя.


	53. Chapter 53

* * *

Юстиниан знал, что остальные рано или поздно захотят понять, что с ним произошло в приюте. Также он знал, что даже при всем желании не сможет рассказать правду. Не то что бы Росио или Ричард-из-картины запретили ему говорить – он просто сам по себе не смог бы объяснить всю ситуацию. Да и не хотел. События в картине оказались слишком личными, чтобы рассказывать о них другим, пусть и ставшими близкими людям. Повзрослевший Ричард, слепой Росио… четырнадцатилетний Валентин. Юстиниан закрыл глаза, откинувшись на подушку.

Алва, как и обещал, рассказал ему все, что сам успел узнать. Про раттона, про меч, про то, что оказался потомком истинных Раканов – про все. Юстиниан пока ничего не сказал в ответ, но знал, что вскоре Алва может спросить напрямую, откуда ему было известно о том, что на самом деле Валентин оказался не Валентином.

С одной стороны, он ощущал невыразимое облегчение, что все эти ужасы с ним творил не любимый брат, а чудовище. С другой, было невыразимо больно и грустно от мысли, что Валентин давным-давно погиб. Нет, Юстиниан не винил никого в случившемся, о чем сообщил Арно, как только смог более-менее говорить. Эмиль намекнул, что младший винит во всем себя, и Юстиниан пообещал поговорить с ним, что и сделал, передав Арно слова Валентина, а также добавив от себя, что ни в чем его не винит. Но боль от осознания утраты Валентина в ближайшее время явно не намеревалась никуда уходить.

Юстиниан повернулся на звук открываемой двери и не удивился, увидев Алву. Тот и так навещал его чаще остальных, хотя Савиньяки тоже проводили с ним много времени. Алва улыбнулся Юстиниану и привычным жестом кинул куртку на соседнюю койку.

\- Как дела?

Юстиниан машинально хмыкнул.

\- Как они могут быть? Валяюсь, как видишь, - его голос все еще был хрипловатым, но говорить уже не было настолько больно, как изначально.

Алва нахмурился при виде выражения на лице Юстиниана.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Нет, - Юстиниан медленно покачал головой.

\- Тогда к чему такой мрачный вид?

\- А мне радоваться смерти брата?

Алва молча придвинул стул ближе к кровати.

\- Я рассказывал тебе о нем, - тихо продолжил Юстиниан. – Ты, как никто другой, знаешь, насколько я любил его. То, что случилось с Вальхеном… Это просто нечестно. Он не заслужил такого. Да, я знаю, он поступил храбро и благородно. Но это не отменяет того, что я скучаю по нему.

\- У меня были старшие братья, - сказал Алва, глядя куда-то мимо Юстиниана. – Они погибли, много лет назад. Я давно свыкся с этой мыслью, но иногда, - Алва криво улыбнулся. – Хочу сказать, я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь – во всяком случае, примерно понимаю.

Юстиниан кивнул.

\- Откуда у тебя меч Раканов? – внезапно спросил Алва.

Юстиниан дернулся, вопрос явно застал его врасплох.

\- Прежде, чем я отвечу тебе, - осторожно произнес он, выбирая слова. – Мне хотелось бы узнать кое-что.

\- Конечно, - пожал плечами Алва. – Спрашивай.

\- Откуда у тебя та картина в моей комнате? Ну, которая на стене, - пояснил Юстиниан, встретившись с удивленным взглядом Алвы.

\- Ты уверен, что ничего не путаешь? – аккуратно уточнил тот.

Юстиниан знал, что правду он не скажет никому, пока не выяснит желаемое, а поэтому придется лгать. Впрочем, делать это с непроницаемым видом ему вполне удавалось – Придд остается Приддом, что бы ни случилось.

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Юстиниан, не меняя выражения лица. – Возможно, я мог что-то перепутать под действием лекарств. Поэтому и спрашиваю.

\- Скорее всего, так оно и есть, - в голосе Алвы слышалось облегчение. – Должно быть, тебе привиделось.

\- Почему?

\- В приютских комнатах нет картин, - ответил Алва. – Ни в одной из них. В твоей комнате тоже никогда не было никакой картины.

 * * *

Ответ не удивил Юстиниана. У него вообще появилось стойкое ощущение, что удивляться чему-либо он попросту разучился. После Лабиринта, Зверя, Оставленной, Изначальных тварей уже ничего не казалось невозможным.

То, что картина «не существовала» оказалось вполне ожидаемым ответом. Однако, как тогда быть с объяснением, откуда меч и знание про Валентина… Юстиниан вдохнул и слегка поморщился, ерзая на кровати.

\- Благодарю за пояснение, - произнес он в лучших традициях Приддов. – Что касается меча, - начал было Юстиниан и осекся.

Он мог солгать и не дрогнул бы при этом. Но лгать Алве…

«Я похож на кого-то из ваших знакомых на другой стороне? Могу ли я предположить, что этот человек вам небезразличен?» - вспомнились ему слова Росио.

«Вы правы», - его ответ.

Как давно он понял, что влюбился в Алву? Примерно после визита к Марианне или даже раньше? Столько всего случилось за это время, что и не вспомнить. Юстиниан закрыл глаза и вздохнул, решаясь.

\- Я не могу ответить на твой вопрос, - сообщил он против воли. – Не хочу лгать – не тебе. Я слишком дорожу твоим доверием. А правду сказать не могу. Мне не запрещали, но я сам – не могу. Прости, Рокэ.

\- Ты не доверяешь мне?

\- Нет, - Юстиниан неопределенно махнул рукой. – Не в этом дело. Я верю тебе, но…

\- Не напрягайся, - Алва откинулся на спинку стула. – Не можешь, так не можешь. Я не собираюсь настаивать. Мне интересно, но не до такой степени. Я и так порядком устал от информации, которую любезно вывалил на меня господин Белоштанный. Чтобы переварить ее, мне потребуется Леворукий знает сколько времени.

Юстиниан невольно улыбнулся и почему-то вспомнил их самый первый разговор после того, как он очнулся тогда, в приюте. Алва также сидел рядом с ним, и Юстиниан уже тогда отметил его красоту.

\- Ричард сказал, что ты проводил здесь дни и ночи, пока я был без сознания, - вдруг произнес Юстиниан. – Это правда?

Алва кивнул, задумчиво разглядывая лицо Юстиниана.

\- Почему?

\- Я внезапно открыл для себя довольно-таки интересную вещь, - вкрадчиво ответил тот.

\- И какую? – Юстиниан серьезно смотрел в глаза Алвы.

Он не знал, на какой ответ надеется и зачем вообще поднял эту тему. Возможно, после всего, ему уже не было настолько страшно спрашивать об этом Алву. Выстрел Катарины и поступок Валентина четко показали Юстиниану, что жизнь – хрупкая вещь, способная оборваться крайне неожиданно и несвоевременно. Поэтому, если не прояснить некоторые вопросы сейчас, другого шанса может не представиться. Алва рассеяно откинул с лица волосы и вдруг улыбнулся.

\- Скажем так – я вдруг осознал, что привык к твоему обществу и не намерен лишаться его в ближайшее время, - ответил он.

Юстиниан неожиданно хмыкнул.

\- И это вместо того, чтобы просто сказать, что я нравлюсь тебе? – укоризненно спросил он. – А я-то уж было понадеялся.

Пожалуй, стоило сказать такое. Во всяком случае, ошарашенный вид Алвы по мнению Юстиниана точно стоил того.

 * * *

\- Ты прав, - начал Алва с порога, входя к Лионелю.

\- В чем? – Лионель поднял взгляд от бумаг, которые заполнял на столе.

\- Юстиниан ничего не расскажет. И мне как-то не хочется заставлять его это делать.

Лионель задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу, а потом пожал плечами.

\- В таком случае, пока что не будем его дергать. Либо расскажет в итоге сам, когда пожелает, либо узнаем все нужное другими способами.

\- Это какими? – сощурился Алва.

\- Ракан, - улыбнулся Лионель. – Я и так планировал на днях нанести визит Альдо, заодно расспросить его обо всем.

Алва подошел к окну, глядя на деревья и дома, расположенные рядом с больницей, через мутноватое стекло.

\- Как считаешь, - спросил он. – В целом у нас есть шанс пройти через Излом без древних знаний и прочего?

Лионель подошел к нему и встал рядом, бросив взгляд на город.

\- До Излома еще чуть больше года, - ответил он. – Есть время наверстать упущенное и ознакомиться с древними знаниями. К тому же, - он усмехнулся, незаметно коснувшись шрама на правом запястье. – Лично я не готов умирать по прихоти каких-то там древних богов, раттонов и прочей дребедени. У меня есть, ради чего жить и бороться, и, полагаю, не я один так думаю. Значит, мы выстоим.


	54. Chapter 54

* * *

\- Хорошо выглядишь, - Лионель вошел в палату, критически осматривая Юстиниана.

Тот слабо улыбнулся, откинувшись на подушку.

\- Это в переводе значит, что сойду за выходца без грима?

Лионель расхохотался.

\- Леворукий, мне надо записывать твои остроты, - восхищенно сказал он. – И использовать их при каждом удобном случае.

Юстиниан тихо рассмеялся.

\- Одно удовольствие слушать ваше общение, - изрек Эмиль, приветственно махнув рукой.

Сам он тоже недавно пришел навестить Юстиниана.

\- Умных людей всегда приятно слушать, – назидательно поднял указательный палец Лионель и повернулся к Юстиниану. – Как самочувствие?

Юстиниан пожал плечами.

\- Если резко двигаюсь или глубоко дышу – больно, - признался он. – А так жить можно. Говорить, как видишь, уже могу вполне себе нормально.

Лионель бросил взгляд в окно.

\- Даже не знаю, - задумчиво протянул он. – Я не сторонник налегать на обезболивающие – они могут вызвать привыкание, я всегда опасаюсь этого у пациентов. Но, если тебе очень больно, то могу выписать что-нибудь.

Юстиниан отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Мне не настолько больно, - мягко сказал он. – Вполне могу потерпеть.

\- Уверен?

\- Да, - Юстиниан криво улыбнулся. – Уж что-что, а терпеть физическую боль я натренировался. Так что не переживай.

Глаза Эмиля потемнели после слов Юстиниана, но он промолчал.

\- Если передумаешь – скажи, - Лионель изучил карту пациента, прикрепленную к кровати. – В целом твое состояние более чем удовлетворительное, - сообщил он. – Конечно, до полного восстановления еще долго, но на данный момент я доволен.

\- Спасибо вам обоим, - Юстиниан посмотрел на Лионеля и потом на Эмиля. – За то, что столько возитесь со мной и заботитесь.

Эмиль отмахнулся от благодарности, точь-в-точь как когда-то давно, когда Юстиниан поблагодарил его за заботу, впервые появившись в приюте.

\- Ты нам давно уже как семья, - искренне сказал Эмиль. – Так что забота подразумевается.

Юстиниан смущенно покраснел.

\- Раз уж я здесь, то сменю заодно капельницу, - деловито сказал Лионель, снимая почти пустой пакет со стойки и аккуратно вынимая иглу из вены Юстиниана. – Кстати, Арно просил меня узнать, не против ли ты, чтобы он навестил тебя, - Лионель улыбнулся, фиксируя новый пакет с физиологическим раствором и готовясь ввести иглу в вену Юстиниана. – Что ему передать?

\- Конечно, я не против, - Юстиниан улыбнулся. – Я рад видеть вас всех, - искренне сказал он.

Лионель тем временем продолжал сражаться с иглой, но у него ничего не выходило.

\- Ли, рука, - тихо сказал Эмиль.

Опустив взгляд, Лионель заметил, что правая рука снова подрагивает – поэтому он и не мог попасть иглой, куда нужно. Он спокойно перекинул иглу в левую руку и ловко ввел ее в вену.

\- Тогда я скажу Арно, что можно приходить, - продолжил Лионель как ни в чем не бывало. – А то он переживает. Эмиль, перестань на меня так смотреть, или я тебя стукну, - Лионель бросил на него холодный взгляд, потом снова повернулся к Юстиниану. – Я еще зайду к тебе вечером, хорошо?

Юстиниан кивнул, и Лионель вышел из палаты, перед этим ткнув Эмиля кулаком в бок так, что тот охнул.

 * * *

\- У него что-то не так с рукой? – осторожно поинтересовался Юстиниан после ухода Лионеля.

Эмиль опустил голову.

\- Этот идиот еще давным-давно умудрился, помимо вены, частично перерезать себе мышцу и сухожилие, - тихо сказал он. – Что не прошло без последствий.

Глаза Юстиниана расширились.

\- Перерезать? Это Лионель-то? Но…

\- Да, знаю, по нему и не скажешь, - Эмиль грустно усмехнулся. – Тем не менее, было дело как-то раз, по молодости и по глупости.

\- Но почему?

\- Причины не было, - отрезал Эмиль. – Но Ли об этом не знал, - добавил он грустно. – Повезло, что он всегда был больше левшой – это спасло его карьеру. Ладно, мне бы надо бежать, - он виновато посмотрел на Юстиниана. – Ты тут как, ничего, что побудешь один?

Юстиниан замотал головой, улыбнувшись.

\- Не волнуйся, я в порядке, - он вдруг отвел взгляд в сторону и неуверенно сказал. – Знаешь, я тоже пытался как-то раз свести счеты с жизнью.

Эмиль нахмурился.

\- Это было уже после возвращения твоего брата, ну то есть раттона, из Лаик?

Юстиниан кивнул.

\- Я не мог больше выносить все это, ну и, - он махнул рукой. – Не вышло. Он тогда вернулся раньше и застал меня, - Юстиниан сухо рассмеялся. – Не очень люблю вспоминать тот вечер, - он жестом показал себе на грудь, и Эмиль понял.

\- Ребра и лестница?

\- Ребра и лестница, - согласился Юстиниан и вздохнул. – После того случая я больше не решался ничего сделать с собой.

\- И хорошо, - Эмиль потянулся и взъерошил волосы Юстиниану, отметив тот факт, что на этот раз тот не отшатнулся, а наоборот подставился под руки Эмиля. – Твоя жизнь важна для очень многих людей. Так что береги себя.

Юстиниан улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, что спасли меня, Эмиль.

Тот покачал головой.

\- Вот за это благодари Ли. Это его заслуга, - сказал он. – Я был готов сдаться, когда у тебя была клиническая смерть, - признался он. – Но Ли не дал этого сделать. Он вытащил тебя с того света.

\- Я благодарен вам обоим, - Юстиниан серьезно посмотрел в глаза Эмилю.

Эмиль легко хлопнул Юстиниана по плечу и ушел, оставив его отдыхать.

 * * *

Зайдя к себе в кабинет, Эмиль задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Его глаза потемнели, когда он подумал о руке Лионеля. Ему кажется, или в последнее время стало хуже? Эмиль устало потер глаза.

Он помнил, когда Лионель впервые признался ему в том, что с рукой что-то не так.

Это началось после того, как они помогали разгружать доставленный Арлетте новый шкаф. После того, как они разошлись по своим комнатам, Лионель заметил, что его правая рука слегка дрожит. Тогда он не придал этому значения, но через некоторое время стал замечать, что это повторяется, особенно после физических нагрузок. Сначала Лионель не хотел ничего говорить Эмилю, потому что сам боялся происходящего. Он понял, что повредил себе больше, чем вены, но упорно молчал.

Эмиль, разумеется, по его поведению заметил, что что-то происходит, и с трудом выбил из Лионеля признание. Эмиль тогда страшно расстроился и разволновался. Он уговорил Лионеля пойти с ним в больницу, боясь, что вдруг состояние руки ухудшится.

В больнице Лионелю сделали рентген и отправили на прием к главному хирургу – в то время это был старый знакомый их матери, Левий.

\- Замечательный надрез, - резюмировал тот, разглядывая снимок руки Лионеля и его шрам. – Сразу виден почерк многообещающего хирурга, чья карьера, к сожалению, пришла к концу, не успев начаться, - сухо закончил он.

От слов Левия Лионель дернулся как от пощечины, но продолжил молча сидеть с опущенной головой. Эмиль резко выдохнул и вскочил со стула, взволнованно жестикулируя.

\- Но вы же не скажете матушке? Пожалуйста, не говорите ей об этом, мы…

\- Достаточно, Эмиль, - услышав тихий голос Лионеля, Эмиль замолчал, будто его собственный голос отключили.

Тон Лионеля был холодным.

\- Не надо за меня заступаться, - Лионель сидел все также, не поднимая головы. – Я не заслужил этого. Я прекрасно осознаю, что сам виноват.

Левий окинул его фигуру внимательным взглядом. Он поправил очки и прищурился, словно обдумывая что-то.

\- Насчет руки, - сказал он, как будто близнецы ничего не говорили. – Поскольку о ране позаботился второй многообещающий врач, - Левий взглянул на Эмиля. – Она затянулась хорошо. Не было ни заражения, ни воспаления, я прав?

Лионель и Эмиль синхронно кивнули.

\- Поэтому страшных и ужасных последствий не будет, - кивнул им в ответ Левий. – Тремор будет проявляться, но только после физических нагрузок на руку. Я пропишу курс лечебного массажа, - добавил он, обращаясь к Лионелю. – Будь добр, сходи на все сеансы – должно стать легче. После курса я объясню твоему брату, что и как нужно делать, и он сможет самостоятельно разминать твою руку. Сильно мешать жить тебе травма не будет. Но хирургом ты не станешь, - подвел итог Левий.

Вот тогда Лионель поднял голову, и Эмиль поразился непоколебимой решимости его в глазах.

\- Ошибаетесь, - спокойно возразил Лионель. – Левой рукой я владею лучше, чем правой. Так что моя карьера еще не окончена.

На лице Левия отразилось удивление, смешанное, как ни странно, с уважением.

\- Что ж, посмотрим. Я буду наблюдать с интересом за твоими успехами в университете, - Левий посмотрел в глаза Лионелю. – Можете идти. Сейчас только выпишу справку насчет массажа, - добавил он, роясь в бланках на столе.

Эмиль сдвинул брови.

\- Это все? Вы не будете звонить матушке?

Левий хмыкнул, отдавая справку Лионелю.

\- Все ответы на интересующие меня вопросы я получил. Не вижу смысла дальше развивать эту тему, - он встал и протянул руку Лионелю. – Увидимся на практике через несколько лет, молодой человек, - деловито сказал он.

Глаза Лионеля расширились, а потом он ослепительно улыбнулся, пожимая руку Левия.

\- Будьте в этом уверены.

Когда они вышли в коридор, все еще слегка ошарашенные осознанием того, что выходка Лионеля пройдет мимо Арлетты, Лионель криво усмехнулся.

\- В следующий раз, если мне в голову взбредет замечательная идея порезать себе вены, дай мне увесистый подзатыльник, пожалуйста, - попросил он Эмиля, натягивая матерчатый браслет на запястье, чтобы скрыть шрам.

\- В следующий раз я тебя сам пристукну, - мрачно пообещал ему тот.

Они переглянулись и неожиданно рассмеялись.

\- Вот видишь, все будет хорошо! – Эмиль порывисто обнял Лионеля. – А ты так переживал. Если будешь работать левой рукой, то и проблем не будет! А я знаю, что ты любишь больше все делать левой!

Лионель смущенно покраснел, глядя на него.

\- Спасибо, что заставил меня прийти сюда. И за поддержку тоже спасибо.

Эмиль ткнул его локтем под ребра.

\- Дубина ты, - вздохнул он. – Если бы ты не пошел добровольно, я бы вырубил тебя и отнес так.

Лионель расхохотался в ответ на эти слова.

 * * *

Леворукий, и ведь он действительно окончил университет, будучи левшой, да еще и с отличием! Эмиль покачал головой в ответ своим мыслям, возвращаясь из воспоминаний. Тогда он страшно переживал за Лионеля и за то, как тот отнесется к вестям о своей руке. Но Лионель поразил его своим спокойствием и выдержкой. Он честно отработал все сеансы массажа, отметив, что ему действительно стало лучше. Также он стал сознательно беречь руку, избегая лишних нагрузок, и все больше действуя левой. Правда, тремор временами все же проявлялся, особенно если выдавался тяжелый день с несколькими операциями. Но Лионель спокойно реагировал на это, перехватывая инициативу левой рукой и замечательно справляясь со всем. Эмиль втайне гордился его решимостью, хотя и продолжал волноваться о том, не ухудшится ли со временем состояние руки Лионеля.

Лионель со своей стороны закатывал глаза на чрезмерную суетливость Эмиля насчет руки и просто спокойно работал. Как-то раз он резонно заметил, что если вдруг не сможет расчесаться и сделать себе хвост, то обязательно сообщит об этом Эмилю, заработав легкий подзатыльник за шпильку.

\- Милле, нужна твоя помощь, - Лионель бесцеремонно вошел в кабинет, отрывая Эмиля от созерцания хмурого неба за окном. – Сможешь уделить мне полчаса и поассистировать? Ноймаринен ушел, а тут одному пациенту нужно срочно наложить швы – неприятное падение с велосипеда.

\- Конечно, - Эмиль с готовностью последовал за Лионелем, улыбаясь своим мыслям – он гордился им и тем, что работает с настоящим профессионалом.


	55. Chapter 55

* * *

Алва не успел схватиться за ручку двери, ведущую к Юстиниану, как к нему подлетел Эмиль, бесцеремонно хватая за локоть и оттаскивая от палаты.

\- Юстин сейчас спит, - сообщил он. – А у меня как раз к тебе разговор. Так что сначала зайдем ко мне.

Ошалев от напора Эмиля, Алва не нашелся, что ответить, и молча последовал за ним в кабинет.

\- Так о чем ты хотел поговорить со мной? – Алва на ходу снимал шарф и куртку – в больнице хорошо топили, и в верхней одежде было жарко.

\- Садись, - Эмиль кивнул ему на стул, сам устроившись за столом и отложив какие-то бумаги в сторону. – Я хотел уточнить у тебя пару деталей.

\- Насчет Юстиниана?

\- Да. Я хотел бы знать, - Эмиль внимательно посмотрел в глаза Алвы. – Что ты собираешься делать с ним после того, как он выпишется.

Алва сложил куртку с шарфом на свободный стул и откинул с лица черные волосы изящным жестом. Он выглядел намного лучше, чем в прошедшие месяцы – снова набрал вес, лихорадочного блеска глаз не было, и в целом он держался куда расслабленнее и ленивее, чем до этого – верный признак того, что дела шли на лад.

\- Я намеревался, - медленно ответил Алва. – Отвезти Юстиниана в Алвасете до полного выздоровления – то есть, на ближайшие несколько месяцев, поскольку морской климат пошел бы ему на пользу. Да и смена обстановки, после всего, тоже.

\- Хорошая идея, - одобрил Эмиль. – Климат в Кэналлоа и правда лучше здешнего, тем более сейчас зима, а Юстиниану следует держаться в тепле. Что приводит меня к следующей части разговора, - Эмиль сдвинул брови. – Здоровье Юстиниана, сам понимаешь, серьезно подорвано ранением. Легкие теперь – его слабое место. Конечно, он восстановится до определенной степени, но, - Эмиль замялся, подбирая слова. – Его придется беречь от простуд – по крайней мере, первое время. Поэтому я и говорю, что Алвасете – это хорошо. Также ему абсолютно противопоказаны любые физические нагрузки. Иными словами, чемоданы в Кэналлоа волочь придется тебе, - усмехнулся Эмиль. – Юстину нельзя поднимать ничего тяжелого и ни в коем случае нельзя перенапрягаться, если мы хотим, чтобы возможные последствия ранения были минимальными. Если плавать – то лучше на матрасе. Если гулять – то не в самую жару и с передышками. Понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

Алва кивнул.

«Эмиль, похоже, готовился к этому разговору», - мелькнула мысль в его голове.

\- Все это приводит меня к очень важному вопросу лично к тебе, Рокэ, - Эмиль посмотрел Алве в глаза. – Подумай как следует и скажи откровенно – ты способен уследить за всем этим? Ты сможешь вот так вот полностью взять на себя заботу о другом человеке? Потому что это – не игрушки. За Юстинианом нужно будет следить и заботиться о нем, и это будет сложно. Ответственность за другого человека – тяжелое бремя, временами кажущееся непосильным.

\- Ты говоришь о Лионеле и о себе? – прищурился Алва.

Эмиль осекся и замер, лихорадочно размышляя, что конкретно Алва имеет в виду и сколько он знает, ведь не мог же он узнать о…

\- Я говорю о его шраме, - пояснил Алва, увидев недоуменное выражение на лице Эмиля. – Я так понимаю, когда-то он пытался покончить с собой?

Эмиль подавил желание облегченно расхохотаться. Он уж было подумал, что Алва просек про их с Лионелем настоящие отношения. Об этом точно не должен узнать никто, никогда. Алва, пожалуй, был единственным человеком в Кэртиане, кто отнесся бы к подобному спокойно, но лишь по той причине, что ему было наплевать на других людей, их дела и жизни. Но Эмиль не хотел подставлять под удар не столько себя, сколько Лионеля, его карьеру и репутацию, поэтому он обрадовался, поняв, что Алва имел в виду совершенно иное.

\- Да, было дело, - ответил он вслух. – И да, с тех пор я считаю себя ответственным за жизнь брата и слежу за ним в этом плане. Поэтому я знаю, о чем говорю. И именно поэтому я спрашиваю тебя: ты сможешь взвалить на себя ответственность за другого человека?

Алва посмотрел Эмилю в глаза.

\- Да.

\- Уверен?

Синий взгляд был спокойным.

\- Да.

Эмиль выдохнул и откинулся на стуле.

\- Хорошо. Тогда я доверяю Юстиниана тебе. Только имей в виду – если обидишь его, я лично набью тебе морду.

Алва фыркнул.

\- Фи, как некуртуазно, Эмиль.

\- Я серьезно, - усмехнулся тот. – Мне Юстиниан уже не то, что как брат, а скорее даже как сын. Поэтому смотри мне, - он погрозил Алве пальцем.

\- В таком случае, матушка, у меня есть один, гм, деликатный вопрос, - Алва иронично приподнял бровь.

\- Это какой?

\- Мне можно будет заниматься сексом со своим парнем?

Эмиль чуть не упал со стула, вытаращившись на Алву круглыми глазами.

\- Прости, я, должно быть…

\- Ты не ослышался, - ухмылка Алвы не сулила ничего хорошего. – Я спросил то, что спросил. И, между прочим, жду ответа.

Эмиль прочистил горло.

\- Разве что через пару месяцев, - он честно пытался взять себя в руки, но не мог согнать с лица изумленное выражение. – Только осторожно, потому что, сам понимаешь… тьфу ты, что я несу! – Эмиль потряс головой. – Ты вообще, - Эмиль застонал и закрыл лицо руками. – Леворукий и все его кошки! Сам Юстин-то хоть знает о том, что он – твой парень?

Алва хитро подмигнул Эмилю.

\- Я как раз собираюсь ему об этом сообщить, - доверительно сказал он.

Эмиль подумал, что столь сильного желания биться головой о стол не испытывал еще никогда в жизни.

\- Кстати, насчет секса, - посерьезнел Эмиль, остановив Алву уже в дверях. – В этом плане с Юстином возможны сложности.

\- В виду того, что он долгое время подвергался насилию? – сразу догадался Алва.

Эмиль кивнул.

\- Он может бояться физической близости. Тебе придется быть очень терпеливым и осторожным.

Алва на мгновение прикрыл глаза ладонями и вздохнул.

\- Я понимаю. Спасибо, Эмиль.

 * * *

Когда Алва вошел к нему, Юстиниан сидел на кровати и бодро уплетал обед с подноса. Он улыбнулся увидев его и отставил поднос в сторону, допив сок.

\- Эмиль говорил, ты спишь.

\- Спал, - поправил его Юстиниан. – Совсем недавно проснулся. Заходи, садись.

\- В общем, я только что разговаривал с Эмилем, - сразу перешел к делу Алва.

\- И? – вопросительно поднял брови Юстиниан.

\- Как только тебя выпишут, мы летим в Алвасете, - на этот раз Алва проигнорировал стул, усевшись на край кровати.

Юстиниан удивленно моргнул.

\- В Алвасете? Правда?

\- Именно. Насчет документов можешь не беспокоиться, - Алва удовлетворенно кивнул при виде изумленного лица Юстиниана. – Я еще некоторое время назад подал прошение в Королевскую канцелярию о восстановлении твоих документов, также как и о том, что ты являешься единственным наследником Приддов – соответственно, собственником особняка в Васспарде. Правда, когда еще они обработают этот запрос, - Алва махнул рукой. – Но временное удостоверение личности ты получишь уже в самом скором времени.

\- Как приятно быть воскресшим, - хмыкнул Юстиниан, обдумывая слова Алвы.

Особняк в Васспарде можно будет продать и приобрести что-нибудь в Олларии на окраине – почему бы и нет? Всяко лучше, чем возвращаться туда, в место, с которым его связывает столько неприятных воспоминаний. И в котором его больше никто не ждет.

\- Ах да, - небрежно бросил Алва. – Еще я упомянул Эмилю, что ты являешься моим парнем. Надеюсь, мне не придется брать свои слова назад и уверять его, что я пошутил?

Юстиниан уставился на него.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Абсолютно. Я понимаю, характер у меня тот еще, к тому же я, как выяснилось, Ракан, а впереди Излом, но я подумал – почему бы и нет? Если ты тоже этого хочешь, разумеется.

Юстиниан еле заметно улыбнулся.

\- Я влюбился в тебя почти сразу, как только узнал, - признался он. – Как я могу быть против?

\- В таком случае, тебя можно обнять? – поинтересовался Алва, поднимаясь с кровати.

\- Меня нужно обнять, - сказал Юстиниан. – И не только обнять.

Он запрокинул голову, снизу вверх глядя на Алву. Тот наклонился и притянул Юстиниана к себе, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы. Он поцеловал его – медленно, с наслаждением, отметив про себя, что Юстиниан слегка подрагивает. Алва успокаивающе погладил Юстиниана по спине.

\- Боишься? – спросил он.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Юстиниан и отвел взгляд. – Да. Леворукий, я не знаю.

Эмиль был прав, подумал Алва. В этом плане с Юстинианом будет очень сложно, и надо будет действовать медленно и осторожно, чтобы не напугать и не оттолкнуть ненароком. Ну что ж, вызов принят. Алва мягко приподнял голову Юстиниана за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

\- Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Юстиниан обнял Алву и зарылся лицом в его рубашку.

\- Я верю тебе, - прошептал он. – Пожалуйста, не обижай меня.

Алва улыбнулся и обнял Юстиниана в ответ.

\- Не обижу.


	56. Chapter 56

* * *

\- Не горячо? Не холодно?

\- В самый раз.

\- Отлично.

Эмиль деловито подкрутил кран и начал смывать шампунь с волос Юстиниана. Тот сидел в инвалидном кресле, запрокинув голову над ванной пока Эмиль возился с его волосами. На протесты Юстиниана, что он может сам дойти до ванной, Эмиль не обратил внимания, решив, что ходить на дистанции больше нескольких метров Юстиниану пока еще рано.

\- Тебе идет длинная прическа, - заметил Эмиль, промывая темные от воды пряди. – Будешь отращивать дальше?

\- Наверное, - улыбнулся Юстиниан. – У меня всегда были длинные волосы. Что всегда служило поводом для упрека со стороны родителей.

Эмиль хмыкнул.

\- Нас с Ли матушка тоже вечно терроризировала насчет того, что «обросли как дикари», но мы не стриглись и не собираемся, - словно в подтверждение своих слов, Эмиль тряхнул головой, и длинные светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам. – Кстати, мне тут Рокэ сообщил, что ты в курсе того, что стал его парнем?

Юстиниан тихо засмеялся.

\- Похоже на то, - ответил он.

\- Ты рад? – темные глаза Эмиля были серьезны.

\- Я спокоен, - медленно произнес Юстиниан. – Рокэ, он… я знаю его давно, ты и он были первыми, кого я узнал в Олларии. И он очень многое сделал для меня – для того, чтобы я смог снова прийти в себя. Он возил меня всюду с собой, рассказывал о городе, и, как я теперь понимаю, этим помогал адаптироваться после тех лет, которые я провел взаперти. При этом он никогда не давил на меня и не заставлял делать что-либо против воли. К тому же, он нравится мне, - Юстиниан смущенно отвел взгляд. – Очень.

Эмиль перехватил душ удобнее и в последний раз прошелся струей по вымытым прядям.

\- Ну вот, готово, - резюмировал Эмиль, промокая волосы Юстиниана полотенцем. – Мне следовало пойти в парикмахеры.

Юстиниан рассмеялся.

\- Ты и Лионель столько делаете для меня, - сказал он. – Спасибо, что возитесь со мной.

\- Да пустяки, - отмахнулся Эмиль. – Лишний повод для меня улизнуть с рабочего места. Вроде как и на работе, а на самом деле болтаю с другом – чем плохо?

В дверь ванной постучали, и в следующий момент Алва заглянул внутрь. При виде Эмиля, склонившегося над Юстинианом, он поднял бровь.

\- Вот так придешь навестить своего парня, а его уже, оказывается, захватил очередной Савиньяк.

\- Что это значит «очередной»? – возмутился Эмиль, широко ухмыляясь, в то время как Юстиниан приветственно помахал Алве рукой. – Я первый и неповторимый! Признавайся, как нашел наше тайное убежище? Применил силу Раканов?

\- Далась вам эта сила, - фыркнул Алва. – Просто спросил у медсестры, где Юстин, и мне сказали, ты отвез его сюда.

\- Ну, здесь мы уже закончили. Так что, раз уж отыскал нас, отвези Юстина назад в палату. А то мне все же надо работать. Хотя сегодня настолько лень, - признался Эмиль. – И как только Ли со всем управляется – ума не приложу!

 * * *

Через несколько недель Юстиниана выписали из больницы. Он как раз одевался и собирал свои вещи, которые неуловимо размножились и расползлись по палате, когда в дверь постучали. Юстиниан быстро глянул на часы – для Алвы еще слишком рано, он обещал подъехать ближе к вечеру. Юстиниан торопливо поправил свитер и приоткрыл дверь.

\- Арно? – он удивленно вскинул брови при виде младшего Савиньяка. – Входи.

\- Я пришел попрощаться, - объяснил Арно, медля на пороге. – Мне братья сообщили, что ты через несколько дней улетаешь в Алвасете.

\- Да, мы с Рокэ улетаем туда на несколько месяцев, - кивнул Юстиниан. – Но я буду доступен в интернете и по телефону, так что не унывай.

\- Я и не унываю, - улыбнулся Арно, а потом снова посерьезнел. – Я просто хотел подарить тебе кое-что до того, как уедешь, - тихо сказал он, вынимая из сумки небольшой прямоугольный сверток. – Я нашел ее в своей давней школьной книжке, - пояснил он. – Там были фотографии всего нашего класса, и я решил, что это должно храниться у тебя, - Арно пожал плечами и молча протянул сверток Юстиниану.

Тот осторожно развернул бумагу, и вздрогнул, увидев содержимое.

\- Ох, Арно…

\- Я просто подумал, что тебе будет приятно, - начал было Арно и удивленно выдохнул, когда Юстиниан крепко обнял его.

\- Ты правильно подумал, - шепнул Юстиниан. – Спасибо.

 * * *

Юстиниан и Алва стояли рядом с выходом в холле и внимали – или делали вид, что внимают – наставлениям Эмиля, в который уже раз напоминающего им насчет того, что можно, а что нельзя делать Юстиниану. Алва, наплевав на приличия и удивленные взгляды других людей, стоял, обняв Юстиниана за талию и притянув его к себе. Юстиниан же, казалось, вообще не замечал других людей, радостно улыбаясь и ничем не выказывая намерения вырваться из хватки Алвы.

Альдо укоризненно покачал головой и скрылся за угол, из-за которого подглядывал за сценой в холле.

\- Развели тут Гайифу, понимаешь, - пробормотал он, направляясь к своему кабинету, и пытаясь согнать с лица идиотскую улыбку. – Может, мне тоже сделать что-нибудь подобное? – подумал он вслух, заметив маячившую в конце коридора знакомую русоволосую голову. – А то мало ли, вдруг это тренд сезона. Да и если в Излом все накроется медным тазом, не хотелось бы помереть в одиночестве. Эй, Окделл! – окликнул он Ричарда.

Тот обернулся, и поспешил навстречу Альдо с радостной улыбкой. Это решило исход дела.

\- Окделл, пойдешь сегодня со мной на свидание?


	57. Эпилог

* * *

Арно аккуратно открыл дверь квартиры Алвы над приютом и проскользнул внутрь, снова запирая ее. Он огляделся с любопытством. Комната была чисто убрана, а немногочисленные вещи Юстиниана и многие вещи самого Алвы исчезли – тот взял все с собой, когда отвозил Юстиниана в Кэналлоа. Арно присел на краешек кровати, глядя на фотографию в черной рамке на тумбочке. Арно принес фотографию Юстиниану, а тот поставил ее на тумбочку в окружении четырех свечей. Арно поставил рядом со снимком горшочек с маленькими лиловыми цветами.

\- Привет, Зараза, - тихо сказал он Валентину.

На фотографии Валентину было четырнадцать лет. Снимок был сделан за несколько месяцев до Багерлее – на нем Валентин все еще был Валентином. Придд не улыбался на камеру, он просто спокойно смотрел в объектив, его каштановые волосы были чуть короче плеч. Темные глаза Арно смотрели в серые зимние глаза Валентина на фотографии.

Он хотел столько всего сказать Валентину, пока шел сюда, а теперь потерял мысль, и просто сидел и разглядывал снимок, ощущая глубокую грусть.

\- Мы так и не стали друзьями, - сказал Арно, продолжая разговор с фотографией. – А теперь уже невозможно это изменить.

Ему было плевать, что со стороны его поведение могло показаться глупым. Пришел в чужую квартиру и разговаривает с фотографией мертвого мальчика? Ну и пусть, кошки с вами, что хочу, то и делаю. Тем более Алва сам оставил ему ключи, чтобы Арно следил за помещением, пока их нет.

\- Юстиниан рассказал мне о том, что ты сделал тогда для нас в Багерлее. Он решил, что я имею право это знать. Валентин, я… Кляча твоя несусветная, ты потрясающий! - выпалил Арно.

Какая разница, можно говорить искренне. Все равно Валентин уже никому ничего не скажет – от этого Арно стало еще паршивее на душе.

\- Ты спас жизнь нам всем. Это было невероятно храбро с твоей стороны, - продолжил он. – И было невероятно глупо с нашей стороны – не послушать тебя изначально. Валентин, мне так жаль. Если бы я мог, то вернулся бы в прошлое и не сунулся в Багерлее. И не позволил бы сделать это другим. Впрочем, чего теперь думать об этом. Сделанного не вернуть. И тебя не вернуть, и не вернуть Юстиниану времени, которое он потерял с тем чудовищем. Юстиниана выписали, я говорил тебе? Алва уехал с ним в Алвасете, пока он окончательно не поправится. Юстиниан будет сообщать мне, как там жизнь – мы с ним часто болтаем по телефону и в чате. Так что я буду держать тебя в курсе дел – я знаю, ты переживаешь за брата. Потом они вернутся в приют вместе, Рокэ обещал. Знаешь, Алва хороший. Он сможет позаботиться о твоем брате. В этом ему можно довериться. Правда, Ли и Эмиль так и не поняли, что с ним самим – эта его странная болезнь, - голос Арно стал тише, он задумался и ушел в свои мысли. – Хотя, по-моему, в последнее время Алва стал выглядеть лучше. Но вдруг поблизости снова появится какой-нибудь раттон? А, ладно, к кошкам. В любом случае, я думаю, Рокэ Юстиниана не обидит, - Арно хихикнул против воли. – Эмиль говорит, он действительно влюбился.

Валентин с фотографии смотрел все также спокойно и равнодушно, но от чего-то Арно почувствовал себя лучше после разговора с ним. Он продолжил говорить, рассказывая ему последние новости обо всем: о том, что продолжает учебу на психолога и заодно подрабатывает в приюте, заменяя всех сразу, о том, как Ричард, накопив наконец-то денег, поступил в университет, и теперь очень занят учебой и страшно гордится этим. Арно рассказывал Валентину все, что мог вспомнить, пока не выдохся. Он встал с кровати, поправил за собой покрывало и улыбнулся снимку.

\- Ты же не будешь против, если иногда я буду навещать тебя? Надеюсь, что нет. Потому что я все равно буду заходить. Поливать цветы-то надо, - он ухмыльнулся.

Положив руку на дверную ручку, Арно вдруг обернулся, бросив еще один взгляд на фотографию.

\- Эй, Зараза, - позвал он. – Как-то раз я ляпнул сгоряча, что если ты окажешься хорошим, я съем свою шапку, - Арно улыбнулся, стараясь сдержать одновременно смех и слезы. – Как думаешь, с какой подливкой она будет вкуснее?


	58. Экстра: О различиях «спрутов» и «оленей»

* * *

**Валентин, 5 лет**

* * *

\- Мальчики, вы поужинали?

Валентин поднял голову от рисунков, которые он заканчивал, разложив краски и карандаши на ковре в комнате Юстиниана. Юстиниан обернулся от компьютера, где как раз доделывал завершающий слайд для презентации.

\- Да, мама, - спокойно отозвался Валентин.

Юстиниан утвердительно кивнул.

\- Мы еще час назад поели, - добавил он. – Как только вернулись с прогулки.

\- Хорошо, - Ангелика улыбнулась сыновьям. – В таком случае, не буду вам мешать. Валентин, покажешь мне потом свои рисунки?

\- Конечно, мама.

\- Юстиниан, как дела в школе?

\- Удовлетворительно, - пожал плечами Юстиниан. – Завтра у меня презентация, почти доделал, - кивнул он на экран.

\- Молодцы. Валентин, ты не мешаешь брату?

\- Он никогда мне не мешает, - Юстиниан мягко улыбнулся глядевшему на него Валентину.

Ангелика кивнула.

\- Я купила вам пирожных, - сказала она. – Как закончите, можете спуститься и поесть, раз вы оба сегодня такие молодцы.

Она закрыла дверь под нестройное «да, мама», оставляя мальчиков наедине. Юстиниан снова улыбнулся Валентину и продолжил заниматься презентацией. Валентин спокойно поправил рукав своей рубашки и вернулся к рисункам. Он прервал молчание только раз.

\- Прошу прощения, что отрываю тебя, - обратился он к Юстиниану. – Ты не помнишь, какого цвета доски у забора Борнов?

Юстиниан прикрыл глаза, воспроизводя в памяти улочку на окраине.

\- Борны – зеленые, дальше серые у Гонтов, а с другой стороны облупленные фок Варзов, но они почти скрыты вьющимся виноградом. Ты рисуешь сегодняшнюю прогулку?

\- Ага, - просиял Валентин. – Хочу запомнить, потому что было красиво, и потому что ты был со мной.

 * * *

**Арно, 5 лет**

* * *

\- Вааааа!

\- Закатные твари, да сколько можно?! – Лионель был в бешенстве, черные глаза метали молнии. – Матушка, ради Создателя, убери его отсюда! – указал он на голосящего на весь дом Арно, который сидел у дверей его комнаты, будучи позорно вышвырнутым оттуда. – Я сто раз говорил, что у меня завтра экзамен, я просил быть потише! – не обращая внимания на обиженные вопли младшего брата, Лионель захлопнул дверь, повернув ключ в замке.

Из соседней комнаты высунулся Эмиль, с ошарашенным видом наблюдая как Арлетта, поджав губы, сграбастала ревущего Арно и понесла в гостиную. Эмиль, бросив взгляд на запертую дверь комнаты близнеца, тихо и осторожно прикрыл собственную. Сегодня попадаться под горячую руку Лионеля было крайне опасно.

 * * *

\- Ваааааааа!!

\- Арно, да уймись же ты, - Арлетта, опустившись на диван, пыталась успокоить малыша. – Все хорошо, успокойся.

\- Братик меня не любит! – продолжал голосить Арно, размазывая слезы по щекам. – Он выбросил меня! Как мусор на свалку!

Мысленно сосчитав до шестнадцати и набравшись терпения, Арлетта попробовала снова.

\- Арно, тише, успокойся. Хочешь леденец?

\- Я же плохо себя вел, - шмыгнул носом Арно. – Ты обычно говоришь, что я не заслужил.

\- Не плохо, - Арлетта вздохнула. – Просто ты шумел, а это мешало твоему брату учить. Он же говорил, что завтра у него очень важный экзамен?

\- Говорил, - буркнул Арно. – Но я хочу играть машинками!

\- А что тебе мешает делать это в своей комнате?

\- Там нет братика Ли!

\- А что тебе мешает играть с братиком Эмилем?

\- Он отбирает все машинки и играет с ними сам!

\- Он… что? – Арлетта опустила руки, безнадежно глядя на младшего сына.

\- Хочу братика Ли!

\- Арно, нельзя, он занят сегодня.

\- Но я хочу!

\- Малыш, ну пожалуйста, успокойся…

\- Ваааааааа!!!

 * * *

**Валентин, 13 лет**

* * *

Валентин поправил лямку школьного рюкзака и вошел в городскую библиотеку Васспарда.

\- Добрый день, госпожа Гюнце, - вежливо поздоровался он с библиотекарем.

\- Валентин, - пожилая женщина сухо улыбнулась ему. – Рада вас видеть.

Впрочем, другие не удостаивались даже этого – госпожа Гюнце была строгой, старомодной, и не выносила мальчишек. Валентин являл собой исключение из-за его вежливости, воспитания, и любви к книгам. Возможно, именно он был причиной, по которой Юстиниану позволили работать в библиотеке после школы. Валентин церемонно поклонился библиотекарю, чем вызвал – о, чудо! – легкий румянец на ее щеках.

\- Вы не подскажете, где я могу найти своего брата? – поинтересовался он.

\- В конце зала, - тут же отозвалась госпожа Гюнце. – Там есть дверь в кабинет. Посторонним вход воспрещен, но вам я, так уж и быть, позволю войти. Юстиниан должен быть там, он разбирает новые поступления и заносит их в каталог.

\- Благодарю вас. Вы не против, если я оторву его от работы?

\- Конечно нет, - библиотекарь махнула рукой. – Юстиниан старательный и работает быстро, если отстанет от графика – потом догонит.

Валентин еще раз вежливо поблагодарил женщину, и прошел вглубь книжных полок, высматривая дверь в конце зала.

 * * *

Предварительно постучав, Валентин вошел в кабинет и улыбнулся Юстиниану, который старательно вписывал информацию с титульного листа большого талмуда в каталог.

\- Вальхен! – Юстиниан отшвырнул ручку и, радостно смеясь, обнял брата. – Ты тут откуда?

\- Из школы, - пожал плечами Валентин, кидая рюкзак в соседнее кресло и устраиваясь рядом с Юстинианом. – Хотел зайти к тебе. Пойдем сегодня домой вместе?

\- Давай, - тут же согласился Юстиниан. – Только мне еще два часа работать, - сразу предупредил он. – Проголодаешься.

Валентин отмахнулся.

\- Зато как раз домашние задания сделаю, - спокойно сказал он. – А поедим дома. Юстин, а ты, - Валентин замялся. – Можешь мне помочь кое с чем?

\- Конечно, - охотно кивнул Юстиниан. – Что такое?

Валентин потянулся к рюкзаку и вынул несколько листов.

\- Анкеты для вступления в Лаик, - извиняющимся тоном объяснил он. – Я не очень понимаю некоторые пункты и хотел бы обратиться к тебе за помощью. Если тебе это не слишком неприятно, - поспешно добавил он.

\- С чего мне должно быть неприятно помогать своему брату? – удивленно приподнял брови Юстиниан. – Не говори чепухи, Вальхен. Давай сюда свои анкеты, сейчас разберемся, а потом я угощу тебя картошкой фри и бургером – тут есть чудесная забегаловка на углу!

 * * *

**Арно, 13 лет**

* * *

\- Кляча ж твоя неразумная, куда он прет!

\- Леворукий! Они наступают справа!

\- Скиллом, скиллом бери!

\- Да не сработает, у них же щит еще на семь минут!

\- Разрубленный Змей!

Лионель скептически покосился на Эмиля и Арно, которые яростно долбили по пультам управления, сидя перед плазменным экраном их телевизора. Забыв обо всем на свете, оба с головой погрузились в игру.

\- Балбес, у тебя завтра контрольная, - заметил Лионель отсутствующим тоном, делая глоток чая.

\- Кошки с ней, если что, исправлю, - отмахнулся Арно, не отрываясь от экрана.

\- Матушке так и ответь, когда спросит дневник. А у тебя вообще ночная смена, Эмиль, - также равнодушно продолжил Лионель. – Будешь спать на работе.

\- К кошкам! – последовал примеру младшего брата Эмиль, тоже отмахиваясь.

Услышав про дневник и матушку Арно приуныл, но в следующий момент новая схватка на экране целиком и полностью завладела его вниманием.

Лионель вздохнул и перевернул страницу книги, которую читал, вполне успешно блокируя ругательства братьев, доносящиеся от экрана. В конце концов, тихо у них дома не было никогда.


	59. Экстра: Ночное дежурство Эмиля Савиньяка

* * *

Иногда – редко, но иногда – смены ночного дежурства Лионеля и Эмиля совпадали. В такие дни они вместе ехали на работу на машине Лионеля. Эмиль поглядывал то на профиль Лионеля, то на ночные огни города, а Лионель следил за дорогой, временами подпевая негромкой музыке в радио. Они оставляли машину на больничной стоянке и расходились по своим кабинетам, за исключением тех случаев, когда вылезало что-то срочное, и Лионелю приходилось бежать в операционную. В эту ночь, впрочем, никаких сюрпризов не ожидалось.

\- Я зайду, если будет тихо? – Эмиль обернулся, стоя в коридоре.

Лионель по-кошачьи потянулся, улыбнувшись краешком губ.

\- Разумеется.

Они частенько проводили дежурства в чьем-то одном кабинете, если дел оказывалось мало. Пить чай, припасенный как раз на такие случаи, с заботливо купленными Эмилем кексами или шоколадками, и болтать о чем угодно всю ночь – им нравилось подобное времяпровождение.

На этот раз и правда было тихо – не та ночь, когда сломя голову приходится что-то срочно делать и решать. Эмиль лениво разгреб кипу бумаг, которые постоянно откладывал на мифическое «потом», и решил пойти к Лионелю, предварительно сообщив дежурным, где его искать.

 * * *

Эмиль не считал себя безрассудным или сумасшедшим. Он горячился – бывало дело, но в действительно важных вещах умел сдерживать себя, не выдавая и не показывая то, что показывать нельзя. Он всегда осторожничал даже сверх необходимого, когда дело касалось их с Лионелем связи. Эмиль слишком дорожил репутацией Лионеля и не хотел подставить его – он боялся не столько за себя, сколько за Лионеля и его карьеру, в случае если бы всплыла их связь. Карьера Лионеля была важна для него, и Эмиль это прекрасно видел и знал. Поэтому в том, что с ним случилось в эту ночь, Эмиль винил джем.

Обычный клубничный джем, Леворукий его подери.

Но то, что этот джем сотворил с его сдержанностью…

 * * *

Эмиль зашел в кабинет Лионеля, помахивая пакетиком с печеньками, на этот раз миндальными.

\- Доставка на дом! – провозгласил он, закрывая за собой дверь, и осекся, резко выдохнув. Лионель сидел на краешке стола, поедая бутерброд с джемом. Он неловко повернулся на голос Эмиля, и джем капнул на его запястье. Лионель без всякой задней мысли машинально слизнул красные капли с кожи, а Эмиль растерял остатки здравого смысла и человеческих мыслей.

            Лионель в этом плане был куда сдержаннее его – это Эмиль уяснил еще давно. Лионель, если был на чем-то сосредоточен, то сбить его с нужного настроя не представлялось возможным. Поэтому он, из всех хирургов Золотых земель, и слыл одним из лучших, а Альдо приравнивал его к Создателю – в шутку, конечно, но пациенты Лионеля придерживались иной точки зрения, засыпая больницу подарками и благодарностями после успешного выздоровления. Лионель внешне казался холоднее Эмиля, хотя тот знал, что под этим скрывается яростное, почти отчаянное желание и пламя. Но все равно Лионель никогда даже не посмотрел бы на Эмиля на работе так, как он смотрел дома – просто потому, что ему бы и в голову не пришло хотеть чего-либо, пока он занят.

Эмиль же был другим – ему частенько приходилось сдерживать свои порывы и желания, которые вспыхивали в нем иногда от малейшего жеста или кивка Лионеля. То, как Лионель иногда потягивался, причем его рубашка или водолазка задирались, обнажая кожу, сводило Эмиля с ума, и ему стоило огромных усилий не набрасываться на брата прямо на месте. То, как Лионель откидывал распущенные волосы с лица и наклонял голову на сторону – и Эмилю отчаянно хотелось целовать его в шею, оставляя следы, и просто – отчаянно хотелось. Обычно Эмиль все же сдерживался, если они не были дома и не были при этом одни. Но сейчас на него нашло не иначе как временное помрачение рассудка.

Пакет с печеньем полетел на свободный стул, за ним туда же полетел халат Эмиля, который тот торопливо сдернул с себя.

\- Эмиль, что… - начал было Лионель, и изумленно замолк, оказавшись прижатым к поверхности стола.

Бумаги, пакет со вторым бутербродом, другие вещи со стола Эмиль смахнул на пол, не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания на удивленные протесты близнеца.

\- Идиот, что ты делаешь?! – прошипел Лионель, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки брата, но Эмиль не реагировал на его слова. – Хоть дверь запри! – снова попробовал Лионель – безуспешно.

Эмиль даже не удосужился его раздеть – он просто кое-как сорвал с него штаны и белье, и вошел – сразу и до конца. Лионель закусил ладонь, чтобы сдержать вскрик, и вознес мысленную хвалу Создателю, что у Эмиля хватило ума и терпения, чтобы хотя бы воспользоваться вазелином (благо, во врачебных кабинетах баночек с вазелином было предостаточно), иначе он попросту порвал бы его.

Лионель выдохнул, цепляясь за края стола и прикрыв глаза – он даже не успел возбудиться, а Эмиль двигался в нем резкими толчками, грубовато сжимая бедра и притягивая к себе. Глаза Эмиля – Лионель никогда не видел, чтобы они настолько были затуманены желанием, и ничем кроме желания.

Все длилось не более нескольких минут – Эмиль был слишком возбужден, чтобы продержаться дольше. После того как он кончил и отдышался, осмысленность вернулась в его взгляд. Эмиль, словно пробуждаясь ото сна, отошел от стола и залился краской, молча глядя на Лионеля. Он торопливо оттерся влажными салфетками и застегнул джинсы, стараясь придать своему лицу виноватый вид. Выходило плохо, так как он был слишком доволен. Лионель встал, морщась, и укоризненно посмотрел на близнеца.

\- Я теперь сидеть неделю не смогу, - произнес он. – А мне еще машину вести утром. И вообще, ты совсем рехнулся, или только немножко? Ты только посмотри, что ты натворил – и со столом, и со мной! Дай мне влажные салфетки, Закатные твари тебя раздери! И запри, наконец, дверь!

 * * *

Лионель сидел и дулся, наказанный им Эмиль аккуратно собирал бумаги и вещи с пола, возвращая их на законные места на столе.

\- Вот, все чисто, - нервно хихикнул он, закончив, и бросая осторожный взгляд на Лионеля.

Тот и бровью не повел, продолжая попивать чай, и пытаясь прийти в себя после «атаки» Эмиля.

\- Ли, ну прости, - Эмиль подошел к нему и опустился на корточки рядом, глядя на близнеца снизу вверх. – Ну не сердись. Ну пожалуйста.

Лионель поморщился, потирая поясницу.

\- Завтра извиняться будешь. Мне, между прочим, действительно больно сидеть. Уж не говорю о том, что днем спина начнет болеть, после стола-то.

Эмиль пожал плечами.

\- У тебя ж работа стоячая, если что, - резонно заметил он. – Так что, какие проблемы?

Лионель наградил его таким тяжелым взглядом, что Эмиль чуть не провалился сквозь землю.

\- Что б я еще раз позволил тебе отыметь меня на работе, да еще и на столе, - Лионель покачал головой. – Я в следующий раз буду драться, и всерьез.

Эмиль неожиданно ухмыльнулся пришедшей в голову мысли.

\- В следующий раз подобных неудобств можно будет избежать.

\- И как же? – приподнял бровь Лионель.

\- Я закажу тебе в кабинет диван!

Лионель просто закрыл лицо ладонью. Эмиль расхохотался, довольный собой. Определенно, сегодняшнее дежурство ему очень понравилось!


End file.
